


Threats of Romance

by Fittlestix



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years after the losers club, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Child Death, F/M, Foreplay, Human/Monster Romance, Lots of fucked up shit, Manipulation, Master & Servant, Master and pet, Pennywise the dancing clown, Pet Play, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Sequal to it, Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentical sex, Teratophilia, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Licking, Violence, coulrophilia, i feel like my tags are spoilers, pennywise smut, pennywise x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 65
Words: 107,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fittlestix/pseuds/Fittlestix
Summary: *****WORKING ON REWRITE!!!!!!! (Hiatus)*****Annabell moves to Derry, Maine with her son for a new start on life. Is taken for a twist when Pennywise shows up.Takes place 27 years after the final kill from the book.





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I’m not a writer. So bare with me. I just wanted to put word to the story in my head. This is going to be lengthy and I hope for muliple chapters and what not. It will be very dark and very fucked up. Enjoy! 
> 
> Uhh…18+
> 
> Warning: child death, blood. In the future there will be worse things. Umm if there is any thing else triggering please let me know.
> 
> In no way does this actually reflect a real BDSM relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 27 years after the losers club finally defeat Pennywise.(the book) so its around 2012-13.

Here I was, depressed, lonely and angry. The air was cooling as fall approached. The clouds were covering the sky. It had made it all the more dull, when looking at this beautiful house in front of me. I knew though in the back of my mind that this would be a great new start. We had moved to Derry, Maine. After consulting with my Company, they allowed me to transfer my job. I was a Financial Comp Controller for Angelic Ice Cream. I was pretty deep in a very excellent career so, this was greatly appreciated. There were only two office locations any way. Freehold, New Jersey and Derry, Maine. (Derry being the smaller more affordable of locations when it came to branching the company). I wanted a new start. I needed a new start.  
I had long brown curly hair, green eyes, and was small in stature. I stood 5’ 2”. I may have seemed weak and fragile but I wouldn’t let anything get in our way. I was fairly stronged willed. I could get anything I set my mind to done.  
It was only Jackson and I now. My very hyperactive but sweet son. He had curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and rosy red cheeks. About a month ago his father and the love of my life passed away. We were highschool sweethearts. We had done everything together. Highschool, college, marriage, a house ,and a career. We were the perfect family living in the suburbs. We were normal. I had everything I ever wanted.  
My husband had died in a terrible car crash. Thats when my life ended. That one terrible night. Now only a month ago. Seemed just like yesterday. I was left in miserable pieces. I wanted to be in the ground with him.  
I had to pick up the pieces and move forward for Jackson. A new life. We had left nobody behind. I was the only family he had now. Both my husbands parents and mine were dead. Along with I being the only child and my husband having one very distant sister.  
Jackson was nearly six years old. I had gotten married young but we had great careers and love. I was 21 when I gave birth to my beautiful boy. One of the happiest days of my life. My sweet baby boy. He looked just like his father.  
“Mommy! Hurry up! Get me out! I wanna see!” Jackson yelled from his car seat. We drove because Jackson didn't like planes. He liked to stay grounded. Although I didn't mind, I had a perfect passenger.  
I must have been caught in a haze staring at the wondrous house. 20 Niebolt Street. The house was quite ancient. I would say very victorian. Dull with neutral colors. It fit perfect in this dull, small town. It had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It was way more room than I ever needed. But it was cheap. Maybe I could have a family again. I fantasied about having the perfect life with Jackson here. He would grow up and have friends. I could be a PTA mom. I could be the cool mom. I would of course embarrass him when he’d bring home his first love interest. Then the Prom. Finally he would graduate and I’d be crying tears of joys. Not wanting my little boy to leave.  
A tear did drop from my face and I smiled at the thought.  
“Okay, Jackson!” I yelled back. I walked over to get Jackson out of the car seat. As soon as I unbuckled him he ran right for the house. He was to excited. I ran after his little pitter padder feet.  
It made me happy to see him like this. I was glad he was doing well with the transition. Being so young he didn’t quite understand the death of his father. It was bitter sweet.  
The company had paid for movers to come move my furniture and belonging for me. As I entered the house all the furniture was laid out neatly. All I had to do was unpack all the boxes we had. Oh what fun!  
Jackson was running around the house in circles, up the stairs down the stairs. Trying to decide what room he wanted. Even though its been chosen for him. I got up to him and he slamed into me. I picked him up and we start to laugh.  
I proceeded to swing him around in circles. He was the light of my life. He made me happy even in this miserable state.  
“Mommy, can I go outside and play” he wined. Probably thinking I would say no because we just got here. I hated to be the strick mom but now I was alone and had to do it more than I would have liked. But, I was in a good mood and was excited. I should have said no.  
“Only for a bit” I giggled and rolled my eyes.  
He leaped out of my arms and ran to his room. He had grabbed an action figure. Then Out he went through the door to the back yard. The yard was fenced in except in the back where there was brush and a forest. I thought a swimming pool would look nice out there. I decided to put dishes and kitchen supplies away. I could watch him from the kitchen window. He was playing so happly.Wow, how did I deserve such an awesome child.  
Then one swift moment turned into the next. I was only placing dishes in the cabinet. When I looked back over he was gone. Where could he have gone in our own back yard?  
I ran out side.  
“Jackson! Jackson!”I yelled. Frantic. He wasnt in sight.  
I ventured into the forest in hopes I would see him there playing. Nope. Further I went. I just kept yelling his name. Running all over the place. Back and forth. Lost within the woods. I was scared and sweating. I heard cries and followed.  
There he was.  
I was horrified at what I saw.  
A clown? A clown, Huge. In a dirty grey vintage silk suit. He had a white face, with a red nose and red lips. The details of his face hidden by the shadows. He laid over my boy. The dark forest consuming them.  
I stood slient, frozen. Staring.  
The clown looked up. He had heard me. How noisy leaves can be in the fall.   
“L-let g-go of him” I panically said. The clown started sniffing the air and moaning. “Oh my,” he moaned out. He voice was deep, shrill, yet high pitched all at the same time.  
I didn’t lunge forward. I couldn’t. I just stood there paralyzed with fear. Stupid! Move! What is wrong with you. He has your son!’ I kept chanting to myself.  
Who was this creep? He was tall, to tall for any normal human.  
Tears were streaming down my face now. My son. He has my son. How? I dont understand.  
He stands up taking my boy with him. He picks him up in a cradle. Jackson was terrified. he cant stop screaming.  
“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” He cried out.  
Blood is running down his shirt. I then notice a chunk is missing from his face. This clown bit into his cheek? What sick fuck? Who was this monster? Jackson was holding on to dear life. I didnt know what to do. I still stood frozen. I tried to move but couldnt.  
Next the clown holds him up and snaps him in half. He gives me a wicked smile. Staring me right in the eyes. His eyes glow yellow. I was shaking with fear.  
The sound of the cracking. Sent shivers through me. When I realized what happened, I collapsed to my knees. My weight being to heavy for my feet to hold. Crying, sobbing, frozen. My son was just killed right before my eyes. I wanted to die. “Kill me-“ I said under my breathe. I only wish for death now. I was sure the clown would be supplying that with me next.  
The clown threw Jackson’s lifeless body to the side. Like it was nothing.  
The clown was now parallel with my face. He was to quick.  
“Tasty, tasty, beautiful fear.” He whispered into my ear. He grabed a hold of my throat with his big gloved hands. Knocking me to the ground, he hovered over me. I gasped for breathe. He leaned in and took a big sniff. I could feel the heat coming off of him. So hot. I whimper. His body huge, swollowing mine. He was like an animal.  
“My, my, my, youre exquisite” he whispered again.  
I was fighting now. Surely if I moved then he would kill me. He was pinning me down. Hands on my wrists. He was to strong. He pull my arm up to his mouth. He started to teasingly nip at it as if he was going to bite. He laughed like a maniac. He enjoyed my fear. His face was hard to see. It was to dark out. I couldn’t tell what color his hair was. I could tell his had a white face with an elaborate clown makeup. I tried hard to study my attacker.  
Then he bit down on my arm. I screamed out in pain and I stopped struggling.  
He was rolling his eyes in the back of his head and moaning.  
“You need to be savored” he growled looking me in the eyes. What did he mean? ‘Please just kill me. I have nothing left’ I thought. I wanted to speak but words failed me. I was pathetic.  
He continued to suck and nip up and down my arm. He had a hungry for blood. I could have swore I was dreaming. I was tired. I couldnt process anything. I was loosing blood alot. I faded in and out. Embracing my death. Finally it had come. Before I knew it everything was black.


	2. Fear

I began to wake up. My eyes still closed. I realized I’m laying in my bed. Oh my gosh! I started to realize the terrors that happened before I woke. It was all dream, right? No, it was a nightmare. It must of been. I shuttered at the thought.  
I pulled the covers off of my head and start to open my eyes. Its hazy. My vision blurring. All I see is bright light. I must of not closed the blinds.  
It hits me hard. The smell of moth balls, dust, and mold. My house didn’t smell like that. Frankly, I don’t even remember going to bed last night. I attempted to sit up and adjust my eyes better. My body is so sore. It is aching all over. What did I do? My right arm hurting more than any other part.  
My eyes finally adjust and I am looking down at my right fore arm.  
“Ahhhhhh!!!!” I screamed, I shirked.  
My arm is full of bite marks and bruises. There is dried blood all over.  
I examined the rest of my body. I am covered in blood. Dried blood. My blood?  
I’m searching the room frantically. This isnt my bed, this isnt my room, this isnt my house.  
The bed… no mattress, I now lay on is old, thin and dirty. There is a single old, moldy, pillow and thin white sheet, covering my lower half. The sheet is filled with blood stains. This room is old. Very old. There is no furniture except the beat up, dirty mattress and a victorian styled chair, also beat up and dirty. The walls are falling apart. Wall paper missing. The windows are boarded up. Holes. Dust. Spiders. Rats. My head is spinning and before I know it I passed out from shock.   
“Ahhhh!” I shrieked waking up in a full up right position. I gasp for my breath. I realize I passed out. Did that really happen last night. I began to sob. My son. He killed my son. All I want is death. Why did the clown not kill me? My little boy is gone. Im angry. That clown killed my boy but spares my life.  
Whipping my tears away. I have to get out. I get to my feet and run for the door. I struggled to open the door. The knob wouldn’t budge.  
“Help! Help! Someone please help me!” I am sobbing and screaming, slamming my body on the door to open it. Nothing is working. Maybe I can throw the chair. I go over and picked up the chair at the corner of the room. I tried to pick it up. It was way to heavy. I couldn’t even get it an inch off the ground. I am very tiny. Slender and short. I cant do it. I go back to the door to try and open it. To my surprise the door knob turned with ease and I opened the door quickly. I prepared myself to run.  
I hit what felt like a wall hard and fell back. There he was. Standing above me in the door way. Tall. Way to tall. He must of been standing 7 feet tall. I now have a better look at my sons murder. I try hard to remember his face, so if I make it out alive I can convict him. His face was narrow with a wide forehead. His hair orange as fire and poofed up all around his head like a baby. It looked to soft and clean. It didnt match the rest of his “style”. His face- clown white with blood red lips that seem to have extended in a line up his face and passed his eyebrows, fashioned with the same red on his nose. Blood red. Hes still wearing that old victorian gray silk suit. But this time I notice little red accents and bells. He is smiling. But this is not a happy smile. Its disguised with evil, wickedness, and lust. His smile was so creepy like nothing I had ever seen before. His bottom lip seemed to pout out further than what was considered normal. He had two yellow buck teeth.  
He started to walk forward. Slowly in a theatrical way, swaying his body. I backed away until I hit the wall. I am stuck, terrified. What is he going to do. Is he going to kill me now. God I hope so.  
He then bowed. His eyes turned blue from yellow. He had a puppy dog look on his face now.  
“Hello! Annabell!” He said cheerfully.  
“I’m Pennywise the dancing clown” he shook his head on the word “dancing” and his bells rang. His voice was calming and reassuring.  
He giggled.  
How did he know my name? Have I met him before?  
He came in closer now. Inching to my face. I whimpered and sobbed. My body frozen, I couldn’t move. His breath was hot. Drool driping down his mouth. He smelled horrible. He smelt like shit. More specifically sewage. I turned my head away in disgust.   
“Ooo, weeee, Would you like a balloon? Annabell. Hoo haha hee” he was giggling. Why wasnt he doing anything. Why is he acting so calm.  
He grabbed my face HARD and turned it to face him. Tears still streaming down my face. His eyes red now.  
“Answer me!” He demanded.  
I couldnt stop sobbing.  
He began to mock me.  
He was sniffling and whimpering just as I was along with giggling after each sound.  
Here lies his evilness. I just wanted the suffering to end.  
He eyes shift again. Turning blue. He lowers his hand and backs up standing up. He then bows pulling a red balloon from behind his back.  
“Would you like balloon. hoo ha!” He said this softly and calm.   
What was wrong with him. Is he bipolar. Why is he wasting his time toying with me. He gave no shits when it came to my son. Why me?  
I submitted. I reached my hand out to accept the balloon.  
He grab my wrist and pulled me up. Then grabbing my other wrist with his other hand. I was in his lock. Hes giving me that smile again. The red balloon floated to the ceiling.  
This was a ploy? But he had me in his grasp just moments ago?  
Im shaking.  
“I sure had fun with you last night! Didn’t you have fun?” He states crooking his head.   
I whimper and shake my head no.  
“Oh! Come on! I know you enjoyed it!”  
“N-no!” I screamed out.   
“Haha! Theres your voice”  
Beings to caress my cheek.  
“You know how special you are my pet? Extraordinary! One of a kind!” He is yelling this with excitement. Why did he like me.  
“W-what d-do -you want from me?” I managed to breathe out.  
“Hoo hooo! Ha Ha” his smile widens showing lines of very sharp teeth. Im sure now he is not human. My fear increases more.   
“You…” he growled.   
He threw me on to the bed. His big hand wraps around my throat. It gets tighter with every squirm I make.  
“Stop moving” he growled and pinned me on the bed against his body. His drool is all over me. Hes spitting salvia with every word.  
“Your fear is so tasty. I just cant help myself” he’s looking at me hungrily. His eyes dark.   
His mouth opens wide baring razor sharp teeth. I turn my head to look away but that was the wrong move. He bites down deep into my exposed neck.  
His body is a burning furnace. I was quite cold and this felt nice.  
I screamed in pain the moment he bites down.  
He began to lap up the blood with what I assume is his tongue. Its rough and slimly. Long. Very long. And not hot like his body but cold.  
Hes moaning. I start to struggle again. I feel like im losing to much blood again.  
He pulls away with a slurping sound.  
“Oh, I could just devour you whole now. But what good would that do me. I’ll just keep craving you again and again. I’m addicted now.”  
I didn’t understand again. Trying to gain my conscious.  
I speak with all my might.  
“Just kill me, why keep me alive!”   
“No, No,No” he sat up and was waving a finger at me.   
“That would be to easy. You need to be savored. Your my little pet now”  
Oh god.  
“Why-“ was all I could muster. But it was like he could read my mind because he answered the question I wanted to know.  
“I like to play with my food” He gave a big smile. No sharp teeth. But normal human like teeth. I have to admit. His smile was quite cute. Reminding me on a bunny. I quickly shake that feeling.  
*bang* there was a loud sound coming from what I assume was down stairs.  
“Fuck! Ruining everything” he mumbled under his breath.  
Pennywise jumped to his feet and ran out the door…


	3. The meadow

He’s mental. He’s a monster. Something out of a folklore. I grabbed the sheet and put pressure on my open neck wound to try and stop the blood. I felt like my body was running out of tears, I’ve cried so much.   
I started to hear loud noises. I could clearly hear there are two boys down stairs. I quite myself to listen. Knowing the monster is down there will serve me no purpose to scream.   
“Aw man, look at how old this shit is” one went.   
“Come on you saw the house, now lets leave” the second boy sounded scared.  
“Dude, stop being a pussy. We need to find the monster that lives here… ooooo” He obviously was joking.  
I heard creaking.  
“Did you hear that?” The second boy exclaimed.   
Both boys screamed. I presumed they have seen Pennywise.  
It all started to jumble together. The boys screaming, and Pennywise laughing. After a while everything went silent. He’s finished. I wonder if he’ll come back. I whimpered some more for the two kids that were just killed. Two boys with families... mothers... murderer.   
I checked on my neck wound. The bleeding had just about stopped.  
Am I his prisoner now and He wants to savor me. Clearly I seemed to be some sort of delicacy to him because everyone else hes… I dont even wanna think about that word. Why me?   
If he keeps using me like this, I will eventually die. Surely. Thats the fate Im handed. I have nothing left to live for. I wanted it.  
I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Flashes of the previous day hit me like a bomb. Jackson being killed right before my eyes. It plays on repeat in my head. I did nothing. I just stood there. Its all my fault. I should have pleaded. I should of fought back. I just stood there unable to move as if something was holding me back. Life is meaningless. I just laid there crying waiting for the monster to return to eat my flesh. After what I presume is hours I drift into sleep.  
—————  
   
“Mommy!” Jackson comes running up. Were in a meadow. Tall grass and beautiful flowers surround us. A forest on the outer ring. It was a lovely day. I laid on a picnic blanket. I embraced my little boy as he ran up to me.   
I started to kiss him all over his face.  
He giggled, snuggling into my embrace.   
“I love you my world”  
He holds me tight.  
“I wuv you mommy!”  
This moment was pure bliss. I felt so freeing and calm. There was not a worry in the world. Its just me in him. In happiness. A perfect day with a perfect son.   
Then.  
Right before my eyes, he started to disappear slowly.  
“No. no. no! Jackson come back!No. no. no!” Im shaking my head in disbelief. Grasping at what seemed like thin air. Holding on to nothing.   
The sky grew darker and he’s gone.  
Tears started to stream down my face heavily when, I notice in the horizon there is a man walking towards me.  
He had fluffy brown hair, a chiseled face, and was very tall. He looked like an angel. Light shining around him in this dark state.  
I had become hypnotized. My tears drying up as I walk with curiosity. I started to walk to him. He was wearing tight black jeans with a button down black shirt. He was bare foot.   
I looked to see what I was wearing. My plain clothes turned in a white flowy dress.  
Like magic. We were closing in on each other.   
I asked worried.   
“Have you seen my son?” I whispered in wonderment.   
“Did you take him?” I questioned the Angel.   
He lifted his hand and takes his index finger to my lips.   
“Shhh…”  
His eyes were a pale green. They shined like emeralds. His voice seductive, and charming, low and deep.   
“W-who are you?” I was shaky.   
In a calm seductive whisper to my ear he said:  
“My name is Bill. Thats all you need to know.”  
“B-but my son..” Despite my worry. He was making me feel calm. I couldn’t look away from those eyes.   
He took his hands in my face caressing it. He looked deeply in my eyes. I soon forgot. My head felt empty. What was I talking about? This man that stood before me was so enchanting. I felt as though we are connected. Boned.   
He leaned in for kiss.  
His lips are so soft, I find myself lost with in them. I kissed back hard with desire. My hand tangled in his hair and I moaned. He tasted like heaven, sweet like cotton candy. Even smelt like it. Ive never felt such bliss before. I felt safe in his arms like I’ve known him forever. Did I know him forever? Was this real? Of course it was.   
“Do you take me?” He whispered against my lips.  
I wanted nothing more than for this bliss to continue.  
“I do” kissing him back.  
All of a sudden It felt like we were floating. Soaring into the sky with wind in our hair. To my surprise we were. The higher we went the brighter the sky became. Blues and lilac surrounded us. This was what heaven looked like.   
 Our kissing became rougher. I wanted him badly. Never having felt this magic, I was desperate for more. Our bodies were up against each other. I started to unbutton his shirt. His hands stopped me.  
“Wait!” He pulled from my lips. I didn’t wanna wait.   
He had a maleficent look in his eyes. What was the problem.   
“You are mine!” He screamed in my face. The wind whorled around us in the sky. Clouds circling us like we were in a tornado.   
This phrase pleased me. I wanted nothing more than to be his. He made me forget my troubles. Did I even have any?  
I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him to accept.  
His tongue became cold as his body heats.  
His kiss became sloppy. I no longer felt pleasure. I questioned reality. Fear became the main feeling. I started to remember again. My sons death popping up on repeat. Noooo. That couldnt be true.   
I pull away to face the clown, Pennywise. My eyes filled with tears and shock.   
“Hoo hooo! Ha! Ha! Ha!” He laughs.  
He lets go of me and I began to fall. He looked at me with pure evil as I fell screaming.   
Darkness starts to surround me and I no longer saw him.   
Pennywise was Bill. Oh. God. No. Oh how I longed to for Bill. I felt ashamed. These feeling were actually for Pennywise. No. Bill.   
I hit the ground hard on my ass in the darkness. 

I woke up gasping in the cold old room on the bloody thin mattress. I am completely terrified. Terrified of him, he’s terrorizing me.


	4. Hunger

Pennywise stood at the end of the mattress. Sunlight was shining through the cracks in the boarded up windows. It was morning. I squinted my eyes at the brightness. This was my second day here. Im covered in sweat and the cold air hits me hard. I’m freezing. Im only wearing jeans and a white tank top. The day I arrived in Derry it was a measly 70 degrees. The weather must of shifted in the night. Now showing the true nature of the season. Fall. It had to be October 3rd by my calculations since we moved in on the 1st. He just continued to stare at me. Drool dripping into a puddle on the wooden floor. Was he waiting for me to talk? I took the sheet and wrapped it around my body in attempt to warm myself. It does no relief.  
He was Hungry. He was something else alright. Something not of this world. Powerful, magical, a demon. My dream played through my head, no my nightmare. My scaring nightmare. I would never dream of such a horrible monster. He smiled and gave a low giggle. I scowled. My stomach growled, showing Im starving. He bent down and leaned into me. My body stiffens at his movements, I whimpered in fear. I didn’t want him to touch me.   
“You’re hungry” he growls.  
‘Well your hungry too’ I thought. Why would my hunger concern him especially when hes hungry. Why anything concerned a selfish monster was absurd to me. He came closer and sniffed me.  
“Youll taste even better on a full stomach...hmm. Human needs health” he scoffed, got up and left.   
He left the door open behind him.   
I was hesitant to move. Not knowing if hed want me to follow him or if it was a trick. Could he have forgotten to shut the door? No. Hes not dumb.  
About a half hour passed and I was still deciding on what to do. I was scared of the implications. He’s hurt and killed so many. Oh god! what hell do to me. My safest bet was to stay put until I could figure it out.  
I started to here banging and then what sounded like Pennywise’s voice.   
“Stupid fucking human”  
“How?... fuck!”  
More banging.  
“God damn it! Is this even worth it!?”   
I was curious as to know what he was doing. Now. Especially since I was mentioned, I assumed.  
I got up bringing the sheet with me for warmth. I entered the house for the first time. It was huge. There must have been 4 or 5 other bedrooms and or bathrooms up here. The place looking just as old as my room. Just as broken. Just as dark. I think of the bathroom and realize I havent gone since being here. I opened each door to find one and use the toilet.   
I started to slowly walk down the hallway to the stairs. I still heared banging and Pennywise cursing. Half way down the stairs I started to smell, burnt food? He was cooking food? Surely a blood thirsty monster wouldn’t want food? Was it for me? I was questioning, if I should enter with Pennywise being so mad. But I continued to walk down the stairs however. My curiosity getting the best of me. I Followed his voice and the smell. I was hungry.   
The stairs creaked as I walked down. I was afraid that they were simply going to break under me. The railing did no aid as it was pretty loose.  
At the end of the stairs is a hallway that leads to the front door. Off shooting the hall way are arch ways that lead to other rooms.perhaps a living room, dining room, rec room, and kitchen.   
Should I escape? The door calling for me. The door was right there. About five yards away. Could I make it. But that thought quickly passes as I think of Pennywise trying to hurt me. Id just end up worse perhaps, he was closer to me than the door.   
To my right was the kitchen. He was standing there over an old wooden stove, cooking.  
I let out a quick giggle. I didnt think he was the cooking type. It was quite the sight.   
He seemed to be surprised as he turns around and has a shocked look in his eyes.  
I sat down at the small table in the middle of this big kitchen. At one point this was a beautiful place... How I would have died for such an extravagant kitchen. Now its rusted, broken, dirty, and moldy.   
“Here. Eat!” Pennywise came over and handed me a pan with a huge piece of meat. Completely burnt.   
I just look up at him. I was nervous.  
“Eat it, you stupid human!”  
I frankly didn’t want to eat. I dont care to. I rather starve to death here.  
And I was hungry. Even this looked good enough to eat.  
Although I began to be skeptical. Was this the meat of a child? My child? Oh god. I started to worry. Tears welling up.   
He sat down besides me. Drool dripping from his mouth again. He just stared at me.   
“Its from a cow” he scoffed.  
I was reallyy hungry and his tone wasnt helping.  
I picked it up anyway and bit in, scared of what hell do if I don’t.   
The outside may have been over done but the inside was still bloody. I was disgusted. Although after my first bite I became ravenous. I guess I hadn’t realized just how hungry I was. I was able to eat about half of it and I was full. I push the pan to Pennywise to eat the rest.   
“No. It tastes fucking disgusting!”  
He got up and leaned into me.   
“Now. Now. Now. My pretty little pet” spit covered my face.  
Oh no. It was his turn to eat. Fuck. I forgot. Why? How? Why did I accept the food? I gulped. Suddenly there felt like a gulf ball was in my throat.  
His eyes turned from yellow to blue. An unusual response. I wasnt expecting it. He seemed to do the reverse based on the past. His face softened. He actually looked pleasant.   
“Youre so special my angel. Im going to cherish you and keep you all to myself,”  
He paused and smiled. It was the same one I saw in my dream last night although it was on Bill.  
He was Bill. Oh how could such a horrible creature be so wonderful. Why was he charming. Its easier to hate, hate.  
I was confused. But no, I didn’t want this. I didn’t want have feelings for Bill.   
The closer he got the heat from his body felt nice. I was freezing. I genuinely wanted him to wrap me in his arms.  
Scared with terror of what was going to happen next, my flight instinct kicked in. I stood up and ran.   
I headed for the front door. If I just got outside then someone will see me.   
My hand was just about to reach the knob and BAM!  
I went crashing to the floor on my stomach. Pennywise had me and is pulling me back by my ankles.  
The wooden floor boards were scratching at my skin. A loose nail dragged across my arm as he pulled me in.   
I was screaming. The pain in my arm was tremendous.   
Before I knew it he flipped me over on my back and was in my face.  
“How dare you try and escape!”  
“Please, please!” I was begging.  
“You are mine!” He snapped He started sniffing and focused on my sliced up arm. Licking his lips as he lowers him self. I used this to my advantage. I lifted my feet and kicked hard on his chest. He stumbled back. Not far but enough so I could get up on my feet.   
I started to run again only, He catches me and I’m pinned up against the wall with my back to his chest. He had a hold on my wrists tight enough Im sure theyll be bruised.  
His Breath I could feel against the back of my neck. Hot and heavy.  
“Why are you struggling darling?” This wasnt Pennywise’s voice. It was familiar. I rummage through my mind to find who it was.  
“Oh god..” I cried.  
It was my husband.   
He turned me around gently. He stood before me, I shake my head in disbelief. But it was really him.  
The blonde wavy locks, his piercing blue eyes, the soft features on his face. My love was here at last. I reached my hand to caress his face.  
“John, oh john. Is that really you?”   
“Yes, darling. Im here now.”  
We embraced for a kiss. Wow! Just like I remembered. Sparks fly, this kiss felt like the first we ever had. I had met John in 10th grade Biology class. I was partnered with him for a class project. I had the biggest crush on him. Finally after months of hanging out, sitting in class together and at lunch together, he asked me out. We went to see a drive in movie. It was soo special. During the middle of the movie he pulled the classic arm around the shoulder “move”. I could tell he was nervous. I was nervous. I leaned over and I kiss him on the lips. I was growing too impatient waiting for him. We giggled about it after. Since then I was his girl.  
“My girl” he spoke soft. I felt like I had my family again. I did.  
He pulled back and I noticed we were in our house. Our house in New Jersey.  
“Jackson is at school...” John took his hands and rubbed up my thigh.  
“Do you wanna make a another baby?” He smiled.  
This felt like deja vu. Had this happened before.  
I wanted to have another baby. A little girl would be perfect. Jackson is a bit older now and it would be perfect time to start trying.  
I oblige.   
I kissed him soft. I had my hands around his neck. Our kiss grew with more desire as time went on. His hands explored my body. He kissed my neck, Jawline, and ears. He nibbled at my neck and collar bone. I grew wet with excitement. It felt too good. He lifted my shirt off.  
“Should we go into the bedroom?” I asked. We were in the living room and I kinda wanted to be more comfortable on the bed.  
“No! I wanna fuck you up against the wall” this didn’t sound like him. I brushed it off though because the dominance was turning me on.  
He reached his hands down into my jeans, rubbing his fingers on the outside on my panties.   
“Wow, youre really wet my darling” he was sly.  
I could feel his cock hard agianst my leg. It felt bigger than usual. Must have been his pants or I’m really turned on.  
He started to rub on the outside of my panties. It felt... it was to teasing. I went to unbutton his shirt and started taking off his clothes. He pulled his hand out of my pants and with the other hand he pins my wrists above my head. I squeaked.  
“No, I do it!” this dominance thing was really turning me on. Not like him but still great.. I wondered whats gotten into him.  
He quickly ripped off his shirt leaving his jeans on. He was a tone and fit man. He went to me next undoing my bra. He gives me a look of excitement and I sweared his eyes turned yellow for a moment. I took a double look and they were blue. He started to trail down from my neck with kisses until he reached my boobs. He now had one hand on my hips, the other held my left boob and his mouth was sucking on the nipple of the right boob.   
I wanted him. I needed him. He’s never had me in such a frenzy before. He bites down on my boob.   
“Ouch!” I screamed He’s broken the skin and I saw bit of blood rolling down...  
He aggressively licked it up. This felt even better.  
“You need to me fuck now!” I demanded.  
“Impatient little pets get nowhere.” He teased at me. Pets? Has he called me that before...He grabbed at my jeans and pulled them down and off. I was only left to my underwear as he was still in his work pants. I went to grab at his pants to take them off.   
He slammed me into the wall pinning me at my wrists again. His whole body was up against mine. I could feel his hard cock rubbing up agianst my pussy. I rolled my hips to get some relief.  
“What did I tell you about being impatient?” This time he takes his hands and slammed them on my hips pushing them back.  
“Oh, youre going nowhere” he demanded.   
He lowered his body and was faced with my pussy.  
“Smells so good, look at you, all wet and helpless,” was he mocking me?  
“I bet youre just begging for a cock to fill you up,” he was mocking me.  
I started to whine. He took both his hands and ripped my panties off. He then shoved them in my mouth.  
“So you can be quite.. And maybe if you behave, youll get rewarded!” Wow all of this was taking me by surprise. It just keeps turning me on more and making me wetter... I wasn’t going to question his behavior. He lowered his body again and is faced to my pussy. He pushed my legs to open wider.  
“Haha! Youre dripping! Look at you!” He took his finger and runs it along the inside of my thigh to just about my entrance. I was looking down at him. He was looking me right in the eyes. He took his finger and licked it slowly. It was so agonizing to watch. I needed his tongue on me.   
“Like candy” he moaned.   
He started to lick slowly up one thigh. Lapping up all the juices that have seeped out of me and than on to the next thigh. As he reached my pussy he stops. I could feel his breath on me. Warm hot and humid. I was squirming now as he pins me down. I wanted nothing more than for him to enter me. He gives little licks to my clit and then travel down to my entrance. My eye roll in the back of my head at the attention. He Gave it a quick lick then he jumped back up to face me. He pulled the panties out of my mouth. I took in deep breaths as it was getting hard to. “  
Beg!” He demanded, sternly and cuffed his hands around my pussy.  
“Yess” I moaned. Obeying.   
“What?” He growled. “  
“Tell me, pet” he added.   
“Pl-please...” I moaned out. I didnt even finish the word and he started to finger fuck me fast. Inhumanly fast. Although right now all I could think about was the pleasure. The amazing hot pleasure. I needed his cock and as fast as he was going it was still not enough.  
“Put a baby in me!” I screamed out. Hoping this would lead to him giving in.  
My hips and knees buckled. He was just staring me down smiling. I could feel it though. Heat is raising in my abdomen. Just as I was about to cum he stopped and pulled out.   
“What the fuck!” I shouted.   
He just took his fingers and licked at them.  
“Tasty,tasty, tasty.” He moaned.   
He picked me up and threw me on the floor. He proceeded to lift my legs up into my chest. He was acting like an animal. So fast, so rough.   
He was licking and slobering all over my pussy now. Its making me more frustrated. Eating it like it was his last meal, and he couldn’t get enough.   
“You werent a good girl, good girls dont get to cum...” he teased and continued.  
I couldn’t stop moaning. It literally felt like his is actually eat my pussy. It was unbelievable. Trusting his tounge in and out. He was going all over the place, hitting every senstive spot.  
I felt it, my orgasm coming on again. Once again he stopped   
I growled. Im pissed.  
“You taste soo delicious!” He giggled.   
I threw my legs down and hit my fists on the ground throwing a fit. I want to come! “P-p-please.....!” I scream in frustration.   
He shook his head. What do I have to do!  
“Suck my cock, pet” maybe if I behave, ill get to orgasm. I get on my knees. Hungry for his cock. He stood above me... He unbuttoned his pants, But before he takes them off he leaned down and grabbed my shirt. He started to wrap it around my head, blinding me. I heard him take off his pants after. He slapped me in the face with his cock. Moving towards my mouth. I opened willingly.  
It was hot. Hotter than it should be and big. Bigger than it should be. Before I could continue my thought, he was face fucking me. Hard and fast. Hitting the back of my throat making me gag and begin to salivate. He started to groan and moan, sounding more like an animal by the second. His cock grew bigger and pulses My mouth is streaching and growing in pain.  
This was different. This isn’t my husband. I was nervous now. I lifted up my hands and pulled the blind fold off.  
I was not at my house anymore. I was in an old vintage looking house. My head started to spin. What was going on.   
His head tilted back with his eyes rolled to the side. Memories came flooding back. It was Pennywise who is facefucking me now, tenticals are streched out of his abdomen. Two on each side... I was in shock at the sight in front of me. I was frightened, betrayed, and horny.   
He noticed that I noticed. He quickly wraps his tenticals around my arms pinning them to my side. Knocked me back and pins my legs to my chest.  
He then stuffs the panties back in my mouth. I havent had any time to process this or even speak. It happend so fast.  
“See what happens when you miss behave, pet”  
My eyes lit with shock. I was more scared than ever at what was gonna happen next.


	5. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this has rape, is very graphic, abuse, violence, blood, flesh. Umm you ya pretty much ape shit crazy Penny! Enjoy!

I’m screaming “No! No! No!” Shaking my head.  
“I cant hear you” he giggles.  
My voice is muffled out by the panties. The more I squirm around in his grip, the tighter it gets.  
“Such a naughty, naughty little pet” Hes waving his finger at me. He sounds comical. He’s enjoying my pain, my fear.  
I have no idea whats about to happen next. Id wish for death but I know that aint gonna happen. He likes to make me suffer.  
He takes his hand and start to squeeze my throat while his other hand lays on the left leg.  
Hes laughing like a maniac. Making crying faces and mocking tones copying my every face and whimper.  
“Mmm... what beautiful fear! You’re perfect! Ha! Haha!” He pulls his head onto my leg licking from my foot to my knee and back down. He stops near my calf. His grip get tighter on my throat. I can barely breathe. Although the sensation feels euphoric. That quickly disappears. His razor sharp teeth pop out and he bites down on my calf.  
My body arches responding to the pain. His tenticals tighten and slam me back down hard.  
He stops sucking to talk.  
“You stupid human, stop moving before I...” he paused and carried on sucking. What was he going to say? Im sure I’m not the first live pry hes ate. But I can imagine they quickly die in his grip because they are moving to much. I gulp.  
Was he controlling himself for me? To keep me alive...  
As that thought passed he ripped a chunk out of the calf. My body reacts again. As well as my screaming. He doesn’t stop it this time.  
Hes looking at me now. Eyes glow red. Theres evil in them. Blood is all over his face combined with drool dripping down his outfit and all over me. Im a bloody mess.  
A chuck of my flesh hangs from his mouth. He takes it out. Hes holding it in front of me. I close my eyes tight.  
“Look at me!”  
“Look at me!”  
“I wanna look you in the eyes as I eat your flesh”  
“LOOK! At! ME!”  
He takes his hand off my throat. I suck in as much air as I can. He proceeds to bitch slap me across my face.  
I scream and the panties fall out of my mouth.  
I shout “NO!”  
He slaps me again.  
Im in soo much pain.  
“If you just fucking listen like a good little pet...”  
“Now, look! At! Me!”  
I spit in his face.  
“You fucking bitch!” He grabs my face and is yelling. Blood splattering all over my face.  
“You deserve this now!”  
I close my eyes tight again. I dont wanna see what hes about to do. Fuck. Im stupid.  
Hes taking his hand and rubbing them in my wound. I cant help but keep wining.  
He stops.  
Does it again.  
Stops.  
Before I know it, he jams his cock in my ass. With what I can only assume was my blood as lube.  
I scream at the top of my lungs and my eyes open. My now shouldn’t the neighbors have heard my Cries. There he is right above my face, giving me that smirk of a smile of his. What a douche!  
“Your face is priceless” he laughs.  
Ive never had sex before in the ass. Actual nothing before, not even foreplay.  
I was an anal virgin and he’s taken that from me. A monster.  
His cock is too big. Too thick. Not human. As big as my forearm. Somehow he pumped me all the way to the base. I could feel him in my abdomen. His trusts were quick and hard. growling like an animal. Grunting with each thrust.  
Each thrust is agonizing pain I wish would stop.  
He sang this like a song. Reminding me of a child singing  
Thrusts in hard.  
“This is your fault, all your fault”  
Thrusts out slowly. Thrusts in again hard.  
“You made me do this”  
Thrusts out a little and then rams in again hard.  
“You didn’t listen little pet, all your fault”  
He caresses my face with that one. 

He goes back to the fast in and out pace.  
The only thing I can think about is the pain.  
He leans to meet my lips. I dont kiss back and he trys to enter my mouth. He grabs a hold of my open wound and pushes his thumb in. My body betrays me and my mouth opens for a scream.  
He takes his chance and shoves his cold slimy tongue down my mouth. Scanning every bump and ridge.  
I try to drown everything out but all I can keep hearing is the jingle of his bells. They taunt me. With every thrust it rings. The ability to focus on them is helping.  
With one quick swift im turned over. He lifts my butt in the air while his tenticals push my face down. The other pair of tenticals hold my ankles down.  
I feel grateful to not have anything in my mouth. I don’t say a word.  
His thrust continues in my ass.  
“Come on! Look at you! You’re still dripping wet!” I’m shocked my body keeps betraying me. He keeps fucking with my head. I dont know to feel.  
“Toooo bad...” he scoffs.  
His hand graze down my back sending shivers through my body. He grabs a hold of my shoulders and pushes me to thrust into him. His hands turn to claws cutting into the skin.  
“Mmmm. Am I going to be full after this. Or should I say youre gonna be!”He moans.  
He bows his head down and bites into the back of my neck. His thrusting speed increases. Hes lapping up the blood. Its dripping down into my face. Its getting in my mouth. The taste of iron is gross. How can this be any good?  
Hes sucking harder. His thrust getting faster. ‘Focus on the bells’ I keep repeating.  
I start to fall faint and I drift slowly in and out of consciousness.  
His thrusting gets so hard and fast I feel like hes about to break me in half.  
One last strong thrust. He lets out an inhumane growl. Piping hot liquid shoots into me. Burning and stinging the inside. Fill me up and spilling out. Theres soo much. Its the color black, i would expect anything else from satan himself. Im to weak to scream. Tears just roll down my face. He has finally cum.  
He pulls out. I see him through my foggy vision.  
His tenticals go back into his body. His mouth closes from a very wide opening. His face retracts to being the goofy clown. His outfit appears right before my eyes. Hes normal again.  
“Fuck...” he breaths  
He leans into me and picks me up in a cradle.  
He carries me down a flight of stairs. To a room I dont think Ive seen. I could only assume a basement. There he jumps into a well. Everything is black and with that I go unconscious.


	6. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with this chapter but whatever!

I slowly began to wake up. I’m freezing once again and go to grab the sheet. There was none. I try to move but couldnt because my body was in so much pain. I felt like every bone in my body was broken.   
My eyes adjusted. Im not in my normal room. Trying to look around, im in what seems like to be an abandoned circus trailer. There are old posters hanging on the wall. Advertising for Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Covering The place from top to bottom is wooden.  
Pennywise was sitting in the far corner staring at me. I grew scared.  
I groan in pain as i tried to sit up. No wonder im so cold i was completely naked. I had scratch marks everywhere, along with bruises and wounds that had scabed up. One wound takes me by surprise though. My calf had been wrapped in gauze. The previous day comes back to me like lighting.   
My head was so foggy. I decided to just lay down since i really couldnt do anything.  
I was surprised Pennywise had decided to care for my wound.  
After all it was my fault. I deserved to be abused. This whole situation was my fault. Im stupid, weak and cant do anything.  
I heard Pennywise giggle.  
“You can make me cum...” his voice was low but high pitched.  
I was tired and couldnt do anything about his mocking. I wasnalso sick of him reading my mind. I couldnt get any peace. Not even in my own head. He was something to phathom. Something beyond words. I was terrified of him.  
“S-stop.” I managed to get out but i know hell know what i mean.  
“Youre lucky, youre a pet” he scoffs.  
Pet. I was lower class. Nothing but amusement to him. Food. I knew. He couldnt play me. I had so many questions but I just couldnt think. Not even sure if hed be willing to supply answers. What time was it any way.  
“Its morning,”  
Wow. Ive nearly slept a whole 24 hours. Yesterday morning was...  
I couldn’t see anything it was fairly dark in here, I guessed the sun provided the only light. As I waited for Pennywise to strike,  
I start to feel woozy and drifted away. 

I woke up to an agonizing sharp pain in my arm. There was Pennywise reopening old wounds from our first encounter. With this he just grabbed on harder and sucked more. I fell unconscious again. He used me at will. I was too weak and too careless. I wanted to die. 

I awake for the third time. I feel wet and cold. I quickly notice Im not in the trailer anymore. Here lays a sewage system. Us in the center part with branching tunnel systems connecting. This must be his lair. A pile four stories high lays in the middle. The pile is full of toys, furniture, and clothing. There are objects floating around the pile as well.  
Im laying on the hard floor, with gray water puddled around me, and dripping down. I go to move my head and am quickly whip back. I have what feels like a metal collar on. I use all my strength to figure out what is going on. I sit up. I am chained to the wall. Like a dog. This is because i want to leave.  
I quickly miss my old mattress and sheet.  
I can see the trailer stuffed in at the bottom of the pile. Ive been in the sewers this whole time.  
Was it still morning? The sun is shinning through the grate near the top of the pile.  
At least its still day time.  
Pennywise is no where to be seen.  
Im shivering and I cant believe the one thing Im wishing for is him.  
I want him so his body heat can warm me up.  
Not like the monster would be into that, hed consider that affection.  
Hes doing the bare minimum just to keep me alive. Half ass that is. And he only has to do that because he needs me to stay alive.  
I want answers but I doubt Ill get any.  
I hear sloshing. Pennywise emerges from one of the sewage tunnels.  
He comes towards me.  
“My, my pet! Youre awake!” He says this with excitement. Wow hes in a good mood. His appearance explains. Hes all bloody. Terror creeps back into my body.  
I move back until I hit the wall. I was hoping for some peace since he wasnt here.  
He starts to run and then hes in my face laughing.  
“Time to play!” I shutter at these words. I really cant take anymore.  
He sniffs me.  
“Someones hungry!” He sings.  
Oh.no.  
He bares his sharp teeth.  
He fake bites my arm. Teasing me.  
Tears are streaming down my face as I whimper.  
“Haha! I’m satisfied for the moment” he give a big wide smile.  
He teeth retract and he caress my face.  
He speaks soft “youre so much of a hassle to care for but so worth it, my pet”  
Hes rubbing my face gently. His gloves are silk and it feels quite nice against my skin. I melt into his eyes and hand. I can never understand him. He’s so unpredictable.  
His eyes are a soft blue; bringing me pleasant memories.  
His warmth engulf me. It feels so nice to have a heater. Im enjoying this.  
“Ill be back” and he bops me on the nose.  
“Noo...” I moan. I want him to stay. I cant believe I want this.  
As he leaves Im left cold and naked.  
I lay back down and start to cry.  
Theres no way Im ever going to get out of this. I must listen to clown. Im holding on to the hope that he wasn’t lying when he said ill get rewarded if I’m good.  
I look over at the pile again. Toys reminding me of my son. Im sick with the thought i have kissed the being that ate him. Theres bicycles, trains, shoes, toy cars, barbies, and what appears floating I try to make out.  
Omg! They’re children, body parts, blood.  
I gag nearly throwing up. Ive had little food so its not like any would come up anyhow.  
I turn and face the other way and I bring my knees into my chest.  
Sleep being my only comfort I drift away again.  
Vivid horrors replay in my head. Pennywise abusing me, my sons death.  
When I wake again its night. Beside me lays a bag. I open it to find what looks like fast food. I smile, at least he didn’t try to cook. I look to find Pennywise. Hes not around.  
I scarf down the food. There was a burger and some fries. I assume he took this from someone. I cant imagine him ordering. I giggle at the thought.  
The air is too cold now. It has to be 30 degrees out. The gray water is freezing.  
He wants to keep me alive but keeps putting me im almost death situations. Im sitting here wishing for Pennywise. If he can here my thoughts why isnt he coming. “Hello dumbass! I need warmth or im going to die” i scream. My voice just echos. whats the use.  
I close my eyes and huddle for warmth. Im dreaming of a fire near me. Im out camping in the woods. Everything is bright and merry.  
Im waken by my hair being pulled. Im quickly lifted off the ground to a standing position.  
“You dont make the rules,pet”  
“You dont boss me around”  
“Thats not the game we play”  
He keeps shaking my body back and forth as i whimper.  
“Remember, i dont give a shit about you,”  
“Youre only food to me,”  
“No, not food...”  
“Youre my DRUG!” hes growling and yelling at me. I shiver and back away. But his hand wraps around my waist and pulls me into him.  
Oh god! He feels soo good. I roll my eyes. I can barely think about being afraid.  
“This is going to cost you, and here I was gonna let you be since I felt full.”  
“Stupid pet, make up your mind”  
He bit into the side of my neck. It hurt, my body jolted but I dont care, im warm.  
I drift out of consciousness one more time.


	7. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape? Gore.

*ring* *ring*   
“Jackson, can you please answer the phone”   
I was busy folding laundry. I had too much laundry and it wasn’t going to done by itself.   
“Jackson! Who is it?” I yelled.  
He came to the laundry room and handed me the phone.  
“Mommy its an important lady, she asked for you”  
I was confused. I took the phone.  
“This is Annabell Jones, how may I help you?” I sounded straight forward and not a chaotic mess I currently in with trying to do so much laundry.   
“Mam, are you sitting down?”  
I became worried.  
“Whats wrong, tell me”  
“Mam, please stay calm and take a seat.”  
“Whats wrong!” I demanded.  
I go to sit at the chair in the laundry room.  
“Im sitting”  
“Mam, Are you the wife of John Jones?”  
I start to choke up.  
“Yes...”  
“I’m Melisa Heart from Freehold Memorial Hospital. Were sorry to inform you, your husband has been in a fatal car crash...”  
I didn’t hear anything after that I dropped the phone and sat there in shock.  
I vaguely here “Mam? Mam? Mam?”  
I didnt comprehend anything.   
Everything went silent and black.  
——  
The black fades out and light comes in. Im in the meadow again. The meadow is absolutel beautiful! Tall grass so green, and full of life. Pink and purple flowers spread throughout the meadow.   
I run around feeling like a little girl again.   
I laugh, jump and roll around in the grass. I dont care about getting my beautiful white dress dirty. Theres nobody to get mad at me. Its pure bliss here. 

There it is again the Angel emerging from the forest. Beautiful dark brown hair and glowing green eyes. He is my guardian. I can feel it. Hes wearing the same black outfit from the last time.   
Bill. Yes Bill was his name. Thats all I knew about him.   
Bill. I smile. He’s just standing there at the edge of the meadow and the opening of the forest. He has a stern look.   
Bill. Bill. No, thats not his name.   
No. It hits me.   
“Pennywise!”  
Hes not bill, hes Pennywise. I start to cry.   
My savior is not Pennywise.   
“No, Pennywise!”  
The figure that looks like bill gives me a big grin.   
My meadow falls dark as I cry out Pennywise’s name over and over in disbelief. 

“Pennywise, Pennywise, Pennywise! No!!”  
I wake up screaming.   
Im still chained to wall. My body still aching. Next me is a bag along with a bottle of water.   
I look to find him. Hes not here.   
He brought me the same burger and fries. At least I’m getting some food.   
I gobble it down. One meal a day isn’t just cutting it but I guess its enough to sustain me to keep barely alive. 

I try keep my back to the child pile. It always reminds me of Jackson.   
I lay towards the wall.   
I try to hold onto my nightmares i had and why I was screaming Pennywise’s name. That sick sadistic fuck keeps clouding my mind. 

I spend what feels like all day alone. The sun has set and there was no sign of Pennywise at all today. Where was he? Eating? He could be eating me.   
I remember what he said last night. I was his drug. Did the monster even know what drugs were? 

A wolf approaches out of one of the sewer tunnels. Holy fuck. I cant do anything about it. Im helpless. Im scared. I stay still hoping he will just pass through.   
He sniffs around and starts to head towards me.   
I stay quite but tears are streaming down my face.   
The wolf is massive! Brown and black fur that is matted. His teeth snarl at me. He is going to eat me. He walks slowly like hes about the pounce.   
I cant fucking do anything. Im chained up. Did the dumbass think of this. His food is about to become someone elses.   
I start to cry out for him.   
“Pennyywise! Pennywise! Help!”  
I keep repeating this. Hell have to save me. Hell have to know whats going on. He always seems to know.   
I keep crying out.   
The wolf strikes. I close my eyes and try to cover my body as well as I can and embrace for torture.   
Nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes. He was right in my face. Our noses just barely touching.   
Pennywise is laughing in my face.  
“You called for me?”  
What. What.   
“Awe, Annabell” he dragged out my name. Saliva pooling and dripping out of his mouth. My name sounded like nails on a chalk board in his mouth. Never has he used it before since the first night.  
“Y-y-you were t-the w-w-wo-of,” im shaking and petrified. Im in shock.   
He caressed my face.   
“Am I your savior?” He giggled.   
“Pretty little scared thing, you want Pennywise, i’m here pet”  
He’s rubbing my face going up and through my hair.   
“Did you misss me?”  
I actually kinda did. As scared as I was, I didnt like being cold and alone. Even if the cost now is my flesh.   
His body is warming me up. I start to relax a bit. I can deal with his teasing but what is it going to lead to.   
“You look so beautiful covered in all my marks,” his hand start graze my neck and collar bone. I whimper.   
“Oh, its okay Pet!” He cocks his head side ways and speaks in a sarcastic tone.   
“I love playing with you as well, you know!”  
“Oh youre so much fun!” He is giggling manically.   
I start to smell cotton candy, hot dogs, and...  
“Popcorn!” He shouts with excitement.   
He starts to tickle me.   
“Pop! Pop, pop, pop, pop!”  
He get me to laugh along with him. He seems soo innocent. His smell is aluring, how can he do that. He usually smells like the sewer.   
He aburptly stops. Starting at me in the eyes. Drool drips from his mouth. It goes down my chest, stomach, then landing on my pussy.   
Wierd enough he doesnt take his eyes off mine. I would have expected him to follow his saliva.   
More saliva drips out of his now slightly gaping mouth.   
His wants me but why isnt he doing anything.   
“Youre just simply marvelous, one of kind!”  
The words make me smile and blush.   
“...and I get to have you all to myself”  
He smiles. Its soft and calm. His buck teeth show through and he looks...  
He leans in and kisses me. His hand moves into my hair.  
His lips soft, the kiss has desire. I close my eyes and I dont hold back on returning the kiss. If I behave ill get rewarded. This I can deal with.   
I willing open my mouth to let him explore. He tastes like cotton candy. So sweet.   
So fitting for the clown.  
He explores my mouth and intwines his tongue with mine.   
His tongue feels quite nice, despite it being cold and slimy.   
He pulls away.  
“Good little pet!” He pats my head. I giggle and blush.   
“Youre so intoxicating...” His razor teeth bare. He dives right into my shoulder.  
I scream out in pain and Im scared again. He promised if I was good... motherfucker.   
He gots his grip around my upper thighs now making it hard to move.   
I try to push him off of me.  
“Pennywise, pennywise, pennywise!”  
He lifts his head. His face all bloody and full of salvia dripping down. His eyes the color of blood staring in my soul.  
“I love the way you scream my name, I love you wanting me.”  
He laps up the blood that has dripped all the way down to my boob. As he licks up he passes my nipple. Licking over a couple times to make sure he has gotten all the blood. This makes me very sensitive and i moan a little.   
He giggles then proceed to suck on my flesh.   
I dont wantt him. I dont continue to say his name and i endure the pain. Knowing im just a weak stupid human who cant do anything. And he lied.   
His grip on my thighs gets tighter.   
He releases his claws, digging into my skin. I whimper in pain.  
“Say it!” He barely comes up from my shoulder.  
I dont know what hes talk about.  
His voice gets angery.  
“Say it!”  
“Say it!”  
“Say it”  
I scream out.   
“What! I dont know!”  
Hes in my face now and splatering blood all over.  
“You stupid fucking bitch! Say my name!”  
I dont want him. No. That wasnt...  
“Say my name, Annabell” he whipered in my ear.   
“I know you want me. Youve been calling me. Youve been all alone...”  
“I dont want you. Youre gross!” I shout.   
He takes his hand and pulls on my thighs sliding me down. I now lay on my back. He proceeds to spreads my legs. I use my hands to try and cover up.   
He slaps my hand away from my pussy.   
“You dont want me? You dont want me! You dont want me!”   
His head now near my pussy.   
“Look at you! Youre so helpless!” He laughs. “You need me!”  
He moves his head in closer to my pussy.   
“You say you dont want me, yet your dripping wet!” He laughs again.   
“Stupid pet! Are you lying to me?”  
“Are you misbehaving? Do you have to be punished!”  
“But you lied!”  
Im sobbing now! How has my body betrayed me!   
Was it his tongue that felt so nice, his sweet words, or his warm touch?   
As i think of this i can feel myself growing wetter.   
“Oh! Pennywise what are you doing to me” i moan. I didnt mean to say that out loud. I go to cover my mouth with my hands.   
“Hehe. Say it!”  
I dont want to. Im scared and embassed.   
I dont want to give in. He kill Jackson and thats not okay!  
He licks up my folds!   
“Say it!” He sings.  
Oh.god that felt good.  
He licks litely again.   
“Say it!”   
He pushes harded.   
I stiffle my moans with my hands.  
“Sayyy it, pet”   
He enters me.  
His tounge is curves up and hits my gspot. I cant help it i moan agiant my hands.   
This has to stop. I cant enjoy this. I dont want him.   
“Youre soo yummy...” he moans.   
His eyes roll in the back of his head.   
Im trying to squirm out of his grip.   
His hands move up to my to my hips in effort to pin me down.  
I scream. “I dont want you!”  
He stops and pulls out.  
Hes smiling at me and his teeth start to turn into razors. Rows and rows of teeth.   
Oh god hes about to bite me.  
I mange to kick my feet up and push on him. Sending him back.  
I get on my feet to run away.   
Im quickly whipped back not by him but chain the I was attached to. Id hard forgotten he has me chained.   
The chain chocked me and i fell hard on the ground.   
Pennywise is laughing his ass off.  
I just lay there sore and in pain.   
He walks up to me and is standing over.   
Im about to get punished. Why am I always so stupid?   
“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” Waving his finger.  
“Bad pet!” He reaches down and grabs at my arm.   
“I still need my fix”  
He bites down on my fore arm sucking the blood. It feel like it taking forever for him to stop. I jolt and scream and try to push him away but he’s using all his force to push me away so i don’t interrupt him.   
He grabs my head with his free hand and pulls it towards him.   
I close my eyes i dont wanna watch.   
He then take his hand a forces open my eyes.  
I try to fight back but cant.   
He proceeds to rip a chunk of flesh right out of my forearm. I jolt and scream out in pain.   
Im horrified by what I just watched.  
He smiles comically.   
“Yay! You finally watch me eat! Ha! Haha!”  
This monster is crazy. He chews out my flesh right before me. Starting me intenly with his eyes. His eyes that now glow red. Saliva and blood drips from his mouth.   
Hes doing something to me. This doesnt feel right. “Get out!” i shout.   
He slowly transform into bill.  
He swallows my flesh when the transformation ends. He lets go of my eyes and head.   
Now i dont want to not stare away.   
For here lies Bill.   
“This is what you want, dont you?”  
His face is peace. It gives me hope.   
I reach out to grab at his face.   
He stands up. Towaring above me.   
He slowly tranform back into pennywise as he says “I am what you want!”


	8. Heroin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for baring with my writing! Im sorry if it gets confusing. I hope I can still get the basic storyline across.   
> Thank you for the support!!   
> Happy Halloween!

Pennywise jumped on top of me.  
“I wanna play” he wined.  
“Youre so much fun to watch when you struggle!”  
“Please,please!” I cry out   
“Hahaha! When are you going to learn?”  
He pouted to mock me.  
“You have to learn the consequences to your actions, yes?”  
He licks up my face.  
Hes right but he just keeps playing mind games and making me feel crazy. Im just terrified.  
He flips me over on my stomach with no effort.   
He grabs onto the chain and pulls.  
The hard metal pressing hard against my wind pipe making it hard to breathe.   
He adjusts me so Im in a perfect doggy style position.   
“Look at you! The perfect pet! You have a leash, and you’re on your hands and knees!”  
He’s excited. Pleased with teasing me.  
I know whats going to happen. So Im just gonna stay silent. Its going to happen no matter what.   
He thrusts his hips against me. He is still wearing his clown suit. The silk is soft against my ass and pussy. He rubs his hips ever so slightly.   
When he abuses me, tears fall down, as he continues to rub himself on me though, my pussy grows wetter. I cant help it.  
“You’re enjoying this...” it wasn’t a question. Tears fall down my face.  
He leans down and starts to kiss my upper back only where he has left marks.   
“You’re mine, you know. You dont seem to get that. Still yerning after your husband and Bill...” he whispers softly in my ear.  
“Oh Bill, Ha! Yes! You want Bill so bad, yet you don’t want little ol’Pennywise?”  
He laughs.   
“I think I know what will help that”  
He leans back and stands up.   
“Stay...” motioning his hand.  
“Stay...” motioning again.  
“Stay like a good little pet”  
I do.   
He walks over to his child pile.  
Rummaging through it.   
He finally pulls out a metal coat hanger.   
He starts to walk back over.   
“Do you know what I’m going to do?”  
I honesty don’t know. I just assume the worse. Hes definitely going to use it to harm me. He bends down to my face.  
“Im going to mark you, permantly. So you know who you BELONG to!”   
He stands back up hovering me. He has a hungered look in his eyes. They are glowing red. Ive gotten to know blue is good, yellow is intermediate, red is the worse. His eyes could tell his mood as well as his hunger or desire...  
He starts to unbend the hanger and starts to twist it in all different ways.  
When he was done it was a perfect P.  
P for Pennywise.  
He walked over to my ass. Propping it up higher. My face in the floor now.   
He breathes fire on the metal. Thats new. Heating it up so it can... scar me. I gulp. I know this is going to happen weather I like it or not. No use in fighting, Id rather get it done and over with it than to just have it prolonged. The metal is red hot. He holds me down and presses it hard into my ass cheek.  
I scream out and he trys to hold me down as my body fights to get away from the burning.  
“Yes. Yes! Yes!” He is salivating and laughing the whole time.   
When he’s done he throws the metal behind him not caring where it goes. He kisses my back and rubs my other cheek. His hand slides down to my pussy and he grabs a hold.  
“Now you’re marked, just like a cow. A piece of meat” he snarled and hit my ass right at the spot he marked. I cried in pain.   
“You are such a good little pet, staying still and accepting your faith.”  
He starts to rub his soft gloved hand in my folds and brushing against my clit.   
My body reacts by pushing against his hand. I quickly regret it.   
“You’re pathetic” he slaps at the burn a again.   
“Do you want my cock? Hmmm?”  
He pushes two fingers into my pussy with no effort.  
“It seems like it, you are so wet, mmh”   
I can hear him inhaling.   
“You’re arousal smells so good!”  
Hes fingers move so agonizingly slow.   
“Please stop, I don’t want you!” I moan out and push hard against his fingers wanting them to go deeper. I..dont know how to feel he has me in such a frenzy.   
“Sure doesn’t seem it” he sings  
“Say...it” his voice is deeper.  
“Say...it, you worthless piece of ass!” He slap the burned spot again. I wince.   
His fingers gain speed.   
“Please,please!” I cry out not knowing if I mean I want him to stop or continue.   
His fingers touch the inside of me feeling like my every nerve is being struck by lightening. Like pure ecstasy. I have never felt such a pleasure. What is happening?  
“Say it...”  
He moves faster. I can feel myself coming to the edge. I try so hard to not think about it but cant. I don’t want to come undone.   
He slows down. I cry out. He laughs.   
“Say it...”  
I want him only to continue and move faster now. My mind being fogged only on the pleasure he is giving me. This godly pleasure. I give in. In hopes he will reward me.   
“Oh, Pennywise!” I moan.   
He starts to thrust his fingers faster. This pleases me very well. I scream his name again.   
“Yes! Yes! Say it!”  
Hes thrusts at an inhumane speed now. I want nothing more now than to cum on to his fingers. I can feel it, my orgasm bubbling up inside.   
“Pennywise. Oh god! Pennywise” I moan out in antipacation.   
Shouting his name over and over again.   
Suddenly he pulls his fingers out right as I was about to explode.   
I whine banging my hands on the floor.  
“Haha! You think you deserve to cum?”  
I yell back. “I was good!”  
“Good.” He is stern.   
He presses his mouth to my pussy.   
“Im going to lick you clean, now that you’re dripping wet, plenty for me to indulge in”  
He shoves his tongue in violently.   
I moan out.   
He sucked and flick his tongue deep down. Eating me violently. Pleasure by the devil feels like heaven.  
Slurping up every inch of my wetness. His tongue is swollen and coldness sends chills up my spine.   
I can feel his teeth start to get sharp then sharper. As he works at my pussy his top teeth graze my clit. This makes for an even pleasurable experience.   
He gets rougher. Holding on to my thighs with his claws out. They break the skin and i can feel blood drip down my legs.   
He bites down while his tongue is still inside me. Feeling of pleasure fades and im striked with pain.   
“Noo. Please...” I cry out and I try to squirm away from him so I can ease the pain. He just grabs hard and pushes his face in deeper.   
Hes not just licking up my juices anymore He’s licking up my blood.  
I cry out again for him to stop.   
He doesn’t pull away from me but I can hear him speak.   
“Youre mine and I’ll do what I want with you. You stupid little human, what makes you think I’ll follow you’re orders. Im in charge here. Do you still not get it, pet”   
He was in my mind.   
“Get the fuck out!” I screamed.   
He pulled out of me. With one quick twist I was on my back.   
I desperately try to close my legs but he forces them open kneeling above me.   
“I will never” he gave me the look of death. I whimper and try to back away. He grabs onto the chain and pulls me up to his face. We are nose to nose. His breathe recks of blood and my juices. He seems to never stop drooling. The drool dripping from his mouth is mixed with blood. I want to throw up. His smell is over whelming.   
“You disgusting, stupid, weak, helpless, little, human...” hes shaking my whole body.   
“Learn your place. You are nothing! Meaningless. Nobody knows you are down here. Nobody is going to miss you. You have nobody left. You are an alone worthless piece of meat! My addiction! Mine! I control you!”  
He stops shaking me. Im crying with fear.   
“You’re so difficult to control.” He mumbles under his breathe.   
I know he uses mind control, but was I really that different.   
With my surprise he shoves his cock in my ass. I scream out. Squirming. He holds me down with claws and all his tenticals.   
“Youre lucky though, By now I would have devoured you, bone and all. Appreciate it!” He doesn’t thrust he just has me sitting on top of him.   
“You know sometimes I think about weather you are even worth it or not. But I get one sniff and it makes me soo crazy...”   
one of his tenticals starts to rub on my clit.  
“With every bite of you, is like Ive ate for the day. Every extra bite, gets me high, You’re my heroin.”   
his eyes roll in the back of his head.   
“And you, youre soo fun to play with”  
His voice is settling down. Im terribly confused on how he feels about me.   
Its calming me down and the terror starts to fade as pleasure comes in, when I notice he’s slipped a tentical into my vagina. I moan out.   
He doesn’t thrust. He just keeps his cock in me. He is moving the tenitcal in and out of me. The godly feeling comes back.   
He’s rubbing my hair and just watching me as I moan out.   
“Say it...”  
“Oh fuck! Pennywise go faster!” I beg.  
My pussy is tightening around the tentical and I’m so desperate to cum.   
“Penny...Pennywise, oh god!”  
“Yes, worship me!” He growls   
I throw my head into his shoulder and pull on his fluffy collar. Im about to cum.   
“Pen-!” Was all I could say he pushed me down,pulled out of my pussy and started to pump my ass hard.   
“What the fuck!” I mean this both in pain and whiny because I didn’t get to come again.   
I wrap my legs around him and his movement increases.   
“Bad pets don’t get to cum, remember?You need to know your place. You deserve this!” He grunts.   
Yes. I want nothing more now for him to stop. I don’t know my place.   
But what is better- enjoy getting fucked and rewarded by the killer of your baby boy or fight back and get raped and abused by the killer of your baby boy. Obviously the latter, but I don’t wanna give in. As I try to block him out I start to pounder.   
What is better- giving in and selling out or rebelling against for your beliefs.  
One is pleasure, one is pain.   
I start to cry.   
He picks up his pace.   
“You’re such a good cum dumpster....You’re the only one I fuck now.”  
What?   
That phase surprises me. I thought he’d sure use rape for fear and its a plus cause he gets pleasure and food.  
“You’re MY fucktoy!” And with that his hot cum shoots inside me. Burning my core.   
He kisses my forehead, pulls out and stands up.  
His form completely back to normal after his terrifying cum face of teeth.   
He starts to walk away.   
“What else do you eat?” I ask, hoping hell answer one simple question now that he’s in a good mood.   
“Humans. Only. I prefer children....” with that he shoots me a wicked smile and disappears into the dark.


	9. Control

Children. I gulp. Jackson...  
I shake the thought. I cant deal with that right now. My heart aches to much for him. My hear torn.  
I lay staring up at the sewer. I feel incredibly filthy as Cum seeps out my ass. It adds to the already stickiness I was feeling. Along with that Im covered in gray water and blood. I huff. I could use a shower but that will never happen.  
Im also left feeling incredibly horny. Fuck. All I can seem to focus on is wanting that pleasure again. Im ashamed.  
I try to sit up and get comfortable. My body aches and the wounds bleed. I get my body up against the walk.  
Maybe if I was able to cum Id feel a little better.  
I reach my hand down to touch my self. I wince as my hands graze the wounds. I start to pump my fingers in and out of me. Im getting wetter thinking about the moments Pennywise was pleasuring me before he rammed my ass. His touch like fire. His gloves so smooth and silky. I feel on top of the world with his touch. The pain starts to be replaced with pleasure. I visgoursly try to rub and fuck myself searching for the feeling he was giving me. I get nowhere close. I throw my head back as feel like Im about to cum. Im relived with the thought he cant stop me. I release my orgasm.  
“Oh fuck! Pennywise!” I scream.  
I quickly cover my mouth not believing what I just said.  
My body feel wonderful enough so I drift to sleep. 

————  
Bill and Jackson stand before me in a black room with nothing else to see.  
I go to run up to Jackson and quickly fall back. There is a glass separating us as well the same for bill when I look over at him.  
“Mommy! Mommy!” Jackson yelling  
Bill giving a smirk.  
He begins to talk.  
“Theres one key, who will choose!”  
He laughs.  
With no doubt I think Jackson. But Then Im flooded with my memories of Bill and how he makes me feel.  
But no... Jackson is my son and I haven’t seen him in awhile.  
I look around I dont even see a key.  
Jackson just continues to say mommy over on a loop.  
I start to search the empty black room.  
“He dead...Annabell...” Bill voice is low with a growl.  
I turn to him.  
“No!” I shout at him.  
“Youre all alone, now. Let me be your savior. Let me make it so you are not alone anymore. We can live together.”  
He gives me a cheerful grin and his eyes are full of lust.  
I shake my head. I look over and Jackson is laying there bloody and torn to pieces.  
Tears fall down. I scream out.  
“Unlock me, Annabell! I can make the pain go away!”  
Hes screaming my name.  
Hes right hes been dead. For awhile. I...  
dont wanna feel this way. Bill will make me whole.  
“Annabell! He didnt die in vain. He loves you! He served his purpose”  
He words fuel my heart. Jackson. Tears keep falling. I need comfort. The monster needs to be revenged.  
The key appears right in front of me.  
“Darling, Im here for you! Open the lock!”  
I cant have Jackson. Not anymore. Hes gone. But I do have Bill. I still need to be there for Bill. After all he is my soulmate.  
I grab the key and open the door.  
Bill rushes into and holds me tight. This feels amazing.  
“Shh...forget, shhh...forget. It will all be better soon.”  
His words are like a lullaby in my ears.  
He continues to sing.  
My mind fills with pleasure and my reality goes blank.  
Im suddenly confused why we are in the meadow.  
“What are we doing here?”  
“We came to celebrate our anniversary darling remember? This is our meadow!”  
Hes talking calm and lovingly. He kisses my forehead.  
I feel silly for even asking. Memories of our wedding flash in my head. How we met and our first time making love.  
I laugh.  
“Im sorry. The pollen must be messing with my head.”  
He pulls me in for a kiss. I can feel the sparks inside of me and all worry drifts away knowing this is where Im meant to be.  
“Youre mine, darling!” He didnt sound like himself. This was rougher.  
I pull back.  
Pennywise. Thats right. He was Pennywise. Pennywise is my savior. Im shooked at first but then realize he has to hide himself. Hes an angel.  
“Im so sorry, Im soo forgetful today.”  
“Its okay, p-darling! Come here, so I can finally be myself with you.”  
I run into his arms. He grabs me and holds my head into his chest.  
I feel warm, cold and weak. I feel sick. I look back up. Im alone in a black room.  
Im sleeping. Wake up! Something is going on with youre body!

I wake with a fright. I nearly cough a lung out. I try to reach my hands to cover my face. I cant move my arms. My wrists have be restrained. The chaining flowing into the one around my neck. Why were there more need for restraints. Im not trying to escape. I cant move my body. Im to weak to even struggle. I feel like I have the flu. My body aches and not like its been. Not like Ive been wounded. This come from with in. I am freezing while my body is sweating. I notice its morning. I stay laying looking up at the view of the sun light from the grate.  
It was no surprise I was sick. Ive been left in conditions of a prisoner. Barely surviving.  
I see Pennywise out of the corner of my eye coming up. I actually feel quite happy to see him. He can help. I can feel it.  
“Hows my little pet, this morning!? I bet you feel just wonderful! After your little adventure last night! Haha”  
What was he talking about? Surely not fucking. He was there he knew how I felt.  
“Actually I feel quite horrible” I only am able to move the head.  
Hes in my face.  
“Ah ah ah” he waves his finger.  
“Be a good girl, tell me the truth...”  
He trails his hands across my abdomen.  
“I saw you last night. I saw you come undone. Screaming my name! Naughty, Naughty. Why do you think your hands are chained”  
“I-I really...”  
He cut me off. He jumped on top of me and pulled me up. The agonizing pain, I screamed.  
“I never gave you permission, never less you can pleasure your own self!”  
He is screaming. All I’m focused on is my pounding head ache.  
“Why wont you get it in your head that, Im in charge, pet.”  
His words go right through me.  
His words become incoherent mumbles.  
He’s shaking me.  
“Hello, are you listening to me, bitch!”  
“P-penny... Im really sick” i manage to choke out.  
“Sick?” He lets me go and fall to the floor.  
“Yea, I think I have a fever, like the flu.”  
I think my wounds are infected or I might have caught something being naked in the cold and wet sewer.  
He actually looks concerned. Can he tell Im different. He sniffs the air.  
“I need care if you want to keep me around”  
He gives me an angry look.  
“You do smell different. Actually worse.”  
He bends down and caress my face.  
“You need to be savored”  
With a blink of an eye he was gone.  
Im left with my thoughts. I reminisce my dream last night but I have a hard time holding on to it. Vague feeling of empathy and pleasure are left. Empathy for Pennywise.  
What seems like hours of torcher. Even now Id welcome Pennywise’s punishments to being sick.  
He has a bag in his hand. He sits it down next to me. He sits me up and proceeds to undo my neck and wrist restraints. With that I fall helplessly on to his chest.  
He’s so warm and the soft silk is so welcoming I could just stay here forever.  
“Annabell” he used my name. I smile.  
“You’re too special, stay.” Hes lifting me off his chest. I whine.  
“Ive read some things, humans don’t heal fast apparently, I’m going to make you better.”  
What. He cares. I feel so overwhelmed with feeling for him. I remembered he’s my savior.  
“Pennywise, Im forever yours...” I slur out.  
I go kiss him. He pulls me in and it feels amazing. This is meant to be.  
“No.” He shoves me back.  
“Listen to me! Are you not listening!”  
He was talking.  
He proceeds to get give me a shot of something.  
I hazily fall asleep into his arms. 

 

I wake up feeling the comfiest Ive felt in days. Im lying in a bed, a comforter covers my body. Behind me are pillow and a headboard. I open my eyes more and slightly sit up to see where I was. The bed was old. Bigger than the mattress. It was framed with an old iron frame that was rusting. The room was just as disgusting at the last. Im in the house. Windows still boarded, dust, and cobwebs surround me. The room wasfashioned with a dresser/wardrobe, and a vanity.  
I dont really remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is barely Pennywise trying to help? Was that it? I dont believe it. I try to get up and find him to ask questions.  
I barely manage to get up and I head towards the door. Im stopped by seeing my reflection in the mirror. Im skinny, pale, bruised and bandaged, cleaned? Where my wounds once were are now covered. My visible bruises shock me. Too many to count. A purple ring around my neck and wrists were the restraints were. Purple and yellow spots cover my inner thighs. Much more its everywhere. Im one giant bruise.  
I look like a zombie.  
I turn to head to the door. I smack right into pennywise. He picks me and takes me to the bed.  
“You were trying to leave...” his eyes are fire.  
“No-no.” Im happy to see him though.  
“This is for your own good. He starts to tie my wrists to the headboard.  
“No-no. Please. I want to stay” i couldnt believe what i was saying. I actually did though. The thought of being alone is the real world scared me now. I was normal anymore.  
“I dont trust you, you need to stay in bed.”  
he scowled and started to walk away.  
“Wait!”  
He stops.  
“Why are you leaving so soon.”  
“You want me here...” He looks confused.  
“I have questions...”  
“Yes. Yes. Of course” he shot me a wicked smile and came to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“What do you wanna-“  
“What the hell is with you! Youre so bipolar! One moment you are nice and the next you are abusing. What is it!?”  
I yell out. Ive had that pent up inside. He came into my face and growled. He spoke low.  
“Listen, pet. I don’t want this anymore than you. Im using my last bits if strength to not devour you right now! The sooner you accept youre mine. The easier this will be! Stop fighting me! You are such a difficult person to change!” He up now pacing back and forth!  
“You’re so lucky you’re so addictive... I’m letting you live. Cant you be grateful!? You’re unlike any human I have came across! Sometimes I think you aren’t even human!” He keeps trailing off.  
“You’re mine do you understand that!”  
He’s terrifying. I wish to only pull the cover over my face and make this go away.  
“Stop that” he yells and leaps on top of me.  
“Stop it!” He shouts in my face.  
“Im not doing anything.”  
“You smell delicious. Soo good. One bite. One bite wont hurt. Yes. Youve been taken care of. I think it been long enough.”  
How long was I asleep for. Has he been really taking care of me? While I was in a comatose state.  
He lunges into a spot above my breast.  
“Pennywise!” I want him to stop.  
“Yes, yes! Say it!”  
“No! Pennywise!”  
“You taste sooo good. Ugh!”  
Hes using one hand to rub on my clit and the other to twiddle my nipple.  
As much as Im in pain. It starts to melt away.  
“Yes! Yes! Accept it... take it... say it.”  
His fingers enter me.  
“Oh. Pennywise.” This was no longer about making him stop. I want him to continue. Im entranced by his touch.  
He looks up at me. His face covered in my blood. His eyes are a soft blue. Its like he’s looking into my soul.  
“Do you choose me!? Or will you flight, pet?”  
Why would I ever fight this. I dont care how much torcher he gives me. This was worth it. Hes held me captive and i will surrender.  
“Theres not anyone you want to fight for?”  
As far as I could remember there was nobody in my life. There never has been. Ive been alone my whole life. Why would he be asking me this question. Hes my soulmate.  
“You make me feel whole” i moan out.  
“Haaha! Yes... take me. Take me. Take me” he chants over and over.  
“Im yours” i breathe out.  
“Thats right. Nobody elses. Not ever. Mine. My only one. And i stall use as I will”  
He sucked on the new wound and pumped faster into me. As good as this felt, the pain, the pleasure. I wanted more.  
“More, more, I need more!” I loudly moan.  
His hand releases from my pussy and grabs at my throat. The pain comes back. All over my body. I cant breathe hes holding so tight.  
“What did I say? Im in control. Always. But ill let this slide. Cause today is going oh so well.” He lets go and I take in heavy breathes.  
I have to be good. Obey. My only reason for being is to serve him.  
He lowers his body and his head is met with my pussy. His fingers trace the bite marks hes made there.  
“Oh I wish to do this again.”  
Do it. I say mentally but Im afraid my demand will get me in trouble.  
“Im gonna take you anyway”  
He bites down and shoves his tongue in. The pain ends. I moan and I instantly feel like I’m about to orgasm. Omg. Is he going to let me. Please dont release. You just started.  
I attempt to ask. Nicely.  
“Please, please, master can I cum?”  
I can feel his grin.  
I hear him in my mind. Hes whispering sweet nothings. ‘Such a good girl asking for permission. Ill let you know when you can cum. Not yet, pet.’ ‘Such a good girl, that right I am your master’  
The words make me go head over heals but I’m stricken with pain as I try to stop my orgasm.  
He just continues to lick and slurp rough and sloppy. Is he trying to make me come before he says. Just so he can rub it in my face.  
His tongue swells. And he curves his tongue to reach my gspot. He’s flicking hard against it. Thrusts in and out. Hitting the same godly pleasurable spot over and over. I cant hold it in any longer. I have to cum. I just can’t.  
His speed picks up and I’m sent over the edge!  
“Oh. Fuck. Fuck. Yes! Yes! Pennywise! Yes! Oh god! Pennywise!”  
My back aches and my hips buckle hard against his face and he sucks hard and thrusts faster into me sending through a wave of an orgasm. Nothing like I have ever felt before. Better than anything I could possibly imagine.  
“Oh. Pennywise! Suck me clean!”  
As Im done spamming. He releases.  
“Hahahaha... I said you couldn’t cum till I told you.” He give me a stern look with a smile.  
“I accept the punishment...”  
“Don’t get nervous, I did it on purpose. I wanted you to lose your shit and become fearful. You taste lovey when you orgasm”  
As blood rushes out of me and I calm down from my orgasm. I start to drift. Pennywise talks But I don’t comprehend. I drift into unconiousness.


	10. Property of Pennywise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wanna add in the losers club?? Let me know what you think?

With my body freezing, it makes me alert and awake. I try to wrap myself up into myself and throughout the comforter. Apon moving my right arm, it feels quite wierd. I try to get a good look in the dark. There is an IV attached to me. Wow. More medical care. I must have been pretty bad. I look up and sure enough fluids were being pumped into me. I huddle up anyway. Im cold because Pennywise is no longer here. The Autumn night air becoming colder as the winter approaches. I wish, that not the only thing covering my body was bandages. Id probably warmer if I had nice pair of a pj’s or a heater. The cold keeps me from falling back to sleep. I want Pennywise to come back, take my pain away and warm me up.  
I lay restless and thoughts run through my mind.  
I don’t remember a life before him. Surely I must if had one. A lonely one. But that doesn’t seem to matter anymore because Im content with being his. Only his. I smile at the thought.  
His behaviors been quite off. Hes been treating me nicer. Could he possibly care or just wants to us me. He seems to be going to greater lengths to keep me alive now. Why?  
I would love to get up and have a look around but its just too dark. Thats when I notice two yellow orbs in the far corner of the room.  
“So are just gonna let me lay here and freeze.” Im annoyed. He can sit there and watch me but not lay near me. What was his gain. What a creep.  
“Keep your pretty little mouth shut, pet” His voice was low and dry.  
“No!! I need you here! Im freezing! Stop being such a creep! I will do anything for you”  
He laughs. “Youll do anything I want... weather you like it or not”  
Im getting nowhere. Even talking back isnt riling him up. I need to step up my game.  
“Come have a taste of me master, I have been dreaming about you all night.” Im talking in a seductive voice.  
“I’m just dripping wet waiting to be clean up...” oh. God i hope this works.  
He approaches the end of the bed and all I can make out is his form.  
He sniffs the air.  
“Youre lying! This is not a game that you will ever have the upper hand in.” Hes serious. He walks back to his spot. He always see right through me.  
“Hey! Whats going on!?”  
He ignores me. I sit up groaning with pain.  
“Im just going to leave if you dont answer me.” I go to get off the bed and start to walk in the darkness. Not knowing where Im going. I walk slowly not only because of the darkness but because I dont really want to leave I just want some answers.  
I feel around to find the wall. It leads me to the door.  
“Im gonna go! Even if I have stumblable around in the dark!”  
He scoffs. I go out the door and Im followed with a tug on my arm.  
“Oh shit... the IV”  
Pennywise laughs in the background.  
“Fuck you!”  
“I wish” hes apon me now holding me by the waist. Oh god his body is so warm. I melt into him. Yes please have me. Wait. Why is it an ‘I wish’.  
“What!? Why do you wish. You always use me.”  
He ignores me again. He clearly doesn’t want to answer questions. He helps me move to the bed. I get in and cuddle under the covers.  
“Please stay and keep me warm. Thats all I want.”  
“You don’t get what you want, pet” his voice is full of anger.  
“Now go back to sleep! Youre being a nuisance!” Hes in my face. A tear falls down.  
“Not until I get answers” i reach out and and touch his thighs following up to his chrotch. He grabs my hand almost crushing it and pulls it away.  
“Thats it! I thought I could be the nice guy! But no! You’re so much of a stubborn brat!”  
He gets up and walks out the door.  
“No, Pennywise!”  
He wasn’t being nice. He’s never really been nice to me. What was going on. Did he not wanna touch me because I was sick. That has to be ridiculous. Hes never cared about touching me when I was practical dead.  
I hear foot step emerge and I assume its him.  
“So youll keep still!” He puts a collar on me. Its not metal but made of a softer flexible material. Maybe rope of some sort of leather. He leashes me back onto the head board.  
“I got this special for you! Youll have to see it in the light!”  
He what.  
“You’re my property. You need to show it!”  
“Oh and the brand isnt enough?” I snap back.  
“That brand is for you,” he chuckles  
“This is for me, and who ever crosses your path. Youll wear this from now I think.” He steps back.  
“You look great in it!”  
I gulp. I really am his fucking pet.  
“Of course you are, youll always will be”  
He places a kiss on my forehead then slaps me across my face.  
“Ow!” I scream.  
“Dont you dear try to fucking move! You little bitch!”  
I kept my mouth shut now. Im terribly uncomfortable. His eyes settle down into the corner of the room. At least he’s staying with me.  
This is comforting and I try to fall back asleep.  
——  
I woke up to being completely wet and freezing, of course. I squish around and think I must of peed the bed. Not a surprise being I was hooked up to fluids. I was feeling better this morning than I have been in days. My bandages had began to disapear without my knowledge. Assuming Pennywise was taking care of them. Looking at my body scratches were healing and bruises turning yellow. This “healing” I feel will always be a permanate state. Acquiring new wounds before the old one disappear. Altho he had slowed down on using me. Not sure how much since Ive been very much in and out of consciousness. I wasnt even sure how long ive been in this bed. I try to move as much of my body to the other side of the bed to get away from the wet spot. My collar preventing me from moving all the way.  
Im hungry. Really hungry. Pennywise is not here.  
I call out.  
“Pennywise! Pennywise! Im hungry!”  
He appears in the doorway. Hes sniffing and drool drips from his mouth. He hungry too. He approaches me on the bed. Stradling on top of me.  
“Youre so needy...” his drool drips into my mouth.  
“Oh. God. You’re smell. I could smell it all the way from in town. You’re getting better” he smiled wide showing his sharp teeth.  
He put his hands down on the bed coming closer to me.  
“What? Why is the bed wet? Did you spill youre fluid bag?” He looks up. Its still intact.  
“I-I...I peed myself...” my face turned bright red and I looked away.  
“Mmm is that why you smell so strong?”  
He growled.  
His heat was warming up my body. It felt amazing. This thought started to turn me on making me wet.  
“This isnt the first time...” I say embarrassingly.  
“Oh! I know! I love you being covered in your sweet nectar”  
He words just kept making me more embarrassed.  
Which just kept turning me on. I thrust my hips up to him for some relief.  
“Haha ha! You are so needy! Youre so pathetic.” He got up and grabbed me by the hair.  
“Come on...” he rolled his eyes.  
I was now off the bed and standing in his grip. He reaches over and unclips my chain from the bed. Next he unplugs me from the liquid bag. My IV still staying in place. He grabs me by the neck wraps his other hand around my waist and pulls my back to his chest. He moves foward with me.  
He stops at the vanity.  
“Look!” He pushes my head into the mirror.  
He grabs on to my collar.  
“This stays on you permanently. If I ever see you not wearing this... oh! Haha! There will be a heavy price to pay” he whispers in my ear.  
It looked like a dog collar. It was leather and thick. It was fashioned to match Pennywise perfectly. Red and white striped with one of his bells on the front. I thought Id had hear jingling when he wasn’t around. I blushed up instantly.  
“Inside it says ‘property of Pennywise’ in case you get lost. But that wont ever happen will it?” Hes squeezing my cheeks with one hand and tilts my head up to him.  
Hes waiting for answer.  
“No...” I say shyly.  
“What!?”  
“Noo!”  
“Ahem?”  
I know what he wants now.  
“No. I wont ever get lost. Master.”  
“Good girl!”  
He nip kisses my cheek drawing some blood which he licks up.  
I flushed staring at my body before me. I look almost back to what I normally look like. My skin is pink, bruises have died down and my body looks more plump actually.  
“You’re doing so well! Its going to be soo worth it, when I finally get to dine on you.”  
He licks up my face.  
“Youre body looks better with my marks... were gonna have to take care of them, so you wont taste yucky”  
I looked into his eyes. They were red. Im his but he’s not mine.  
“Let go get you nice and full,” he takes my hand and we walk out.


	11. Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to incorperate the losers club.   
> I think there can be an awesome story there.

“I figured you’d want real food instead of through the IV”   
Walked down stairs and into the kitchen.   
“Kneel!” He demanded. I obeyed.  
He walked over to the counter, on there was a bag of groceries.   
He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. Dirty old bowl. He took over several canned foods and crushed them open spilling them in the bowl. He carried it over to me and placed it on the floor.   
“Eat! So I can eat!”   
I pick up the bowl and go to sit at the table. He grabs the bowl out of my hands.   
“Pets dont eat at the table!” He pushed me down onto the floor.   
“What? I just wanna sit at the table. Im not a dog!”   
He set the bowl down on the table. He came and grabbed my throat.   
“I... said pets dont eat at the table!”  
I struggle to breathe and fear rolls in my stomach.   
He laughs.   
“You are soo difficult. Dont you realize youre not worthy. Youre second class.”   
He losses his grip. Grabs the bowl and throws it down.   
“Eat!”  
It looked so gross and smelt so bad. Theres no way this was edible. They’re seemed to be a mix of vegetables, fruit, soup and some other stuff I couldn’t tell.   
I wanted to gag.  
“I want the IV food” I looked up at him.  
“You get what you get! And you dont get upset!” He took my hair and pushed my face in the bowl.  
“Now fucking eat!”  
He held my head there drowning me in the mush. I fought to breathe food burning up my nose.  
He shoved me further.  
“Eat! Or I will do it myself”  
I couldnt do it. Everytime I opened my mouth I wanted to throw up.  
I really couldnt breathe. I start to spasm and kick my legs in protest.  
He lifted my head out. My chest heaved as I took in huge fast breathes.  
“Thats it! If you wont listen!”  
Im absolutely scared of him at this point. I dont know what to expect next. Why couldnt he just have fed me through my IV. Would have been easier for the both of us.  
“Youre such an ungrateful little slut! Time to eat up!”  
He needs me...  
“ If you ever think, that agian. I’ll show you hell. Youre flesh, is tasty no matter what. The better you are though the sweeter it gets. I can sustain myself on your low grade dying bullshit flesh. Just so you can suffer. Ill thrive on your fear! And Ill just keep feeding on. Barely keeping you alive. Ill feed you my remaining scraps of the humans I pick up. Youll never see sun light. Youll never here a word from me. Ill use you so much youll be practically be begging for me to kill you everyday...”  
No. I thought.  
“Youve seen it before, how I raped your flesh. The pain. You begged so much.”  
Flashes came into my head of wanting to die. Terror struck my core. He needed me, but I couldnt do anything about it. Im weak stupid human. I needed him more.  
It not at all that I didnt want to disobey him. I want more than anything, him. I also dont wanna near death.   
“Please feed me, master” I open my mouth wide. He grinned and picked up the bowl. He poured down my throat. I fought to gag.  
“Yes, yes, pretty pet” he started to stroke my hair.  
“We both want you to be nice and full now. This benefits us both!”  
The bowl finished and I swallowed the last trying not to throat up.   
“Stay!” He motioned And went back to the counter. He started to make more of the mix.  
“Im full. I promise. Please no more”  
He ignored me.   
He forced my mouth open. And started to pour into my mouth.  
I couldn’t contain myself the second time. I was becoming over stuffed. My belly expanding and remains started flowing out of my mouth making me more nauseous. He would take his hand and lap up the over flow just to shove it back in my mouth.   
He grabbed onto my throat hard.  
“Don’t vomit!”  
Blood was slowing to my brain and this help with the nauseous feeling.  
He pushed on my belly.   
“Oo! Whoo! Look at your swollen little tummy! So squishy!” This started to make me gag. He kept pushing and poking.  
“ haha! Food baby!” He continued laughing.   
He let up his grip on me. I fell back on the floor boards. I was way to over full to move in fear I might vomit.   
Hes rubbing my tummy.   
“Its been so long since I’ve indulged in you!” He bit right below my belly button.   
I clenched up, gritting my teeth trying to hold in the pain. Slowly the sensation became warm and tolerable.   
I moaned out. Pennywise lifted his head.   
“Love your full belly!” It was like he was a little kid in a candy store. He was obsessed with my stomach.   
“Why doesnt it hurt anymore?”  
He came up to my neck brushing it with his lips.   
“Because I control you...Because youre mine.” He nippbled down on my neck and sucked.   
Forget if he was a flesh eating monster, anyone sucking on my neck always sent me over the edge. I could feel myself grow wetter.   
“Haha! Although you were a bad girl, no cummies for you!” He bops my nose.   
“Do I taste better now?”  
“Amazing. Could be better. But thats something Im saving up for!” He giggles and trails down my chest back to the spot on my stomach.   
I remember he said I tasted best cumming. He really wanted to punish me if he was depriving himself of it. We have yet to even have proper sex. I have yet to feel his big cock inside of my pussy. I moan at the thought. I can feel him smirk on my stomach.  
“In do time. When I think youve earn it!”  
I want him so much right now.   
“Please...” I moan out.  
Im ignored.   
“Im pretty good for now. Lets get you back in bed to rest. I can sense youre still not 100%!”  
I felt fine.   
“Well if you keep injurging me of course I’m never going to be 100%!” I sapped.   
“Youre so sassy. Mmhm... Gonna have to work on that mouth of yours. Maybe to keep you quite ill just keep shoving food down your throat! Or my cock!” Hes in a very giddy mood.   
Oh wow. I remember him telling me im his heroin, his drug. Was his constant giddy mood him high?   
He swooped me up.   
“Come my little pet!”   
His embrace was amazing. I fit like a baby in his arms. So tiny compared to his huge frame.   
He laid me down on the bed, hooked me back up to the IV and the head board. This time he postioned me over on the other side of the bed.   
He kissed my forehead.  
“Thanks for the feeding” I said with a smile.   
He gave me his wide smile.   
“Thanks for the feeding.”   
With that he walked away.   
I pulled the covers over me and blushed with happiness.   
I started to hear rain fall and suddenly I was having drips of water fall on me.   
I rolled my eyes.


	12. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres some foreshadowing! Try and guess!

There was a thunderstorm. I soon grew tired of the ceiling dripping, nearly water boarding me.  
Pennywise has left me for what I assume is going to be the rest of the day. The pain started to seep back into my body. My lower abdomen where he bit was clotting up. I lay in aching pain. I rubbed my swollen stomach. How much my tiny tummy reminded me of being pregnant. Oh how I wish I was mother. I could feel it within me. I needed to be a mother. Haha. Food baby. Oh how I wish there was a real baby.  
Im sadden at the thought I will never be a mother. Suppose I could even get pregnant by a monster, This place, Pennywise, would not make a perfect fit for a child. Plus, My attention needs to be on Pennywise.  
I live to serve pennywise. Ive devoted my life to him. He’s all I have. The thought of being under his possession, being his only one. This made me feel like a teenager again. I would do anything just for his attention. And some part of him I know... cares. 

Grazing over the wound, stings. This is deep enough to get infected. Well have to bandage it.  
The rain pours down and a crackle of thunder roars.  
I jump at the sound. It has been raining for hours and I stay freezing trying to warm myself.  
My full feeling has drifted away and my stomach is back to normal.  
I try to fall asleep since that the only thing I can do since Im chained here. While waiting for Pennywise to return.

But like magic he can always sense me wanting him.  
He is in the door way.  
“I assume you must have questions”  
He’s covered in blood. Looks like he was just out for a meal. After having me and a meal. He should be in plenty of a good mood.  
“Tons!” I sit up excited to see him. Im surprised hell be answering my questions.  
He comes to sit on the bed.  
“Its wet!” He exclaims  
“Doesnt smell like you?”  
I pointed at ceiling.  
“Its the rain. Mind you Im wet and cold. This isnt good for my health!”  
“Yes,yes...” hes looking at the dripping.  
He unlocks my chains and picks me up off the bed.  
He proceeds to drag the bed to the opposite side of the room. Then bringing the chair and vanity where the bed was.  
“Well that works! Thanks!”  
I was excited to not have a wet bed anymore unless I made that mistake. That reminded me. I would have to use the bathroom.  
“I have to use the bathroom...” I ask shyly.  
“Needy, needy. When will it ever stop.” He jokingly says.  
“Say it, properly.” He gives me a serious look.  
“Pennywise, will you assist me to the bathroom” i smile and curtsy showing my hand out for him to take me.  
He rolls his eyes, unhooks me from the IV bag.   
He follows me in.  
“Umm can i have some privacy?”  
“No.”  
“Uhhh. Im not going to be able to go!”  
He grabs on my throat choking me.  
“Dont use that tone, pet! Ive been taking care of your almost lifeless body! Think I dont know what youre capable of! I know everything there is to know now about a human. So go!”  
He puts fright into me. My sense tells me to butter him up.  
“Master, can you at least turn around.”  
He grabs onto my collar, rolls his eyes and turns around.  
After I use the bathroom he brings us back to the room.  
“Youre gonna have to trust me. So i can at least use the bathroom.”  
“Mmmm...” he grunts.  
He puts me on the bed and locks me back in place and leaving my IV unhooked.  
“Where are you going?”  
He ignores me.  
He comes back a few minutes later.  
Hes carrying a chain about 15ft long. It was about long enough for me to go the bathroom.  
“Happy now.” He grunts  
“Thank you! I at least can some humanity!”  
“As much as I read, ill still never understand the human psyche.”  
He grunts.  
“So what are you exactly ?”  
I thought I could start asking questions.  
“Ha! Haha! Nothing youre mind can fathom. But to put it in easier terms, a shapeshifting alien.”  
“Alien!” I shout not thinking that would have ever been the case.  
He grabs my throat.  
“You want to ask questions, then prepare for answers! Dont talk back!”  
Hes getting grumpy and I decide asking questions wasn’t the best anymore.  
Instead, honestly all I wanted was him. Im afraid of the truth now. What he has to offer. I reach and touch his face.  
Drool is dripping from his lip. I swipe my finger across it and give it a taste it. Its sweet like cotton candy. In the next moment Pennywise is on top of me kissing me.  
“You like my taste? Huh?”  
I shake my head.  
“Get on your knees! Ill give you a taste!”  
He pulls me by the hair to the floor.  
He rips his cock out of his pants.  
Like an instinct I start to caress and lick it. None of his taste is like I ever remember.  
Its either bland or tastes like gray water. He was sweet and this made me more eager to suck his cock.  
“Yes!” He would chant over.  
The more I sucked and into I got I grew wetter. My arousal taking over. I so much wanted him to fuck me raw. I want to feel his large cock inside me. I stop and pull back.  
“Please, master, I want you inside me”  
I pleaded and continued my sucking.  
He laughed and ignored me.  
I really couldn’t take it and it seemed he wasn’t going to cum anything soon.  
So I ask again.  
“Please, please, I want you to fuck me master.” I begged.  
“Haha! Ha! Pathetic! Beg!”  
This was so humiliating. I want to climb on top of him take control and fuck him to get some release. I want to scream at him to fuck me. But i knew all if this would be pointless. I would get the exact opposite.  
“Master, i crave you within the depths of me, i long for your touch! Please please, let me give you pleasure!”  
He bent down and held me face.  
“Dont make this about me!” He slap my face.  
“Beg for me!”  
I gave in.  
“Please! Will you just fuck the shit out of me! i want your huge cock in side of me! I cant take this teasing any longer! I want to feel my master inside of me! Oh god please! Please! Please!”  
I started to cry.  
He picked me up and threw me on the bed.  
He started laughing.  
“Awe! Master! Please fuck me! I need you!” He mocked me.  
“Please, please!” He wined at mocking me.  
I knew what was about to happen when he gave me that toothy grin and slivia was driping on to my stomache.


	13. Like Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my writing is simple and bad. But thank you for the support!! Much love!

“Youve been such a good little pet” he whispers into my ear and strokes my hair.  
“And youre getting so much better! For that I’ll reward you, just dont let it go to your head”  
I feel the tip of his cock near my entrance. As he speaks to me I try to inch forward to take it in.   
“Haha! Ha!” He grabs my hair and pulls me back some.  
“Dont get greedy!”  
“Fuck! Pennywise! Please! I have yet to have you! Fill me up!” I beg as tears roll down my face.  
“Youre entirely to eager for me!” He gives me a scowl.  
“But... Ive been good! I want this!”  
I moan out.  
He trails down my face, my neck, and my chest. To land his frigid tongue on my nipple.   
God! Im so impatient. Panting. He just keeps teasing me. Torturing me. He wants this. What is it to him if he just gives in to me. He has to have fun too.  
He bits down on my boob.   
“Fuck! Penny!” I scream out!  
I can feel his wicked smile against my skin knowing he enjoyed his name being called.  
Then he rips it right off. My whole boob. My body jolts and reacts to such horrible pain as I scream.   
I look to find him holding the piece of flesh in his mouth. There a ‘mmmm’ sound escaping from him along with some purring.  
He takes the piece out of his mouth, holding it in his hand.  
“Now are you gonna look at me as I eat your flesh? Or are you gonna shy away?”  
No.no. This sadist fuck.   
I know if I dont watch hell only force me too then I wont get fucked. But what if I obey, I want him soo much. I dont want to watch him eat me as I bleed out in pain also.  
But what chose do I have.  
I open my eyes.   
“Yes, master” I calmly say holding back my fear.   
“Yes? What? What do you want? Hmm?”  
“Eat me, Pennywise” I look deep into his eyes i can see the rage with in him.   
“So, anxious for my cock? Youre willing to watch me eat you? Hmmm?”  
I gulped. He had gotten what he wanted. My fear.   
I started to feel hazy from the blood lost and pain. But then the pain stopped. He stopped it.   
“Stay with me, my pet...” his voice was calming and reassuring. I was able to gain some consciousness back now that the pain had been subsided.   
“Thank you,” I moan out.  
He titled up my head.  
“Watch me!”  
He brought my flesh up to his mouth. He licked and sucked it in the most seductive way. Moaning with each lick. He bit into it like it was a chocolate covered strawberry. I watched in terror. My stomach churning as he ate me with such a slow passion. But at the same time I was intrigued. He worshipped my flesh. Savoring it in his mouth before he swallowed. How seductive he was turned me on.   
He finish the last bit and licked his fingers.  
He went to the hole where there once was a boob. He lapped up the blood. His touch started to feel amazing.  
I moan out.  
“Pennywise please!” I gasp out.  
“Did you like my show?” He was sarcastic.   
He came up and kissed me with his bloody mouth.  
Its like when things went smoothly, small features of him change. He makes my pain go away, his touch turns to ecstasy, his taste is like cotton candy. He kisses me rough and pins down my arms above my head. It was getting hot and I wanted him so much. I moan between breathes.   
“You want me?” He moans.  
What kind question is that. Why is he even asking my permission like it matters.   
“Fuck yes!!” I scream anyway.  
He thrust into me at full force. His size stretches me out, painfully. He shoves all the way to the hilt.  
But he stops. Letting me adjust.  
“Wow, feels better than your ass” he eyes roll in the back if his head.  
“Ive never been in a vagina before, ass to many times to count!”  
He trusts slowly out and back in. Hes feeling every inch of me and I of him. This is enough to send me about over the edge. Im shocked at his response though.  
“Why?” I ask.  
“Most women are afraid of rape and anal. Never had the option. Plus I don’t want to satisfy them.” He smiles.  
“But youre worth it”  
Those words melt in my ear. His trust picks up and I feel as Im about to orgasm.  
“No! No! Not yet!” He yells at me.  
“Pennywise!” I moan out begging to be able to come.   
He trusts in and out harder now and my body cant handle this. His control over my pain is fading as he focuses on himself thrusting. My body is stricken with pain and I feel like he’s about to rip me in half. The pain and pleasure is mixing oh so well together. I really cant hold my orgasm back. I explode knowing I might get punished.  
“Oh, fuck! Pennywise. Harder! Fuck yes!” I repeatedly scream out his name. I moan out as I spasm and clutch around him.  
“No!!” He screams out.  
As I finish my orgasm he slaps me across the face.  
“You fucking slut! I told you not to cum!”  
Im holding back tears and my high from  
cuming slows down.  
“I couldn’t help it. You feel too fucking good!” I moan out.   
Now its like like hes hate fucking me. His hands are shoving me into the bed. And hes pounding into me at an impossibly inhumane speed. He’s turned into an animal. Making grunts and moans Ive never heard before. This is so much stronger than anytime he fucked me before. Im afraid the bed might break.  
I feel another orgasm approach.  
“Dont you dare fucking cum again! If you cum again with out me saying, ill rip your other boob off! No more pleasure for you in your nipples! Hahah-! Ha!”  
Fuck as much as the threat of no pleasure doesn’t bother me I certainly don’t want another boob ripped off anymore. I can feel his body jerking and I know he’s gonna cum soon too. He pounds into me effortlessly.   
“Go! Cum! Pet!” He yells at me.  
And we cum together. He leans in and kisses me as we escape the world together. It feel like Im flying. Now I can see why he wanted me to wait. In a world only to describe as heaven surrounds us. Fireworks explode inside my body. I never want this feeling to go away. Ive never had such a powerful orgasm. Id be content to die right here right now. I wonder if its the same for him.   
The white light dissipates. Both of us start to return to normalcy. He stays in me shooting his hot cum inside.  
“Woah” he expresses.  
“Was that normal?” I try to say as i catch my breath.   
“I have never experienced that in my whole existence.”  
He was staring me in the eyes.  
“I could feel that something powerful was gonna happen if we came together, but nothing like this” he smiled and caressed my face.  
“You are truly special, what are you?” He giggled.  
I think Im in love.  
He pulls out of me. To my surprise none of his cum leaks out.   
“Haha! You have a swollen tummy again!”  
He presses down on it and cum starts to leak out. He laughs.   
I instantly want to shower. Im covered in blood sweat and cum. I don’t think even if I could shower id be able to make it. My body is beyond sore. I get lost in thought of falling in love with Pennywise. As we lay together, I listen to the rain fall down.


	14. Bath time

I felt completely spent. I was gross, sore and exhausted. The control Pennywise had over me faded away. I was in pain. So much pain, my chest was covered in blood and I was in shock that I now only have one boob left. Pennywise sat up. He looked over my fragile body.   
“You look like a beautiful mess. Covered in all that is me.” He giggled.   
“As much as I like you that way, it will serve me better if you patch yourself up.”  
I groaned. There no way I can do that.   
“I can barely move my head or stay in consciousness. I cant take care of myself.”  
He hit his fist into the wall.   
“Ugh! You pathic breed of human” he yelled startling me. My eyes widened. He was quite for a minute then he started to laugh.  
“My,my, my” his voice started to become clamer.   
“Youre IV has fallen out. Ill have to bandage you as well. Ill give you some antibiotics too.”  
I shook my head. Honestly all I want is a shower and some sleep. Or to go back to that haven. The white light we embraced of energy. I would do anything to get that back.   
“Heaven please...” I whisper.   
Pennywise unhooks me and picks me up in a cradle. We enter the bathroom. I can tell its evening. Although the rain pours down I can still tell there is a little bit of light shining through the broken window barely being covered with boards.   
He sat me down in the tub. The tub was quite luxurious despite being old and somewhat rusty and grimy. It was bigger than any normal tub and was style as a claw foot, free standing tub. I was quickly relieved and happy at his actions happening. It made me more alert as endothrophines ran through my body. He turned the water on. Water that came out of the fausate wasnt clear but a slightly brown color. This must of been due to it sitting in the pipes for years. The cool water only made me feel colder.   
“Warmer... “I shakely breathe out  
“This is all we have...” he looked like he began to brainstorm.   
The water filled up the tub and surrounded me. Pennywise started to fully take off his clothes. This would be the first time I saw his full body. It was lanky and pale. It matched his face perfect. He had simalar red line from his chest to his groin. I only imagined that it opened just like his mouth did.   
He lifted me up and cradle me within him as he got into the tub. Like magic the tub was warm and I was melting away within his embrace. I moaned out.   
“Ive been freezing, please wont you stay with me at night?” I clamly asked hoping he would be nice. It seemed like he was on a roll.  
He picked up a wash cloth and some soap that was next to the tub. With that he bang to bath me. If I didnt know better I would think this was an intimate moment on his part. It felt like it too me. I sank into his body. But thats not him. He just wants to keep his “supply” well and healthy, enough. I got sad as I come to realize that I was nothing of meaning to him.  
When he grazes over the wound on my chest, I scream out in pain. Why wasn’t he taking it away?   
“You only get one...” he whispered in my ear. I looked over at him in confusion.  
“Im bathing you. Thats a luxury.” And he rolled his eyes. This was not something I could control. He wanted me clean.  
“Ass” I whispered under my breathe.  
He tugged on my hair pulling my head back. I was staring at the ceiling. He swiped the cloth up my body then he slowly entered the soapy cloth into my mouth. I reached to grab it out but he would smack my hands away.   
He shoved it deep down into my throat. I kicked and squirmed at the action. The taste was horrible. Bitter and sour. I instantly hated it.   
“Gotta wash that dirty mouth of yours... don’t think your thoughts or words go unnoticed, little pet” he said as he started to scrub out my mouth. A feeling I have never experienced. The scrubbing of ones throat. His motions felt like he was rubbing sandpaper in me.   
I fought to talk although he would already know what I was saying.   
A laugh rumbled in his chest.   
“Are you gonna be good?” He slyly asked.   
Of course he was being sarcastic there was no way I could answer. My mind although was clouded with discuss. He knew I wanted him to stop.   
“Alright. Alright. But it will worse the next time you decide to get sassy!”  
He pulled the cloth out. I instantly started to cough and gag. He laughed and grabbed my throat.   
“Say ‘yes master, I will continue to be on my best behavior for you’ haha! Ha!”  
I choked it out not really wanting to obey. He was being an ass.   
“Yes master, I will continue to be on my best behavior for you”  
He squeezed my throat tighter.   
“Mean it!”  
Ugh.  
“Master, I will be on my very best behavior, I will no longer sass you verbally or mentally” I barely managed to speak but slowly choked it out.   
He let go and started to caress my hair.   
“Good pet, good pet. You are mine and I control you.” He chanted over and over.   
I loved hearing him say how I was his. His only one. The only girl that can and will serve him, I was. This made me blush and be giddy.   
As he stood up and he cradled me in his arms. He sat me on the toilet then proceed to drain the tub.   
He dried me off with what looked like a gray sheet. It must have been pretty old and he probably found it in the house.  
“I cant believe I have to take care of you. Thought humans were far capable of that. Youre so helpless!”  
There was so much I wanted to say. He set me up prefect to be sassy. It was obviously his fault. He made me weak.   
I was scared to talk back. Im not in for another punishment. Im already sore beyond belief and torn up. I took the fault.  
“Im sorry, master. Thank you for your help master.”  
I gave him what he wanted to hear.   
He gave me a wide smile.  
“Of course youre sorry. Do better next time!”  
He went into the cabinet below the sink. It was stuff with a ton of medical supplies.   
“Did you rob the whole pharmacy?” I laughed.  
He gave me a mean look.   
“Something like that,”  
He took out bandages and wraped up my torso.   
“So sad I dont get to see your pretty little boobie anymore! I promise I wont take this one!” He laughed and pinched my nipple before covering it up. He changed other bandages and covered new ones.   
The worse was yet to come. He had to place an IV back into my arm. I was not looking forward to this especially cause hell probably be rough. I was glad I was knocked out last time.  
To my surprise he did pretty well with putting it in. He picked me up and placed me back into the bed hooking up my IV with fluids and medication.   
It was evening and I was spent. I still wanted him to stay with me.   
“I’ll be terribly cold, please stay!” I begged.   
“No! You bore me just laying there.”  
With that he disappeared out the door.   
I tried to warm my body within the blankets. I suddenly feel euphoric and quite tried. Pennywise must of gave me some strong meds. I was glad for that. I fell asleep shortly after realizing.


	15. Halloween

Its been about week now and I have barely seen any of Pennywise. He comes into see me in the morning to change my bandages, my IV medication and fluids, he feeds me then will feed off me. He’s only been biting into my wrist and sucking out blood. He’s kept to this pattern. Other than seeing him only once a day I lay on the bed bored out of my mind while my body heals. I cant imagine whats been going on. He’s been totally weird. He’s not even taking advantage of me. He’s not even responding to my desire. Its like before he always knew and was here. Is it because Ive been getting to wounded. I miss his company even if it is to abuse me.   
I don’t know how long Ive been in his company. All the memories of meeting him and what my life was are long gone. All I can see in my mind is him. He’s the one I belong too. I do however remember his human form. Bill. Bill and Pennywise one of the same. I wanted Bill. I wanted Pennywise.   
Oh will I ever be able to make him mine? I can tell he only wants to possess me. I want more. I want to go out with him. Dance with him. I want to talk to him. Talk about nothing but everything. I want him to be...  
But that was not him. The man I believe is my soulmate. I would do anything for. He is my savior. I know it to be. But he is not mine.   
He has possessed me, for I am eternally his till I die. I am gone beyond repair now. I know nothing of what I was. And I don’t even know why. It just something about that pleasure and that Heaven that has me hooked with his control over me. Willing servant I will be. 

“Good Morning, Annabell” Pennywise enters the room smiling. He is carrying my food, IV bags, and bandages on a silver plater like usual now. Since this change. Theres been no mean demeanor. He simple comes in and gets what needs to be done and I have obeyed. But not today. I need to know whats going on. I need to test him.  
I don’t say anything back but give him a mean look. He comes up to the bed and places the plater down.   
“Why the temper? Hahha ha!” He bops his finger on my nose. This irritates me more. Why was he giddy? I hated this. He could tell what mood I was in or what I thought. Him was a complete mystery. Even from my memories of him. There was no pattern of behavior. He could either act nice or angry at the same situation. But unless after feeding on me there was always a chance he might be giddy. He loved my blood. He craved it. It made him high. Ill use this to my advantage. 

“I’m hungry!” I talked like a little brat.   
He gave me a suspicious look.  
He walked around to me.   
“Here! You stinky little bitch!”  
With that he threw the bowl on the ground. This was first time he did this in a week. He had been feeding me through an IV. But now I guess he thought I was strong enough to eat normal. I didn’t want to eat on the floor at least he could give me that slop in bed. I looked at him with big doe eyes.   
“God! You reck!” He sniffed the air.  
“I love it! You are just wallowing in your own filth! You smell just rip today!”  
That was it! Im not as desirable when I sick.  
He grabbed my hair and pulled me up.  
“Not going to the bathroom like a good pet huh? Im I gonna have to start taking you on walks? Mmm? Like a dog?” He laughed viscously.   
He dragged me by my hair and pushed me to the ground.  
“Eat! Make your tummy nice and full!”  
I obeyed and ate as he stroked my hair humming. I was not only his drug but his amusement. He enjoyed humiliating me and using me like a pet.   
I couldn’t eat much more I ate about what was half of the bowl full. This was even beyond my limit. I wanted to vomit. My stomach was not use to eating this much.   
He shoved my head down into it.  
“Eat it ALL!”  
“I-I can’t” I mumbled.  
He came down to me and was next to my ear.  
“But I wanna see that cute little tummy of yours, oh how Ive missed it.” His words were soft in my ear. They were seductive and this made me pity him. This made me want to please him.  
“Yes, master” I looked up at him and smiled lightly. His eyes were a pale blue. He was clam and I melted away into them. This gave me the strength to eat more.   
As I continued to eat. He whispered ‘good little pet’ over in my ear as he rub my tummy.  
The feeling of his warm hands on my skin made me ache for him. It had been so long since he touched me. I moan in approval.  
As I finished, he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. I was very full. I did not want to move. In fear I might throw up. He surely knew this as he giggled at my whines.   
My tummy was extended just as he wanted.   
“Whats with your obsession of my tummy?” I asked as I rubbed on it.  
He was over by the plater preparing bandages and medication.   
“Its so jiggly! Your mood also sky rockets when you eat! Your swollen belly gives me more to indulge in. More cushion. Your tummy is very soft and I like it!” He talked like an excited child.   
He filled my IV with my medication.   
“How much longer will I need this?”  
“Uh. Well, depends on how much I feed on you?” He sounded so unsure.   
This made think, was it going to get worse as time went on. Will I eventually die from my wounds. I gulp as fear runs up my body.   
Pennywise senses this and his eyes turn red. Now theres a lump in my throat and Im truly scared of him feeding on me now. I had gotten use to it. As long as it was gonna stay at one bite. At times it was quite enjoyable as I got this connection with him that nobody else can experience.   
“Are you going to kill me?” You could tell the nervous tone in my voice.   
He shook his head as almost to snap up out of his trance. He started to laugh.  
“No.no. Im just gonna hurt you really really good!” He smiled devilishly.   
I started to shake this made me notice the cool air even more now which didn’t help my state.   
“Your fear. I can smell it. Its been a while”  
With that he plunged right into my stomach.  
I cried out in pain at first. But then waves of heat ran through my body.   
He drank for a minute then came up.  
“Intoxicating. I couldn’t have predicted you would have been fearful of me. I was to believe you had worn out of it. Nice to know its still there. Still lingering.” He howled into the air. It was loud and sounded like a wolf.  
“Woooo!” And he shoke his head.  
He gave me a very bloody and teethy smile. He lapped up the free falling blood then licked his lips clean.   
I was breathing heavy at the action that just happened. God! He looked so hot right now. So full of rage and lust. I grew instantly wet. I moan out his name.  
He ignored me.  
He started to take off my bandages. Most were completely healed now except for fresh one. My boob. The missing one that is, was healing greatly and was scabbed over. That was the only spot that needed a bandage now. He wrapped me up carefully and this time was sure to leave my good one out.   
He pinched my nipple.  
“I missed seeing your fully naked body.”  
I blushed.  
“You have a great tiny little figure! Just perfect!”  
He kissed me on the forehead.  
“Please stay” i must of asked this a million times already. The answer was always the same but I still wanted him to stay.   
“I cant. Today is Halloween and its a big day for me! Lots of food on the run!”  
I gave him a sad look.   
“I wanna be part of Halloween! I miss it!”  
I whined.   
“No. “  
With that he walked away as I continued to yell his name. He just ignored me. This stupid son of a bitch. I hate the way I yern after him. He has me tied around his finger.   
Oh. Shit! How does he do that! I was all prepared to interrogate him. But some how he made me forget bout it.   
I screamed out his name in frustration. 

——   
I awoke to banging and yelling. I instantly thought it was Pennywise. I tried to fall back asleep knowing he must be busy and would not be accompanying me.  
It continued and I couldnt sleep.  
Then I heard voices.  
“Stop making such a mess!”  
There were people here. Was Pennywise not around. I became alert.  
“Come on! Nobody lives here!” One boy said.  
“Uh. Robby you’ve heard the legends, that a demonic entity lives here with the face of a clown!” The second one said.  
“Oh come on, Joe. Thats an old wise tale! Stop being such a baby! Its halloween night! And whats it without a little spook! Especially in an old house!” Robby exclaimed.  
“You know he comes back about every 30 years, its been about that much since his last occurrence!” Joe sounds scared his voice is shaky.   
I sit nervously and patiently waiting to hear Pennywise.   
“Awe! Look at this soo cool!” Robby must of been looking a some antique.  
“You know-know, grandpa talks about this crazy town and the villain within! But nobody believes him!” Joe is worried.  
“grandpa is a lune! Nobody else that was his friend remembers anything! He did not fight an alien clown twice with six of his friends and won. Thats soo ridiculous! The stories are all made up!” Robby is yelling at him  
“Come on let go upstair!” Robby tells Joe.  
I start to panic. Wondering when the hell Pennywise is gonna show up. Joe was right and I kinda feel bad that hes going to die. Although I knew nothing of children or adults fighting my dear Pennywise in the past. Actually I knew nothing of his past. I knew barely nothing about Pennywise.  
“Ugh! This house is so gross and old! Were gonna get sick .” I can hear Joes voice closing.  
I can hear them creeping in and out of rooms.   
“This place must be used by crackheads. Kinda looks like people could be living here” Robbys voice is next to the door.   
“Come on! Joe!” Robby calls out.  
I sit frozen on the bed. Please please Pennywise. Please. People are here.   
The door creeks open.   
There stands a boy lanky and tall. Brown curly hair. He must of been about 14.  
He screams.  
Running up comes his small brother I assume. He just as lanky. But with blonde curly hair. He seemed about 11-12.   
“Holy fuck! I told you it was a crack house!” He screamed out.  
Both stood silent and we looked at each other. I was shaking and they were stunned.  
“We gotta help her! Look shes been chained up!” Joe said.   
“Are you okay? Of course not! What a stupid question! Were gonna help you okay!” Joe came from behind his brother. Now showing his bravery. He approached me. I was surprised by his actions. I didnt know what to do. But they were gonna free me. Do I want to be free?


	16. The hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feed back! I love it! Thank you for baring through my writing! With in the last couple of chapters I really found where I wanted to go with this! Its now set in current day. Or I should say 27 years after the losers clubs “defeats” it. So around 2012-13. This is based off of the book. So this is kinda like a sequal.

The boys tried to unhook my chains. But failed.  
“Call 9-1-1” Joe said to Robby.  
I knew what this meant. I honestly didn’t know what I wanted. I could be free of Pennywise’s control. Maybe I could live a normal life. But No. I am Pennywise’s. Nothing should take that away.   
If this happened a week earlier maybe I wouldn’t have rejected going. But I am completely devoted to the thing that brings me pain and I don’t care.  
“No! No!” I started to say. It barely coming out as words.  
“Its okay! The ambulance is gonna come and take you to safety. Youre safe now!” Joe started to rub my leg.  
I jerked it away.   
Before I knew it cops and EMT’s were coming in.  
“Oh wow! The smell!” One says.  
A man comes up to me.  
“What your name miss”  
I don’t reply. I don’t wanna say anything. And where the fuck is pennywise? Should he be busting through and ripping off heads now.   
Another cuts my collar free. I just about lose it.  
I start to scream. Im trying to break free of their hold.   
“No! No! No! Leave me alone”  
“Woah! Youve had some pretty bad trama. Were here to help you!”  
One states trying to comfort me.  
A cop is looking around inspecting the place.  
“Who ever has held her captive has some strange ways. Hes been keeping her alive, and healthy enough.” Hes gesturing to my IV.   
“Nobody is going to hurt you anymore mam!” The cop says.  
“No! Hes needs me! He needs me! Hes going to starve!”   
“Pennywise!”  
With that I’m jammed with a huge needle and I’m knocked out cold.  
——

Im awaken by an old man shaking me and yelling at me. At first Its hazy then his words come into clear.  
“Im so sorry! We let you down! I thought we killed that nasty son of bitch!”  
He was screaming in my face and I had no clue what he was going on about.  
Then it hit me. Pennywise.   
I muttered his name. The old man nearly flipped his shit.  
“Thats! Thats him! Listen girly don’t go back there! He’s a monster! The devil!”  
Im slightly out of it. I notice I’m in a hospital room. Fitted in a gown and laying on a bed hooked up to all these machines. The events of getting found start to flow back.   
I don’t wanna be here.  
I start to scream. I don’t care what this old man has to say. I don’t even understand. But I want to go back to Pennywise. He cant stop me.   
“I know what he’s capable of” I mutter back.  
Im instantly feeling dissociated. I feel like a part of me is missing. I don’t know how long I have been a way from him. But I long to be back. To have his connection run through my vains. To make me feel whole again.   
“I need to get back!” I start to scream.  
In comes a lady no older then 30.   
“Come on dad! Stop it! How did I KNOW youd be here!” She says as she gestures him away. He starts yelling about to not go back to the Neibolt house. Neibolt house? Was that were I was called?   
“Im so sorry. He’s not all there. Don’t believe anything he said. Don’t worry dear.” She tells me as she walks out muttering words to him. She hands him off to an older looking gentlemen. She comes back in me.   
“Oh wow. Youre awake! Ill have to go let the nurse! Im sorry about my dad. He’s seen better days.” She goes to walk off.   
“Wait! Was it youre boys that found me?” She walks back over.   
“Yes! Their always getting into mischief. Lately its been quite hard. Their younger sister- my daughter.” She looked down  
“Shes gonna missing”  
Her voice was sadden. I wondered my she specially meant her daughter. I thought that would have been inferred.   
“Im so sorry.”  
“Were doing our best to find her” she smiled.   
“I dont mean to intrude but arent you pretty young to have a teenaged son?”   
I tried to mention it lightly. I was curious. She was still young, about my age. With two older boys. And the way she mentioned her daughter. It was weird.   
“Haha. Yes. They are my step-sons. Im married to the other older man out there.” She gestured out the window. Out in the hallway sitting were her dad and husband. Her husband looking in his 40s. Her dad could of been any where from 60-70. Both were graying.  
She continued to fake laugh.   
“You have any children?” Although I felt empathy for her, an empathy I could not place why I had it. This question strikes another pain of emotion. I don’t know why.   
“No. None”   
She laughed again.   
“Well don’t! They make you go gray earlier!”  
With that she left. This strange women I awfully feel for. She and I could have been best friends once upon a time. 

Why has Pennywise left me to this state? Am I not worth of anything anymore? Surely I would be dead by now? Or I’m going to be.   
A nurse enters the room.  
“Oh so glad youre awake!” She sits in the chair next to me.   
“Mind if I ask you some simple questions dear?” She said.  
I mind her. But I have questions too.  
“Whats am I doing here? Whats going on?” I snap at her.  
“Well, thats what Im here to figure out. You were found in an old house badly beaten miss. You’ve been held hostage. Two boys found you on halloween night. They saved your life. This is all we know. You were reluctant to go. You’ve been sedated for about three days now.” She talked calmly and with reassurance.  
“Whats your name, sweety”  
“Its Annabell”  
“Last name?” She questioned.  
I tried to remember. I cant. I must have one. I am a person. A person who has barely any memories. Whose memories have been striped. Why have I never thought of this before. Pennywise has stripped me of my memories. Its like they are there. But it nots written in stone. I know I had a childhood. I know I use to live in New Jersey. I had a job, I went college. Then I moved to Derry. I moved to Derry for Pennywise? As much as I wanted to be angry. I cant. I feel helpless. Those memories don’t even matter cause I have to deal with the now. And right now I know I wont feel whole until Im with Pennywise again.  
“Mam?” Shes been trying to get my attention.  
“Ugh, I don’t know.”  
“Okay, thats fine. Well take it slow. You must be very traumatized.”  
Theres a knock on the door. I can see two men outside of it. One that looks like a doctor and another I cant quite make out.  
The nurse gets up and opens the door.  
“Hello Dr.William!” She gestures for the two to come in.  
“Hello! Daisy! And Annabell! We have a visitor and an important one at that!”  
Enters the room is non only then Bill. My heart stops. Instantly light up seeing his face. He’s here to take me!   
“This is Annabell’s husband. Mr.Gray!”  
The nurse and Bill shake hands and exchange ‘a nice to meet you’.  
“Judging by Annabell’s look, Im assuming you are correctly her husband. Nurse would you like to give these two privacy!”  
“Certainly!”  
With that the doctor and nurse leave.  
I excitedly sit up.  
“Pennywise!” Tears of happiness fall down my face.  
His face turns to anger.  
“Im ready to leave” I say.  
He comes and sit in the chair next to my bed.   
“What have you gotten yourself into!? You stupid bitch!” He slams his hand on the side table next to him.   
Im frighten by him.   
“This- this wasnt my fault. You-you left me! Please-please. Lets forget about this and leave!”  
“Haha- ha. Its not that easy. You couldnt have defended yourself against two little boys? I should just leave you!” Hes im my face now.  
“Youre too much work. I cant waste my percious time babysitting you and being your daddy!”  
He spat in my face and I gulped there was a lump in my throat. As much as I was fearful of his words. I was still happy he was here. Things felt right again.   
“You are MINE!? Remember!?” He pauses glancing over me.  
“Wheres your collar!?”  
He punches the wall.  
“Thoses stupid fucking inbreed humans! Need to stop touching what is MINE!” He was growling. I dont understnad how no one has come to my aid. He was yelling at the top of his lungs.   
“Good luck trying to remeber me!” He starts to walk off.   
“No. No Pennywise! Im sorry! Please! Please! Dont leave! Im sorry! Ill do better! I promise! I need you!” Im begging at his mercy. He stands in front of the door.  
“What did you say?”  
“Please, please stay!”  
“No, what was the last thing you said!”  
“Oh! Pennywise, master! I need you!”  
His face calms down from a bright red. He walks over to me and caresses my hair.  
I look up at him.  
“Whats that now?” He whispers seductively in my ear.  
I grab his face and put it in front of mine.  
“Master, I need you more than ever.”  
He leans in and kisses me with passion.  
“Mine” he growls when he lets go.


	17. Interuptions

Im surprised by his actions. I really believed he was going to leave me. Maybe he was going to. But will he stay now? Surely he liked that I needed him.  
We Were embraced with a kiss when the nurse enters back into the room. A kiss I didn’t want to let go from. This kiss had meaning. This kiss was possessive.   
“Oh! Omg! I’m so sorry! I should have knocked!”   
We released our kiss. Pennywise sat down in the chair. She instantly puts eyes on him and blushes.  
Pennywise’s human form was like a model. His bone structure was sharp. He was tall and had a tone body. His lips a blushing pink that were all so soft. And his green eyes that you could sail away in. Of course he fashioned himself with a dark attire and his hair was a short and wavy at the top paired with pale skin. He had bad boy aesthetic going on. This made for a perfect man.  
The nurse still looking at him.  
“Umm. Im here to read Annabell’s blood test results”  
Pennywise coughed at this.  
I kept trying to make eye contact with her. There was no avail. She wont budge.   
“So, youre Annabell’s husband?”  
She seemed shocked. Like someone like me couldn’t have been with someone like him.  
“Yes.” His voice was deep yet firm. Nothing like his high pitched growl clown voice.   
“You must be thrilled, that your wife has been found!” She seemed suspicious with that statement. Gritting her teeth at the word “wife”.   
Pennywise got up and came to me. He pressed his lips on my head.  
“You have no idea. Ive been so lost without my other half. I’m more than relieved that she will be back in my arms.” He smiled at the nurse.  
His statement almost sounded believable. I almost believed him. I blushed and smiled lowering my head in embarrassment.   
“She’s MY little Harley Quinn” he blinked an eye at the nurse and chuckled.  
I nearly died right there. Did he really just do that? Didn’t realize he would have know pop culture. Damn. Well she was a clown/Jester. I bet he wants to fuck her. I shot him a glance and he just kept smiling at me. 

“Oh. Ahem! Okay! Let go over your results.” She took her eyes away from him as now she knew he meant business.  
“Things seem to be pretty normal. Other than some of your hormone levels. They are pretty elevated. They are fairly unusual even for a pregnant women. Hold on.”  
What. Im frozen at her words. Pennywise looks mute. I cant tell how he’s feeling.   
“Hmm. Looks like no pregnancy. Your HCG is normal. Despite your rising hormone levels. Were gonna have to do further tests. The doctor will be in shortly.”  
She left.  
Pennywise is frozen still.  
“Pennywise! Bill!”  
“Yes.” He turns to me.   
“What is this?”  
“I dont know. Maybe it has something to do with me feeding on you.”  
“What are we going to do! I dont want any other tests. I wanna get out of here. Im fine.”  
“I know you are. I can sense it.”  
Were interrupted again by a knock on the door.  
This time it seems to be the two boys who found me. This is not going to go well.  
“Pennywise, please stay calm. These are the boys who found me.”  
He rolls his eyes but there is no answer.  
“Come in!”  
“Julia said you were awake!” Robby seems excited to see me. Joe just waves his hand at me. Joe seems like he’s nervous. Maybe now perhaps he believes the stories of Pennywise.   
“Julia is??”   
“Our step-mom!” They walk over to me.  
“How are you feeling?” Joes asked.  
“Im feeling fine.” I smile.  
“Honestly, I just wanna go home with my husband and forget all the crazy stuff that happened!”  
Oh how I actually wish that were true. To be able to have a normal life with Bill. To just go ‘home’ with him.   
I gestured to Pennywise.   
“Bill. This is Joe and Robby. You owe them a big thank you for saving me.”  
He gave me a stare and then huffed in a deep breathe. He stood and walked to meet the boys.  
“Nice to meet you. Im so over thrilled that you found my lovely wife” you can tell he was grinding his teeth. He had anger in his voice.   
He was one sarcastic son of a bitch.   
“Woah! Nice to meet you Bill! You lift bro?” Robby seemed to be amused at Pennywise’s physic.   
“I hunt and eat a well balanced meal.” He smirked.  
“Oh cool hunter! Yeah I have an uncle who hunts deer! Is that what you do?”  
He was getting beyond annoyed.  
“I like to mix it up”  
“Okay! Robby and Joe! Thank you so much for stopping by! Tell your mom I said Hi! I really have to get some rest!”   
I tried my best at breaking up this moment.   
“Oh yea! Glad you are doing well! See ya”  
Joe gave a dirty look to Pennywise as they step out of the room.  
“They are brats! And took what wasn’t theirs. They are gonna have to pay! Their going to have to float!”  
He is furious. And what did he mean by float. Ill have to save that for a another time to ask.   
“Don’t worry, they’ve been having a hard time as it is. Their sister has gone missing.” I tell him.   
“Yeah “missing” like all the other kiddies of Derry.”  
“You ate her!” I say under my breathe. The thought discuss me.   
“I don’t know! Probably! I don’t keep a list! Or care to remember their frighten little faces” he was beginning to salivate.  
Losing control of his human form.   
“Pennywise!” I try screaming his name hoping hell snap out of it.   
“We need to think of a plan!”  
He comes to my gaze. His angry face calms.  
“They’re all going to have to forget. Make it seem like you were just a regular old patient. Ill do it. Just wait for tonight.”  
He holds my gaze. His eyes have turned to a light blue.   
“Youll be MINE again soon.” He walks toward the door.   
“Where are you going?”  
“To feed.”  
He walks out of the room. Im instantly hit with that missing feeling again. I grow depressed. 

Everything in the past hours since I woke are rushing by me. I can barely have some time to think to myself. Now thaT Pennywise is gone and busy my thoughts should be my own.   
Why did I let myself let it come down to this. He was right, i was well enough i should have fought those boys. Instead i was coward.but they were boys. Or did I   
Subconsciously really wanna leave? Ugh. No. Here i am now and thats not it. I have to fight for him. I need to show him Im worthy of him. Ill make him proud. He will want to be mine. If I can show him how great I can be.   
I try to relax as best as I can. I turn the lights off in the room from my remote. The lights from the hallway still shine through. I look at the clock to see the time. Its noon. Only like 10-12 more hours. Great.   
Theres knock on the door. Seriously.  
“I just wanna be left alone! Im tired.” I yell.   
“Its food service delivery!”  
I didn’t notice how hungry I was until she said the word food. I feel like i could eat a cow.  
“Oh! Sorry! Come in!”  
She was an old cafeteria lady. She looked too cute.   
“Hi! Deary! Im sorry about this. I know you haven’t had a proper meal yet and i assumed you’d want to. Im sorry you couldn’t chose because you were asleep. I got a variety of stuff for you!” She was smiling. She pulled up a table and placed the plater on it.   
“Enjoy!”  
“Thank you!”  
And she left the room.  
I opened the plater.   
There was little cartons of milk and orange juice. What looked like a ham and cheese sandwich. An apple and banana. There was a small salad. Lastly a little cup of ice cream.   
Wow real food. Yes it has been a long time since I’ve had this. And i don’t have to eat on the floor.   
I dive right in. I feel absolutely famished.   
I devour every last bit of all the food in front of me. My stomach swollen a little. Pennywise would be proud. To bad he’s not here to see it. Yet. I feel like I can still eat more despite the pressure i feel in my stomach. I push the table away.   
I lay my bed back and drift away.


	18. The turtle

I tossed and turned alot. Not sleeping the best. Maybe it was the three days I slept in a row or maybe it was I needed Pennywise. Only two hours had passed since I first started trying to sleep.   
There was a knock on the door and entered the doctor.  
“Hello, Mrs. Gray! I would like to go over some things with you!” It was Dr.Williams.  
He was fairly young, short, had dark hair and was quite dorky looking with glasses. His voice always seemed to sound cheery. I couldnt imagine him giving bad news. I think he would terriblely offend somebody.   
I sat up and wiped my eyes to get the sleepies out.   
He stood at the end of the bed. He was looking and reading from his clip board.  
“So no need to worry now, theres many things that can cause this. Were gonna do further blood tests. We shall have some results tomorrow. As well tomorrow, well set you up with an ultra sound, x-rays, and a therapist will be coming in.”  
He ended with a smile and look for my acceptance.  
“Okay, Thank you doctor. Glad nothing serious is getting done today! Im quite tired!” I fake laughed   
“Yes. I figured. Well start you fresh in the morning!”  
He patted my foot and left the room.  
Time was going so slow. I couldn’t wait to be in Pennywise’s arms. To feel his warmth spread across my whole body as he makes my soul feel whole.   
I try to drift back to sleep as I hear the beeping of a machine. Mostly like administering pain medication. My pain had been subdue since being here. I start to feel euphoric and drift away in white light. I followed the white light until it started to turn dark. Slowly as I floated on, stars and planets arised. I was in space. Slowly emerging into focus was a turtle shell. The turtle huge as a whale floated before me. I could tell he was tucked away into his shell.   
“I am Maturin.”  
He spoke with in my head.  
“Who are you?” I yelled assuming that was the only way to get my voice to be heard.   
“I am a great guardian!” He spoke profoundly.   
“Listen. I am dying. I don’t have much time left. I made you for a purpose. A perfect composition of chemicals and spirit of the human form.”  
I stared at him in wonder and curiosity, having no clue what he was talking about.   
“You are the last hope humanity has. Choose wisely. My dear”  
He started to fade out and I called for him.  
“Take the road less traveled by and that will make all the difference...”  
And he faded away.  
I am left with myself in an empty void now. No stars, no planets, just a black void. The last part he spoke was from a poem by Robert Frost. A poem I knew very well. A poem about self-deception, regret, and fulfillment.   
I didn’t understand how any of this related to me. I was left with many questions. I floated confused wondering what he meant. Who was he to me?   
Eventually I faded out and back into white light. My body began to shake lightly. I noticed I was being awakened.  
Stood in front of my vision was Bill and the Cafeteria lady.   
I hazily came back into reality. Shaking my head of the weird dream I had. I sat up.   
“Hey!” I sleepily said. He was back and I started to feel better again.   
I still felt high from my meds. I reached to touch Bill.   
“You. Look at you. You beautiful god. You are my savior.” I slurred my words.   
The cafeteria lady started to speak.  
“Sweetie, lay back down. Im here to give you your food before you leave. I figured you’d want it.” She blinked her eye.   
“Especially after sleeping for so long. You must be hungry. Its pretty late. I don’t usually deliver this late but for you!” She blinked again and smiled.   
“Your husband ordered the food this time so it should be up to your liking”  
She pulled up the tray table and placed the plater down.   
“She seems pretty hazy, shell need help eating. Do you need me to call the nurse?”  
She was talking to Bill. Wait no. Pennywise.   
“I can do it” he smiled at her.   
I laughed out loud not realizing. They both gave me a weird look. I was shocked to hear Pennywise choosing to help me. There must be a plan to this.   
Knowing my thoughts he shot me a wicked look.   
“Alrighty than! Youre such a devoted husband shes lucky to have you!”  
I laughed again. She gave another confused look at walked out the door as Pennywise gave me another dirty look before saying goodbye to her.  
“The better we can have them leave right away the easier”  
I smiled to myself.  
“Can I at least eat, this will be my only proper meal for like ever.” I whined.   
He gave me a stern look not answering the question but acknowledging it.   
Although I was in the hospital, it didn’t excuse me from my behavior.   
“Please,master” I asked.  
“Fine” he was firm.   
I sat up more trying to get comfortable enough to eat.   
“What time is it?”  
“10.”  
“Seriously?! I was out for that long!?”  
He didn’t answer he just stared at me. Seeming very impatient. He sat down in the chair next to me.  
“Eat and we can leave.” He said.  
I opened the tray. What he had ordered for me was to my surprise. It was stake paired with mash potatoes and green beans. It look excellent. There was even a can of soda and a piece of cheesecake for dessert.   
“Wow! Thank you!... master” I smiled at him.  
He smiled backed. This was exactly what I wanted. Especially the stake. I was craving it.   
As I started to eat, my hands were shaking. A couple of times the food fell on me. Pennywise getting annoyed.   
“Ugh. Come on! Let me do it! It will be much quicker!” He stood up and came to me.   
I blushed and smiled.  
“Thank you, master”  
He began to spoon feed. He even cut my stake. For some strange reason I thought he’d think I would eat it fairly primal. This made think about how he eats.   
I loved every bit of this moment. Surely he must of wanted to feed me. He was delicate and calm. He keep a normal pace. I felt like a baby. He was my daddy.   
He grunted.  
When I finished I had quite the full belly.   
Pennywise pushed the tray out of the way. He turned around and then handed me clothes.   
“Here. Youll need them to leave.”  
I sat up over the edge of the bed.   
It was maroon long sleeved dress. I pulled it over my body. The dress wasn’t to tight but not to loose. It went straight down to my knees. My bloated tummy poking out a bit.   
I caught pennywise staring.  
“What!?”  
“You have a cute little bloated bump.”  
He smiled.   
“You look glowing. Healthy. I can wait to get you home.” He spoke calmly.  
I started to prefer Bill to Pennywise’s personality. He seemed more rational.   
I blushed and bent my head down.  
He picked it up.  
“This is the truth” with that he rubbed on my stomach and looked it my eyes. His eyes made me melt with the desire they showed.   
The dress was paired with a black pair of tights. There also was a pair of boots and a jacket.  
“So? No underwear?”  
“No need. Most of this is to keep you warm.”  
I was grumpy with that. How could you not. He just wants it like that.   
I slipped on the boots and laid back into my bed again.   
“I know Im going to have to wait for the doctor right!?”  
“Mhm” he had went back to sitting in the chair.  
“Pennywise?” He looked up at me.  
“Why are you different? Like personality”  
“I must take on the laws of what ever form I take. It just so happens that Bill was a very well put together person.”  
“I like Bill.”  
He grabbed onto my leg hard. He started to squeeze it. He gave me stern look of pure anger.   
“I know.” He gritted his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! Let me know if theres anything you wanna see in the future! Thanks for the support! Love you all!


	19. Mr.Bill Gray

“I prefer the clown and you should too.” 

His anger still creeping through his low tone. He eased off my leg and sat back. Im pretty sure there was a bruise there now. Im thankful for the tights. Don’t want the Doctor thinking the wrong thing.

“It so hard to overcome these human desires. That doctor needs to hurry up.” He was very impatient looking out into the hall through the glass window. Knowing how hospitals work. The doctors take their damn time. Not sure what or how Pennywise has done what he has done. Im fine waiting a little longer than to stay days more in this place.  
“What do you mean?” Im curious because was he talking about me or him?  
He stood back up and walked over to stand next to me. He placed his hand on my ankle and started to trail up.  
“You. The want for you. It seems almost ten times more powerful when Im in my human form.”  
He spoke clear and calm looking at his hand as it trailed up my leg. His hand lightly trailing up my leg then rested on my mid thigh.  
My breathing hitched and heart began to race. What was going on?  
“Didn’t you just feed?” I gulped.  
“Yes,” he hand slid further up and he slightly tug on my leg to spread them apart. I unconsciously obliged.  
“But you know it been days since Ive had a taste, but thats not the problem,” he started to rub my inner thigh.  
I think I knew what he meant now. I am nervously impatient and want to jump right on him. But were in a hospital and were about to leave soon. Then we can have fun. I still just sat frozen with my face turning red.  
“You desire Bill so much don’t you.” He crept under my dress. I nodded. I would rather have Bill than the clown anytime. Now was that time. But how?  
“L-lets...” I could barely mange the words out. I want leave right now. Go. And not care about anybody here.  
By now Im pretty sure I was soaking wet. Just looking at him makes me aroused. His finger came up to my pussy. He lightly rubbed the area. I couldn’t help but moan out.  
“Shhh.” He pressed his index finger to my lips. From an out siders perspective Im pretty sure it looked like we were just talking. He wasn’t being aggressive, or using a mean tone. He was calm and stern. He spoke with confidence.  
His finger near my pussy slowly developed into a claw. The cloth of my pantyhose rips exposing me.  
“No...” I whispered. I put my hands over my area to protest.  
He calmly picked up my hands and pulled them up near my chest. He held on to them. I didn’t protest against this.I really wanted him to continue to touch me truthfully. I honestly was embarrassed. The doctor could come walking in at any moment.  
His claw retracted. He continued to lightly rub in between my folds. I held back my moans making my face brighter.  
“Wow. So aroused for Bill. For your dear old husband. Do you want me to continue?” He smirked at me.  
I through back my head as a finger entered me.  
“Yes...please.”I moaned out.  
He tugged his finger up pressing my gspot as he slowly pulled out.  
“No.” He retracted his hand and proceeded to lick at his wet fingers.  
I sat up in shocked. He moaned sucking at his fingers.  
“What!? What!? No!” I am frustrated.  
“Youll be getting punished for yearning after Bill. Youre gonna be sucking my aching cock for hours. This human body does not respond to sexual control well. Im all pent up just from staring at you. You are going to get recked. And not by Bill.”  
His eyes turned red, his voice full of anger.  
“I-I-I want you! You are you! That means nothing!”  
There was a knock on the door. We both froze, went silent and looked at the door. I frantically fixed my dress and sat properly.  
“Come in” Pennywise stated.  
The doctor entered.  
“Well Hello! looks like youre all good to go! Everything seems well in order!”  
He gives me the clipboard to sign.  
Then he pulls my sleeve up and takes out my IV.  
“Im sure youre happy to go home. The flu, just sucks. Something youre gonna have to ride out. Prescriptions have been sent to the local pharmacy.”  
“Thank you doctor.”  
I gave Pennywise an excited look.  
Pennywise went to meet the doctor at the door when he finished.  
“Thank you! We hope to not see you again!.” He smiled and they both laughed as they shook hands.  
“My pleasure! Feel better!” And he left.  
I was instantly relieved.  
Pennywise helped me put on my jacket and stand up.  
“Im not sure how well I can walk.”  
He was holding me up by the waist. He took me out into the hall.  
He gestured to a wheel chair.  
“Sit”  
I obeyed.  
I look up at him as we make our way out.  
“Were not using this all the home, right?”  
He chuckled.  
“No. I have a car.”  
“Wait. What! How!?” I was shocked I looked back at him. How is he always surprising me. How is a monster so well put together.  
“Well actually its your car. I took it from where you use to live.”  
Woah. I had almost forgot I had my own place. A place with my own things.  
We made our way out.  
“Im going to pull up the car.” He started to walk off, I waited.  
Honestly Im not sure how much he knows and where he learned to drive.  
He pulled up and helped me into the passenger side. I had a what looked like a mini van. The perfect soccer mom car.  
Im not sure he actually was being nice or was keeping up appearances.  
We drove off.  
“Its about a half hour drive. Take a nap. You have a long night a head of you.”


	20. The losers club

I couldnt sleep. I tried. I was way to neverous about what was ahead. I was neverous both with excitment and fear. I wanted him to touch me badly but i could never prepare for the pain Im about to encounter. I dont understand how he can be so jealous of himself. Or maybe i couldnt sleep because I have slept so much in the last couple days. Whatever it was my body wouldnt keep still.  
There was silence through out the car. He was still Bill. He looked peaceful driving.I thought he would change the moment we were free. He seemed to really hate his human form thought hed take this opportunity. There was no one on the road. It was just us that drove on the dark long road.  
The silence was annoying me. Maybe with his calm mood I can get some questions answered. And with no future of me able to sleep.  
“Can I ask you something?” I spoke up. My voice still soft. My meds were wearing off. Some pain crept back into my body. I squirmed in my seat to try and get comfortable.  
“What.” He continued to look at the road. His voice was monotoned. I thought about what I wanted to say. There was so many questions. I went with my most recent.  
“What does float mean? When you talked about the boys you said they would float” I looked at him.  
He cleared his throat.  
“Do you really wanna know about me? Youre already discussed by the least worse of things”  
He wouldn’t look at me.  
“Oh! Like you care! Seriously!? Since when did my opinion matter!?” I was furious with him. Why did that even matter he has nearly ripped me to shreds.  
“Fine. But I warned you.” He paused. I sat up and stared at him preparing myself for what I was about to hear. I stared at him intently.  
“Floating.” He huffed.  
“Well, its, a state of pain. The children or people surround my belongings. They ‘float’. They are my belongings. I like to collect things. Sometimes I’ll snack on them if Im lazy to feed. Some humans are special. Or at least some were viewed that in society. Or some are trophies, to remind me what a good hunt it was. It makes me proud to have them. Though I previously had alot more. They were taken from me. I had some great ones. I don’t know where they went but were gone when I woke once then twice. Like those boys. They took you. They deserve pain for the rest of forever. I wouldn’t even think to give them the privilege of feeding on them. Ha. Not quite dead. Not quite Alive.”  
Woah. That was a lot. Eternal pain. It started to really set in just how evil he really was. My stomach felt sick. Did I make the right chose?  
He chuckled.  
“You have no choice, pet. Just be glad I wont ever make you float. Well at least not in that way.” He laughed a little again.  
I gulped. Fear rose within me but I still wanted to know more.  
“Why? Why me?” I shakily asked.  
He chuckled again. Was this amusing him, really?  
Still he never looked over at me.  
“You. Youre asking me about you!? Haven’t I said this before! Youre delicious! Incredible! Although I cant tolerate you! Its like you were made for me! Your blood, your skin, youre fear, your spirit a perfect combination. Youre taste is so unique! It fits my palette perfect. You! Ha! You made me stronger again. Something that I thought was going to take a century!”  
I smiled at the way he talked about me. He spoke with such passion and enthusiasm. My anxiety subsiding.  
He turned and looked at me. With our eyes locked, we both smiled. I was concerned about his strength.  
“What happened to you!?” He looked back at the road.  
“Stupid fucking kids. Adults. Whatever. They defeated me twice. The last of them leaving me in severe hunger and in a weak state. I wasn’t even sure I would wake back up. Although I was able to kill two of them!”  
He spoke with anger yet I still didn’t understand. And I wondered what he went by waking up. He fought them for long?  
“I cycle my sleep every 27 years about. Feed and sleep fuel me. Im powerful Annabell. Im above you all! I am all powerful! I am essentially immoral! My pet! Those losers. I just wanted to eat them at first. But then They became my obsession. The group of 7 was a big challenge. Would have been great to add to my collection. A worthy hunt. But they weren’t afraid. They attacked me. They banded against me. They destroyed my spirit.”  
I could feel the hurt in his tone. His words still not making complete sense.  
“Why didn’t you eat them anyway. Even though they weren’t afraid? How could you not defeat kids?”  
“Humans aren’t like you. They only taste good and are worth it if their meat is laced with fear. Luring children are the easiest. They were a hunt I wanted to enjoy. I could have picked them one by one. I tried. But I wanted to kill them even more as a group. It was the group strength and will power that you humans possess, your emotions. They all loved each other and I was so hungry and stubborn. They even made me think twice about my morality, power and emotions. B-But you! You. Changed. Everything.” You could tell he had a fixation with them. I understood now. I could even empathize. It reminded me of the man who came to me. He seemed to hate that I had brought up Pennywise. Could he be related to this?  
“A man. An old man. He woke me up in the hospital before you arrived. He was talking nonsense. I didn’t understand a word. Although He spoke as if he was sorry for me. That he thought they killed it.”  
He stopped the car and pulled over.  
“What!?” He yelled at me.  
“How come you didn’t tell me!? I thought they would all be dead by now! Humans don’t live long! How does he even remember!” He was angry. He was losing control. His teeth became sharp and claws developed. His eyes red. He gripped on the seat tearing the fabric.  
“Im sorry! His daughter said he was delusional. I didn’t think it mattered!”  
I started to back up. My back against the car door now. My hand behind me gripping the door handle in case I needed to leave.  
“This changes everything,” he started to look scared.  
“Pennywise, what is going on!?”  
”Youre not safe! Youre not going to be safe until they are all dead! Until the whole damn losers club is dead! They need to pay! They’ve touched my stuff to damn much! They all need to burn. Their whole families. Their friends. The world. They all need to know youre mine. All mine!” He slammed his fist on the dashboard breaking it.  
Shards flew at me. I covered my eyes.  
“Pennywise, please its done.”  
I reached my arm out to touch his.  
“You made them forget, and, and were here now. And you have me. Pennywise you have me. Im here.”  
What happened next I didnt expect.  
He grabbed me into a tight hug. He just held me not letting go. I hugged him back.  
“I’m yours... I’m yours.” My heart filled with love at his action and for him.  
“I wont let them take you.” A could have sweared I felt a tear drop on my shoulder.  
I broke our hug.  
“Pennywise, Im not gonna go anywhere. I am devoted to you.” I put my hand on his face. I looked at him. His eyes quickly went from blue to red. They must of changed to blue from the hug.  
“No. You think Im evil. You yearn for Bill. You lie. You. You are the hardest human I have tried...” I pulled away. Although it was true. It wasn’t like he meant it.  
He stopped mid sentence and caressed my cheek.  
He turned into Pennywise. My lovely clown.  
He kept his gaze on me. I felt myself becoming over full. With him no part of me felt uncompleted. Looking at his eyes alway reminded me just how much I couldnt live without him.  
He never continued his sentence.  
“Youre wrong. I cant live without you. No matter who or what you are. I love you.”  
I leaned in for a kiss. He pushed me away and laughed.  
“Haha! He! You need to be punished! Naughty girl! I cant wait to have fun with you! Ive been so bored these last couple days!”  
He started the car and took off on the long dark road. I smiled realizing I had my Penny back. Yes. Penny. What a cute nickname. Slid down in my seat, my face turned red and I smiled. Some part of him cares for me. I felt warmth sore through my body. I was content.  
The rest of the ride we sat in silence. I didnt know what else to talk about. The information I just received was enough to process I don’t think I could handle anymore.  
“Were here” he spoke. We arrived at my house. What will happen to it. What will happen to me. Anxiety quickly replaced the warmth. He opened the door for me. He was Bill again to my surprise. He offered his hand.  
“Lets get going, Mrs. Gray” he smiled and bowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try to write and update but I will be going away for thanksgiving and be busy. To every one that celebrates, Happy Thanksgiving!


	21. Hero or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!  
> I had to finished this! Plus Ive just been sitting around waiting for food!  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: Rape!

I stepped out of the car.  
“Why Bill?” I whispered. He motioned his head. I turned to see a lady walking her dog.  
“Keeping up appearances. Were just a couple coming home.” He said.  
“What are we doing here?” I was hoping that we would be staying here. It sure is alot nicer than his place.  
“Returning the car. And I have to get something.” We walked to the front door. “Stay.” He motioned his hand. “But its...” I tried to talk he interrupted. “Stay, its a surprise.” He walked in. I watched as the lady and the dog went into thier house. I waved. They waved back. I was aggervated I couldnt go in my own house. I thought walking would kill time and steam. I walk down the block. All the houses were old. A victorian style. All dark in color. Well at least from what I can tell in the night.  
Five men rounded the corner. Out of nervousness I started to walk back to the house.  
“Hey! Baby! Where you going?” one called at me. I started to walk faster. If I can get to the house Id be fine. Pennywise will be there.  
“Come on! Slow down!” They called.  
Before I knew it they were behind me. Catcalling me. One grabbed on me and held me against his chest. They circled me. Yelling profound language. I struggled to get free.  
“Pennywise.” I called out and my mouth was cover with a hand.  
A van pulled up and we all rushed in. As quick as it came we left. The men started picking at my clothes. Ripping my jacket off then pulling down my dress.  
“My god! What happened to you!” One went. Apparently judging my bandages and one boob. To my assumption he was the leader. He was making all the calls. I didn’t answer him. Hoping my appearance would turn him off.  
“Alright boss were here” the driver went. We weren’t driving for more than a minute we couldn’t have been far. When I was shuffled out the leader put me over his shoulder. At this point I knew what was gonna happen. Ive been here before. Raped. I just need to keep my mouth shut and it will be done and over with. The four other men followed. The van drove off. We arrived at a house that looked abandoned. Old victorian house that was falling to pieces. Windows were boarded up. No one lived here for probably a century. The front yard had been over grown. We entered and the door creaked.  
“Dude, you really wanna be here. It might be hunted. There might be druggies” one of the men sounded worried.  
“Chill out. Theres no one here.” The leader went. We walked across the hallway entrance to stairs. The place was dark I couldn’t see much but I got a deja vu feeling. We walked the flight of stairs and stubbled into a room. I was thrown on the bed. I was held down by four of the men.  
“Get out the lamp so we can see” the leader said.  
The free man took out some rope, tape and the lantern. He lit it.  
With light apon the room I could see where I was. In my excited I was in my room. The room Pennywise had set me up in. I smiled. Knowing this is going to end badly for them.  
“He ms gonna come and rip all your heads off. You shouldnt touch his stuff” I slyly said smirking.  
“Shut up bitch!” I was slapped across my face by the leader. The leader taking control of me started to lift my dress up. He had his hand on the tights about to rip them off but he stopped.  
“My,my, your tights have already been ripped at youre opening. Are you a dirty little slut. Your just asking for it, arent you.”  
He took his fingers and shoved them in me. I wasnt wet and it burned and hurt like hell. I screamed out.  
“Haha! Come on! Get wet me for. You know this feels good. Dont fight it. Slut!”  
I was trying to fight. I didnt want this. Where was Pennywise. Although my body started to betray me like always and I grew wet. Making it start to feel pleasurable. I moaned a little.  
“Thats it” he went.  
“Do you want my cock?”  
I shook my head. No.  
“The only cock she is going to have is mine”  
I tried to lift my head at the familiar voice. They all turned to see.  
There was Bill standing in the door. Leaning against it in a ‘cool boy’ sorta way.  
“Hey. Buddy back off. Mind your business” the leader went.  
“Ha! Mind my business?”  
The leader stopped playing with me and went up to pennywise.  
“Look, go talk to the other crack heads and leave us alone. Dont you see were busy. This is our turf.” He shoved Pennywise. Pennywise stepped back a bit.  
“You made this choice, buddy!” Penny shoved him.  
“I am sick and tired of you discussing humans taking what is mine!” His teeth snarled and he walked foward. The men took there hands off me. I moved up on the bed and sat there.  
“Watch youre back!” The leader pulled out a knife. I was excited to see these scum bags die. His minions followed behind him.  
“This. This house is mine. You see her. She is mine. All mine. Do you think you pathetic humans can come here and take it?” He was angery motioning his hands arounds.  
“Youre a crazy man. We have her.” The leader said. Pennywise shut the door with out touching it. He lunged at the leader.  
“You shouldnt have touched her!” He hit him straight in the nose. He fell unconscious .  
“Mine!” He pointed to me.  
“All mine! Mine! She is mine. I own her!”  
The four men ran to the door to try and open it. It of course would never.  
“Calm down man! We can work this out. How about we just let the poor girl be on her way. She isnt anyones. Okay?”  
Penny started to laugh. He transformed into the clown. They stood in shock.  
“Did you not hear me? I own her. Own her. I control her. She is mine. Mine mine mine mine.” He lunged at the group. He grab on the one of thier throats. He ripped the flesh right at the jugular. The others ran over by thier boss to get him up. The man fell limp.  
He leader started to wake.  
“You cant defeat us, what!? Clown? What!?” Fuck it! Youre gonna die motherfucker!” He came after pennywise. Pennywise took the knife in his hand and tossed it one way and tossed him the other. Im not going to lie seeing pennywise do this for me was turning me on. I grew wet. I smiled devilishly at his actions. He countinued to rip the throats out of the rest of the men. Leaving them to die.  
He went to the leader last. He was now shaking and begging for his life. I decided to intervene. I took off my clothes. I sat up at the edge of the bed with my legs spread. I wanted to show Pennywise my excitement.  
The leader gave a dazed look over at me. This caused pennywise to look back as I called his name.  
“Make the dirtbag suffer” I said.  
Both thier mouths hung open. Staring me up and down at my naked body.  
He turned back to the leader.  
“You wanna look at her.” He slaped him.  
“I think you need to learn shes mine”  
He picked him up and sat him in the vanity chair. He ripped fabic off his costume and tied him to the chair. He cursed at him and fought all the way. But he was no match for Pennywise.  
“Youre gonna watch me fuck her. Know that you cant have her. Watch me fuck her brains out as she calls my name, not yours.” He gave him an evil look. He slowly cut at his throat with a claw. An area above his jugular and not that deep. So he can say alive long enough to watch as he bleed out. He turned around.  
My god, he’s pure evil. The devil. He is destruction. Yet, im in love.  
“My god. Look at you. Fuck. What a good pet.” He gave me seductive eyes. They glowed red. He pounced right on top of me giving me a hungry kiss. The air smelt of blood. With him smelling of cotton candy. I was intoxicated.  
“Nobody touches you but me, only me”  
“Yes, master” I moaned.  
He got up off of me only to pick me up. He carried me over to the now dying man. He gripped on me tight with my back to his chest. He was presenting me to him.  
“This is what you want, hmm? Well you cant have her. Haha he! Open your eyes! You wanted her so bad! Look! Open them! Watch her!” He yell at the man.  
I was so turned on. All I could think about was having pennywise inside of me. He turned me around. Kissing me passionately. I wanted more I had to have more. I started to lower my body. Hoping he’d lets me suck him. He went with it. Ripping at his pants his cock came free. I looked up at him in awe.  
He thew me on the floor and laughed.  
Of course. He wouldn’t let me get away with something I wanted.  
“Hey!” I yelled.  
He was in the leaders face. He stoke his tongue out and licked at the blood dripping from the leaders neck.  
“Tasty. So full of fear. Fear youre going to die. But don’t worry that wont happen. That would be to easy to let you just die.” He laughed and licked again.  
“This will do perfect!”  
He ran his hands along the wound lapping up blood with in them. He then rubbed it all over his cock until it was nice and bloody. Till it was dripping wet. Red was all you could see.  
He came over to me. And pulled on my hair.  
“You wanna suck my cock so bad... suck it now!” He demanded. It smelt horrible and on top of that it was blood from the man who was about the rape me. He could have any std. I was appalled.  
“He’s clean! Now suck my cock, pet!”  
He forced his fingers in my mouth and pulled it open. With his other hand in my hair he pushed me onto his cock. He held me there as I deep as I could go. His eyes rolled in the back of his head.  
If I just give in cleaning up the blood it will be over soon and his cock will be back to normal. Well at least not covered in blood.  
As he stayed in me I swirled my tongue around it. The blood it tasted... good. Sweet. But it was different. Different than the way Pennywise tasted so this wasn’t his doing. How can I have a taste for this mans blood? He let go of my hair. I bobbed up and down his cock trying now to get every last bit of the flavor.  
“Do you like my pet?”  
I shook my head. Still sucking at his length.  
“Y-y-you people a-a-are sick fucks!” The man blurted out barely being able to talk.  
He popped me off his cock.  
I looked up at him with puppy eyes.  
“More please, master!”  
He gave a great big smile.  
This time he whipped his finger along pooling blood. He put his finger in my mouth.  
The blood this time tasted slightly different sweet and salty. Still yummy. Kinda like a chocolate covered pretzel.  
“Interesting!” Pennywise went.  
“But no more for you!”  
I whined.  
“Just because this happened does not excuse you from getting punished!”  
He toppled me. And pushed his cock right it. I screamed out in pleasure and pain. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist.  
He pumped into me at a fast speed. Growling and huffing. He was coming un done. Rows of teeth showed. I moaned like there was no tomorrow. The leader was making nonsense noises. We really didnt care. I screamed his name. I wanted to extra just so the son of bitch knew I was right fully Pennywise’s.  
“Oh god! Pennywise! I about to!” We weren’t even fucking for long.  
“Don’t! Wait! One minute” I tried to hold it in as best as I could. i wanted to come with him. I wanted to view the white heaven again.  
“Cum!” He bit down on my neck. My body sore with pleasure and pain. He was coming too. I knew because the white light began. It was pure bliss here. But this time I saw Pennywise and I. But yet at the same time it wasn’t. Almost holograms of us with light cascading inside of us. I wanted to reach out the get a better look but I faded back into reality.  
Pennywise’s cum filled me up. He stayed in my for a minute more pumping himself. My stomach began to bloat.  
“Haha! Now that what I like to see!” Talking about my stomach. Or as he liked to call tummy.  
He pulled out. I went to sit up and adjust myself.  
“Stay down and keep yourself spread”  
I obeyed.  
The mans face was white. He was barely holding on. Pennywise went up to him.  
“Look!” He held his face to me.  
“Mine!” He took his hand and pressed on my stomach. His cum pooled out of me.  
“Mine.” He said as he did.  
“My seed inside of her. Mine! Mine! My property!” He came back to me and flipped me over and pulled my ass in the air. He went back to grabbing the man.  
“See that brand. Mine brand! Mine! See! She is marked already! Should have checked! Haha! She is branded like a cow! Now you wouldn’t go taking some elses meat now would you if you saw their name on in?” He smacked my ass.  
“Mine.” This one wasn’t for the man. It was for me.  
“Go and lay back on the bed” he instructed.  
“Time to make him suffer.”  
I went over on the bed and cuddled up in the blankets. I was over content with myself. I felt like a overjoyed school girl. I felt like the damsel in distress being rescued by her hero. Although penny was no hero.  
I watched patiently to see what he would do next.  
He formed back to being a normal clean clown.  
He mocked at the mans suffering. He bowed down and said:  
“Time to float!”


	22. Who am I?

The creep screamed as best as he could. Yelling about mercy, how sorry he was and that he’ll do anything. Pennywise just laughed in his face.  
I was over excited with what was about to happen. He was going to suffer forever. Pennywise unwrapped him from the chair. He held him up and put him over his shoulder. He walked out of the room.  
“Dont follow me, pet.” He exclaimed just before he left.  
“I wanna see him suffer! Please I deserve this!” I yelled, as he was down the hall. I got up and walked to the doorway.  
“Pennywise!” He just continued walking.  
I was gonna follow him. But I have to suppress my thoughts or He’ll know Im there. I waited a minute before I began to travel. I knew where he might be going. His lair. He was going to have him as ‘trophy’ in his collection. A reminder that the man who touched your stuff is suffering. I crept out as quite as possible. Tiptoeing. The hardest part was when I reached the well in the basement. I found some rope and tied one end to a sturdy piece of furniture and the other end on my waist.  
I jumped down. I came to opening and followed in. It was dark, cold and wet. A tunnel. A sewage pipe. Being naked was not helping. I was freezing and I hope this wasn’t going to set off that I was here.  
I could hear Pennywise talking to him as the creep screamed. He always liked to draw things out as possibly long as he could. He liked to play with his food.  
Pennywise was a lonely creature. He got off on the suffering of his company. The only thing he could do best. I felt Empathy for him after being alone this whole time in the universe. He had no one else like him or did he? And yet, me, I was a meal with the benefit of a toy. But also I believed he keeps me for company. So he doesn’t feel alone anymore.  
I followed the sounds and came to an opening. There they were, Pennywise holding him up high and mocking him. I ran to a sofa that laid just out side of the child pile. He couldn’t see me but I could see perfect. They were yards away. Ive been through to much lately and it was time to see someone pay for it. I never wanted someone to suffer so much. But I almost did once. Pennywise. But he is different. This creep you could tell was a total scumbag, he wouldn’t change. Not like my pennywise who was trying to help me learn better. Not like my pennywise who came to heal me. Not like my pennywise who whispers sweet nothings. Not like my pennywise who saved me.  
Pennywise’s mouth started to open. Wide. Wider. His mouth was following the red lines on his face up to his eyes. Rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. They had no end. I have never seen him make this face before. Close. but nothing to this great of an extent. It was truly terrifying. I couldn’t help but still feel excited though. Even with the man eating beast. He could literally swallow him whole if he wanted.  
Emerging from his throat was a yellowish orange light. Screams soon stopped. The light grew brighter each second. It was blinding, surrounding the whole place. The light coming close to our orgasm white light in appearance. It was then I started to feel like heaven again with a low soft hum. It was magical. What was this? Is this how he makes them float? Surely not. There is no pain. What else makes the difference?  
The light dimmed and the creep rose. I smiled as I watched him go higher settling for my euphoria. Pennywise face started to adjust to normal. He looked over in my direction. I gave myself away in thought. Crap! I ducked my head. I could hear his feet. He was running. Before I knew it he jumped over the couch and was in front of me.  
“Annabell, oh my god, stay- what!?” He was shaking and holding me up.  
Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt regret.  
“Im so sorry! I didn’t mean to. I just had to see him go!” I cried out.  
He set me down and was grabbing at me as if he was inspecting me.  
“How are you still conscious?”  
He seemed worried. He stop touching me.I stopped crying. We just stared at each Other. Confusion came over me. What was he talking about? Was this not about me being here?  
“I dont understand. You should be floating right now. Any human who looks, floats” he had his hand on his hand shaking his head in confusion.  
I got worried.  
“Pennywise, what was that light?”  
“They are deadlights, thats pretty much who I am. Thats how they float.”  
I put my hand on his cheek.  
“Youre beautiful. My master.” I smiled.  
He pushed me away.  
“This no time for foolishness. How did you survive that!?”  
“What!? You don’t know? I thought you did something else to him as well”  
“No. The pure essence of the light. Any human who comes in contact with it will go insane! How...?”  
“I just watched as everything went white. It was like when we orgasm. It felt blissful and I heard a hum. It was amazing. Truly. I felt no pain. Like you said they would.”  
He smiled and started to laugh.  
I was confused.  
“Even though I can read your mind youre still a mystery to me.” He grabbed me into a hug.  
“What are you? You seem so perfectly human. But yet, a bit off.”  
He laughed until reality set in on why I was here.  
“I told you to stay. All you had to do was stay by the front door. I would have heard if someone attacked you.”  
“I know its all my fault. I keep fucking up.”  
“Such curious humans. Its what gets you killed” he was angry at me.  
I was sure I was in for a long punishment on top of my punishment for Bill. I keep betraying myself. I need to listen.  
He pulled me into him and held tight. I sunk in feeling his warmth surround me.  
“No one is ever going to hurt or touch you again except for me. I will do what ever it takes to keep you protected.”  
I put my head in his chest and blushed.  
“I cant risk losing you. I really don’t care how aggravating you are. You are a treasure. The top of my collection. A collection you shall never be a part of.”  
He held me tighter.  
The realization of the threat of other humans must have been setting up this behavior. I actually believed him for the first time.  
“Pennywise, I want to be with the real you. Your soul/spirit whatever. Its beautiful! It looks like peace.”  
He laughed and released the hug.  
“Pet. I am not peace. I am war. I am not beautiful. I am repulsive. I am not creation. I am destruction.” He was serious.  
I knew this all to be true.  
“I am your king, master, and god. Believe in me. I ask for so little... just fear me, love me and do as I say and I will be your slave.” I was stunned. Speechless.  
“Oh! How you’ve turned my world, you precious thing... I move the stars for no one.” My heart was racing. I dont...  
I dont care anymore. I only care about his well being. He needed to not be hurt anymore on my expense. He says I have no choice. But I think I do. I chose willingly to devote myself and hell protect me.  
“I am yours now and forever. I  
Will do anything for you.” I kneeled down in a submissive pose.  
“I accept you as you are, I will continue to please you as you desire. I will worship, honor, obey, and love you for eternity. I submit.” I said.  
I promised to him I will no longer fight against him anymore. This promise entitled he will never have to punish me again.  
“I offer you my neck, drink from me.”  
He kneeled down. He held my face and looked in my eyes.  
“As the pain sweeps through, it makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, it wasn’t too much fun at all, But I'll be there for you, As the world falls down.”  
He leaned in and bit into my neck. Not hard but enough to make it bleed. It hurt at first. But then it started to feel amazing. The moment was perfect. His tongue licking at my sensitive neck. I moan in acceptance.  
He moved up my jaw to my my lips. He kissed me with passion. My blood swirling in my mouth with his tongue tasted sweet. Who am I?  
He swooped me up in his arms.  
“I have a surprise for you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya’ll got the reference! Haha!! Let me know if you can guess??


	23. Food posioning?

My head started to spin as the thoughts of what just happened. Pennywise was carrying me somewhere but I couldnt comprehend where. I was just staring at him in awe. At his yellow eyes that were glowing. Just enough light to see his face. His cute baby like face that dripped drool onto me. His words they swirl through my head like a tornado. It was so unexpected. I honestly thought I was going to be in for the worse. What was going on in his head? I truly believed his words. They were spoke with such passion and meaning. He was starting to care about me. Me? And on top of that I couldn’t understand who I was? Or what was happening to me.  
“Pennywise, Im gonna...” I threw up all over his chest. Out of surprise he dropped me.  
“What the fuck!” He shouted.  
I landed in water. Shallow water. Smelling of swage sore through out my nose. Thats all I could tell. Darkness surrounded me. Except his glowing eyes that were now blue.  
“Im so sorry, I’m not feeling well. I feel very nauseous. My head is...” I threw up again.  
I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
“I don’t understand! Too much is happening! What is with you!? What is with me!?” I burst out into tears. He picked me up and pulled me into his chest.  
“Change.”  
He caressed my hair and rocked me a bit as I fell asleep.  
—  
I woke up in a bed. Pennywise was behind me cuddling me. I jumped up out of surprise. I was in my room. Like actually my room from my house. A clean room with a proper bed. No broken windows. There wasn’t a cold breeze at all. Blankets and a warmth.  
“Good morning, Pet!” Pennywise sat up. His voice was high pitched and sing-songy.  
“Whats going on?” I sleepily asked.  
“Youve been sleeping, youre sick. Haha!” He poked my nose.  
“No. Why are we here? Thought you’d never take me back here? And wheres my punishment? Ive been disobeying you! How does this comply?” I was frantic and mad that he was being foolish.  
“Oh! Oh! Hehe! I need to keep you safe. Its getting too cold out to keep you where Id like. Missy” he pinched my cheek. I rolled my eyes. He gave me a puppy dog frown. He took the hint. He started to calm down.  
“Youre words... last night, I could tell you finally believed yourself.” He smiled at me and pushed my hair behind my ear.  
“If you’ll fully be devoted to me now, I don’t want to reprimand that. Plus, all you’ve shown me is how delicate you are. Youre so much more now than something to use. I need to figure you out. Youre the first thing that has me in wonder. I must protect that. I must protect you.”  
Such soft words coming from his mouth that didn’t follow abuse. He was right, change. Change is coming.  
He leaned over and opened my nightstand draw. He held and object behind his back. The look on his face was that of excitement and anticipation.  
“I have a surprise!”  
I blushed and put my hands out.  
“Close your eyes!” He sang.  
He put the object in my hands and I opened my eyes.  
It was my collar. In perfect condition.  
“How did? What? How?” I was over joyed  
“Will you do the honors!” I held it out to him to put it on.  
“I have my ways. Haha heheh” he was laughing. He reached over and clasped the collar together. But he just couldn’t help but sniff at me. He growled as he retracted.  
“Perfect. Just absolutely perfect now! My property! The way it should be!” He was looking over my body.  
I threw my body and gave him a great big hug.  
“ I have a plan,” he began.  
“What!”  
“They are all going to go down, there is going to be no evidence anymore of me here. With you, I am becoming more in control now. I will rule without doubt again!  
I will feast on their fear and feed on their flesh! All with you at my side! Pet!”  
He was manic, lunging towards my neck biting into the same spot. I screamed. Pain and fear sore through my vines. His actions have taken me by surprise. His plan, there was no need to hurt anyone anymore.  
‘But I'll be there for you, As the world falls down’ As he sucks, he whispers in my head. On repeat. That... that was the hum. That melody! whats the rest of it? Why?  
I pushed at him as I felt nauseous again.  
“Pennywise! Get off! Pennywise! I have to vomit!”  
He let go. I got up and ran to the bathroom throwing up over the toliet.  
He was quickly behind me.  
“You keep feeling sick, but you aren’t sick. I dont understand what kind of human thing is this? Are you lieing?” His voice grew dark.  
“No.Pennyiwse. Are you seriously telling me Im fine.” I wiped my mouth with toilet paper. It was nice to have some little luxuries back in my life now.  
“I can sense you are completely fine. You taste divine!”  
I barfed again.  
“Maybe I just have food posioning. All that blood you made me suck” I gave him the stink eye.  
“Oh! You were moaning for it!”  
I couldnt understand why I wanted it so bad. It tasted so good though. Does blood always taste like that? I mean I have never tasted blood. I couldnt imagine, it always smelt like iron and I imagine it would be bitter and meticalic tasting.  
“What does it taste like to you?”  
“Well almost every human is the same except for you. With fear, it like seasoning meat, salting for flavor. I would say its like the best premium seasoned pieced of beef. Ha! The Irony! I eat fearful humans. Humans eat fearful cows!”  
“Pennywise Im serious”  
“Yes yes, you are sweet but salty! Sweetness something I only ever imagined being able to taste. Sweetness comparable to that of the euphoria of the human drug Heroin, I can only infer. I think you described it perfect as chocolate covered pretzels.”  
“Pennywise. Am I... Am I what you are?”  
He nearly bursted out laughing!  
“I am the last of a dying breed! I am Contrasted to another being! You are certainly not!”  
He continued to laugh at me.  
“Pennywise, what was that hum?” I was worried about myself. I might be changing his world but he’s turned mine inside out.  
“Hum?... deadlights.” He said under his breathe.  
“Ill be there for you, as the world falls down,” I sang  
“its the same melody?” I wondered.  
“Oh!” He gave an embarressed look.  
“Mystery! Mystery! You are!”  
I continued to throw up. Forgetting about the hum. Certainly he didn’t know or wanna tell me. Pennywise held my hair back and proceeded to mock me.  
—  
Pennywise feed me after I settled down from throwing up. It was the usual goop and I had to eat it on the floor. To which he laughed the whole time. He laid with me in bed almost all day. I loved this. He Intermediately drank from me. I didn’t love that. I wondered soon when he was going to feed or at all. He had me.  
“Why do you still kill people if you can just feed off of me?” I asked.  
“I like the hunt. Although you are amazing! I can only use you up to a point.” He gave a silly frowny face.  
“As it is today. Ive drank to much. Youre weak. Its going to take you days now to replenish.”  
“Why do it?” We were cuddled in bed facing each other.  
“Do you not understand how an addiction works? Everytime i keep wanting more and more. It takes more to satify my desire.” He turned away.  
“I just want to devour you. Rip your limbs off. Consume you and get the ultimate high. But then what happens? I cant destroy you, I wont hurt you, I don’t want you to be sick.”  
I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled to motion him to turn back. He did.  
I went in for a kiss. He grabbed at my butt knowing where I wanted this to go.  
“I’m fine for now.” I smiled at him. Giving him consent I wasn’t going to be sick.


	24. Food posioning? (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for over 100 likes!!! Yay!!   
> This was suppose to be part of chapter 23. Sorry.   
> Enjoy!

He quickly came on top of me taking me by surprise. He kissed me so hard with passion my lips nearly felt bruised.   
“Im bored, just laying here with you. Lets do something about that.” His voice was heavy with seduction. That weird warm feeling radiated through me again. I kissed him back in agreement. Ive spent most of the day either throwing up or sleeping. I wanted to do something. His gloved hands caressed my face. He was being gentle with his touch. He started to grind on my thigh and I felt him harden. I opened my legs to allow myself to grind up into him. Our movements became heated. He lightly trailed down my neck giving me tiny kisses. He stopped when he reached the spot he’d been drinking from all day. He lapped his cold tongue across it making me shiver. He giggled. He took his wet slimy tongue and licked down following my collar bone then landing on my boob. I honestly didn’t want to be left with no boobs.   
“Haha! You think I wanna take this,” he bit down on my nipple. I moaned out.   
“Cute little sensitive bag of fun that I can use to send you over the edge with?” He took his tongue and licked fast over my now overly sensitive nipple.   
“Oh. God!” I moaned out. He went to sucking. I grinned my groin on him hoping for some release. He pinned my hip down with his hand.   
“Now. Now. We have all the time in the world. Don’t wanna rush this, now!”  
He chuckled.  
He rubbed and grabbed on my hip and thigh edging me on, on purpose. I decided two could play at that game. I reached my hand down to touch him. But he got his way anyway because he was just too tall for my short arms.   
Although he grabbed at my wrist anyway. He let go of my nipple and sat up grabbing my other wrist. My stomach dropped and the warmth flew. I was caught. His eyes shot to my face burning red.   
“Who controls you? I thought you said you’d submit to me...” he was squeezing my wrist so tight it felt like they would break. His voice deep and full of anger, he shook me.   
“You are devoted to me pet? Are you? Who controls you?” He screamed.   
Just when I thought he was being nice, I fuck it up again.   
“Pennywise is my master, I just wanted to please my master.” I shyly said.   
“If I want pleasure, I wont hesitate to get it!” He let go of my wrist and they fell weak. He ripped the cloth covering his cock.   
He held the material in front of my face.   
“Do you know what Im going to do with this?” He sounded like pure evil and it turned me on. I shook my head. No.   
“Close those pretty little eyes” his voice was soft now. I obeyed. He grabbed my wrists, I flinched and whined. He tied them to the headboard. My headboard was a beautiful pattern of flowers and birds made from metal. Perfect for tying things too.   
“That should teach you to keep your hands to your self.”  
He went right back to where he was on my nipple. This time I could feel the heat of his throbbing cock on my leg.   
He reached his hand down on me. Slowly traveling. It was agonizing. I wanted him so much. He began to message my folds with little pressure sliding over my clit to only press hard when he did. He did this over and over. Light pressure to hard pressure. It was driving me up the wall.   
“this is making you wet... Pet” he spoke with such dominance. He words elected that familiar warmth back. All these strange new feelings brought by Pennywise. No man could ever think of doing. I couldn’t help but keep moaning like crazy. I was aching for a release. Dare I move though to help my acing feeling.   
“Say it!” He whispered. I couldn’t quite understand.  
“Say it!” He got more aggressive. He pinched my clit between his thumb and index finger. My mind was clouded.  
“Say it!”   
“Say it!”  
“Say it” he chanted and screamed and It clicked what he wanted.  
“Pennywise! Fuck! Please!”  
He laughed and released me.  
“What!?” He said.   
He got up on his knees and stroked his cock over me. I was in awe. I wanted every inch of it inside of me. It was throbbing like it had a life of its own. His drool dripping on to it and then on to me. I wondered though. If the clown isn’t really him than, what is his cock?  
He laughed must of heard my thoughts.  
“Pennywise is humanoid, my desires slightly controlled by human bio. Not as much as Bill,” he rolled his eyes.  
“But, I can make my cock look how ever I want. I choose this, well cause it seemed to be terrifying.” He gave a toothy wide grin.  
“I-I ca-can protest t-to that,” I chocked out. I felt like I couldn’t speak. Like I didn’t know how to. Like the only thing My mouth could do right now was suck his cock.   
“Mhmm, I bet...” he stroked slow on his cock, every once in a while his eyes rolling in the back of his head. I wanted to please him soo much.   
“Does it bother you that Im only getting pleasure? Let me help with that.”  
He backed up and opened my legs wider. Positioning his cock at my entrance.   
“Say it.” He whispered in my ear.  
“Pennywise, please” I begged.  
“Good girl.” He slowly slipped in.  
“Oh. Pennywise.” I cried out.   
“Yes, yes, thats right.” He stayed put letting me adjust.


	25. Love/hate

As he entered me, my walls easily welcomed him in. He filled me up completely. Making me feel impossibly full.   
“Oh, fuck.” I moaned out as he slowly pulled back. He started to caress my face. Rubbing softly on my cheek. His gloved hands were like silk.  
“My sweet, sweet little addiction” his drool dripped into my gapping mouth. How turned on I was just by his drool.   
He slowly pushed back in and out keeping a calm, slow and steady pace.   
I was melting under his hot body. It felt amazing. I couldn’t help but keep looking into his eyes. Showing him my love and devotion. His beautiful baby blue eyes. That glowed into my soul.   
“Forever...” I whispered in his ears. My eyes weld up with tears. I couldn’t control the over whelming emotions I was experience with the carefulness Pennywise was showing me. I wanted to make love to him. But at last this is the closest it will probably ever come.   
“What wrong?” He asked concerned.   
“Oh. Nothing.” I blinked my eyes trying push the tears back and calmed myself.   
“Youre lying?” This wasn’t a mean response like I was expecting. He actually sounded upset. This made me burst out crying.   
“Youll never love me!” I screamed.  
He backed up and pulled out of me. He untied my wrists and sat me up all while I cried my heart out.   
He sat in front of me. He held up my chin to looked in my eyes.  
“Pet... love is something I don’t think I’ll be capable of...That is not in my nature. It is not who I am. I take and destroy everything in my path. But,”  
He paused to kiss me on the cheek.   
“I care about you. You are mine! Ha he!”   
He smiled. He tried to make me laugh feel better but it wasn’t working.   
“Yea, but youre not mine,” i quietly said.   
“What! No no! I am youre till the end of time! I no longer want my pleasure from any other women! If I could Id only feed on you. You have me!”  
I was stunned by his words. Was this true?   
“I no longer just want to use you. I want you to be with me. Youre so different from any stupid human. Time has shown me over and over how valuable you are!” He laughed and lunged over to me into a kiss.  
I believed his words once again.   
“You are important to me!”  
I smiled and blushed. If he cant love me then this is the best next thing even if its based on possession. Id still love him even if he hated me.   
He took his hands a spread my thighs open to slid into me.   
“Pennywise” i moaned.   
“Annabell” he moaned.   
I caressed his face as he held on to my thighs fucking me into oblivion.   
I soon felt my orgasm coming.  
“Lets go to the white light” I whispered.   
“No. I have better idea”   
He rammed into me faster and harder.   
His mouth opening wide. He was gonna cum and soon was I. I searched for the pleasure to turn to light but his mouth opened wider spreading rows and rows of teeth that went down his throat. I stared frozen. Terror ran through me as I thought he had over came his lust and was about to devour me whole. I cried out his name to stop. I kicked and screamed to get him off. But suddenly the hum started and orange light emerged. He was showing me himself. In the back of his throat was three round “light bulbs”. I looked at him in wonder. What was he? He was right about not being able to comprehend. The light came into being and the white began to show. Bliss ran through my veins. I could feel pennywise continue to fuck me effortlessly. This feeling was that of words could not describe. I couldn’t tell how many time I had orgasmed all at once. My body spasmed out of control.   
Reality set back in as the white little disappeared.   
I noticed I was crying again. Pennywise came back to normal and fell on my chest.   
“In all my years of being, i have never even heard of something like that.” He was trying catch his breath.   
“What do you think it is?” I asked.   
“Its like your trying to enter my world. To be with me. What I can feel is presence. The same when I show anyone my deadlights. But you, youre stronger, surpassing pain and I can feel you. Like i can actually feel you! Fuck.” He took a deep breath.   
“We dont have mates, were asexual, not ever having a need. Or atleast Ive never felt the need, until you. But its like you are meant to be mine since the beginning of time. Like,”  
I continued for him.   
“Its like without you I dont feel complete.”  
“Yes!” He picked me up off the bed and spun me around.   
“How can a little human be so much involved in the universe!”   
I blushed.   
“I- I think I was made for you. Like physical made for you! Its like my whole life has been set up to be with you. I know that sounds weird but I had this dream and since then, well with all the weird stuff happening, its made me believe it to be true.” I smiled at him. He dropped me and i fell on my ass.   
“What dream...” his tone was low and deep. I got nervous and backed away frightened. His eyes turned red.   
“What dream!?” He grabbed me at the throat.   
“How do I not know about this?” He screamed.  
“ i don’t know! It was stupid! I was in space with a turtle! It doesn’t make any sense!”  
He gripped tighter and I couldn’t breathe,  
I kicked my legs in response.   
“Turtle!? Turtle!? You lying bitch!!” He neared my face. He was angry and terrifying baring his teeth. I couldn’t understand. I whimpered and tried to pull him away. I could barely speak he was holding my throat so tight. Like he wanted me to die.   
“You trader!! You deserve this!”  
I tried to scream out! He bit in my arm. The pain came over me like a bomb. I almost forgot how much it hurt. He had been suppressing the pain for me.   
He pulled his head up to my face. His face dripping my my blood. He teeth ridged and sharp smiling devilishly.   
“Im going to suck you clean, right now! then devour your flesh. The smell if your fear is so strong. Hmm! I can already taste it! You little lying bitch. Afraid of me!? Haha hehe! Good! Youre going to taste amazing in your finally moments!”  
All i could do was cry out! All i wanted to do was please my pennywise. I couldn’t even do that. If he would let go I could explain everything I could make him happy. But he was too far gone and i was gonna dye.   
“Gonna be so sad to see you go, but at last you deserve it! Haha!” He was manic.  
At least ill die happy knowing he had a good meal and high.   
Everything faded to black as I went unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry this isnt the end... xp


	26. The hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song featured.   
> Heres the link.  
> I advise listening to it! :D
> 
> https://youtu.be/VcWvBz2v5YY

I wake up in my bed with no pennywise in sight. I assume he is hunting. I have a pounding head ache and sore body. I get up to use the bathroom. Perhaps a shower will help. I have a bathroom in my room to my connivence. I want to take advantage of the shower and toiletries to the best of my abilities. Who knows when Ill have it again. I get a good look at my self in the mirror. Im pale and fragile. Just as I feel. Flashes of the night before enter my head. Pennywise was angry at me. Pennywise was going kill me... Oh god. But why didnt he? I gulp. There are bruises on my wrist and throat as well as bite marks. My body looked badly beaten. My stomach churned at my sight. Within my frail thin small frame I had a slight belly bump though. I thought about if this was a cause from pennywise force feeding me or his cum. I barely remember the night. I touch the tiny bump. It was hard and not squishy leaving the two out. Uh oh! What was wrong? Could this be? No. What was going on? I ran into my room looking for my calendar. What day was it even? Im frantic now. Hoping the TV works, I turn it on. Changing the channel to the news. Flashes of missing children are the headlines. Its Nov. 6th. And how long have I been with Pennywise? No. I rush back to the bathroom. I open the cabinet where there were toiletries. When was my last period? How long have I lived in this house? Nothing I can remember. Since before I encountered Pennywise. It had to be over a month and yet no period. No. No. No. no. Surely Im under stress. Yes. Thats it. Stress. To much has been happening. For god sake it could have to do with my wired cravings, visions, and Pennywise. To much has been happening. My head spins and I feel like vomiting. Yea.I slouched down on the floor and started to cry thinking about all that happened last night. Whats happening now. I need to talk to him about this. About everything. It was all my fault. Im just so stupid I shouldn’t keep anything from him. I don’t want to either. None of this was intentional. I live to serve him. I will tell him whats going on.   
I heard a door slam. It was coming from down stairs. Penny. I got up and ran out down stairs, to the front door. There he stood as Bill as I approached slowly, he was transforming in Pennywise. I ran up to him when he finished and held him tight.   
“Penny!” I cried out.  
He didn’t hug me back.  
“We have to talk” he muttered.   
Perfect. Im going to say everything.   
He took my hand and guided me to the love seat in the living room. We sat and before I could say a word he talked.   
“I want- I want to apologize for my behavior last night,” he said.  
I gave him a hug.  
“Its okay, I’m fine please. Im just glad your back!” I more concerned about talking to him about what was going on than hearing him apologize; to just take it back.   
He pushed me away.  
“No. I wont let it happen again. I...”  
“Please, Pennywise you’ve done worse, I was out of line.” I was trying to talk him out of it. I just wanted a chance to talk. Though really it was my fault and he had no reason to feel bad. Wait. He felt bad. He’s feeling bad for the first time. What? Huh? Why the change in behavior?  
“Things are changing, I promised my devotion to you. You shall receive it. Ive had a long thought with myself...”  
I don’t understand. Was he just being nice Pennywise now that he’s fed. He’s so confusing on his feeling for me.   
“I want to talk about other pressing matters” I choked out. Trying to talk over him.   
“Annabell, I am absolutely terrified of losing you! Even by my own hands”  
He was tearing up. Holy shit. I focused in on him now.   
“Annabell, I’m so sorry. I have something for you.” I just wanted to forget the night.   
“Pennywise! Please let it go! I don’t care as long as your happy!”  
“But I wasn’t! I was enraged, and scared and hungry! Before all that yesterday, I was happy. I was happy laying and laughing with you all day. Im happy listening to your stupid complains. Im happy when I can care for you. Im happy mostly when youre happy. Im sorry you aren’t that happy around me. I was terrified of you. I don’t know who you are! Thats going to change. I am yours. I give you my word. No more anger. No more hurt. Now please. Let me show you.”  
I was intrigued by his words.   
He went over to the piano that was stationed in the corner.   
“The hum, its always been for you. Since we first met it began. Bothering me like a pesky mosquito. I don’t know what it was until you mentioned it the other day. My spirit has made it for you and I wrote these lyrics.”  
He began the melody.   
He sung the words perfect: 

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed Within your eyes  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams  
A love that will last  
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart  
As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling down  
Falling in love  
I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars  
As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down, falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down, falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down. 

I was in tears. I was impressed. Who knew he could play the piano so beautifully.   
“Annabell, I couldn’t admit it. I didn’t want to. I didn’t know till now. I didn’t understand or think I was capable. I finally know what it means. I took to much out on you. I give you my deepest apologies. Annabell, my precious, I love you. Ive loved you since day one.”  
He spoke those words effortlessly.   
I got up and ran away to the hall bathroom. Not really understanding how to process this. Its what I wanted, wasn’t it? Why does it feel so bad.   
He came pounding on the door.   
“Annabell, please, listen,” He opened the door and crouched up to me.   
“I know I cant take any of it back,”  
“You-you are playing games with me, I know it. You control me, and even when you don’t, I still love you. I still want you.   
I believe you over and over again just to be set up for failure. Its my fault, I know. Youre words alone though... can make me melt. I don’t understand the connection we have. But I just honestly want to go back to being normal! I just want to be with you and have a normal family!”  
He was silent as I cried. He just held on to me tight.   
“I’ll just have to prove it to you. We have all the time in the world, my precious.” He finally spoke. His words shocked me. With in the last days it was like he was a new person.   
“Oh how you’ve turned my world upside down” I laughed into his chest.   
—  
We calmed down and headed into the living room.   
“Youre hungry.” It wasn’t a question. I shook my head anyway. I was, very much.   
“Lets go to a diner, you deserve proper food. Even though I enjoy watching you eat on your knees! Haha!”  
I rolled my eyes.   
“Ask anytime and you shall receive. Its my pleasure to amuse you.” I bowed my head.   
He kissed my forehead.   
“Bill will be here to take you, go get pretty!” He pinched my nose. 

I dressed up in a skirt with tights, a nice top with boots fashioned with a winter coat. I was happy to be wearing clothes. I even put on underwear. Although it was nice to not wear a bra. I didn’t think it would even work out. Ha.   
Bill took me to a local diner. It was a beautiful fall day out. The sun was shinning and leaves were falling. Approaching thanksgiving. I was really happy about this. On the way we talked about keeping it cool. We were husband and wife. He said no one would remember the incident but they might recognize my face. It was nice to feel normal for once. I just hoped this time he wont be jealous of himself.   
Oh course. No one could take their eyes off of him. This made me jealous. He would nod them away just to keep looking at me. We were seated at our table.   
“Man. Im gonna have to fuck you as Bill one of these days. In this body I just cant stop thinking about your naked body below-“ he was whispering to me.   
“Ahem!” The waitress spoke. Giving me an annoyed look. He had made me blush.   
I hope she didn’t hear any of that.   
“Yes. Ill have a coffee and shell have the breakfast sampler.” He didn’t even look up at her. He had one hand on my thigh and the other twirling my hair. She continued to give me dirty looks. I giggled away at his attention.   
“Now where was I,” he reached further up my thigh.   
“Pen-“ I shouted.   
“Were in public” I proceeded to whisper.   
“Shit. I just have to have you now.”  
He grabbed at my pussy squeezing it.   
“Ah” i screamed pushing him away from me. He retreated his hand.  
“Stop being so horny, I need to talk to you. About the turtle.”   
His face went beat red and squeezed the table.   
“Explain.” I knew there was something up with him and this turtle.  
“He’s my enemy. My opposite. Where I destroy, he creates. He likes to think of me as his “brother”. Pst... I hate him. He thinks he’s all that. But be happy knowing he’s dead now. You explain.” He smirked.  
“Well I saw a turtle who said he was dying in my dreams. It was in the hospital. I thought I hallucinated. He said he created me. He implied I was humanities last hope. He even recited the end of Robert Frost’s The road not taken. I didn’t know what he meant.”   
It was like a light bulb went off in his head. He smiled.   
“It all makes sense! Stupid turtle! He has such faith in humanity at stoping me since the losers. But boy did his plan go completely south!” He was hysterically laughing.   
“Old fool thought he could stop me! Well look at you now! In love with me! He made you he said?” I shook my head. I was surprised by his reaction.   
“Thats why we fit so perfect, do you see, he wanted us to be together. He must of thought you’d never fall in love with me. Of course according to the losers no human can. Of course maybe he thought I wouldn’t want a human. Smart but stupid. Ill give him that.” He spoke enthusiastically. He seemed relieved knowing that was what the turtle wanted.   
“Amazing. Someone crafted just for me. Just so perfect.” He leaned in and kissed me.   
“Youre not worried?” I asked.   
“No he’s dead. And you love me. You’d never hurt me. This is more than perfect. Well rule together!” I didn’t like that last part.   
Our food came out. Well mine did. I ate it all and still hungry for more. We ordered another plate.   
“I love watching you eat.” He gushed. The waitress must of came over a thousand times to ask him what he wanted to eat to only then mock me for eating too much. I hated her. I wanted her to just die go away. To stop trying to get with my man.  
Although my hunger wasn’t going away. I still craved blood, I admit.   
“Funny, do you think its from me” he chuckled.   
I fake laughed. He paid and we stood up to leave. We got to the car.   
“Don’t you wanna touch my stomach and relish in it?” I questioned in a sarcastic voice.   
“Only Pennywise likes to do that. Although I think you look cute with that bump.” I half smiled. I wanted him to feel what I had felt about my stomach.


	27. The pharmacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Thank you all so much!! I appreciate it all! Im glad you enjoy the story!! Really thank you all so much!   
> Xoxoxo

We arrived back at my house. I had questioned weather or not this was going to be a stable place. Pennywise advised me it would be safer for now if we continued to play the ‘part’. When we were home he sat me down on the bed and advised I should rest. I would need some time for my body to heal and replenish my blood.   
He told me he was going out for a bit, to which I assumed was to hunt. I slept for a while until he came in and woke me up. He was Pennywise again.  
I sprung up with excitement and gave him a big hug!   
“Are you hungry at all?” He asked.  
“I mean I wont pass up food? It seems like its been awhile since breakfast, speaking it looks like the sun is setting. Wow. I slept   
Like the whole day!” I exclaimed.  
“Well you have a tired little body!” He pinched my nose.   
“I have something for you, you have to close your eyes though”  
I closed them. He held up near my face something of an awful stench.   
“Oh god! I don’t want whatever that is!”  
“Just listen to me, hear take the straw, it smell worse then it tastes. Drink.” He ordered.   
He placed a straw inside my mouth. I hesitantly began to sip. The liquid was warm and thick. But it tasted sweet. I wondered if he just heated up my normal goop he gives me. Was the treat, that he was feeding me? I don’t remember it smelling this bad? Has the food gone bad. Oh god. How could something smell so bad yet be so tasty. I nearly downed it when it clicked.  
I threw the drink out of his hands. And opened my eyes.   
“Blood! You gave me blood!?” I freaked.   
I wanted to vomit. I started to gag.   
“You were fine having it from the creep!” He protested as if that mattered. Like he forced me first off.   
“That was different! I hated him!” I huffed and folded my arms.   
“Just admit it already! You want it! You nearly downed the cup!” He was smirking.   
“I cant play ignorant! That blood came from a human! No way!” I didn’t want to know who it was from, adult or child...  
“Will make you feel better knowing it was from the waitress!” He said it...  
“What the waitress! You killed her! No. Wait! You went to see her! How could you!? How!?” I was more pissed he met up with her to be honest.   
He interrupted me  
“Oh please, you were so jealous of her! And for no reason! I know you wanted her dead. You hated the way she look at me. Will it make you feel better knowing all the things she was thinking about me. How she wanted me to fuck her, fill her up, and suck on my cock. She thought she could do things you would never do. How she couldn’t understand why you were with a god like me. Will it make you feel better knowing her last thoughts were of how much a monster I am. You know I left her agonizing. I told her all our dirty little secrets. I told her all about you! Yet she still wanted me! Does it feel better knowing she thought I might do the same to you. But you should have seen her face when I told her, you were all mine. Its was pure gold! That I wouldn’t kill you-“  
“Stop-stop-stop!! I dont wanna hear it! She was an innocent human!!”  
I screamed. It did make me happy knowing he put her in her place. It made me happy knowing she could never ever have him.   
“Just admit it!!! I know you want to! I know a part of you is happy! Come on... come on...”  
“Fine!” I cried out and threw up arms up.   
“Ill only have her, she deserves it. But no one else! Im fine being ignorant to you. But I cant.”   
“Youre hungry?” He gave the biggest smile to only disappear then reappear a minute later with a cup n straw.   
“Were gonna have to figure out this smell.” I rolled my eyes in discuss.   
He wont stop smiling. What a... mmmmh.   
“Shes floating, shes all for you! I won’t touch her! I promise! All for you! You! You!”  
He laughed.   
God. The blood tasted so good. I wanted more and more. I must of drank about 5 cups. Pennywise being more than happy to supply.   
After I felt amazingly full. I laid back down. Relaxing.   
“That wasn’t bad now was it” he laughed and laid next to me.   
“Fuck. Penny. It was good...” i moaned out. I was embarrassed by my reaction. I was enjoying the blood of another human.   
My stomach churned. I reached my hand down to relax it!   
Pennywise took note.   
“Ooo!! Blood belly! Let me feel!” He was excited.   
Knowing what was up, I was nervous and kinda happy this was about to happen.   
He placed his hand down.  
“Swollen more than normal. Wait why is it? Are you okay?” His voice deepened.   
“Well thats the thing? This isn’t normal. I thought you’d have answers.”   
“Ugh, nooo. Out of all the human book I’ve read a hard tummy is associated with... no. No. Impossible.”   
He got up.   
“No. No no.” He was getting angry.   
I could tell what he thought and he’s mad knowing I might be pregnant. He feeds on children. Why would he want one.  
“How! How could I not tell!” He punched the wall. I stared to get scared. I whimpered out.   
“Impossible. Way impossible! You cheated on me!” He screamed at me.  
“No! I would never! No pennywise! I dont understand! This isnt possible.”  
“Pft... a human child!” He slammed his hand down on the nightstand.  
“Pennywise clam yourself! Please! Well figure this out!”  
“Were figuring it out now! He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me tight and out of the bed dragging me.  
“Come on get your jacket on!”

We pulled up to a local pharmacy.   
“Go in a get what you need.”  
“This might prove nothing. Youre an alien god damn it!”  
“Try!” He pushed me out of the car.   
I entered the local pharmacy. I casually strolled around the aisles looking for what I needed. I thought about the possibility. Ive only spent a month with in. Only just recently having vaginal sex. If this was a baby. It was growing rapidly. If that what you could call it.   
I heard arguing at the pharmacy corner. I spied over curious. None only who was there was the crazy old man. He was yelling about his damn meds. I strolled along just looking over my shoulder at him when I bumped into something. I fell back.  
“Omg! Im sorry!” It was a women’s voice.   
She gestured to help me up. But who was it? The crazy old mans daughter. Great. Just what I needed.   
“Omg! Annabell! Long time no see! Its great to see you! You look,”   
Interrupted her.  
“Yeah I haven’t been felling well! Why I’m here!”  
I tried to not sound nervous.   
“Its great to see you again!” I said.   
“Yeah! We gotta hang out sometime! We should do a double date!?” She mumbled on.   
Oh god. In a perfect world I would love this. To have a friend and double date.   
“Yes.” I spurted out. Fuck! Why did i say that. No. No. No. take it back. Think stupid.   
“Umm...” I tried to think of an excuse. I got lost in thought.   
“Perfect! Saturday then!”  
What when did she mention that. Omg I need to stop zoning out.  
“Youre number annabell?” She asked sounding annoyed.   
“Oh!” We exchanged numbers she proceeded to talk about her enraged father and she had to help him. I was still looking around when they were leaving.  
“See you Saturday!” She went and waved.   
“Youre going out with the devil” her father exclaimed and she rolled her eyes at me. I laughed.   
I brought about 10 pregnancy tests and whatever else that had the word pregnancy in it. This was all we had to go on since he wont take me to the doctor. We had drug store tests and time. Boy! I hope its not the latter. 

I entered the car. He was furious I could tell.  
“Who were you talking to? I said just get in a get out!”  
“She was a girl from the hospital. You said keep up appearances! We kinda have a date on Saturday!”  
I bowed my head in shame.  
“Just fucking great! Way to go! Ugh! Well i guess thats our plans for Saturday night! And dont think youre gonna get away with this”. He smiled devilishly.   
I blushed. His reaction was better then I thought.

We both sat in the bathroom staring at all the tests. All of them came up negative. I felt disappointed. I honestly thought I might be pregnant. Its like I can feel it. I was so sure.   
Pennywise hugged me in comfort.   
“I knew Id be able to tell, I can only procreate asexually. Didn’t think this would be a thing.” I cried on his shoulder. I wanted to be a mother. Im fool for even thinking it was a possible.   
The familiar warmth rose up with in me. I started to feel a little better.   
“What is going on with me, why am I feeling so weird, doing unusual behaviors, am I changing?”  
I looked up at him worried.   
“I can feel it, I sense youre different but I just don’t know. Its not possible to change you. Im an alien not a mythological creature. You are still human.” He giggled.   
The warmth dissipated. I wanted bliss. I needed a cheer up.   
“Will you show me your deadlights?”  
He nodded and opened his mouth. I entered the white light. This time I wanted to push my limits. I want to transcend beyond. There we were. His figure with deadlights. My figure with deadlights. I didn’t understand the lights before. Now knowing I still don’t understand... what was it I was seeing. Why this picture? omg! His was in his throat and mine was in my...   
I was ripped right out of the lights. I fell back on the floor hitting my back on the tub.   
I was hazed and confused why I was ripped out. I stared up at Pennywise as he returned to normal only to storm out. He punched the mirror on the way out. Glass shattered and I attempted to cover myself.


	28. The shinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if I didnt explain this well! I hope this cleared it up.

The glass hit near my feet cutting it a bit. Leaving little scratches. I didn’t even care. My back would probably bruise from hitting the tub. Neither pain compared to that of the broken heart I had.  
“Pennywise!” I cried out. I tired to sit up but my body was to weak. I was pulled out and not eased out of his deadlights. It was straining on me. Mentally and physically.  
When I was engulfed by the white light everything was a pleasant and bliss as always. But I wanted to see if I could see our ‘holograms’ again. Something I had saw a while ago. Something I wasn’t expecting. What else could be within the light? Last time I saw them it was faint, showing light within them. They were us. I know now the lights were dead lights. Thanks to Pennywise. But didn’t make sense for myself to have them. As I was able to grow closer, I could see us more detailed. His deadlight like normal in his throat. But mine, mine were in my stomach. The picture was trying tell us something. I felt it in that moment, I realized what it was.  
Had he realized what I realized? Did that cause his reaction? The picture of us together when I entered, the white light told us the truth. The way we come together in his world. Everything slowly piecing together. It was staring us in the face the whole time. We just couldnt see it. I was indeed pregnant. The deadlight with me wasn’t myself but that of our child. Tears fell with happiness as I rub my stomach. The warmth emerged. I smiled.  
“Is that you little one? are you happy!?” I couldn’t but continue my cries of joys. It was finally happening. I was going to be a mother. I could always feel I was destine for this. I was going to embrace this now. No matter what it was. Although Pennywise’s reaction has me on doubt. What was he thinking?  
I just stayed rubbing my stomach.  
“Its you all along whos been making me go crazy! Isnt it?” The warmth filled my body and I could tell it was the baby. The baby making me crave blood, the baby making me sick, the baby making me feel things that were impossible. The baby that was no doubt Pennywise’s.  
“I promise I am going to protect you at all costs”  
I could feel my strength coming back. I got up in search for pennywise. I looked everywhere. He was no where to be found. 

—-  
Its been four days, four long depressing days without him. Four days Ive just spent alone being sick and worried.  
I had talked to Julia a couple times, I even went to lunch with her. I needed someone/something. I was going insane. She made me feel normal. She never questioned my bruises or cuts, that I tried to hid well. Thank god it was approaching winter. I wonder if she noticed, I wonder if she thought that my husband beat me. She wouldn’t be wrong. Ive still been able to cover my bump. I havent been fully satisfied by food. My craving and need for blood increases everyday. I fear I am straving my child. I dont wanna try and get the blood myself. I dont even know how.  
Did he even care about us? His absence was a show of this. I had told Julia my husband was on business and hed be home soon. Tomorrow is our big date night and I’m hoping hell come around. 

—

I was sitting down eating dinner and pennywise appeared in my vision. Siting across from me at the table.  
I gave an annoyed look. Ignoring his presence. I have steak only, raw. The closet I could get. But it still did nothing.  
“I know this looks bad, I can explain” he stated.  
I just look at him and continued eating. Really, this looks bad? Is he serious?  
“Everyday you suprise me with something new. I didn’t want to hurt you.” He huffs.  
“I never ever expected this, I don’t know this could even happen....” he paused to look me in the eyes.  
“Im going to have to keep you safe. Real safe. Last time I procreated, my offspring... they were killed. I dont want that to happen to you or this thing.” He got teary eyed.  
“I was mad. Mad that I couldnt sense it. Mad that I couldn’t understand. Mad that I was afraid I couldn’t protect you. Mad that one day I might leave you to weak and kill the thing!”  
I kept getting annoyed at the word thing.  
“This is our baby! I will not let harm come its way! Our baby! And since when is going off for four day and leaving us, protection!?” I got up from my chair and marched over to him.  
“I don’t know how to deal with this! Many different scenarios are popping in my head. But mostly I had to come up with a plan. A plan to protect you, you are MINE and nobody takes that away from me!” he stood and embraced me.  
“I want nothing more than to have this ‘baby’. But now just wasn’t the right time. It wasn’t last time either... and you I wasn’t so sure how you’d feel...”  
He held my face to his.  
“Are you doing okay? Is the leaving all youre mad about?” He was acting like I was crazy. Of course what else was there to be mad about.  
“Im fine, just incredibly hungry. Within your absence, I’m pretty sure Im starving the baby.”  
“Lets fix that!” I couldn’t be mad at him anymore. He came back and was actually nice for once and taking blame. He was going to prepare to be a father.  
—

We sat in bed and I drank about a gallon as we watch TV.  
“I can’t believe I could sense it this whole time, just I didn’t know what it was! Haha he!” He giggled.  
“Youre so impressive, how you travel within me, you know That was all a first for me too. I rarely ever go into the “macroverse.”  
“Why do you think it is I can travel?” I asked.  
“Ive been starting to think about this, i think you have the shinning.”  
“The what!?”  
“Its sensitivity to the macabre. Like being in touch with ‘madness’ without being mad. Would only make sense for you,”  
Okay. So now I have superpowers. What!?  
“Have I always had this?” I had seemed to have a normal life growing up.  
“Probably, only for it to have laid dormant until meeting an evil force. The turtle crafted you too perfect. Those losers, they had the shine...” his voice got deep.  
“You were meant to destroy me, to surpass all my abilities...interesting...” he pondered.  
“I-I would never, ever think to even hurt you. Its an honor for me that you even let me touch you. I want to explore this!”  
“Yes yes. And my precious thats were he went wrong. He made you human.” 

I couldn’t think of ever wanting to destroy him. Had Pennywise continued to show no interest in me things might have been different.  
He took the cup from my hand.  
“Its time to sleep, I could imagine youre spent. Ive felt lost without you these days, I could imagine you didn’t sleep much.”  
He pulled me into his chest.  
He rubbed my belly and the warmth came through me. It was different then that of Pennywise’s touch. It was familiar, cozy, soft. Like wearing a cashmere sweater in front of a fire on a cold winter day.


	29. Date night

I woke up in the morning feeling bright and refreshed except for the nausea. I still didn’t know if it was from pregnancy or my body not responding well to the blood. Pennywise was not in bed with me. He wasn’t much of a cuddler. I could hear my melody. Assuming he was playing the piano. His attitude has changed dramatically. Did he really absolutely care? Before I got up to look for him, I went to the bathroom. I threw up profoundly. Almost all of my own food. The blood seemed to have been absorbed.  
My bump had grown a bit since yesterday. I definitely looked pregnant now. The rate of this pregnancy was increasing rapidly. Within a few weeks I would definitely be giving birth.  
I was also naked. Something Im assuming was of Pennywise’s dealing.  
I proceeded down stairs. He was in the living room, playing the piano. I admire this new fond pennywise. Something so dark showing such compassion to only me. My god. My savior.  
“You really don’t like clothes do you!?” I screamed over the volume.  
He stopped abruptly. Turned and grinned.  
“Not on you! Haha!”  
I rolled my eyes. He stood up and walked over to me.  
“With such a beautiful body, why cover it?By the way, you sleep like a rock!” He giggled.  
He kissed me lightly on the lips.  
His new attitude was to my liking. I could get use to this.  
“Theres breakfast for you in the kitchen”  
Wow. And serving me!  
I walked over and into the kitchen.  
There wasn’t anything on the table. Then I looked down. Laid out on the floor neatly next to the table was two bowls. They were decorated to match my collar and had my name. One bowl was filled with blood the other with the usual goop.  
I gave him an aggravated look.  
“Don’t forget your place, just because Ive been a bit nice, now Ive proclaimed my. Love. You want to please me, right?”  
As ridiculous as this was, its a simple task I don’t mind doing for him. Im happy to please him and obey to knowing exactly what my place was. He was still god in my eyes.  
“And well have to work on that attitude of yours...” his voice was deep.  
“Now eat!”  
“Yes, master” I quietly obeyed.  
The blood was much more appetizing than the goop believe it or not.  
He sat at the table and marveled in me. Laughing at me and mocking me at how much more I liked the blood.  
“Too bad I wont be getting a squishy tummy.” He gave me a silly frowny face.  
I was humiliated. But I like it as well. His dominance has grown on me. Im not sure If id want that taken away. Im not sure if id be able to have a direction in life without it. He consumed me now. I lived by his rules.  
He pulled me up to him by my hair. He sniffed into my neck. I winced at the pain. Which subside Im assuming because of him. It was simply to degrade me.  
“Youre still weak...” and shoved me away.  
“Im going to have to learn to pace myself with you, my cravings are getting worse, I-I just want to have you!”  
He slammed his fist on the table. The more he went without my blood. The more he was angry.  
“Its okay, ill be okay. Just have a little” i pleaded. I want him to be happy.  
“No.”  
He got up and walked back to the living room and continued playing on the piano.  
Today was not a day to get on his bad side I’m afraid. He might of promised to not hurt me, but right now Im not so sure of that.  
“Can I take a shower? master” I presented myself.  
He looks up from playing and nods his head. 

When I got done pampering myself I notice pennywise is gone.  
He went out to much, is he feeding to much to compensate for me. I throw on sweats because I’m pretty sure that will be the only thing to fit me. Perhaps no clothes will have its benefits. Later tonight for our date Ill have to find a flowy dress. 

I must of dosed off on the couch because Bill woke me up. He was looking fine... I gazed at him with fuck me and hazy eyes. Dressed in all black. Black slacks, button down and blazer. I wanted him to destroy me right now.  
“God. Youre so fucking desperate.” I blushed up.  
“Come on sleepy head. Damn you sleep a lot .” He commented.  
“Well theres like nothing else to do... and it feels nice. Especially with you leaving me all the time!” I gave a wide smile.  
“Remember our stupid date?”  
“Oh shit!” I started to run upstairs. He called out to me as I was going up.  
“Wait. Hold on! let me come to you!”  
He appeared rather quickly and we walked to the top.  
“I have to cover your eyes there is a surprise.” He placed his hands over my eyes. He lead me into the bedroom.  
“Okay! Look!”  
On the bed laid a beautiful navy blue dress. On top of it was two small black boxes. Jewelry boxes. The dress was new as well as the boxes. Of course Bill would want me to be just as classy and well dressed.  
“Before you do anything, Imma go sit in that chair.” He pointed to the vanity chair. “Then you shall strip for me. Completely.”  
Anything for entertainment. Anything to be late. He must be dreading this as much as I am.  
I obeyed.  
“Okay now can I?”  
His eyes lingered over my body. He looked Hungry. He looked fierce. His eyes glowed red. His cock bulging through his pants.  
“You know you can just leave and not worry about getting turn on.” He always said he hated how horny this body made him feel. But I bet you he actually loved it.  
He came apon me.  
“Don’t act like you don’t like it.”  
I could feel his grin on my ear.  
“Now put on the dress.” He demanded  
“Pennywise? Is this all new?”  
“Yes, to accommodate your new body as-well. And... a little thank you present. For carrying our baby”  
He put his hand on my stomach, his large hand swelled over my stomach. Fitting it perfectly. Warmth arrived.  
“I wish you could feel when its happy, my whole body goes warm. Its amazing!” I looked up at him gleefully.  
He smirked and pulled back to allow me to dress.  
I went to put on tights and panties.  
“Tights only” He stated.  
“What really?” I snapped back.  
“Don’t back talk to me, there is no need for them.” He gave a stern look and started to walk over to my dresser.  
“As a matter of fact” he ripped my underwear draw right out.  
“You wont be needing any of these, anymore.” He walked out of the room.  
“No! No!” I chased after him.  
“what about my period!?” I yelled. Not knowing where he went I returned to the room.  
When I returned to the room, he was sitting in the chair.  
“Where did you put them?”  
He ignored me.  
“Get dressed, were gonna be late.”  
I put on the tights and slipped the dress on. Of course. The dress hugged every curve of my body. Showing my belly off perfectly. It was tight down to my knees and long sleeved. It was made of a cotton stretch.  
“This isn’t going to hide anything!” I exclaimed, worried.  
“Good! Thats the point! You’re mine, remember? Or do we have to learn again? And your belly broad casts that more then anything.” He gave me a smug look.  
I opened the two black boxes next.  
One was two golden pearl earrings.  
“Oh my god! These are beautiful! thank you!” I turned and gave him a big hug. I quickly put them in my ears eager to open the next one.  
“Next” he laughed.  
The next black box was longer than the first. Upon opening, it was beautiful gold chain choker. A little tag hung from the center. Read: Property of pennywise. Unless you were really close it would be unreadable.  
“Your current collar doesn’t match your dress, thought this would be more appropriate”  
He carefully took off my collar to put this beautiful gold chained choker on me. The links weren’t that big, no bigger than a 1/4 inch. It was stunning. Absolutely. Something that would come from enormous wealth.  
“Are these real?” I held my hand up to the necklace to feel it around my throat. It was heavy.  
“How would they not be?” He said, obviously confused by my question.  
“Like, real gold? “ I stammered.  
“I sure hope so!” He chuckled.  
“How-how...?”  
“Human money is fabricated. Everything is worthless.” He sounded like a smug poet trying to be deep. I tried not to laugh.  
“Wow. Thank you! Thank you so much! This is so amazingly special.” I turned to face him.  
“Youre so amazing special”  
He kissed me and held my body tight to him.  
“Mine.”

——

We arrive just on time. Not. We were of course late. Bill also took his slow time driving making the excuse ‘It was for the safety of our baby’. The restaurant had to be at least five stars. The nicest and maybe only nicest restaurant in Derry. I had no clue of this when signing up but I guess that doesn’t matter. I actually felt under dressed.  
We had a reservation and were seated with Julia and her husband. The ceiling hung chandlers a plenty and all over were red and black drapes. It gave me an old Hollywood feel.  
Nobody could take their eyes off of Bill.  
The hostess practically cam in her pants when he spoke. I hated it, but loved it.  
Bill of course never leaving my side and holding my waist. I was his and damn proud. I held my head high.  
Funny how jealous I was of the women oogling over him. And here he was the one wanting to show me off like I was the best of best. Letting everyone we encountered to talk to that night that I was his wife.

“Omg! Look at you!” Julia got up from the table when we arrived.I put on a pound of makeup tonight to make sure nobody saw any marks.  
“Wow! Youre pregnant! Why didn’t you tell me!” Omg I forgot I never told penny about my outings with her and worst of it all. She was our neighbor. Pennywise still had yet to know exactly who she was.  
“Well I didn’t wanna risk it!” I was trying to sound enthusiastic despite my nervousness. She gave me a hug and we went to sit. Bill pulled out the seat for me first. We made introductions. Her husbands name was David. He was a much older man. Topping her by at least 10-15 years. Julia and I had come to know we were the same age.  
“So how long have you two been married?” She asked. And the small talk began.  
“Two years” pennywise answers.  
“Awe! And youre first child! Congrats! I would offer a toast! HAha! Do you know the gender?”  
We don’t even know what it is! God! I was so nervous.  
Pennywise giggled under his breathe.  
“No. We want to be surprised” I smiled. My voice was so shaky I could barely talk.  
Please. Master. Can you do all the talking!  
He looked over and smiled in acceptance. Bill was so confidant. He could sway a nation if he wanted to.  
We ordered food, the small talk continued and I prayed that nothing would come up.  
Our dinner arrived.  
We began to eat. Well Pennywise didn’t. He just sat and played with it.  
I was in the middle of talking to Julia when his hand snaked in between my thighs. Then it happened. I heard him. His voice but his lips didn’t move.  
‘Spread those pretty legs’  
I grew flushed and I obeyed. I don’t know why. I was just too excited. My hornyness seemed to be on a rise since getting pregnant.  
I gave him a surprised look hoping he would know. He rubbed at my inner thigh.  
Julia continued in the back ground about her kids. Stupid things of course. I tried to seem interested. Not sure how well that worked. Bill kept his cool. Acknowledging them and throwing in input from time to time.  
Pennywise grinned. Replying with  
‘Good girl’  
With a jolt of surprise he was ripping at the tights. No warm up. Just jumped right in. He was not shy about wanting me. I actually think it entertained him more than Julia rather then driven by being horny.  
‘Remember keep quite’  
I wanted to push him away but I was aching for his touch.  
He pushed a finger in me when Julia said something that caught my attention.  
“Yeah, they keep agreeing with my dad about a stupid clown,”  
“Wait! What” I blurted out. From the shock of the statement and Pennywise entering me. He dug his fingers fasters. Fuck. It was hard to concentrate and I wanted to hear this. How come he didn’t care.  
“Whats youre fathers name, my family has linage here, might know of him.” He talked so calm and relaxed. Finally saying something. Meanwhile I’m bursting at the seems.  
“Bill Denbrough. He’s been in out of Derry a lot. Although you might know him from his horror novels.” She said. She stared over at me. She gave a puzzled look.  
“Yes, yes! I have read some of those novels. Great author. Very detailed on in his work. Almost like he was there.” His anger started to show through. His fingers were no longer pleasing but turning to claws.  
I whimpered in pain.  
David and Julia both gave a concerned look. Brushing off Bill.  
“Are you okay?” She asked.  
Bill looked over at my face. It had to be red and tears were welling.  
He eased up and the pain washed away.  
“Yeah, will you please excuse me, pregnancy!” I laughed.  
Bill gave me and look. He pulled out of me.  
I headed to the bathroom. I was bleeding great. Ugh. He now knows who she is, tonight when we get home Ill tell him everything. Tonight is not going to be pleasant. I just wanna stay here. Away from them all.  
I sat flustered in the stall. I didn’t know what to do next.  
Weirdly there was a knock on my stall.  
“In use.” I responded.  
“Not yet...” it was Bill. What.  
“Get out! How are you-“ i screamed nervously.  
“Open the damn door.” I opened it.  
He quickly pulled me in.  
“Fuck. I need you right now. There was blood on my fingers and I just cant help myself.”  
He pined me to the wall and hoisted me. My legs were on his shoulders and his hands held on my waist.  
He went right in with no warning. It all went too fast to process. He started sucking at the blood dripping from my vagina.  
“Oh shit, fuck. Pennywise, were gonna  
Get caught.” I was alarmed. I didn’t want to. This place was so nice and I really wanted friends.  
He spared no time to talk.  
‘Nope the door is locked, now shh, youre all mine’  
He sounded so fucking hot. I wanted to cum right there.  
‘Mmm, yes, pet, cum for me. I want the whole place to know youre mine.’  
“Fuck, Pen-“  
He slapped my ass so hard it stung.  
‘Say Bill!’  
“Okay, okay! Fuck... Bill... please, please...” I moaned out.  
‘Mmm, you taste so fucking good pet.’  
“Oh! Oh! My god!! Bill. Bill!”  
He engulfed me like there was no tomorrow. The whole situation of this was a turn on. Him playing with me in public, how much he wanted me, how he cut me. Fuck even now were in a restaurant bathroom. Fancy as fuck restaurant bathroom. And he is just going to town. I could feel it. I was about to cum in his mouth. I threw my head back.  
‘Cum for me, you slut, I know youve always wanted to come for him. Cum on.’  
I was drunk off his words.  
‘Please...oh. Please... can I cum!?’  
He dug his tongue deeper and made it swell. I was sent over the edge. He road out my orgasm with equal force. By now im pretty sure the whole restaurant could hear me. I over came with embarrassment. I would have to walk out and face the world.  
“And they would all know your mine” he growled and pulled back.  
“Fuck” he sounded angry.  
He took me off his shoulders.  
“What wrong?” I looked down.  
“Oh” he had cum all over his pants and the floor. Not mine. His. His thick black cum. I busted out laughing.  
“This is not funny.” He snarled.  
“Cant you just make it disappear?”  
“Im not a magician, i don’t “just” make things magically disappear.”  
“Oh.” I walked over to the mirror. My tights were ripped to shreds. I took them off and tossed them. Luckily the dress covered my bruising thighs. I took some makeup out fixed my face then my hair. All while he cleaned himself.  
“Is that why I can hear you” I asked in the process.  
“Why? The shine. Most likely. As far as I know nobody real normal can hear me talk in their head.”  
“But why didn’t I shock you, if I can only do it?”  
“I am capable of many many things. I just thought it might be me. But then Ive only ever communicated like that with shinners, which is also a reason why I thought you might be!”  
He was finished and came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“Youre so jealous of all those girls. Ha! Do you know how many men gaze at you? I wanna rip their throats out. Youre so extraordinary! I can read all their stupid thoughts. Every nasty perverted thoughts. All the lazy wonderful thoughts, about your personality or smile too. I want them all...” he reached his head down in between the crock of my neck. His breathe was hot and heavy. I started to get nervous at his words.  
“To suffer and die. I want to watch the world fall.”  
I look up in the mirror he was Pennywise again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might get slow. Im at the end of the semester with school. So ill be studing for finals.


	30. Mate

“You know David...” he takes a claw out and scrapes it across my cheek not hard, not even leaving a mark. I take it as an act of kindness. He’s looking at me through the mirror.  
“He would’t stop fantasizing about you...”  
He’s whispering in my ear now. His tone and words are making me stand on edge. He speaks with such hate in every word. Every word shooting through me giving me goose bumps.  
“He would imagine you instead of Julia. As his wife talked everyones ear off. And he stayed quite. Apparently he has a thing for pregnant girls. Seems Julia cant have kids anymore. Haha! we do have something in common!” My guess was that they had a thing for a pregnant me. He reached and held on my belly. He licked down from my ear to my neck. He was sending me into a frenzy again. I adjusted my stance growing uncomfortable. He just made me orgasm and I wanted him again.  
“Yes yes, beautiful...” he gazed at me.  
“Don’t want to, but damn, Thank you!That turtle made thy most perfect human. The only good stupid thing he did. Literally!” He laughed.  
“Please Don’t kill him, Julia needs him, they just lost their daughter.” I begged.  
“Like I care about that...” he turned me around sharply now he was in my face. I was breathing heavy. His actions were conflicting. I didn’t know if I wanted him to fuck me right here or yell at him for his aggressive behavior. I just stood still.  
“You shouldn’t even be friends with them... they are going to cause nothing but problems.”  
“No. No. Please, please. Let me just be friends with Julia. Shell need me” I accepted the enviable. Maybe they both didn’t have to die.  
“Haha he! Look at you!”  
He turned me around again and slammed my back to his chest. He reached in between my legs. He knew. Of course. He lightly brushed across my pussy. His soft gloved hand sent shivers down my spine.  
“Youre so fucking wet already, its dripping down your legs, haha ha! Do you like when I talk about protecting you huh?”  
I shook my head.  
He gave a disappointed look.  
“Please, master...” I just wanted to be fucked by him. As he kept teasing me. Grabbing at my thighs.  
“Haha. Youre going to have to wait till we get home. Its been long enough. And our conversation about your friends isn’t over”  
He removed his hands from me and pulled my dress back in place. He gave a light suck of a kiss on my neck. Then He turned back into Bill.  
“Now lets go.” He slapped my ass.  
We exited the bathroom together. As we walked back to our table everyone ignored us. Like purposely. Trying to not stare at us avoiding it at all cost. Was this because of the bathroom, surely it had to be. But nobody was gossiping. It was like they were just ignorant to it. Pennywise controlled them.  
We sat back down.  
“Awe is everything okay?” Julia asked.  
“Yes, I-“ I was cut off by Pennywise.  
“Annabell is not doing well, were gonna get going.”his voice was not nice in the slightest. Actually boarding on being rude.  
But I wanted to stay actually. Just a little longer. And he thought I was the impatient one. I shot him a look.  
“Annabell has been throwing up, and I think its in her best interest, she goes home because of the baby.” He stated.  
I didn’t wanna talk back. Maybe I will get to see Julia again. Definitely not David. Despite his crude fantasies. He was actually a nice guy. Im going to feel for Julia at his lose.  
“Oh okay, I’m sorry. I know that can be rough.” She was looking at me. I was sad and my face was probably showing it.  
“Yes, it is.” Pennywise answered for me.  
“No, Annabell are you sure youre okay!?” She was looking at me stern and for an answer that wasn’t from Bill. As he talked most of the night.  
I didn’t wanna answer though, I was too nervous and lost in thought. I was thankful for his answers, Id be lost without him. Pennywise got up and grabbed at my arm for me to stand up.  
He took out his wallet and just left a $100 bill. The bill was way more than need be. He was pissed at her statement. Probably pissed at her thought too.  
“She just needs some rest, come on sweetie, lets go.” He kissed my forehead and we walked off. I never got to say good-bye. A tear fell down.  
I heard a whisper to her husband. I didn’t catch everything but she was concerned that I think that Bill abuses me. And that why Pennywise was floored. 

Pennywise winks at and thanks hostess, then stops in front of her. His attitude changing. We exchange mean looks.  
“Hun, I want some pie for dessert, can you go order some?” I look at him clueless.  
“Arn’t you still really hungry, in the mood for pie, I know I am especially since we’ve ran out,” he smiles at me then laughs at the hostess to then only wink at me. I got it. We had no more blood left for me.  
“No. We haven’t I got pie the other night.” I try to protest back. I didn’t want her dead even if she wants Bill. His oogling eyes with her, did start to piss me off.  
“Hun, that pie expired, just go get some more, please.” He gave me a wild look to leave already.  
“Beside, think how much the baby will love it and thank you for it, i know youve been craving it.” The hostess is clueless and doesn’t care apparently about the sanity of marriage. Before I leave, I make sure to mark my territory too. This will turn her off, save the poor girl. We can find someone else. She was so young. Just 16 I could imagine.  
I got up to kiss him. He takes his hand and puts it up to my mouth.  
“No. Youre breathe will taste like throat up.” She laughs. That sends me over the edge. Fuck him and fuck her.  
I go to get my pie and walk away angry. I don’t want him to touch her now, he cant have any of her.  
I sit at the counter top and place my to go order. I wait for it, anyhow knowing Pennywise is setting up a plan.They are in hearing distance. But she doesn’t care. Stupid bimbo blonde.  
He talks.  
“Sorry about that, had to get her away. My my, youre a cutie...” eeww is that really how he talks to women and they just fall for it.  
She giggles and thanks him. He moves his hand into her hair and brushes it away.  
I start to hear his voice.  
‘Stop getting so jealous, this is all for you’  
Yeah right like he doesn’t enjoy the attention.  
“My boring wife, things haven’t been going well. She such a bitch. Doesn’t even know how to treat me right...were going to be getting a divorce...”  
She puts her hand on his hand. They exchange stuff I cant hear over other people.  
“Oh. I can blow your world away.” She adds. Her skin blushing.  
“Really now?” The smirk arrives on his face.  
“My wife goes to bed early.” He wrote some stuff on a piece of paper.  
“See ya later” he winked at her and started to walk over to me.

I had the pie now. I didn’t want to even look at him. Swaying her like that. He’s my god. Not hers. As we walk out of the restaurant, I look to find her but shes gone.  
“Fuck, Annabell, you need to chill, I want you and the baby to just eat properly.”  
I freak!  
“No.no. I don’t wanna see anymore! I dont wanna know who it is! I cant pain to! Whether its anger or sorrow! Please I want the baby safe too! But for my mental health I wanna continue to be ignorant to everything!”  
He rolls his eyes.  
“Well I already set the trap”  
I hufff and slam the car door shut.  
“Whats the plan?” I ask as he drives away.  
“Well I invited her back to the house, I was gonna seduce her a bit, find her fears, then use them against her. Then go for the kill. Did you really wanna hear that?”  
“Oh so I have no put over this in my own house?”  
“Why would you?” He said sarcastically.  
“Cause its my house!” I yelled.  
He just chuckles. 

When we arrive home he instructs me to stay upstair and rest. Then reassure me that I will be getting food soon. And he kisses me tenderly. And rubs my tummy. He knows I’m still hungry after that. Hes using it against me. My hunger keeps increasing. I just sit and watch TV. An hour passes and she is here. I turn off the TV to hear them talking. Pennywise advised I should turn it up to drowned out screams and such. But nope!

“Hello, Beautiful”  
“Haha, thanks, wow looking great, already in your comfy wear.” Fuck what was he wearing?  
“Yes, just in my sweats.”  
I forgot he could hear me. Shit. He knows I’m listening. She exposed to his sculpted body.  
I don’t hear anything for a bit.  
“Wow!”  
“Youre wife sure is not appreciating you, i will. That was amazing!”  
What! He kissed her. No that was out of line. I clench the sheets.  
“She doesn’t know the half of it.”  
Fuck him. God. I want to fuck him. What happened to pleasing me when we got home. I know I might get backlash but damn i am pissed right now. He flirted in front of me, brought her to my home, and kissed her!  
“Fuck, Bill...” she moaned.  
“Call me mister gray..” he demanded.  
Damn wasn’t this girl afraid of rape or anything. Bills age tops her by at least 10 years.  
“Mister gray, I like the way you move, god you taste so good! More! I must have more” this slut! What is she talking about. She better not be sucking his dick. I have yet to even do that to Bill.  
I can hear him moan. No, fuck this. I get up and I run down the stairs. Im going to give this bitch a taste of me.  
I get to the the living room yelling.  
“You fucking slut!!!” They were just making out. But I don’t care anymore more shes taken my man to much.  
I lunge at her. And start punching her in the face. She is sobbing. Her blood starts to spill. Fuck. I want it. I need it. As I straddle her I lick my knuckles. Fuck she tastes so good.  
I moan out. She continues with pleads and sobs.  
Pennywise approach me. His hand on my shoulder. i turn to see my clown. I smile up at him.  
“Its her fear... she scared of you, tastes amazing right?”  
“Yes! I need more!”  
She looks at us with wild eyes.  
“Who the fuck are you people!?”  
“You stupid little whore, you made the wrong mistake by flirting with my mate.” I am overly pissed at her now. I want her dead. I want her blood. I want to kill her.


	31. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got really carried away
> 
> Warning: gore, pure smut, like lots of gore, cannibalism. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy! I did ;)

She spit in my face. All the while she tried to get free. Kicking and scratching at me.  
“You don’t deserve him!” She yelled out.  
Pennywise laughed.  
“Pet, careful now. I can take care of this” he calmly stated. Obviously thinking I couldn’t handle this.  
“No. Im... going to kill her!” I demanded at him. She was mine now. I hated her. He didn’t protest, just gave me a wide smile with a look of surprise. I held her down and punched at her not nearly perfect face. We were about the same size but my will was stronger. She couldn’t get free.  
“What the fucks with the clown?”  
She hammers on as I try to lift her into a chair. Pennywise rips articles  
of his clothes to help me tie her up.  
“Oh oh! You mean this?” Pennywise talks.  
He turns swiftly back into Bill. He approaches her.  
“I cant believe for one second you actually thought I liked you,” he laughed. She looking at him stunned, with wide eyes. She has never seen this magic before. I wonder how she feels as her nightmare comes to life. He’s in her face now.  
“Mmm. You smell so good! But youre all my wife’s. And she deserves it!” He talks all giddy without a care. He points at me and backs away.  
She looked confused and terrified.  
“Fuck you!” She yelled and looked me right in the eyes. She still seemed hooked on Bill. Apparently thinking this was all my fault. And it was to some extent, but still she would have die with or without me. It had to be with though.  
He grabbed onto me.  
“How dare you think you could come between my family!” he puts his hand on my tummy. Yeah our family! I loved taunting her like this. Make her feel like shes the problem when Bill obviously came on to her.  
“What are you people? Youre fucking sick! You gonna get off on me!” She protests. He lets go of me.  
He sifts back in to pennywise.  
“Why, silly of me! I never introduced myself! Im Pennywise the dancing clown,” he takes a bow.  
“And this is the very beautiful Annabell the magnificent!” I take a bow and giggle at the name. I play along with the act. It very much amuses me.  
“I want her to suffer” I look at Pennywise. I have hate in my eyes for her. She screams mercy in the background.  
“I’ll get you something useful!” He scurries away, happy as a fucking pig in shit. He enjoying this so much. His pleasure fuels me.  
“You stupid worthless human! You believed his lies, you believed his charm! It was all to manipulate you! To get you here! Im going to make you suffer, I’m going to feast on your flesh! Drink your blood to help grow the child inside of me! HIS CHILD!” I spoke dark and deep. Setting her in her place.  
“He is mine, as I am his!”  
She spit in my face again. She wasn’t quite understanding. This bitch.  
“He hates you I can tell!” She tried to intimidate me.  
“Silly that you still believe in him. Bill is not real! And oh I know he hates me. But you know what,” I got up close and whispered in her ear.  
“he loves me more.” This wholes situation was fueling my anger and driving my adrenaline up. I was getting a high.  
Pennywise returns. He hands me a knife. Perfect. I mouth a thank you to him.  
“Wait. Before you just kill her. Make her a little more afraid. She is getting cocky, I can sense it, plus she’ll taste better...” he spoke the last part deep and sensual. Fuck. This needs to end so I can have him.  
“She wont believe anything I say...” I whine. Im so close to just driving this knife into her.  
“Fuck, ugh, she still under control. Let me break her than shes all yours, my precious.” He kisses me tenderly then proceeds to be in her face. His claws are out and holding on to the sides of her face, ripping at her tender skin. Oh hoe the blood dripping down her face looks lovely.  
“Soon...” I whisper to the baby holding my stomach.  
I just wanna see her dead but I want the sweet taste even more. I allow him to make her fearful.  
“You little bitch, look at me! I am not your handsome prince, little girl! Nor youre daddy!” He bares his teeth. Fuck he so sexy. Bringing back memories from the night he kill those creeps. I stare at him in amazement and want for him to take her down.  
“Shes mine! You hear me! I want her more than anything else in this world! Nobody can touch her! I lured you for her. Youre all for her!” His words were touching. II love how possessive he was about me. I absolutely adored being his. I blushed up and smiled. Making me feel proud of his actions.  
She was sobbing sorry, pleading. Ha! Fat chance!  
“Awe, wa wa wa! Boo hoo!” He mocked bit at her baring those sexy razor shape teeth. They could slice at bone like butter. He slapped her face for good measure.  
“Take her! She scared shitless. That was easy! Haha hoo!” He stared at me.  
“Help me untie her and hold her down.” I now wanted to feel that power when I first lunged at her. Feel her die under me.  
We get her to the ground. I straddle her as pennywise holds her head, wrists and ankles with the help of his tenticals.  
“Are you sure?” He said.  
“Yes, and then no more, she deserves to die for coming on to you, for all the dirty things she thought and said.” I spat in her face.  
“Any last words” I asked.  
“You are a monster...” and she spat right back.  
That was it. That was the force that drove me home.  
I stabbed the knife right into her heart as she had done to me. I repeated this over and over until I was sure she was dead. Blood flowed everywhere. Covering everything thing in the living room. I was soaked. I hit a major vain and it just rained. I laughed in the thrill of it all. I took the knife up to my mouth and I licked it clean. Making sure to look at Pennywise when doing so. I knew, no I could feel his excitement and arousal. I licked the knife hungrily, I licked it like I licked his cock. I stared deep into his soul. Not one ounce of me was afraid of cutting my tongue, even if I did, it would make for a great make-out with Pennywise.  
Pennywise could not get his eyes off me. I could his bulge twitching with excitement in his pants He fixed his eyes on me the hole time with lust. His eye beamed red and glowed into the night of the dim lit room. They burned desire into my core.  
“Fuck...” he moaned out. Pleased by my actions. I was proud to make him proud.  
I cut into her chest so many time there was a gapping hole. I was compelled to reach in. To start devouring her. I ripped out her heart. And I bit right into it. Blood squirting everywhere. I must have been covered head to toe in blood because pennywise was drench also. She was bleeding out and I did care to savor her. I was going to have a full feast on her fresh body tonight. I handed the heart to Pennywise. He deserved to reveal in this too. He did do half the work and I was grateful now.  
“Seriously? You want to share?”  
I shook my head slowly.  
“Thank you.” I smiled. He took a bite covering his whole mouth in blood. His eyes flowed to the sides of his head.  
“Mmm. She tastes good but not as good as you.”  
He pulled me into a heated kiss. It was warm and sweet. Tasted amazing with blood. I wanted more of him.  
I started to rip at his clothes. He owed me and now this whole ordeal was done. I get to have him to myself.  
“Fuck me, on top of her lifeless body” I moaned. He went with me and shed his clothes. I wanted to see his full body, something I rarely see. His white glistening body. Covered in red veins along his chest just like his face was, my favorite detail. Although Bill was tall and built. The clown was bigger in every way. Lanky but bigger. His body still very much sculpted but with his skin color he looked like stone. He was hard as stone but hot like fire. Not portioned like a normal human. He was right Pennywise was humanoid. He pushed me back into a pool of blood on the floor. The carpet which was going to be stained. But right now I could give two fucks. He shred my clothes to pieces in a matter of mere seconds.  
“God, you looked so fucking hot, devouring her. The way you felt of jealousy and how you took her down. My little monster. Im going to fuck youre brains out.” He demanded as he gripped my throat.  
I noticed her heart laying off to side. I picked it up and squeaked it over my chest. If Pennywise couldn’t divulge on me, he could divulge on her blood, on me. Its the closet I can get.  
“Do you like that?” I breathed out.  
“Yes!” He licked up my bloody chest as I chowed down on her heart.  
The warmth from the baby was radiating. I felt like I was on fire. This only made me want to pursue it more. This was making it happy. I had to continue to feast and indulge with my lover. I had to make Pennywise and the baby happy.  
“More...” I moaned out. Pennywise had been busy. Licking at my nipples.  
“Anything for you.”  
He sat up and straddled me. He was sweaty and covered in so much blood. His hair mated and against his face. He was my god. From this angle he was superior.  
He took his claws and dug into her. Grabbing flesh for the both of us.  
He didn’t eat his. He just watched me as I  
Scarfed it down. Honestly I stop caring about the smell. I only wanted it to taste.  
When I was finished he threw his piece of meat and dove right into my lips. He kissed me passionately and we made out for quite sometime. Rolling around our naked bodies twined together in the blood and just absolutely not caring about a thing. It was only us in the moment. Like nothing else mattered. The whole world was non existence.The fire started to become electric. It wasn’t painful but pure bliss. Amazing how the child gifts me this feeling. I will not stop at the end the universe for it.  
I just couldn’t take anymore teasing I needed him now.  
“Fuck me please, master!” I cried out.  
“As you wish, you just had to ask!” He laughs and shoves his big hard bloody cock right into me. I instantly shook with an orgasm. My body lit up everywhere. The electric sore through my body. The most intense experience.  
“Fuck! Pennywise, Im cumming! Im soo sorry master!”  
He trusted me through as I moaned out his name.  
“Fuck! Scream my name pet! Let everyone in the neighborhood know youre. mine! Come on! Thats right scream with pleasure!”  
Shouting and crying through the electrical storm within me.  
“Its okay! I wont reprimand you, youve been amazing! You deserve this!” He pumped in and out at faster pace now.  
He growled out and into my ear. He fucked me relentlessly.  
“Im going to destroy your pussy, you got me all turned on, youre such a good girl. Master knows whats best for you. Such a good pet, with listening to me.”  
Pushing harder in and out. My walls couldn’t help clenching around him as tight as possible. I wanted to milk his cock dry. I wanted to stay put and never ever leave. His cock was meant for my pussy.  
“Shit. Youre so fucking tight,” he moaned out again. I loved his moans they just sent me further up and made me drip. His hands were all over me spreading the blood around. His mouth latching and lapping up all over. He then would shove his fingers into my mouth for me for to have a taste. He pounded me so hard Im pretty sure my pelvis would be bruised in the morning.  
“Thats right, you wont walk for days” He held onto my legs spreading them as wide as possible, pushing further than what my body could handle. His claws gripped into my thighs anchoring themselves. I could feel them deep with in my thighs slicing through me.  
The fade of getting rawed past quickly as my orgasm ended. The electric dimmed to a fire, my breathing was short and I just started to over come a different emotion now. Love. I couldn’t help but look at him and think of what he’s all done for me. As much as I was enjoying being fucked hard and rough I wanted even more. I wanted emotion in this exchange. Not a cold raw fucking.  
I just looked into his glowing eyes. I wanted him to make love to me.  
“Make love to me, master”  
He smiled, came in closer to me, eased up on his claws to a gentle caress of my thighs, wrapped my legs over his waist and slowed his speed to a sensual thrust.  
“Anything for you...” He whispered


	32. The big question

He embraced me with a kiss. It was soft and sensual. Not sloppy. No drool. It had care behind it. We twirled our tongues together in sync. Not like the usual, him trying to reach the back of my throat as much as possible. It was tender. He kept a steady slow speed of his hips, trusting all the way to the hilt then back to the tip. Hitting and caressing my gspot perfectly. Normally it was aortic, careless, not precise in his thrusts. It wasn’t agonizingly slow either. It was impeccable. Each pump was filling me up completely. My walls straining at how big he was. At this pace it was easier to convey and sense all his of features on his cock. I could feel all the bumps and ridges that went up and down his shaft. Imperfectly ribbed. How the top of his cock mushroomed like a normal human but his was more prominent. I could tell he wanted this. That he wasn’t holding back the strength to fuck me hard and rough. He was hedonistic.   
One of his hands snaked behind my back to hold me at my waist as he pulled me in closer to him. No tenticals out. Just as normal as Pennywise could be. The other hand helped hold himself up just above my face. Like magic his eyes turned from red to a baby blue. Shining like diamonds. He looked at me lovingly, gazing at my face as I moaned around him. His sharp teeth breaking at his skin had turned into his perfect red soft lips with his cute buck teeth. He was a brute no more. He was mine.   
He moaned out. It was soft and low, I barely heard it. This wasn’t like I was fucking an animal. It was pure beauty.   
I gazed back into him showing my devotion, wishing I could be as divine as he is.  
“Is this right?” He sounded nervous. This would be his first time making love. I could tell he wanted to please me. He was afraid of hurting me.   
“Just follow your heart...” I moaned out.  
He giggled. The moment was absolute perfect. I couldn’t tell he was forcibly trying to make it sensual. It felt real. It felt natural.   
“Youre doing amazing!” I smiled at him leaning up for a kiss.  
I rolled my hip up into him showing my appreciation. He met my speed. We trusted together. Moaning together.  
He looked me in the eyes with a more serious expression behind them.  
“Can I...?” He asked. But I could tell what he wanted cause Ive always wanted it. Deadlight?   
“Yes.” He responded with a small smile.   
“Yes. I wanna feel you, yes please!” I moaned out as his thrusts and mine picked up speed. Both aching for our release together. This was going to be it. The ultimate love connection.  
“Don’t- don’t get scared” I could hear the shakiness in his voice and I can imagine thats the first time he’s ever had to say that. I nodded my head.   
He opened his mouth impossibly wide. His mouth following the lines on his face. Rows and rows of teeth came before me. He let go of my waist to adjust his position so his face was directly above mine now. The glowing orbs hypnotized me as the light began to emerge. It filled the room, perhaps the whole house.   
His thrusts continued as I stopped mine. I wanted to lay all my focus on entering the light. I wanted to transcend. Be so much more than this. The light engulfed me and pure elation and ecstasy arose. I wasn’t in my body anymore. There we were clear as day. I was in a lacy white dress, the same one from a dream once with Pennywise. There he was in his favorite form, the clown. They were just projections. Beautiful projections with light shining in them both. Clear, translucent, but still able to see every detail. They were hand and hand, still just looking at each other. But something different started to happen I became over whelmed with emotions of love and lost consumed me. Was this how he’s feeling, were these my feelings?   
‘Annabell...’ I heard a soft familiar voice. His. Voice. Our images did not move. I could sense him but not see him.   
“Im here!’ I call out!   
“Whats happening?” It was like he was in my mind but not.The physical world trancensing into a non physical world. This place was a void. He was right. No human could describe it. I could barely comprehend it. It was all mental, psychological. Nothing could be anything as something could be everything here. It was like there were no limits. That of only being my imagination.  
“Those are our own projections of ourselves. Just here, you get to see the light.”  
“Those, those, feelings is that you?”  
“Its all of us!”  
I can sense the excitement. It was like I jumped from one world to another. And this feeling of being here with him was better than sex. Better anything I have ever felt.  
“Its so beautiful, I-I feel everything!” I wanted to cry but I couldn’t. There was no way to show that. No need. Just feel.   
“I can sense everything, all of you!”  
I was in amazement too. Too many emotions. It felt amazing.  
I could feel it. His love for me. It was genuine.   
“Youre so different, so beautiful”  
“I feel like were one person, yet I don’t feel alone.”  
I didn’t want to leave but I can feel myself slipping.  
“Focus!” But I couldn’t. My mentally was racing back and forth from one realm to the other.   
My orgasm shattered right through me without me realizing it was going to happen. He must of came too. Because I could feel it. I could feel his satisfaction.   
I clenched into his embrace. The orgasm wasn’t felt in my body. But in my mind? As I held on to the void. It became easier now, I have reached a peak. How was this happening?  
“It was my fault, I was going in and out, I wanted to cum with you. Youre physical self will still appreciate that” he giggled.   
It was different now. What had once brought me hear was enhancing the emotions. It was fervent. I felt tied to him. Bonded to him now. As the feeling eased I slipped out of the light with ease and returned to see Pennywise normal.   
“Woah...” I moaned out.  
He giggled.   
“That was literally a total out of body experience” and I laughed.   
The feeling, I could feel him still. I could hear his thoughts. But it all wasn’t direct like we were talking to each other. This could be selective. It was like a whole. The thoughts and feeling one in hand with each other. He had love and humor. He thought my snarky comment was funny, but cute. He liked my sknariness.   
“Is this what its like for you?” I wondered if this is how he sees the world.   
“Yes.” He was serious.   
“Woah” it was all I could process. His feelings quickly fading from me.   
“What! Whats happening!”  
“Youre strong, but not enough.”  
I continued to just catch my breath. I couldn’t believe nor understand what I just went through. Why his feeling were disappearing now. My mind was completely opened.  
“Lets get you cleaned up” he pulled out of me and giggled. He stood up and I sat up and collected myself.   
“and you!?” Right before my eyes he was dressed,cleaned and full of life again.   
“I knew it! but you couldn’t have done that with the cum...”  
“Haha, I could of...”  
He helped me stand up.  
“I just lied, cause I wanted to waste time.” He gave me an evil smirk.   
I rolled my eyes.

The bath was quite nice and relaxing. Pennywise let me be while he went to clean up. The bath water was blood red. I had to drain the tun a couple of times to get all the blood gone. For the first time in a while my body wasn’t that sore. 

When I came into the room it lit up by candals and roses scattered around. There stood Pennywise at the edge of the bed. He looked so goofy. Sometimes he so quite frightening that I forget he’s actual quite funny looking. For god sakes he had bells on his costume. His smile was so wide and adorable.   
I blushed up and went to caress my face with my hands my towel falling.  
Pennywise looked across my body and started laughing.   
“Whats going on?” I asked while laughing.  
“Come here and find out?” He talked calm and seductive. His hand motioning.   
I slowly walked up to him, the room was absolutely beautiful. We just made love. Was it going to happen again.   
I closed in on him.   
“Now, this seems to be a pretty big gesture as far as human culture goes...” he sounded nervous. His voice low and  
Shy.   
“And well I guess its equilent to my choker although, this is more appreciated...”  
He was babbaling.   
He got down on one knee. What! No! This isnt happening. Holy shit! I threw my hands up to my mouth.   
“Youre mine, now and forever. I love you. Now and forever. You’ve turned my perception on reality. Will you do me the honor and marry me?” He asked without hesitation.


	33. Missing

I stood frozen. He had in his hand a little black box with a ring in it. The ring was hugh. That of something the rich and famous would have. It looked that of a 4-5 carat tear drop shaped diamond laid in a pure white gold band. On the band were tiny little diamond that were inlaid in the circumference. It was a magnificent piece of art. The candle light cascaded a perfect ambience in the room. The flickering of the light would hit his eyes just right and his eyes looked alive with the glory of love. The yellow-orange light adding to how they glowed.   
‘Just say yes’ he whispered in my head. I was stunned for words.   
“This-this,” I stumbled apon my words trying to figure out what I was even thinking. I was shocked with how sudden this was.   
“I-I thought this was a thing humans valued highly,” he sounded confused and he stood up grabbing my hand.   
“Humans must know youre mine! I was calling you my wife without proper human authentication..!” He rambled on as he started to grip my hand tightly.   
“Pennywise!” I screeched at the sudden pain pulling back. He just pulled me in.   
“Ow! Youre hurting me!”  
He let go giving me a worried look.   
“You, youre mine, you want me...” he growled then I was lost in thought. I wanted this, but I already viewed myself as his wife. To me, I felt like we were bonded for eternity. With my new life this engagement just seemed so mundane. Human customs are far beyond my reality now.   
“Yes” I was answering to his proposal. Its not like I didn’t long too, just unexpected. Especially from an alien who could careless about humans.   
“Well, well... I don’t understand...” he kept rambling on like he didn’t understand why I said yes.   
I looked up to him and reached in for a hug.   
“Yes! Yes! I will marry you!” I reassured him as I had zoned out on his talking. He held on to me tight.   
“Perfect! Perfect!” He chanted with glee. 

We cuddled in bed and I fell asleep in his arms. Thinking of the bliss of the engagement. I had some questions but that could wait. He sang to me, my song. As the world falls down. His pitch and voice were perfect. That of angels. No note was left unheard. 

I woke up cold and nauseous. I ran straight to the bathroom to vomit. Like always only food came up. I inspected myself in the mirror, my bump had grown and my collar was put back on. In the bedroom everything was clean. My jewelry laid out nicely on the vanity. This was all his magical doing. I assumed the living room would be clean too. After a while of throwing up I wondered where Pennywise was. He had not come to my side nor was he playing piano. The whole house was silent. I wiped off my face and headed down stair for breakfast. I was hungry and I guess eating normal food was fine until Pennywise came back. I would have to deal with feeling sick.   
I opened the fridge and it was filled with packaged upon package of red meat. I assumed human meat. That of the slut. Package from Pennywise. Why was he gone? I didn’t think he needed to be? There was plenty to share plus, he had me.   
Pennywise never had a phone on him or there was never any way to contact him. He needed to stop leaving so much especially if hes trying to keep me safe.   
I eat some of the meat in the fridge. I start to ponder at what has happened. Ive accepted this faith but I killed a human for the first time. The heat of it all settled now, but I still don’t feel right. Her words stuck with me ‘you are a monster’. Surely I wasnt. But with my behavior has this what Ive become? The saddest part is I enjoyed killing her. Not only for the blood,meat, or revenge but because I loved the thrill of it. To have her under me begging and pleading, made it just that easier. It was such a rush. I also didnt want to admit this to myself. After all I still am human, and she was just a little girl. I wasnt a monster. I just wanted to feed my baby. I did feel bad and Im not sure I’ll kill again. I wont. I wont even want to hear Pennywise talk about it.   
“I’m sorry” i mumbered to the meat.   
“And thank you.”   
I looked at the ring he gave me. Any women would be jealous to have. That was his point, Wasn’t it? To make it noticeable. It fit me like a glove. I would be lying if I didn’t say I so over joyed to have such an astonishing ring. I was pretty happy. Were we actually going to have a wedding? A ceremony? What was his plans? Everything he did was so unpredictable. I wish I could of continued to read his mind.   
After I ate, feeling better. I took a shower and dressed myself. I was having difficulty finding clothes to fit. I would need to go shopping. But how do I buy clothes for a rapid growing baby that will be here in less than a month.   
I threw on sweats.   
As I walked down stairs to go about my day the doorbell rung.   
I opened it and it was Julia.   
“Hey! Good morning!” She started with.   
Pennywise wasn’t here so I invited her in.   
We sat in the kitchen as I made us tea.   
“Wow! Youre ring! Now that something you cant ignore! You can see it from outer space!” She joked, laughing. I blushed up shyly.   
“Why didn’t I see that before?”  
I scanned my brain for an excuse.   
“Uh, it was getting cleaned. Bill likes for it to look nice at all time.” I made up on the spot.   
“Haha! Yeah I can tell, he’s very forward. What does he do for work again?”  
I tried to think of something that would fit Bill personality well. Something, business, he said he was a hunter but no. He dressed to well. Corporate. Maybe he’s owns his own company. No thats too risky.   
“He’s- he’s the CEO over at...” then it came to me a company I use to work for.  
“Angelic Ice Cream. Haha”  
“Wow! That explains alot! Wow and he’s so young to be controlling a company!and Wow! And you just get to say home and have babies” she laughed about sounding jealous.   
I scratch my head shyly.   
“Im pretty lucky!” I smiled.  
“Mmhm” she didn’t sound amused.   
“Annabell, I’m not going to ignore the elephant in the room.” She hammered.   
Oh fuck, what is she talking about. My heart nearly stopped and I came to the table with our tea.   
I coughed clearing my throat.   
“What!”  
“Are you okay?” She was serious with concern in her voice.   
“Yea, never felt better!” And that wasn’t a lie. Pennywise hadn’t drank from me much and I was eating well.   
“Hun, you know, I’m here for you if you need me...”  
Why was she so concerned all of a sudden.  
“Im fine, really, just gotta get so laundry done and house cleaning, Bills working and...” I rambled on about average life.   
Then it happened the question she was seeming to avoid without actually asking.   
“Does Bill... you know... hurt you...?” She was very hesitant gaging my reaction.   
I stood up in defense.   
“No! Omg! He would never!” I also lied out my ass.   
She got angry. You serve her right.   
“You cant ignore the bruises and cuts you have, I can tell you cover them up. And look at the way he acted over you last night! He treats like a piece of meat!”   
She was furious at him.   
“Look I-I. Its my fault anyway. And he’s right trying to keep me safe. He’s just like that! I am okay with everything he does. He loves me. I love him. I just got into a little predicament with some street rats a while back. Its not Bill” I lied horribly.   
“Look please, if you need me I’m here, please don’t hesitate.” She didn’t believe me but let it go.

“Are you having a baby shower?”  
I didn’t even think of such thing. Being with Julia was nice. It was a fresh reminder that the world still keeps spinning.   
“No. Didn’t really think I would need one...” I laughed nervously.  
“Oh yeah cause youre loaded! Haha! Still its your first baby! And look at you! The baby will be here in no time!”  
I giggled, she wasn’t wrong.   
“Let me throw it for you! Plus I have lots of stuff when the kids were little! Oh! Damn! Wish you new the sex of baby!”  
I just looked at her as my head spun.  
“Ooo! Hows Saturday! Ill do everything! Don’t worry mama!” She was fairly excited for this. I honestly felt like I couldn’t say no. I really didn’t want the stuff because what if I couldn’t use it? Id rather have Pennywise get the stuff for me.   
“Sure...” I went with it.   
The rest of the afternoon we chatted about girl things and she talk about pregnancy with me and what to expect. It was nice. She worked from home so she head to head back. 

Once again I was alone in the house. I was depressed. I wish he was here. I really had nothing to do. I mainly watched TV.   
Two days pass and he’s still not here. I call up Julia to distract my mind. Telling her he’s on a business trip again. We went to the mall and I made lunch. Knowing that The baby would hate me but I needed company. Julia would slyly talk about how he’s aways on “business” implying he was cheating. Man she really hates him. I wonder if she just has a predisposition because of her father.   
I didn’t like that he was gone. I made me mad too. He promised me protection and he wasn’t around. Hypocrite.   
Another two days past and I was floored, depressed and worried. What was going on, where is he? Why hasn’t he shown any signs. There wasn’t even a new missing children on the TV.   
I also wondered how long the human meat was going to last. It didn’t seem that long last time.   
I decided after five days of him not showing up I had to venture out to look for him. Hopefully my shine will help me. For my will is as strong.


	34. The plan

I wondered down the street that night to the niebolt house. At night nobody would notice me willingly going into the crack house. He could be there or there could be signs. Maybe clues. I need to find him.  
I took a flashlight with me to guide myself in the dark.  
There was nothing. I looked through the whole house. No signs of anybody even being here since I left. Everything was cold,dark, full of bugs, and cobwebs. I was surprised to not see anyone speaking the weather was soo cold. I assumed homeless men would be hiding out. I guess the fear of whats unknown living here is enough to keep them out.  
The next stop would be his lair. I am dreading going down there to that stink shit den. My stomach is not going to enjoy it.  
Luckily for me, the rope I made down the well was still there.  
I got to an opening and shined the light.  
“Pennywise?” I called out.  
Nothing.  
It was cold. Freezing and parts of the water were even frozen slightly. I was afraid my feet would be frost bitten.  
I tired to remember the way from last time.  
“Pennywise!?” I called out again. Not so much as looking for him but to help with echo location.  
“Pennywise!?” I felt like I was in a maze and getting no where. Every direction was the same. My feet started to numb up.  
I stoped and tried to focus myself and desire to find him.  
‘Pennywise! Please! I need you! Where are you’  
Nothing. I tried agian. Agian. And agian.  
And nothing.  
I was going to freeze to death down here. Looking for my lost love.  
I started to cry out. I cant lose him. I cant live without him. I am nothing without him.  
I fall to the sewer floor sulking in the freezing cold. I cant go on without him.  
I am nothing special. I am never going to find him. I am weak. I need him.  
As I cried out, warmth engulfed my body. I do have him. Part of him at least. His child. Our child. I cant give up.  
‘Please. Listen. I need you.’Tears fall down my face and I cup my stomach.  
Then I felt it with my last bit of hope. A wave of sense and hurt came over me.  
‘Annabell...’ I heard him in my head.  
I strung up over joyed.  
“Pennywise!?” I called out.  
I followed my intuision. It shakily lead me ahead. It was like ive alway known where he is. A map guiding my through the tunnel system.  
I stood at the opening of his liar.  
“Pennywise!” I shouted looking back and forth for a sign of him.  
I heard a growl. This lead me to his trailer.  
There he was, in the worst shape I’d ever seen him in. His head was cracked. Dark and emptiness was inside. His head looking like that of a cracked porcelain doll. Not resembling human at all. His eyes blood shot. Not the normal red pupal. But his whole eyes were red as if blood had engulfed them. His mouth was breaking apart along his face showing his razor sharp teeth more than he would like to show out. He was a sight straight from a childs nightmare. He was hunched over in the corner. He didn’t look at me or seem to notice. His look terrified me but I loved him more. I ran over to him sobbing.  
“What can I do? What can I do?” I cried out. I held him in a tight embrace. All he was doing was growling. No words. No movement. What happened?  
I just held on crying glad I had found him.  
He grabbed back thight. Too tight. I tried to push away but he wasnt letting go. I took this as a sign of affection and put my head agiant his shoulder. I embraced the affection I so longed for. He must of missed me.  
I made the wrong move. He bit right down on my exposed neck. I gasped and screamed out in extreme pain. I hadnt felt it this bad since first meeting him. He wasnt doing anything about it. He was savage.  
“Pennywise! Stop! Youre hurting me! Please take it away! Pennywise!” When he wouldnt ease the pain or let go I began to protest trying to shove my self off to ease at the pain.  
He grabbed tighter crushing my ribs. I felt like they were going to break so I stopped struggling. My tears went from happiness to fear. As I went from finding him to disaster. I should brought meat with me. I wasn’t expecting this at all. I honestly just thought he might be sulking away from me. Or tormenting children. He growled agianst my neck.  
There was no sanity here. Nothing but pure instinct. Even when he was sadistic he atleast realised in. No this was pure hunger. And I just so happen to be the tastest thing out there.  
He had no sense. His wild side had taken over. What the fuck happened to him?  
He pushed me down and now he was on top of me. Holding me down at my wrists and straddling me. I was frighten by his actions and by what he might end up regretting. I was also scared he was to far gone to even care about me. He was so far gone... he was going to kill me. And our child.  
He growled in my face. Spitting blood and slober all over my face.  
“Pennywise, please come back to me, I cant lose you...” my heart broke for him.  
My voice was shaking as I tried my best to look him in the face. He was shaking his head and He sniffed the air.  
“Fear...” he breathed. His voice wasnt normal. It was deep barely on the brink of english and a growl. His hands released my wrists. I cared not to struggle. It would only be worse. I had learned better.  
I tried to lift up my hand to caress his face. To a face that was barely there. It was so morphed and damaged. I could barely recognize him. His grin as wide as the cheshire cat. His chest heaving and rummbling. As he looked at me like a piece of meat. Drool came from his mouth like a waterfall.  
“Pennywise, please, its me!” I pleaded, yelling.  
He pushed my hand off and grabed on to my wrist. He acted fast pulling it up to his mouth and ripped at the flesh there. None of this was normal eating behavior. Other times he might have mocked me and teased before he dove right in. Yes, the pain hurt. But I wasnt concerned about that now. He hit a major vain. Blood was squirting everywhere. Except this time in wasn’t erotic.That seemed to be the plan as he re joyced in the blood pouring out of me along with chewing on the flesh he ripped. His face covered in blood as his head started to piece back together. The black absis was leaving.  
“Master! Please! Youre going to kill me!” I tried to say hoping he would realize.  
He did not listen, he didn’t even respond.  
I began to cry harder. Making my wimps and moans louder. Hoping he will notice.  
“For the love of god! At least save the baby please!” That was my last warning as I started to feel weak. My eyes became heavy and all I could say was ‘the baby’. The last thing I saw was Pennywise in my face and I slowly slipped out.  
——  
I woke up in my bed. I felt increasingly sore and like I had a hangover.  
I tuned over in the bed to see Pennywise laying next to me.  
“Youve been out all day...” he said. He had his arm wrapped around me and was laying right in front of me.  
I hazily began to open my eyes and focus at fully waking up. It was nice to see my silly old clown again. He sat up.  
“W-what happened? Where have you been?” I was so hell bent on the fact that he left for so long! I needed answers. He was hurt.  
“Lots happened.” He had a stern voice. He helped me sit up on the bed as I began pestering.  
“Tell me” I needed to know. Everything had happen so fast. He didn’t seem to keen to share details right away.  
“Once youre coherent. Please rest. Ill go get you something to drink. Just stay here. Please.” He talked with such compassion yet and hint of worry at the edge of his tounge. I could tell he regretted what happened.  
I looked at my aching wrist. It had been bandage up. Assuming underneath it all there was stitches. At this point I have had so many scars and wounds still healing. Several gaps had been already left, what was one more. Im not mad at him. I would have been more than happy to help at my own expensive.  
Now at least he was certainly sane enough.  
I smiled knowing I helped give him his strength back. Im glad to back here agian with him. Hoping hell never leave me agian. Hoping he wouldn’t have to resort to such means.  
He returned with a glass the liquid crimson.  
“Start small first. Then Ill give you more if you can handle it.” He was being quite compassionate. He sat next to me on the bed.  
I accepted the glass. I began to drink from the straw that was provided. The straw always helped with the smell. I didnt dare question who it was from.  
“Listen, Thank you...” he whispered not looking at me but off into the distant. That was a phrase that was so unexpected. I was sure he’d be upset with himself.  
“I’m just trying to keep you safe. Well and I know none of this seems like it but...” he looked over at me. He put his hand on my  
Knee.  
“I have a plan,” he paused.  
What was he talking about. I finished the sips and placed the glass on the night stand next to me.  
“I cant ever attack you like that again, I was weak and hungry...Those stupid kids, listening to their stupid grandpa.” He growled.  
“They know about me, but they dont know about you. Who you are, I was able to keep that from them. Kids agian, defeated me...” his eyes watered and he dropped his head down looking at the bed. His fist curled up on my knee. He was squeezing his fist so tight.  
“I want you safe,” he breathed through his teeth. He sounded angry.  
“But, in order for me, right now...” he looked back up to me.  
“I’m your worse enemy, when I go without you... I hurt y-...I need you with me...” tears fell from his eyes and I could tell, this had been a hard decision for him.  
“I can’t live without you... you are my strength.” I wasnt pleased about this. I didn’t want to get wrapped up in a war.  
“No! No way! I am not going to hurt or be involved with anyone! What about the baby? They think youve been defeded just let them be.” We could be normal.  
“Its not going to stop, I need you there, you believe in me, you love me and mostly you fear me. Kill them with me. They want me dead. Youre not killing innocent people, youre killing, killers. My sweet percious,”  
He caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead.  
“They’d kill us all if they’d have too, I know how much it satified you to kill that blonde. Annabell, youll be lost without me...youll go crazy. They wont go for my spawn living. Then theyll get thier revenge on you and the baby. Its not like you think, it not that easy...they are the ultimate enemy and they need to be stoped.” At this point he had slowly traveled his fisted hand up my thigh. As he ended the statement he grabbed on real tight. This showed to me how much of a threat they were. He felt real anger for them.  
That he was right. This was different all over again. I wont let any body hurt my family.  
The fear of losing him, was the greatest fear, I had of all time. That wont happen again.  
“Yes, master. I will serve by youre side.”  
We embraced with a kiss.  
“Yes, yes, you will...” he whisper in my face as he pulled back. He had a grin over his face.  
I was glad to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! I love writing this! I live vicariously through Annabell! Haha  
> If you have any suggestion dont be afaird! I wont bite! Maybe?? Let me know what you think :)


	35. Baby shower

The next day was the baby shower which I had totally forgotten about until the door bell rang. Pennywise and I were sitting at the table and I was drinking blood. It was early morning and I hadn’t been up long. For the first time I felt kinda normal with him. He didn’t pressure me to eat on the floor and he was acting kind. He wasn’t his normal sadistic sarcastic self. Although I didnt mind doing what he asked. This seemed to be an effort for me. These little simple things he keeps doing. Just all the more I love him so dearly.  
“I’ll get it,” he stood up and morphed into Bill. This time he wore black jeans with an olive sweater. He winked and shot me a half smile as he left.  
I stopped drinking to listen to who was here.  
“Hello!” I heard Julia. My eyes lit up as I remembered the baby shower. Fuck! with all that has happened in the last 24 hours that was the last thing on my mind. Why couldn’t she just call?  
“Oh, hello, Julia, come on in,” he spoke sly and soft. I know he was going to be mad.  
“Oh Bill! So nice to see you! Glad you are back just in time!” She explained.  
“Annabell, is getting ready, lets go to the living room” he directed her.  
Why weren’t they coming to see me in the kitchen? Oh shit, the blood! And Im naked!  
I quickly shuffled about cleaning up the kitchen. I could still hear them.  
“Will you be joining us for the baby shower!? I sure hope so! It would be lovely to have the father there! Ill get my husband to come!” God. She has the biggest mouth ever. God cant she just leave him alone.  
“Baby shower?” He sounded more confused about what it was than about it happening.  
“Oh no! Did she not tell you?” She exclaimed. She sounded worried and like she stepped out of line.  
“Oh yes. Im very excited... tell me whats the plan?” He tried to play it off.  
I headed up stairs to get dress as she explained what was happening. He was going to be so miserable today. I was too. We were not going to know anybody there. This would have been perfect if we were a normal couple. The chance to meet new people and get friends. Sad.  
I got dressed quick making sure I was wearing enough clothes to cover up my body full of wounds. I wore baggy sweats and a turtle neck sweater. I didn’t want to start a scene with Julia and Bill.  
At this point I looked six months pregnant. Surprised Julia hasn’t really noticed that much lately. The baby was growing so much. I cant fathom what is going on in there. There was so much that I was experiencing that was normal pregnancy and others completely new.  
I headed back down the stairs and heard them talking.  
“I really dont care as long as the baby is healthy.” Pennywise was saying as I entered the room. I assumed she had asked the preferred sex. Im sure if it was anything like Pennywise it could literally be what ever it wants to be.  
They were starting to set up for the party. Julia had tons of stuff all over the floor as they hung up a banner. Colors ranged in the pastels of blue, pink, yellow and green. They both turned to me as I wondered into the room. Pennywise dropped the banner hitting Julia and came running up too me.  
“Woah! You look like youre about to explode! Damn! What are you eating!” She said looking in my direction then getting hit with the banner.  
I giggled and Pennywise came to embrace me with a hug and kiss.  
“Do you guys need any help?” I asked.  
“No. Mama does no work, why dont you go rest and well get it from here” he winked at me as He started to turn me around. I knew his game and I wasnt going to allow it. I hadnt even said hi to julia yet. But she came up and interrupted him giving him a mean stare. She embraced me with a hug.  
“Well! Hello! Are you doing okay today?”  
She asked. Not sure if she was referring to bill or the baby.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, mind if I just stay and watch, I could help with little things!” I smiled and started to walk over to the couch.  
I could start to feel it. His anger. There was one thing he promised me about the plan last night. That Julia would be spared.  
I didnt like that this was happening but excited at the same time. My shine seemed to only work in strong moments of emotion. I became angry too.  
He shot me a look knowing and came to sit beside me.  
“Annabell, go get some rest, it will calm you down.” He rubbed my back. I wanted to stay and make sure this baby shower was going to happen. I might have thought this was mundane earlier but now after yeaterday, I needed this. I needed to see other humans.  
“I’ll draw you a bath and then you can get all pretty for me!” He nussled his face into my neck. It made me giggle and blush up. Julia rolled her eyes.  
“You know if you dont want to leave, you can stay here.” She sounded tense and I had the feeling this wasnt directed at me. Oh no. Please dont start this up with your big mouth. I wasnt in the mood for a sly indirected fight between the two of them.  
“Everything will be fine, trust me,” he stood up and pulled out his hand to me.  
This statement made me feel better knowing he wasnt going to try anything fishy. I could sense he knew I needed social interactions with humans and that this party must go on. No funny business.  
I wanted to please him and leave but for what ever reason I couldnt be here. things were going to be okay. I trusted him.  
“Yea, I could use a bath”  
He picks me up in a craddle to my surprise and starts to carry me upstairs. He give a wide grin to Julia before leaving.  
“I’ll just resume!” She shouts as we giggle up the stairs. 

We get to the bathroom and he sets me on the toilet as he prepares the bath. Hes been really catching me off guard today with how nice he is being especially with this whole baby shower thing.  
“You know why I’m mad?” He has turned back into pennywise. This makes him 10x more intimidating.  
“Yea...I-I...” I put my head down thinking of what to say next. I felt terrible for forgetting. And on top, Julias family wasnt on our top 10 list.  
He put his finger to my mouth.  
“Shh...”  
Then he grabbed on to my jaw the slightest and lifted my head up to look at him.  
“Relax,” he paused. His eyes turned from blue to yellow as his grip on my jaw got tighter.  
“Today is the last time you’ll see them...” he chuckled. This was an order. This was a promise.  
“Enjoy.” He spoke stern and deep. He pushed against my jaw as he let go.  
That was the punishment.  
I’ll probably never see humans again after this whole ordeal.  
“Answer me!” He yelled frightening me a bit. He was starting to take the angry out on me.  
“I understand!” I yelled and got up off the toilet. He knew that me never seeing humans again was going to upset me.  
“Just leave me alone!” I fought back tears.  
Some how knowing all the guests at the party were going to die shorty, got to me.  
They were all going to have a lovely time and I have to act like my husband isnt going to murder all of them just because of me.  
He grab my arm.  
“Dont fucking talk to me like that! I can usally excuse your snarkiness, but this! Im doing all of this for you!” He pushed me a bit away.  
I cried out a bit. This life I lead to please him. Its hard not involving my own emotions. I wish I could stop fucking up and just let him do whats best.  
“Fuck... Annabell...” his voice got soft. He held out his hands. This almost seemed sincere.  
“Come here,” he embraced me in a warm hug. This was the best apology I was gonna get. At least he realized my fear.  
“For our baby...” he huffed out.  
I started to ball my eyes out. I started to assume pregnacy harmones were to blame for my moodiness, aligned with feeling pennywises emotions fade in and out of me.  
He stared to take off my clothes. First my turtle neck. He moaned at the sight my flesh.  
“Youre friend Julia sure hates me.” He joked.  
“Yeah, well she thinks you abuse me,” he gives me a wide grin. He leans in and kissed the hugh wound he left the other day on my neck. Along with a cool lick.  
“Well, she aint wrong” he pulled back and tugged my pants down.  
“You look amazing with all MY marks, and dont kid her, you love it!”  
I giggled as he brushed his glove hand lightyly over my stomach.  
“You smell divine!”  
I assumed this was due to my lingering fear. Lately he care to not fear me to get a better taste, but when I was... there was no stopping him.  
“I love this! Seeing you all plump! You look so sexy!” He went and put kisses all over my stomach. The baby was responding as warmth embraked me.  
“The baby liked that.” I giggled looking down at him.  
“The baby likes daddies kisses. Hehe.” I joking said as I laughed. I put my hands on the sides of my stomach.  
“Haha oh!! Daddy?” He leaned up to me.  
“You like that, dont you, pet? More.”  
I was embarressed my face turning red how did this switch so fast.  
“I like it! Hahe!” He boped my nose with a finger. He trailed his finger to my mouth. He poked at my close mouth and I allowed him in. His velvety gloves were so soft in my mouth. He trailed his finger around my mouth. I started to suck on it to tease him.  
I knew he wanted me. But was he going control himself or give in.  
He gave me the meanest look. He ripped his finger from my mouth. With both hands he grabbed on to my should. He spun me around and slammed me in the nearest wall. He came in for a passionate kiss. The kiss hot and cold within my mouth. The cool of his tongue and hot of his breath always made for a pleasurable experience. He trialed his sloppy drooly kissed down my neck until he reached the recent wound.  
“I might of just feasted on you but, you owe me, if I have to deal with this stupid bafoones all day atleast make it tolorable for me. At least you owe me a high.”  
He bit down on my wound. It didnt hurt as he whiped the pain away. I loved him sucking on me. I felt connected with him. I moaned in response. He can take all he wants. Leave me helpless. I dont care anymore...  
I titled my head back to allow him to be more comfortable. As he sucked on my neck, and lapping up blood, he had his hands griped tight around my hips.  
“Master, I need you...” the longer this went on the wetter I grew. He ignored me.  
I moaned and begged with no response.  
Finally he lifted with a sigh.  
“Haha he! Bath time!” He was over the hill now. I guess I shouldnt press my luck too much. He held out his hand to guide me in.  
“Alrighty! If she becomes more of a pain, I might need another dose!! Ha ha!” He rubbed my head and then kisses it.  
He left the bathroom to go down stairs.  
I sank down into the warm water that was now turning red from my wound. When it hit the water it burned like hell. 

I spent nearly two hours soaking in the tub. When I exited the bathroom there was something on the bed. I assume Bill picked out something appropriate.  
Laying on the bed was something entirely new. It was a pink, long sleeve turtle neck sweater dress. The dress pretty much looked like a long sweater. Next to it was a tan pair of tights and tan fuzzy boots. On the dress was a note. It read:  
If it were up to me I would want a baby girl. She’d be just as beautiful as her mother. Enjoy.  
Love, Pennywise  
P.S. wear youre gold choker.

I blushed up. Thought at a daughter would be entirely to perfect.  
Of course the dress was tight fitting. He always wanted to show me off. Although looking in the mirror everything was covered. I liked his choice in outfit and I loved my bump in it!  
The warmth from the baby had not left me since it arrived with pennywise.  
I took off my collar. I put the gold chain choker on the outside on the turtle neck.  
I decided on keeping my hair down and curl it. I spent the next hour doing hair and makeup. While I put my makeup on I could hear some people have arrived. 

I looked at myself one last time before I headed down stairs.  
When I entered the living room everyone stopped and stared at me as the room went silent. The room was decorated with balloons, streamers and ribbon. There was an assortment of hor douvore on the table. There was a banner thats says “its a baby”. There was an assortment of gifts in the corner. It looked wonderful and was such a cute surprise.  
I blushed up when I saw everybody staring. Bill came up to me.  
“Wow! Just,” he pulled back and spun me around.  
“Wow! You look amazing my darling.”  
He grabbed me by the waist the usher me to the armored chair.  
“Wow! You guys did an amazing job!” I sat down in the chair.  
I started to hear Pennywise in my head.  
‘You look so sexy, gonna destroy you later” I shot him a mean look.  
Of course he was in a good mood. I was glad. Just hopefully he doesn’t get to horny.  
Julia went around and introduced me to the people I didnt know. There even was another pregnant lady. Her husband joined too. This was their third child. Julia’s boys weren’t there as they were to watch their grandpa. Pennywise seemed a bit relieved at this.  
We mainly had a lot of banter and I got to know everyone so well. We played games and guesses at gender and date. We were even asked our opinions on the matter.  
I almost, almost forgot about them all dying. I realized as I became hungry. Not hungry for human food but for flesh.  
“Annabell, you okay? Youre drooling.” Julia asked. She was sitting besides me and seem to be in charge of every part of the day.  
I quickly realized slurping up my mouth.  
“Oh yeah, sorry.” I put my head down in embarrassment. Pennywise was busy talking with the husband of the other pregnant lady. When he heard her statement he stop abruptly and looked over at me. He got up and came over.  
He put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Hey, lets go get you some air okay?” He gave me a wink and I could sense He knew what was going on.  
I got up and apologize to everyone before following Pennywise. He lead us out into the back yard. I put on my jacket and shoes and headed out.  
We sat on the porch steps.  
“Its getting worse, the only thing I want to eat now, blood doesn’t even seem to satisfy me.” I looked at him worried.  
“Its not good cause its not fresh,” he got up.  
“I’ll be back,” I shot him a look of displeasure. I didn’t want ‘fresh’  
“imma get some of the not fresh stuff.” He walked off.  
I didnt know how long I wasnt going to be able to do this. I certainly don’t want to be eating from innocent humans. I especially dont really dont want to eat fresh limbs of a child.  
He returned with a glass of blood. For the first time it tasted stale. It sub due me enough.  
Pennywise started to giggle.  
“Is it my turn now?”  
I pulled me turtle neck to allow him access.  
His teeth grew sharp and he pressed into the already made wound.  
I moaned out in pleasure. Although what struck my mind the most was how long was I going to keep eating stale blood. Even now Im thinking of all the fresh humans that are going to be dead soon.  
I start to tear up. Its a constant fight between my baby and my morality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating soon. My cousin passed away in a tragic accident and I have been dealing with that. The next update will prob be a while from now too.
> 
> Sorry for the rushed chapter.


	36. Hate

I was lost. I couldnt figure out the way through this dense forest. It was day time yet it still was so dark. I ran frantically with the small boy in my arms. Running and looking for the perfect spot within the depths of the trees. I was hungry. Way to hungry. I decided to stop and have my way with the child anyway. I dropped him to the ground to catch my breath as I prepare myself to feast. I wanted to scare him a bit more. I wanted the oh so sweet and salty flesh. He was around 5-6 years old. He was absolutely beautiful. He had curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and rosey red cheeks. He also carried a small action figure. But none of that mattered, as I was hungry and I had to feed my child. I have to accept this evil.   
He was a yummy looking meal: Such soft looking skin; the warm blood that ran through his cheeks. He was easy to catch just playing all alone in his backyard. There wasnt a soul insight to see him go missing too.   
He easily followed my lead. I offered a simple red balloon.   
I picked the whimpering child up in my arms from the forest floor. I craddled him, lifting him up to lung into him. I realized wasting my time to scare him was stupid. I needed to indulge now.   
“Mommy,” he looked right at me with his soft blue eyes. His eyes piercing into my soul. He spoke with such sadness and like he knew me.  
It was too late to save him. I had cracked him in half already. Realizing what I did I dropped him to the ground.   
I whaled out. I was ashamed. I was a murderer. This poor child had people that loved him. The last thing he thought was that his mom was about to kill him. 

—-   
I woke up screaming and sweating. Pennywise wrapped me in his arms in my alarm.  
“It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Nobody is forcing you to kill. Its just a dream.” He rocked me against his chest.   
Pennywise didnt sleep and when he wasnt away he had an all access pass to my mind. He would say my dreams were like going to the movies. When I slept that kept him entertained.   
I cried out on his chest as he rubbed my head.   
“Its just a dream, its not real.” He was reassuring. He pulled my head up by my chin and kissed me.   
“It was a little boy, a poor child! How-how!?” I screamed at him pushing myself against him. For the first time since falling in love, I was genuinely mad at him for killing children. Something I stayed quite ignorant to because I loved him.  
“How can you kill children!?” I got up and stormed over to the other side of the room still yelling. He came upon me holding me in a tight hug.   
“I know. I know you can understand. You know why...Youre just as hungry. Shh...” he was rocking me back and forth to try and comfort me. He killed because they were easy. He killed because it taste better. He killed because it was fun.   
I tried to pull away. I was screaming but he kept his cool, just holding me in an embrace.   
“No! No! No! I cant! Please! No!” I screamed out. I couldnt do it. I cant eat people anymore. Its tolling on me. This dream has sent me over the edge.   
“Youre-youre... a monster!” I paused to catch my breathe. I have yet to speak such fowl words since falling in love with him. I saw a creature before me, a creature that didn’t care for lost souls. But a creature despite not caring for anything, cared for me. I remebered the poor girl I killed. She said those exact words to me as she took her last breathe. I gulped. I didn’t care for her lost soul. I certainly didnt care for the rapists lost soul. I certially dont care about the people we are going to kill that will put my baby in harms way. This argument wasn’t about not understanding him. It was about not understanding myself.   
“Im a monster...” I whispered. My body fell limp. He held me up at my arms.   
“This is who you are!” He grabbed at me, postioning me back a bit but hes in my face.   
“You chose this! You want to make me happy! You want the baby happy!” He was looking at me frantically.  
I started to realize his words. I had to reaccept my faith. To be honest with myself. He is always right. Despite being perfectly made to fight against pennywise. I chose to embrace those qualities to be with pennywise.   
I dont want to live a human life anymore. All that caring, was so humdrum. I dont want the stupid mundane bullshit. I dont want to be human. I don’t want to feel.   
“Please! Punish me! I need to know my place!” I screamed.   
I cant handle these emotions anymore. I cant handle how I keep letting him down. I cant handle how Im letting the baby down. I need to be taught to know my place. Where I stand in all this chaos. It was to be his mate.   
“Please! Please! Ever since you stopped! I cant function! Please teach me to be better!” I screamed at him. Hoping to provoke him. Its become to easy to get lost in myself. The very reason I was born is whats tearing me apart.   
“I-I dont wanna hurt you...” he whimpered. I started to sense he cared and was angry. Caring for me, angry because I was defiant. As the emotions became over myself. It was overwhelming. It was great to sense him but I cant separate, mine and his emotions. Were a whole when it happens.  
“I dont care! Please! Take it all away! Please master! I want youre control! Do what ever you have to do!” I shrieked. I was begging. I was furious.   
“I wont be able to help you if I keep feeling this way! I wont be strong enough to fight back. I want to please you! Master!” I rambled on in coherantly sobbing.  
“Teach me to be maleficent. Selfish. Ignorant.” I spoke this clearly looking into his soft blue eyes.   
It was the middle of the night.   
My baby shower had went well. Within the past week I spent setting up a nursery for what was to come. Whatever I didnt have Bill graciously provided. Pennywise spent his days setting up for the plan- the big kill.  
The human holiday of Thanksgiving was upon us. Pennywise had joked about having a nice feast but I neglected to that.  
This wasnt the first nightmare I had. Infact this same one has continued since the night of the shower.   
Everynight I woke up thinking I was killing an innocent child. The same child.  
I breathed heavy as tears slowly streamed down my face.  
“Shut up!” He growled. He slapped me across the face. I was shocked by his action. By now my body was in an eternal state of pain and bruising that I got use to it. But that slap had hurt, it was going to leave a big hand mark across my face. Something hard to cover.   
I smiled and followed by nodding my head.   
He knelt down.   
“You. are. a. monster. The sooner you accept your sin the easier it will be. I am not going to interfere with this as I want you to be truly vile. You must feel it yourself. For real.”  
He wanted my own corruption.   
I’ll do this for him. I must. If he cant help.  
I channeled how good it felt to kill the blonde bimbo.   
I mustered up the bravery mainly because I wanted him to be proud of me and secondly because I was beyond hungry. My throat was a nonstop dry feeling and the warmth was not returning.   
“I want something fresh.” My voice was horse. He gave a wide grin. His emotions developed within me. I wanted so much to hear his thoughts right now. He was sly. He was enjoying in how I felt. This only amped up my craving.   
He cradled me into his arms and sat me back on the bed.   
“I wont be to long, get some rest please.” He kissed me on the forehead. 

—  
I was awoken by the bright autumn sun. Pennywise had still to return. I huddled into the blankets and turned on the TV. The Thanksgiving Day parade was on. My first thought went to Pennywise and hoping he wouldn’t try to make a joke about it. Hence I asked for fresh food. I quickly changed the channel. I had no room left inside me for feeling remorse. I couldn’t feel empathy anymore. I took the advantage of staying warm and snuggly.   
I rubbed my tummy.   
“Youre going to be very happy very soon I promise!”   
I slowly drifted back to sleep. 

—-  
I woke up agian to that delicious smell. Pennywise was standing above me all bloody and giddy.   
“Time to eat!” He poked me on the nose. I franticly looked for the food. On the floor was mangled body parts. To teared up for me to tell. He had his fill first.   
I ran over and let my instincts take over. I lunged into the first piece I saw. The meat was hard to bite but I managed.   
“My my what a hungry little pet! Haha he!” He walked over to sit besides me.   
“I tried my best...” he spoke calm and worried like I would have been frightened.   
He rubbed my back.   
“baby steps.”   
I wasn’t frightened to eat this.   
The meat tasted so good. I truly didn’t care if this came from a child. I was devouring it by the second. My throat began to cool and return to normal.   
I took a breathe for air. I looked up at him.   
“Thank you! Master.” I gave him a bloody smile. I felt refreshed. I could feel the warm crimson dripping down my mouth and chin.   
He looked at me in awe. I sighed in relief that I could so please him.   
I went to return to eating but he opened his mouth wide. This caught my  
attention. Then Wider. Until his mouth was fully unhinged and spread as far as his red lines went up his face. His deadlights emerged and I was brought into our wonderful world. How I wish we could live here forever. I was at peace here.

‘Relish in my feeling.’ He spoke.   
The feeling was god-like. He was showing me.   
‘You are so much more than human. You are the perfect human. The best above all else.’ He was supporting me.   
My feelings of energy and hate consumed in the mix. This was the feeling I fixed on. The feeling I felt when I wanted the bimbo to die, the rapist to die, and now the people who are going to harm my baby and Pennywise.   
“Yes! Yes! He chanted.   
‘I am all superior and you are too! Embrace it! Embrace it!’ He screamed. He was encouraging me.   
All I saw this time was white light around me. It cocooned me. It fueled me.   
‘If hate is whats inside us, then hate is what defines us’ I recited the poem creatures. We are only what we feel.  
‘Well use our hate to drive us...’ he chanted back knowing the rest.   
‘And let death not deprive us .’ The revelation spoke volumes. The poem echoed through out. As hate consumes me, their deaths will not stop me, but motivate me. Hate from love. Love for hate. You cant have one force without an opposing force.  
For I am malicious. The human kind has not seen the beauty in my beast. 

I release myself from the void. Our world has given me the strength. It has made me realize I need to stop lying to myself. I enjoy the kill, I enjoy the taste, I enjoy being powerful. The humans are nothing. Stupid, boring, little lives, that are so meaningless. I am so much more than whats considered human now.   
Pennywise retreats back to normal.   
We stare at each other for a moment.   
His drool dripping from his mouth is stained red. His mouth a gap. I open my mouth to speak. Nothing comes out. I want to talk about what happened. Before I could get a chance, he pounces on top of me exploring my mouth with his cold slimy tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for youre condolences! I will try my best to keep updating regularly. Because of the chirstmas holiday and with what happened I havent felt the inspriation to write. Im sorry.


	37. Used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape

He tastes of sweet blood. The same taste in my mouth. The iron and copper flavor swirl together in perfect harmony. But the metallic taste is just the start. Floods of warm emanate from the liquid surrounding itself with the sweetness of candy. Finally the lasting flavor that will bring you back for more. The savory pungent taste of fear. The only thing that made it worth it. He pushed his tongue down my throat to allow me better access of his full tongue. I was sucking every square inch of remaining blood from his mouth.  
“Tell me...” I break away from his lips.  
“Tell me, how did you do it?”  
He gave me a puzzled looked. I wasn’t afraid to know anymore.  
“Kill it...” I was serious, genuinely curious. I kinda knew how, but he’d really never open up to me about it. If I was to accommodate to my new life of consuming, this was going to be part of it.  
He ignored me by kissing me again. I fell into his trap. Weak at the knees for him. I wonder if this was his way of trying to protect my feelings. His body that was hovering me now pressed against mine with all his weight. I could feel his erection rubbing my thigh as he humped me slowly. His body crushing mine purposely so I wouldn’t escape. I wanted to talk and not have sex.  
I squirmed trying to fight back. He wont let up. Its as if none of my pleas were said. He was going about seducing me in his normal way.  
‘Answer me! Damn it!’ I shouted in my head. He wont let up on my mouth but, I still have my mind.  
He enjoys a fight, maybe this time I’ll win.  
I decide to join in on his haze. Play his ignorance. I reach my hand down to grope his cock. He lifts slightly to allow access to my surprise. He moves against my hand in approval.  
‘You wont win...’ he teases as he enters my heads. His tongue reaches further down my throat almost choking me. This time I wasn’t sucking on it. There was no blood left in his mouth. This time he was licking every part of the inside of my mouth. Lapping at the blood and saliva. I can tell he wants me silent as his tongue stops and swells. This may be against my vocals but it was definitely about me shutting up in my mind too.  
His weight shifts as his tenticals emerge. Six, there was always six of them. Long,black and ridged. He has yet to use them in a while. He was serious. They grab a hold of me and flip me so Im now pinned on Pennywise’s lap as he lays below me. This was his game? He wanted to submit below me?  
Within the quick hast of realizing, I was in a position of power. I give him a confused look. This was not like him to be so submissive. I am going to take advantage of this. Especially with my free mouth. What was his plan?  
“I win every time I. Make you cum.” I snark back relishing in my voice. I laughed in his face. That was the control I always had over him. My pussy was the only thing that could make him cum. His tenticals tighten around my body. I didnt sense it but I knew he was angry.  
He chuckled back.  
“Dont test me, pet.” His voice grew dark and deep. He grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled me into his face.  
“Youre a fuck whole, dont praise yourself.” He took his hand and forced my jaw open. He spat in it.  
I graciously accepted by swallowing his warm and bloody siliva. I loved his bodily fluids. No matter what it was. I also enjoyed the dirty words he said to me. I knew he was just playing around and didn’t actually mean them, anymore. I knew he just liked the control, so Id play along.  
“I may not be interested in controlling you mentally but that doesn’t mean Im not interested in controlling you physically. Remember?” He growled deep in my ear. I loved his rough play. I would obey to anything. To have him pleased of me, to have him make me cum, to even just have the honor of having his cock in my mouth.  
“Just tell me...” I moaned out as his tentical started to slip down to my clit. A simple acknowledgement of it would be nice.  
“When you cum, Ill tell you.” He laughed viscously. I didn’t understand. That seemed teasingly reasonable. Its a win, win for me.  
I giggle and smiled at him.  
His laugh turns into a wide teethy grin. What did I get my self into. Of course nothing would be this easy with him. What was I thinking.  
I tilt my head back and moan. The slick of his apendage agianst my clit teasing me with barely touching movements. I move my hips to try and get more friction. His hand moves from my hair to my throat. He squeezes just enough to cut blood flow. This still allowed me to breathe a little but not speak. As my head grew lighter my aching for my release was overwhelming. He wasn’t even touching me. He was just barely over me. I was gaining wet from pure thought of him fucking the living shit out of me. He was going to deny the shit out of me from orgasming.  
“Bingo!” He shouted and a chuckle released in his chest. What a smug bastard. Pennywise was a clown and toddler combined. Always loving to have the last laugh.  
“My needy little pet, upset shes not getting her way?” His voice was scarastic.  
“Fuck! Stop moving!” His grip of everything tighten so I literally couldnt move. He took his free hand and flashed out his claws in front of me. His hand curved around my chin and he slowly scraped at my skin.  
He released and I felt the blood drip down my neck. His did this to the other side of my face as well, all while still holding my throat. He licked his lips in eyeing me. He took his claws into my mouth.  
“Taste yourself,” he demands, his voice low and graval. At this point he was consumed with having the upper hand.  
I suck the blood off of his digits. I tasted plain. Like water. I was nothing special to myself. I moan anyway for him. I dont worry about his claws as they scrap on my tongue. In fact I wanted this. I wanted him losing control with my mouth. I wanted him tasting my dripping blood as he kissed me. I wanted him high on me.  
I could feel myself dripping on to his costume. If he was to lift me Im sure there would be a puddle of my wetness. He’s barely done anything yet Im putty in his hands. Or should I say tenticals.  
“Still think just because youre on top means you have control?”  
I try my best to speak with a hand on my throat and in my mouth. But only mashed up syllables come out. He let go of both my throat and mouth. He granted my wish as he cut into my tongue. It swelled as well as stung. I instantly stuck it out for relief from cool air. I attempted to talk again.  
“If- if you think-tink yuw have control ova meh, imma the one whos on t-top.” I egged him on. I knew this would push his buttons. With that he forcabley plunged his tentical into me. Shoving as far as he could go and as fast. Pain and pleasure have consumed me. It was something I was conditioned to now. I always associate some kinda of physical pain when it came to sex. I came to love it.  
I moaned a scream.  
“Look who’s so fucking wet, look at you, you look so helpless above me, bleeding out and begging for my cock. Silly girl, thinking just because youre above me means you can be ‘above’ me. Hahaha!” Another tentical went in search of my clit. It pressed it self hard against me. Even after a few seconds I couldn’t take it. It was too much of a tease. As my body wiggled for my release, his tight only got stronger.  
“Please...” I cried out as tears dripped from my eyes.  
“What.” He looked me dead in the eyes.  
“Please, please.” It was only word I could think of. I knew I wouldn’t get to cum without asking but please was all I could get out. I couldn’t get a full sentence in as all I wanted to do was keep moaning. I stopped feeling the need to ask as I could feel it approaching. He knew what I wanted. But he didn’t want to grant it. He slowed down and eased up on the pressure of my clit.  
“Nooo.” I cried.  
He laughed out until he fulled to a stop and pulled out. He was having fun with toying me.  
“Dont be greedy!” He took his gloved hands and wiped the drying blood from my face. They started to bleed again as that was the goal. My tongue however never stopped bleeding as it was in constant moisture. He took his hands and opened his mouth wide shoving both of them in and licking off all of the blood. He moaned out at my taste.  
“Soo perfect.”  
At this point he was pretty regular with consuming me. He only took what he needed for the day. Like an addict he was just getting by. I wanted so bad to be able to just let him have his way with my body. I also so bad didn’t want to die.  
He lifted me up a bit and freed his cock. My eyes grew with excitement. I grined with pleasure. He pushed me back a little to allow his cock to just sit in front of me against my clit. This tip was slick with precum. It added the tiniest bit of friction. My eyes rolled in the back of my head.  
“F-fuck-k yuw!” I was mad now at his game and wanted nothing more then to do something about it but I couldn’t.  
“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Is someone grumpy because they didn’t eat enough?” He reached over and grabbed a piece of flesh. I was satisfied. I didn’t need to consume more than I had to. I didn’t want the guilt.  
He waved the piece in front of me. It looked delicious as it dripped of blood. He was now testing my limits. He was testing my morality. I cant. Can I? I mean they are already dead. He brought it to his face and licked it slowly.  
“This particular one, is very tasty... you know.”  
I couldn’t stand it. I wanted it now. But there was no way of achieving it.  
“Please...” I begged.  
“Youre saying please an awful amount, what is it? What do you want?” He giggled and flexed his cock against my clit.  
“Please...” I moaned, but that moan was because I wanted to cum.  
“Which is it, Annabell? Do you wanna cum or do want the hunger satisfied?”  
“Please...” I wanted both.  
“Tell me...pet.” he edge on.  
“Both...” I shouted out fast hoping he’d deliver soon.  
“Hmmm. I dont understand...” I grew more frustrated as he prolonged this. Purposely.  
“Please both!” I screamed as I struggled  
Against him.  
“Youre not going to get anywhere with that attitude, and without addressing me as such. You keep seeming to forget your place. I am your master. Treat me as such!” He hammered, waving the piece just inches from my mouth. The horrible smell Ive come to love consumed my nose. I used all my strength to ask.  
“Please, I want both to cum and eat. Please, master. Please!” I tried to catch my breathe and tears rolled down my face. I was needy, weak and wanted nothing more than those two things ever.  
He released his tenticals from me as they disappeared into his body. I quickly reached out and grab the meat from him. I savagely ate at the meat as though Id been starving. I don’t know what came over me but I was craving the taste too much. The taste is almost orgasmic.  
“Youre so gorgeous.” He spoke soft looking at me with hungry eyes.  
“You look amazing covered in blood, its so erotic.” He sat up and gripped me only to pick me up and bring us to the bed.  
I still sat on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
I was finishing up the last bits of the piece when he decided to crash his lips on mine and steal the piece from within my mouth. I was surprised by this that I purely let it happen. I loved the thought of sharing my food with him. As if we were lady and the tramp.  
“I actually wouldn’t mind doing that more often, your blood and taste have rubbed off on the meat. It was exquisite.” I watched as his eyes turned golden.  
Without me expecting he jammed his cock into me. He spun me around on to the bed and was on top of me. He wasted no time in pounding into me. He got lost in himself as he only seemed to be chasing his release. He has forgotten about our deal. None less I enjoyed him pounding into me without a care. He was gripping my thighs as he cut into the known scars he always puts there. He was rough, too rough as it started to not feel pleasurable as it seemed he was trying to break open my cervix. I started to cry out in pain.  
“Pennywise, please stop! Youre hurting me! Pennywise!”  
He ignored me as he grunted into my neck without a care. As animalistic as he was I knew it wouldn’t last long. I honestly was just worried if this would have any affect on the baby.  
“Pennywise! Pennywise!” I called out his name to get his attention. Nothing was phasing through him as his mind has been set. I could feel myself bruising from the inside out. It had been so long since he actually has hurt me seriously. He had promised me. He had loved me.  
“Fuck! Yes! Yes! Say it! Haha he!” He laughed and chanted over and over. I continued to scream his name but not for the reason he thought. He was a selfish being, not realizing or feeling my hurt. How can he not? We were connected. The shine? I eventually gave up and took it with out a peep. He reached down and bit into the same spot he always drank from now. I started to think he wanted there to lie a permanent mark on me. A deep scar. Just another way from him to claim me. Another hard reminder that I was his and he was mine.  
The only thing that seem to keep me some sanity was the warmth of the baby. It was happy now it has some proper food or perhaps it was comforting me.  
With a final growl he came into me. Too much steaming hot cum that it was leaking out even as he was still in me. Staining the sheets. At this point it didn’t even matter there were tons of dark red and black stains from us. I don’t know why I had white sheets. Why didn’t I change to black? Honestly, a part of me wanted to see the stains of our love. I liked to trace and remember what they came from and how they got there from time to time.  
He stayed in me for a bit and drank from me. I hoped he wouldn’t be to over broad to drain me.  
He stopped at a reasonable time. He released and sighed with happiness.  
He lifted off of me to stand up. He looked like he was in a peaceful mood. I decided to not mention my feelings unless he brought it up. I assumed it would only dampin his mood. I wanted to have a nice day with him.  
He kissed my forehead. I smiled innocently back at him.  
“Im going to go clean up.” He stated referring to the mess of human meat and whatever else I assumed there was.  
I did decide however to mention what had started this.  
“Tell me about how you kill...”  
he rolled his now blue eyes at me.  
“No. You’ll see for yourself soon.”  
Yeah. He just pretty much just used me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! I hope all who celebrated had a nice christmas!  
> I have the story in my head. With this hell time Ive been writing slow. Ive been slowly coming back into reality. Thank you all for being so patient.


	38. Human scum

I laid battered, bruised and sore. He left the room without telling me where or what he was doing. Except that he would clean. But he was done with our room quickly. He left me feeling empty. I didnt care about orgasming. I was empty without his love. I could feel he was gone now. What was going on with him? Everything seemed so perfect.  
I went to get up and take a shower. It was late afternoon now on Thanksgiving. What did I have to be Thankful for? Nothing. None of that moral, humble crap mattered. Ever. It was just made to make ourselves feel better. People were slaughtered for a new order.  
Apon looking at the bed mixed with his cum was blood. I frantically examined myself. He had fucked me literally open. My frist thought went to the baby. Could this have affected it? I whaled out.  
“No. No.” I put my hands on my stomach.  
“Its okay. Everything will be okay! I got you!” I was more trying to reassure myself. Oh god what was I going to do? Its not like I can go visit my obgyn. No i had an alien growing inside me.  
I took deep breathes to calm down. Surely it was just from sex.  
I got up barely being able to walk. I used the restroom and took a hot shower. The shower helped a bit. I rested for the rest of the day waiting on Pennywise. I tried to eat human food but it just made me vomit. I needed a human. There was no doubt in my mind this child would be just like Pennywise. At this point I assumed I was just carrying his egg for him.  
I fell asleep finally with my body burning. My throat was dry and I felt utterly horrible. He came back the next day with food.  
For the next couple of weeks we went back to a normal schedule. He was gone most days.  
I had one rule: I cant leave the house.  
He provided me with whatever I wanted to keep busy. I knitted a baby blanket as well as some clothes. I tried to experiment regular food with human meat. That didn’t go well. I threw up anyway. I even asked for fighting videos to help me prepare. He didn’t think it was necessary but I wanted to know. My body was feel alright. Plus I didn’t have anything better to do. Pennywise would see me at the end of the day. He would give me food then feed off of me. The food bringing once a day wasnt enough so I tried to save it. On the news the missing children nearly doubled. Seeing the children who went missing didnt even phase me. Even though I knew I was eating them. He barely spoke to me. He never touched me. He seemed distracted. I assumed so because of the plan. I craved his touch so much.  
One night I took it apon myself to seduce him. This didn’t go well again as, he used me. He took advantage of me. I was sore, and bruised. I was afraid of asking him what was wrong based on his feelings.  
Ive come to a full understanding of him now and he’s pushing me away. I dont get it.  
I cried myself to sleep. 

I woke the next morning to pounding on my door. I threw on my robe and headed down the stairs.  
I opened to Julia sobbing.  
“Omg! Im so glad youre alive!” She cried out.  
“Annabell!” She threw herself in my arms. I was surprised to see her. I had no strength to hold her up so we both collapsed to the ground.  
“Ive tried calling, and Ive come to the house multiple time! Whats going on!? Its been weeks!” She said as we tumbled on the ground.  
My robe flew open and she witnessed it all.  
The scars, the scratches, bruises, dried blood, bite marks, and my one boob. Along with my now very swollen stomach that had terrible purple stretch marks from expanding to fast to soon. I saw the horror In her eyes as I scrambled to reassess myself.  
“Oh. My. God.” She put her hand over her mouth as she stood. She was terrified of me. I stood stunned I didnt know what to do. This was a horrible mistake. I was to never see her again. There was a reason she hadn’t heard from me in awhile.  
“Annabell... please, let me help you. You cant deny this!” She grabed me in a hug. I tried to hold on to the hate. The epiphany I had slowly stripping at the seems. Plus with Pennywise was never around. I couldnt. I started to sob.  
“Hes a monster, he deserves to die.” That hit me back in my place. I wasnt a poor wife abused by her husband. No I was monster, with a monster. Together we were the perfect crime.  
I pushed her away.  
“Leave!” I was angry. I wanted her to hurt for just saying that about him. He deserves better respect. He is the all mighty. The all powerful god.  
“Leave!” I pushed on her again.  
“Dont ever talk about him like that again! He loves me and is doing all of this for me! Now leave! If you know whats good for you!” I yelled.  
She grabbed at me pinning my arms down. I tried to fight back but simply couldn’t move much without it hurting.  
I protested by screaming no!  
“Whats good for me?! This is whats good for you!” She pushed and pulled me into her car.  
I screamed and yelled the whole way. I cursed telling her shes going to regret it. I hated her now. She was taking me away from the one I loved.  
We entered her house, her screaming at her husband about what was going on.  
Next I was hand cuffed to a chair in thier living room. David was a cop supplying the cuffs.  
“Ill alert the sheriffs office” he put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Dont worry hell be in prision soon.”  
I continued to sobb.  
“If you think hes a monster! Than I am too! Lock me up! I have murdered people!”  
Julia pulled a chair up next to me and craddled me in her arms.  
“Its okay, its okay. Youre not at fault. Hes the ultimate evil.”  
I spit in her face.  
“Fuck you! Dont you dare talk about Pennywise like that!” I screamed not realizing the words I just said. The room went silent. The two boys came running down the stairs. Assuming they heard the noise.  
“Whats going on?” Joe spoke.  
“Uhh. Julia is hurt and having some problems at home. Go back to your room were handling this.”  
She stumbled on her words but spoke calmly. Had Joe only come down because I said Pennywise. I knew she knew the name. Her sons had talked about it as well as her father.  
She was only rubbing my back as she stayed quite. The boys didnt listen as they came to sit on the couch. They had a look of mortification. The same as Halloween night.  
David beckoned to Julia as they entered the kitchen. I was left in awkward silence as I tried to hold back my tears.  
Joe wouldnt stop staring at me.  
“He did this to you again. Didn’t he?” I remember Pennywise had told me he made them forget but had they remembered now.  
I ignored Joe. He always was one to be upfront and talk how he felt. His look said it all. He knew I was abused by Pennywise but did he know the truth about Bill.  
“You should have never left the hospital...” he walked up to me. I had my head down trying to not give in to a 14 year olds dominant stance.  
He came close to my ear.  
“Pennywise...” his voice rang within me. I shot my head up with wide wild eyes.  
“Were not stupid. We hear our mom and the way she talks about you, the tales of our grandpa, but what gives it away even more...” Robby walks up now looking terrified.  
“Is the way hes talked about you.”  
I gave him an angry look. What did Pennywise say to them. How did they remember. Did Pennywise lie?  
“Were going to kill him, then were going to kill you. You dont have us fooled like my parents. We know who Bill is...”  
I gulped. I dont know why but I was intimidated by the two pre teens. They wont kill me in front of their parents.  
Julia came back in with David. The boys sat down looking stunned by their parents entrance.  
She sat back down.  
“now in order for this to work you have to talk to us.” She exclaimed.  
“No. My husband is perfect, there is nothing wrong. Now please let me go on my way.”  
“Think about the baby.” She exclaimed.  
“I am. The baby needs a father. Please just let me go. Let me go!”  
“David wont allow Bill to hurt you.” She was calm. She wasnt trying to arose me but to get me to understand. But she didnt understand. I loved every little thing he did to me. Every little thing that makes him happy, makes me happy. Even if he uses me.  
I ignored them. Seconds are seeming like hours now in the silence. They were thinking of what to say.  
There was a knock on the door.  
I started to laugh maniacally.  
“You’re all going to die, Youre all going to die.” I sang.  
“Stupid human scum, you’re all going to die.”  
Thunder struck and the rain came pouring down


	39. Escape

“Good. They’re here just in time” David spoke as he went to open the door. They ignored my statement looking at me like I was the crazy one. Here they were pretty much kidnapping me and forcing me to leave my Pennywise. I knew better though. That wasn’t the police or who ever at the door. I could feel him. The strength of feeling his anger was eminence.   
Bill came busting through the door before David was about to open it. He pushed so hard he nearly broke it off its hinges.   
“Where is she!?” Bill yelled at David as he picked him up in a choke hold.   
“I swear if you laid one finger on her...”   
I interrupted him.   
“Bill! Bill!” I cried out letting him know I wasn’t far.   
He released David. At the same time Julia and the boys stood in front of me. They were trying to serve protection.   
Pennywise adjusted his stance and you could see he was trying to calm himself.   
He stared at us from the door way.  
“You have no right to be here. The authorities are on their way!” Julia screamed.   
David got to his feet.   
“Look. We all know whats been going down. Just let her be. Move on. If you love her you’ll know she deserves better.” David went on. Their words could have no affect on him. David was reaching for his back pocket. I assumed for hand cuffs.   
“I know as much as you, that unless you have proof or she is willing to testify. You have no right to be holding her against her will.” Bill started to walk over. He had a smirk on his face.   
“You son of a bitch.! You don’t want us to lay a finger on her! How about YOU don’t lay a finger on her!” Julia stepped up to him. She was poking her finger at his chest to provoke him.   
He looked pissed, gritting his teeth.   
“Look we can do this the hard way, or the easy way.” He gave them all dumb founded looks. The boys on the other hand looked like they were ready to fight.   
“Let me leave! Why do you even care!? Fuck!” I shouted. Thunder roared again. It always seemed to rain here. But this time seemed powerful. It seemed purposeful.   
“Look buddy!” David punched him across the face.   
“Shitbag, pussy, youre not a man! Real men dont hit women!” Pennywise was pushed back a bit but the hit didnt seem to affect him much.   
“Hoohoo ha ha! Youre right. I am no man!” He gave him the death stare.   
“Bill! Please! Fuck them! Just get me out! Please!” I called out. He looked over to me. He rolled his eyes.  
“Please! Lets just leave!”   
With one knock he K.O David, with another Julia. The boys were left.   
He then turned into Pennywise. The boys nearly looked like they were gonna shit their pants. He looked hungry. Saliva pooling in his mouth. He wanted them all dead. All dead now. They scrambled to their parents aid.   
He went to lung after them.  
“Forget them! Please! Hurry before someone else shows up.”   
He grunted, agreeing with me.   
He ripped the cuffs off of me and picked me up throwing me over his shoulders.   
He transformed back into Bill.   
We exited their house.   
“This is going to seem weird to you.” He stopped us in front of a storm drain.   
“What!?” He put me down. The rain had already completely soaked us. His skin glistened in it. I had been deprived from him for so long. He looked to angelic in this moment. I was starstruck.   
“Theres no time for that. Quit daydreaming!” He hammered.   
“Look, we cant go back to the house. This is the easiest way to my liar. Now come on.” He hopped in the drain. Next he reached his hand out to me.   
I was nervous for the most part about fitting. I was huge at this point nearly about to pop.   
I hesitated.   
“Come on, bitch! We haven’t gotten all day! You’ll fit just fine! They’re going to be looking for you!”  
I crouched down and slipped into the sewer. Pennywise was there and he caught me. The sewer was not a  
scent I would have wished to return to. Although it reminded me of Pennywise and I oddly felt comfortable. His disgusting scent was something I grew to get use to. This was him 10x. Only when he was in a good mood would he try to mask the smell. Usually smelling of the circus. This was far off from the circus. I wanted to puke.   
He held me as he ran through the system.  
We arrived at his lair. I knew now wouldn’t be that good of a time.   
We reached the child pile and he set me down. He wasted no time in yelling at me for my misbehavior.   
“What the fuck!? Did I tell you! You stupid human!” He slapped me across the face.   
“Im doing everything in my power for you! And this is how you repay me!” Another slap this time and I fell to the floor.   
He came down to my level grasping my chin.   
“Fuckin, David touched you...” He huffed.   
“Julia is going to die now...” he looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes gleaming red.   
“Noo! Wahhh...Please! She just cares about me.” I whimpered.   
His grip grew tighter so I couldn’t talk.  
I was too fearful now to even think. The rain was coming through the grate in the top. The lair was filling with water. The water and air were freezing. I was lucky to have the robe. The damp wet robe. Staying down here is going to be miserable.   
He snarled and took a deep breathe in. He shook his head and pushed me away. His bells rang as I tried to focus on them. Focus on the sweet sound to drown out the abusive actions. The actions I rightfully deserved.   
“Not good enough...” he whispered to himself.   
I looked at him with wide eyes. He was more a mystery to me now than ever.   
“Youre scared to lose me... maybe I should just take the baby and leave...”   
He stood up and pondered the thought.   
“Maybe I will. Youre useless. I’ll drain your blood. After that I’ll have the baby. The baby will help me be powerful. Yes. Yes. That will do. You stupid ungrateful little girl...”  
I couldn’t believe his words. But I couldn’t feel it. I was blocked. Did he still love me?   
I cried out for him.   
“And I wont let you die. Youll forever be empty without me. Not really knowing why. Not really ever knowing I existed.”  
He laughed.  
I screamed out.   
I cant go on without him.  
“Just kill me...” I whispered and Let my head fall.   
He lunged to me. His mouth opened wide. He dug his teeth right into the spot he always did. The spot that was forming a really nice scar.   
He was sucking hard and fast. He was over come with desire. He didn’t care about my well being. Only searching for his ultimate high. He moaned into me as he drank.   
I could feel myself fading quickly after a while.   
Before I knew it everything was black.


	40. Labor

When I woke back up I was astonished to find myself warm. I opened my eyes to see I was covered in and around blankets. I was also housed in Pennywise’s trailer. The trailer was well lite with candles hanging on the walls. The orange hue cascaded the place. It made me feel even warmer.   
My mind raced with what had previously happened.   
Why is this just a ruse to keep me alive until the baby came?   
But there he was sitting in the corner. His head down. He looked ashamed.  
He looked up to me. Noticing I was awake.   
“Theyre going to come for us, they’re going to find us.” He spoke in a monotone voice. Though his word choice made him seem worried.   
I sat up with all my might. I was having a hard time processing what was going to happen next. He was right. The boys would come looking for us. They had more of a right to kill us now than ever.   
“Our plan. Has been moved up. This is not going to be on our account anymore. When they get here, it will be a surprise. We need to be ready at all times.”  
I nodded my head in agreement. We had planned to draw them all in on our own. Then go in for the kill. And it certainly wasn’t going to be in the sewer. The plan was pretty much shit now.   
“I have alot of strength now, thank you...” Hr stood up and walked over to me. He bent down and kissed my forehead. He was sincere.   
“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I had to do what I had to do,” he placed another kiss on me as he bent down.   
“To save you, my precious.” His hand caressed my cheek.   
I was apauled by his words and I moved away from him. I neglected the incoming kiss.   
He grab my chin hard and placed the kiss anyway.   
“I will NEVER stop loving you.” He looked into my eyes and I was lost in the ambers of his iris. I melted into his words. Had he really done that all for me? He was was savior.   
I willingly kissed him back now. Passionate. Slowly. I tasted every bit that was him trying to hold on as long as I could.   
“I love you.” I whispered to him.   
“Whats going to happen now?” I asked.   
“Well,” he thought with the pause.  
“They are going to weaken me, thats why I need you. You believe in me, but mostly you will be giving me my strength. I will fight them. You are just going to sit there and obey my ever command, pet. Do you hear me?”  
I had to protest. No way was I going to let my Pennywise nearly die at some human scums hands.   
“I learned how to fight. I can assist you!!”  
I was angrier sounding than I wanted to be.  
“No. My word is final.” He hissed.   
All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I hunched over and screamed out in pain.   
Pennywise gave me an alarmed look.  
Another pain shot through me.  
Then I felt the warm wetness in between my thighs.  
“Oh fuck! No no no no no no...” I continued.   
I pushed away the covers to only be bare and freezing.   
Apon looking down I was cover with blood and a clear liquid.   
The realization hit me like a rock.  
“My water broke!! Pennywise! Im having the baby!”  
His look was of pure horror. As was mine. This couldn’t have been a worse time.   
“No. No. No! You can’t this isn’t the time. Don’t” he held on to my vagina trying to trap what was in it.   
He was angry and grasped my chin tight to show warning.   
“I have no control over this! Please! I need some medical help! Go get something! I need some pain relief please!” I cried out.   
He stubbled to his feet  
“Ugh! I dont know!” He exclaimed.   
I felt my body responding to pushing the whatever that was inside me out. I complied. Pain meds were out of the question now.   
“Pennywise! Fuck it! I have to push!” I screamed as I quickly began the labor process.   
I had read some things about this, but I never expected it to happen so quickly. But after all everything with this child was quick.   
I screamed agian as another contraction slipped from me.   
I could imagine the whole neighborhood could here.   
“Okay! Okay! Ummm. Fuck. Hooohoo ha!”   
Why was he laughing at a time like this!   
“Fuck! Pennywise just coach me! Deliver this baby! Now!”  
I squeezed tightly on his hand. I adjusted my body with my legs spread for the incoming bundle.   
“Look at my vagina! Tell what you see!”  
He bent down and examined the area. He even touched what I assumed was the head.   
“Theres just a bump at youre entrance!”   
He looked at me with wild eyes. He looked terrified. Was he scared to be a father? Or was he scared cause he didn’t know what to do.  
“What did you expect?” I screamed out as I pushed. I tried to steady my breathing as well. Fuck, this was the most painful thing ever. The pain was intolerable. At any moment I thought I was going to pass out. My body was too weak and I didnt have enough blood. I for sure wasnt going to make it.   
“I cant do this!” I cried.   
“I thought Id have more time! Keep going! I can see more emerging! Come on! My precious!”  
He held on to my hand. His tenticals popped out and he helped hold back my legs.   
“Its not a baby! I can tell! Its one of my eggs!” He actually seemed happy. Was this child going to be like pennywise.  
He kept chanting me on as I pushed and pushed through the pain. He tried to ease it as much as possible but he seemed way to distracted.   
I started to feel him. His emotions were as expected, angry, worry, and with a hit of...love, fear? He really did care. He was afraid of losing me.   
I started to cry hard.  
“Come on almost there.”   
I felt like my vagina was going to rip in half.   
“Please, I cant anymore!”  
“Youre almost there!”   
With a final push I felt it come out with gushing of blood and after birth.   
I faded out once again with exhaustion. 

When I came to I was hooked up to an IV. I was still wrapped in the blankets. Although this time I was clothed-heavily.   
“Pennywise!?” I called out. He wasn’t in the trailer.  
He quickly came in holding a bundle of blankets and towels.   
“Where is it!?” I was frantic.   
He came up to me. He undid the blanket and what was wrapped in it was an egg. The little capsule of which I assumed held the baby. It was the size of a small watermelon.   
“What does this mean?”  
He shrugged and handed me the egg with wrapped towels and blankets.   
“This looks very similar to what I lay, Im only going to assume this will be a reincarnation of myself. Like if I was to lay. You were just a vessel.”   
I was kinda disappointed at his words. This wouldn’t ever be a baby. No it was an alien. Its wasn’t even part of me.   
I decided to cradled the bundle anyway. I started weep.   
“When will it hatch?”   
He shrugged again.   
“Keep it warm, when its ready time will only tell.” He gave me a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need baby names! I cant think of a good one!


	41. Hostage

Two days passed and I was growing tired of being down here. I was uncomfortable sleeping on blankets and wood. I would freeze at night until Pennywise came to warm me up. My body, despite the daily bruising and bites was doing well. My vagina had started to feel better as well. Pennywise on my behalf stayed away from touch me intimately. Besides he said he wanted to build suspense so it would be that much greater after our victory. I was glad for the fact that the boys were not showing up soon but at the same time I wanted this done and over with. I was bored and honestly just wanted to rip those kids apart so I can continue to live a quite life with my Pennywise.  
Nothing went on with the egg. It just sat there covered in blanket and towels. I would talk and sing to it. Even cradle it when I felt like I needed comfort. We waited and waited. I was growing impatient. I wanted my baby! I so longed to be a mother. The thrill of being the mother to a god-like being make me all the more proud. I still had yet to pick a name. Still not knowing what it will be. Perhaps it will choose its own name. Like Pennywise. Even if this was some weird mythical looking alien like Pennywise that was comprised of just Pennywise’s DNA I was still going to be its mother. I will still treat it as such. I spent a good amount of caring and sharing a connection with it for me to not be.   
Pennywise would deliever me fast food or take out. I was still forced to eat it out of a  
bowl. We really had nothing going on and it was entertaining to play pet. It was nice to have human food again without throwing up. Although I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss the taste of blood and flesh. I wondered how my body would respond to that now I dont have the need for it. Plus Pennywise would keep expressing his disappointment. Joking, he’ll keep knocking me up just so I’ll crave the flesh of humans.   
On the other hand, I dont need it. I would just be taking some small child’s life away. It was better morality when it was an eye for eye kinda thing.   
I was eating a hamburger when Pennywise came busting through and threw some clothes on me.   
“I can sense them... they’ll be here soon.”   
I stood up and took a look at what he had for me. There was jackets, sweater, pants, socks and boots. The perfect attire for keeping warm.   
“Be ready and out there when I get back!”   
He looked over to me.   
“Hooo hoo hahaha!” He laughed and exited.   
Even as soon as I had taken my covers off I was freezing. Snow had covered lightly over the sewers floor.   
It was quickly melting and it wasnt the coldest of days either. Now mid-December I assumed. It was quite on the warmer side.   
Perhaps 40.   
Still. I dressed in the warm clothes I had. I would need it. I was grateful to even have it.   
Upon moving some stuff around I found a leash.   
I assumed it was for me.  
I leashed myself, hooking it to my collar.   
I kissed the egg and wrapped it in all the layers I possibly could.   
“Mama and Papa are going to make sure your safe. I promise. I love you.”   
—-  
I waited for Pennywise for what felt like forever. I quietly sat on the couch he had laying out next to his child pile. The dirty wet couch. It beat sitting on the puddled floor. I hated being surrounded by filth. It was nice to look up and be reminded of the creep. Knowing he was still suffering. I also hated the smell, now not as much affecting me then when I was pregnant. I honestly started to miss it.   
I started to hear the two boys. They were walking towards the center.   
“He’s going to be in here.” I heard Joe say.   
“Well, no doubt she’ll atleast be here.” He added.   
“That poor girl, he’s using. And she believes him! Ugh! Shes just as bad as him! We have to kill her! To kill that baby! I actually feel bad we cant save her.” He actually sounded sincere and like he wanted to save me if it wasn’t for the baby.   
“He keeps taunting us. No doubt to lead us here.” He grunted.   
I saw them emerge from the main sewer.   
“I will never not feel sick upon looking at this place. Look, this sick fuck keeps humans... I bet he gets off on it, then fucks his slave.” Joe was snarky. Fuck. I hated him so much. No. Joe. He doesn’t get off on them and fuck me. Sorry to burst your bubble but he gets off on me just wonderfully. I rolled my eyes.   
We both looked in shocked at each other as if we weren’t expecting to see each other there.   
Suddenly I saw Pennywise appear behind them. He quietly tip toed as he put his pointer finger to his lips. Signaling to be quite. What a sadist bastard. I loved the clown so much. Just seeing how much fun he’s going to have is going to be wonderful. To see how much he is going to love killing these little bastards will bring me great joy.   
I tried my hardest to not laugh.  
“Boooo!” Pennywise stood behind them. His hands on their shoulders.  
“Hooo hoo hahaha!”   
They screamed and looked up in fear. Pennywise nearly doubled their height. His shoulders broad and he had a wicked grin across his face. Drool dripping from his mouth. He breathed in their fear. Licking his lips and titling his head in further.   
“Looking for me?” His voice was that of cheery and high pitched. It was like when I first met him. He used his tone wisely. He used it teasingly and comically. I loved that I was now seeing and witnessing how he lured in his pray.   
“You sick son of a bitch!” Joe tried to shove his body away. Pennywise’s hand just gripped tighter.   
Joe had a bat in his hand and he swung at him. Pennywise let go of them to react.   
I jumped up immediately as Robby came running to me. He charged at me, he picked up a pipe he saw on the ground as he came forward.   
“Pennywise!” I called out for him because he gave me direct orders to not interfere.   
In a quick motion he was in front of Robby leaving Joe to fall flat on his face in the cold sewer water. His body morfted into a bear. The bear was huge, tall and growling. This must of been something Robby feared.   
Robby backed up and ran over to his brother screaming.   
Pennywise morphed back to himself. His transformations were mesmerizing. He grabbed at my leash yanking me. I stood from the couch.   
“Down.” He commanded and I obeyed getting on my knees to be beside him. My pants instantly grew wet from the sewer water. A chill ran through my body.   
“You’ll never defeat me as long as I have her. And don’t you ever think for one second I am allowing you to lay a hand on her!” He yelled. He kept griping the leash hard and tugging me on it. My head and body whipping side to side.   
I sat watching patiently, my breathing hitching as the tables turn.   
“Were going to kill you! And your stupid whore!” Robby spoke. This was one of the first times I heard him say anything real. Neither boys were striking him as they looked at me with empathy.   
“She is not my whore! She is my mate! She will be my WIFE!” He shouted. He was splitting at the seems his teeth were that of razors cutting through his skin. He was always so possessive of his things. Of me.   
“You murdered our sister! Bastard!” They spoke together. They were getting their grip. They kept looking back and forward at each other as though they were thinking of a plan. Pennywise laughed and mocked them at sounding fearful. He was making stupid scared faces.   
“What!?” I heard a mortified felmale voice. The voice was loud with a shriek. I screached for where it came from. There she stood in the beginning of the main tunnel. Julia. 

We all looked at her now. She stood terrified looking at her sons then back to me and Pennywise to back to her sons.   
“Mom! Get out!” The boys ran over to their mother.  
Pennywise has the chance to kill them now. But instead he watches whats unfolding. Laughing.   
“T-The the stories are true!” She barely spoke. Her body shaking,   
“What are you doing here!? Get out now!” Joe exclaimed. He pushed her toward the sewer tunnel.   
“I followed you. You boys have been worrying me.” She started to cry.   
“And he has Annabell!” She pointed to me.   
“Oh. God!” She looked like she was about to fall to her knees.   
“Yes! Yes! I am all superior!” Pennywise chanted.   
The boys stood in front of their mom.   
“He killed my baby girl?” She whaled. Looking at them for an answer.   
“Yes. HE. Killed her. And no doubt Annabell helped.”   
“No.” I shouted and Pennywise tugged at my collar. He obviously wanted them to think that.   
She cried out. Charging out only to be held back by her sons.   
“You son of a bitch! Im going to murder you! Don’t worry Annabell well save you!”  
“No. We have to kill her too! Shes pregnant with his baby!”  
“No. No. She is pregnant with Bill. Her husband.”   
Right before all our eyes Pennywise shifted in to Bill.  
“Soon. I will be...” he purred.   
Her eyes were of pure horror. I bet she couldn’t believe what was happening.   
“Im dreaming! My dad just told me stupid stories. Youre not real! This is not real!”  
He began walking up to her. Tugging me behind him. He picked me up and forced me in her face. My back to his chest.   
“Like father like daughter...” he whispered.  
He laughed and transformed back into the evil clown.   
“This isn’t real enough for you! It was real enough for Jenny.” He gave her a smirk as he pet my face. His drool dripping excessively on me. I kept smiling melting into his touch. I was enjoying her being frightened. I enjoyed him toying with them.  
“And its pretty damn real for my precious, Annabell!” He gripped on me tighter.   
“Isn’t that right!? Tell her about all our wonderful lustful nights. Tell her about all the murders. Tell her about how you craved and ate human flesh...Hoo hoo haha!”  
He edged her on. He was in the zone and there was no going back for him. I almost wondered if people would like him if they saw the way he talked me. I heard him in my head.   
‘Fear. I crave fear... Love... my special love!’   
He was bounded to be like this for eternity. He was like this always. He only ever loved me.   
“No.no! Annabell. Im so sorry. I will save you from him!” She tried to move forward but her boys kept holding her back.   
He inched back and cradled me. Gripping me tight.   
“You. You want to save her... this poor little human. Who’s done nothing for you!”   
He licked his lips and spit.   
“Hows this... you continue to let me have her and I let you all be on youre way merry way. Let you live out your hum drum lives. Grow old till youre bodies are turned to dust. I’ll even pass on killing your husband for having inappropriate thoughts about my precious. If you let me continue to use and abuse her. Let me continue to fest on her flesh...” he growled. He licked the side of my face.   
“Tasty, tasty she is, and she doesn’t even need to be scared.” He mocked.   
“She was perfectly made for me, you know!”  
Julia was crying her eyes out. She really did care for me. A spark of sympathy washed over me and I wasn’t as mad as before. Perhaps the deal will still be on to not harm her.   
“Turtle...” I heard Robby mumble. Everyone ignored him. I wonder if they knew about me. And suddenly I didn’t want them dead either yet. I wanted them interrogated. I need more info.   
“No, mom. We kill them all! Shes preg...” he stopped and looked at me. Like really looked at me examining my body.   
“But-but shes with child! No! I will not harm an innocent baby! No matter how fucked up the mom is. And besides! She is a human! She is redeemable!” She shouted at her sons.   
Pennywise bit down on his usually spot. His eyes never leaving the three of them. I moaned out at the sensation. This while ordeal wanted them dead like now, so he could fuck my brains out on top of their bodies.   
He chuckled at my thoughts. I could feel his hips thrust up against my bum. His cock was half hard. I rubbed my hip against it to cause it to grow harder. He responded by gripping my hips to stay still.  
‘Later pet! I promise to ravage you all night long.’ He suck harder, letting another moan leave my lips.   
“Look! Shes being used! And shes doesn’t even know better!” She sobbed barely sounding coherent. I realized at this moment Pennywise was using me as a hostage. He knew I would never leave him. He just wanted to continue playing the game. He lifted his head. Blood and drool across his mouth. He stared at them evilly. Blood and saliva slid down my chest.   
“Mmm. I have all the strength I need and some! She is my fuel! And Im high on her!” He teased them once again. Their faces were pure disgust.   
“No. Julia! This is not a human child. Get that through your head! Annabell! Where is the demon child!?” Joe asked. Like Id answer that. You want to kill my baby. Julia looked over at me examining my body.   
“Youre-youre not pregnant!?” She looked really confused.   
Joe let go of Julia as did Robby. Joe pushed his mom in the right direction.   
“Go find, that spawn! Well hold him off!” He shouted as she ran.   
“But-but!” She mustered.  
“Just go! Look!” He shouted.   
Pennywise grew angry and pushed me down shoving me behind him. I stood up to fight.


	42. Creatures

He held out his arm to hold me back. His claws were ripping through his gloves. His stance was solid.   
“Im not going to leave your side!” I demanded. I couldn’t risk knowing he was hurt on my account.   
“Shes not going to find it!” I added. He had looked over to Julia real quick.   
Pennywise’s emotions became mine now. I could even tell the slightest of his thoughts. I was glad this was happening, This was our advantage.   
Joe and Robby bypassed Pennywise not even going for the hit.   
They were coming straight for me. He growled and kept pushing me back to protect me. He wasn’t going in for a strike. His main thought was for me to get far away. I, of course would not do that.   
They now went to strike at him. I watched in both horror and wonder. I knew Pennywise wouldn’t let them kill me. But then his words lingered from the other day. Would he just leave me after this. I tried my hardest to search his head. I could feel his jealousy and I could feel his love. If he wanted me scared to get better blood he should have done it different. None less he was right and I still loved him. He wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to me.   
They swung back and forth trying to get at him. He blocked every move. I could feel his strength. I even felt the strength of the boys. I felt their will. But Pennywise’s was stronger. He would not be defeated this time from the pure human will.  
I coward behind him. I had no weapon.   
Thats when I saw Julia searching. I needed her to realize. I needed to protect my baby. It would be sooner or later she...  
I saw her enter the trailer. Without a second thought I ran after her.   
“Annabell!” Pennywise call after.   
The boys went to follow me. I knew he could feel my reasoning. I could feel he wanted to protect the egg. He wanted to go after Julia. Not me. He placed himself in between the boys and I. He held them off. 

I entered the trailer with quick hast.   
“Please! No!” I cried out. My knees hitting the hardwood floor. I reached out to her.   
She was standing where my make shift bed was. She held the egg in her arms.   
“Wow! You really care about this thing?” She wasn’t being sarcastic. She sounded genuinely curious.   
I sniffed and looked up to her.   
“Youre going to have to kill me, first!” I got up and charged at her.   
In surprise she dropped the egg. I lunged out to catch it. But she got it first.   
I pushed her to the ground and got on top of her. I held down her wrist. The egg simply rolled out of her hand.   
“Annabell, please. Were here to rescue you!” She pleaded with me.  
“I dont need rescuing, I am here on my own will!” I punched her. Some teeth and blood flew.   
“He has you under his control, if my fathers stories are true. He is using you! How can you not see! He is evil! He is pure hatred!”  
I laughed in her face.   
“We are a family! Ive murdered before, and Ill do it agian. To think I was going to have you spared because I thought youd understand, I thought we could be good friends. Pft. But you are no friend to me, you tried to kill my child!”   
I punched her one more time in the face. Her blood coated my hand. I was relishing in the adrenaline I was feeling. God this felt to sensational. The smell of blood filled the room. I was brought back with pleasant memories. I licked it from my hand. It was as tasty as I remembered. I moaned out.   
“He killed my baby! And hes about to kill my boys!” She whimpered.   
“And for good reason, we needed to eat, I needed to feed my baby. We ate her flesh and bones! I enjoyed every bit of it.” I lied of course. Her daughter was way gone before I was pregnant. I don’t know what came over me. But I was loving it. I could hear the screams from outside. Pennywise was winning.   
“You! You! You were my friend! You lied to me! I was going to save you! This-this is who you are! You-you monster!”  
I laughed once again. Im going to enjoy killing her. Started to fight back as she realized she wasnt going to get through to me.   
I didnt have a weapon to kill her. So I started to beat the shit out of her.   
“No one! Touches my baby! No one! You fucking cunt! Think you can come between my family! Haha! No. No human can! We are hate! We are love! We are monsters! I was made to destroy! I am the ultimate human! Fear me...” I pounded into her. She quickly became unconscious. I was covered in blood now. I stood up and wrapped the baby in warm blankets.   
“Im so sorry, you had to go through that! Its all better now. Soon. I promise. Soon. Well all be safe together!” I kissed the egg and set it down.  
I was about to drag her out when I noticed a knife on the floor. She must of had it and it fell out. This was too perfect.   
I picked it up.  
“Oh you stupid, stupid, human.”  
I leaned over her about to go for the kill. When I started to here the chant.   
‘If hate is whats inside us, then hate is what defines us, well use our hate to drive us and let death not deprive us’ he chanted. I cited along.  
“If hate is whats inside us, then hate is what defines us, well use our hate to drive us and let death not deprive us”  
I drove the knife into her heart. As soon as I did white light engulfed my vision.   
I heard our song. The melody played. I knew I was entering the void.   
—As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down—

I was full of pure bliss. It was all over now. They were all dead.   
I started to have an all access pass to Pennywise’s mind. For the first time everything seemed clear.   
Memories of us flashed. Good ones, bad ones. It was like I was viewing our whole time together. It was dating back in time. Bill, pennywise, our meadow. I was loving the slid show of our relationship.   
Then one memory came into focus. He was figuring out how special I was. How I had to be protected. This was bitter sweet seeing him struggle to given or lash out. I dug further since this had to be the night we met. Something I barely remembered now.   
There he held a boy. The same one from my dream. Weird. I stood there. Frozen. We were in a forest. The boy cried out for him mommy. He was crying for- me. What. Pennywise wouldn’t stop thinking in that moment how lovely I smelled and how I would be a more delicious meal than the boy. So he ripped the boy in half. I fell to the ground. I whaled out about him- my son.   
My son- I had a son. A son. His name was Jackson. He was six and he looked just like his father. Omg! He had died in a car accident. Thats why I moved to Derry. I watched myself cry out and beg for him to kill me.   
My child was dead. The one thing I wanted to be was a mother was taken from me. Pennywise made me forget.   
Overwhelmed with disbelief I tried to pushed myself from the void but I couldn’t.   
‘I did this all for you’ Pennywise stated. I heard the screams of horror from the boys as they went crazy from the light in the background. I kept pushing myself out. Trying to escape. The memories kept playing over and over. I was strung one after another with love then hate. On loop.  
I could feel Pennywise felt ashamed for me knowing. And that just made it worse.   
‘You want me to stay? huh!?’ I shouted.   
‘Well relish in it! Relish in the hurt!’ I tried my hardest to project the hurt. I wanted him to hurt. I was made to destroy him.  
It worked. I could feel him weakening enough for me to slip out.   
When I came back into reality there was no more light.   
I was straddled over the dead girl who wanted to save me.   
The dead girl who wanted to kill my baby.   
I was glad she was dead.   
I shoved the knife in further just making sure. I stood up and left the knife in her.   
I ran out to see Pennywise.   
He was on his knees, hunched over.   
Pieces of his head and blood were floating up. I looked to see the boys suspended.   
He looked up at me with pure evil.   
I didn’t know what to say. There was my mate. Crying in pain. The pain I had caused him. The pain from the hate I felt.   
He was scared. He was scared I was going to kill him. He was weak. I have the ability to make him strong or weak. I was the one in power after all.   
I finally spoke when I stood in front of him.   
“You love me.” A tear streamed down my face.


	43. Unexpected

“I-I should kill you, you-you devil. I-I should end you, right now. My pain has made you weak. You brut! You kept me in the dark, kept me in dark because truth be told, youre scared. Youre scared, youre going to starve, scared you’ll be left for dead...” I looked up at his floating flesh and blood. It was memorizing. The way it slowly peeled away at his form leaving behind a black void. There was nothing inside of him.  
“Even the devil was an angel once.” He whispered.   
“I-I should...” I sighed. I didn’t have it in me to fight.   
“I need you...” he mumbled sappily looking up at me.   
“Need what? To use me!” More tears fell. I was trying to keep my composure and not lose it all.   
“Love. To l-love me.” He sighed showing  
just how weak he was, hopeless.   
“Love me!” He screamed. His voice echoing through the sewer. His anger returning.   
I scoffed. If I hadn’t had an access to his world, I would have thought he was lying. But he wasn’t. He was scared... I wouldn’t love him. He truly wanted my love. And not to make him strong. He wanted my comfort. He wanted me for me.   
I fell to my knees in front of him. Despite everything, seeing him like this made me pity him. I felt empathic. And.. This irked me.   
“Youve taken everything from me, everything I valued that was mine.” He put his head down. I only picked it back up to look at him. Our foreheads touching.   
“Take it. You have it! Youve always had my love!” I looked him dead in the eyes.   
His look was that of confusion. He was devastated. He wasn’t the victim. He hadn’t suffered countless times. He was expecting me to be furious. To give him the treatment he deserved... death.   
He had my mercy now.   
“I wish I’d never seen it...” My eyes dropped some more with tears. He picked his hand up to gently wipe them away. His gloves feeling like velvet on my irritated skin. I nearly lost it at his kind act.   
He had looked surprised at my words.  
“Wait. What? Why!?” He questioned. He didn’t understand still, even with an all access pass to my mind.   
“Im just a stupid, worthless human. Ignorance is fucking bliss!” I smiled joking as more tears fell.   
“Im such an idiot. I would have rather been happy not knowing and continued to love you!” I stood up bringing him with me. His head had started to heal in the process. My words alone, my feelings were making him better.   
“I don’t-. I sense the hate within you.” He whimpered.  
“Whats the point? Im going to be mad at you, throw a fit? To just be back handed by you. After awhile it would just settle in my head and we’d eventually go back to “normal” I threw up air quotes.   
“Or- or. Youd completely make me forget about you. Making me feel lonely and miserable. Like I have something missing from me. Erase it. We could live our lives happily!” He looked like he was a deer in highlights.   
“No. Im glad you know now. Because that wasnt who I am now.” He explained.   
“I thought you’d prefer the ladder,” he shrugged giving a disappointed look. Ladder meaning Id kill him.   
“How are you not angry? You can destroy me!” He screamed.   
“Please! Destroy me!” He pushed me and started to cried. I was angry deep inside. But I was sad more. Depressed. The thing I loved was standing before me, and he had taken all of my old life away. But I’d be lying to myself if I didn’t want it any other way.   
I cant. I wont. Destroy him.   
“The last few months with you have been a roller coaster. And its just not just about not wanting to feel lonely...” I looked down.   
“Take all away again. Just feed on me. Take it all away!” I started to sob and I threw myself on him. I wanted his warm embrace around me. I needed it. He didnt respond back.   
“No. No. No. This all ends now.” He growled in my ear. His voice low and full of anger. He had a perfect chance yet he didn’t want to take it.   
“Please! Make the pain end! Make it end! I want my happy family!” I pounded on his chest sinking to the cold hard ground. It was then I realized just how wet I was and freezing. I shivered. I gave in and welcomed defeat.   
“Please...” I mumbled one last time before huddling into myself.   
“Give me a chance. A real chance. To start this all over.” He said above me. And he didn’t mean it by erasing my memory. This was all bullshit...  
“Youve promised to not hurt me before! How is this different?! Just make it all go away! Make it so its to easy to love you! You want it! Take it! You fucking have my up most devotion! Ive proved myself over and over again!” There was anger in my words. He was devoted to me knowing the truth. He thought that would be easier. He was wrong.   
“This! Us! I can remember! Its nothing like how my relationship was with my husband! You- I feel bonded to you! You are my true soulmate!” I shouted up at him. More tears falling down. I’d rather die now then not have him. Id rather be left to freeze in this sewer.   
He bent down and picked me up cradling me. I put my head into his chest. It was warm and soft and he smelt like cotton candy. This was home. This was peace. He knew I needed him and I knew he wanted to give it to me. All I wanted was the monster who killed my son to comfort me over the fact that he was dead. I couldn’t truly hate him. He did it for me... He walked us into the warmth of the trailer. He set me down on the floor. I continued to huddle within myself. I was to upset to do anything.   
He stayed silent as he carried Julia out of the trailer. Her blood was plastered all over the floor and walls. Pools of blood on the floor. He was resisting the urge to want to feed, I sensed. This made me proud. He was showing an effort.   
Then he came and sat in front of me.   
“Youre the first person I’ve ever fallen in love with. I didn’t even think it was something I was capable of. Despite my...” he cleared his throat.   
“Actions. But my love is for only you. I care about nothing else in the whole multi-verse. I am sadist. But I’m completely terrified of losing you. And its not just because of the power or addiction.” I lifted my head. He wiped my tears again and brought me into a hug. I melted into his touch.   
“You are so evilly maleficent, I have enjoyed the time we spent together laughing and man! Youre so snarky! And I love it! You have given me another purpose than to just eat and sleep. I want to share my world with you...”

“I’m far beyond gone. I should be yelling at you. I should be mad at you. I should have destroyed you! I-I should...” I whaled then he cut me off.   
“Should...” he tilted my head back and leaned into kiss me. Like the fool I am I accepted it. The kiss was full of lust.   
I should... was just a hypothetical. Because I wont.  
“Youre such a horrible being. You used me, abused me, and held me hostage... But fuck. If you wanted to take me right now, I’d let you. I’d be more than happy because it brings you pleasure!”   
This was my reality of the situation. He wasn’t controlling me no more. This was my own will. I knew. Because for once in a long while everything was clear. There was no fog. I wanted to stay. I wanted him. I have. Always. I just couldn’t hate him for this. I loved him way more than anything I ever have in my life.   
“You’d stay, despite me getting off on abusing you, humiliating you, knowing that I had complete power over you!? I love it! Id get hard just thinking about it most days. When I left you all alone during the day, youd be the one Id touch myself to. The amount of times I could of... but?” He asked. My heart beat speed up and My arsousal woke at his words. What the fuck is wrong with me. Ive gone beyond reasoning.   
“I’d stay a million times over.” I buried a kiss on his lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck.   
“You didnt mind!? That I’d fucked you senseless. That I sucked on you and fested on your blood and flesh. That, I constantly thought about how I can further control youre every move. How I can fuck and beat you into submission!” His hands grasped at my hips.   
“Because, because that is who I am! I don’t regret killing youre son! I wont say Im sorry either.”   
This wasnt a fairytale. His wasnt my prince. This wasnt going to end with fluff. I couldnt expect that of him. But I could and would get what ever affection I can out of him. I would get the love he was able to give me. Even if it was mixed with evil. I was in love with a monster. And the pure fact of knowing this evil being had an ounce of care for me, only me. When he hated everything else, made me feel all the more special.   
His hands spiked my arosoul even more. His grip was tight on my skin. He was squeezing to him. My stupid human flaws failing. Im so fucked up. But so is he. Were just what eachother needs.   
“Why are you trying so hard to turn me away?” It was like he was trying purposely to push me away, to edge me on. I wanted nothing but the opposite. I didn’t wanna fight him. I wanted to make love to him.   
“Because, I’m not. Youre turned on by this.” He spoke with his sly tongue. I didn’t wanna admit the shame. But he knew.   
This wasnt going to stop, whatever it was. It was in the past now, I cant let that rule me. I had a another child I have to care for. I have to stay strong. This wasnt healthy or normal. But neither were we. I wasnt going to lie. His words aroused me. I wanted to be controlled agian. Told what to do. And be repremaned for it, if I misbehaved. That made me feel like I had a purpose. It was easy. I didn’t have to think for myself. And right now. Thats all I needed. I needed to forget the past. I needed to not think about it. I needed to not feel. I needed his control.   
He reached his hand down my pants. My soaking wet pussy of course gave it away. His soft gloved hands rubbed slightly at the slit of my opening.   
“I was right!” He teased. He pulled his hand back up. I felt sad without his touch. I whimpered. He brought his wet fingers to his lips. He sucked them in.  
“The tastiest thing ever...” he sucked them clean.   
“This is so messed up.” I mustered.   
“Oh, baby. Were long gone from messed up.” He landed a kiss on me shoving his tongue in the back of throat. It full of fervor and passion.   
“I did this all for you. All for you. I mean it.” He was right. It might not have been in the best way but it was for me. To protect me.   
“Master.” I whispered in his ear. I fell hopelessly back into his trap and I didnt care.   
“Mmm. I love when you call me that.” I began to straddled his hips. I could feel he was rock hard.   
I moved my hips agianst him. Granting us both friction.   
“Thank you. You saved us. Were safe now.” I moaned out.   
“We make a perfect team.” He moaned back.   
“Im sad I missed you killing her. We can do the honors of the boys together. Unless you want them floating.” He rubbed his hands up and down my body slipping under my jacket and shirt. His sensual touch made my eyes roll in the back of my head.   
“I want them dead. I want to bathe in thier blood.” I pressed hard agianst him. Showing my desire. He let out a soft moan.   
He flipped me on my back and hovered over me. I was now laying in blood still warm.  
“Youre so hot when you talk like that.”   
He kissed on up my shoulder and neck.  
“You must be freezing. Lets get you out of these wet clothes. Let me warm you!” He began to rip every piece of clothing off of my body until I laid completely striped. His body was a burning furnace over me.  
“It gets me so hard just looking at all the damage Ive done to your little body. I love you looking helpless below me.”   
My face blushed up at his words. I still had access to his mind. I could tell those words were meant to be sincere rather than vindictive.   
“Do you not care I hurt you?” He titled his head.   
“Of course it hurts, of course Ill cry, but as long as you love me. Everything is all right.”  
He kissed along my collar.   
“Mine. Mine. Mine.”  
He sucked a hickies like a collar around my throat. More indication I was his. It felt amazing and drove me to wanting him more.   
“Yes. Yes. I love you. Even- no especially when I use you.”   
I moaned aching my back up into him. It was finally happening.   
“Please!” I begged.   
“Keep begging, tell me how much you want me!”  
“More than anything! Please! Please! I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel whole again!” I was so desperate.   
He pinned my arms down so I couldn’t move. I squirmed with anticipation. He just slapped my thigh as a warning. I had to stay still.   
“More.” He demanded.   
“I need it. I need it like I need oxygen!”   
He pressed his pelvis against my pelvis hard. His knees knocking my legs to spread them further. I could feel his cock twitch like it had a life of its own.   
“Say it.” He spoke quick hovering over my face only inches away.   
“Pennywise! Please make love to me! Please!” I cried.   
“No, you know what I wanna here!”  
“Say it!” He started to grind his hips hitting my clit just enough to tease me.   
“Say it”  
I didnt know what he was talking about. So I searched his mind. He desired my permission. No. My want. My want to be controlled. By him.”  
“Pennywise! Control me! Make me only feel the pain you give me!”   
He smiled wide.   
“Anything for you!” He whispered in my ear.   
“Don’t hold back...” I whispered.   
“Like I never do...” he laughed.


	44. Celebration

He trailed his way down slowly with his tongue. Down my neck, collar, shoulders, chest, hot silva trailing with his cold tongue, stoping at my belly button. His hands gently caressing my sides. The cool tip sent shivers through me. He lifted his head and torso. He was on his knees above me.   
“Not nearly enough blood, to keep me hard...” I watched as his eyes turned to yellow. They glowed brightly enhancing his hungered look. Matching the lighting of the room. He licked his lips leisurely wiping up the drool that was spilling from his mouth. He was so fucking sexy.   
I hopped up on my elbows to get closer to him. I hated being so far away. He was drawing this out because he knew he was all I wanted.   
“Desperate, pet!” He shoved his hand flat against my chest with force to push me back down. I whimpered in response.  
He took the same hand and flicked a finger into a claw, right in front of my face.   
I looked horrified at first, more surprised at his face than claw. He’s had the same face, always. The look of ‘I’m going to devour you’. He chuckled. I assumed I looked weak and pathetic below him. To which I was.   
“Do your worse!” I spat back.   
His face came in close.   
“You think you can back talk me? Huh?” He slapped me against my cheek. None of his claws being present.   
“You can do better!” I turned my head back to him giving him a snickered look. A hit of a smile at the end to edge him on.   
“Little testy? Aren’t we?” Slap. He wasn’t going as hard as I remembered truth be told. Either that, or Ive started to build up a tolerance.   
“Yes, master.” I looked up at him with all seriousness. Smiling like the little shit I am. He looked at me angrily.   
“Last warning, are you going to be a good pet? Youre pissing me off!” Another slap.   
“You know if you behave, things go well?” He tilted his head giving me a sly smile.   
“No.” I simply answered. Not even giving him the respect of being called master. He was right, I wanted to test him. But more I wanted to test myself. I knew he liked abusing me, I wanted to show him I can handle it.   
My defiance only turned me on more.   
His eyes only grew darker. He took out his hand in display to show off his claws. He quickly moved to my throat. His claws cutting into my skin. His hand cutting off air flow.  
His face came close to mine, his breathe was hot and heavy. At the same time he plunged his hips into mine. Showing off his hard erection. I grasped at his wrist.   
“What. did. you. say? Slut...” his voice was a deep growl. Pronouncing each word slowly. My eyes widened. This was exactly where I wanted him to be. He loosened his grip to let me talk.   
“Don’t act like you don’t know, you love that I challenge you, that I fight back. Im going to continue to piss you off so you can continue to fuck me into submission.” He squeezed tighter.   
“Wrong chose of words, pet.” It became unclear now as to weather he was going with the game or he was actually serious. I could feel him purposely blocking me out.   
“N-now you block me out...” I choked. I was furious now. He had the ability to do this and he didn’t before.   
“Fuck-k you!” He now completely cut off my air way.   
“Oh, no, I’m the only one who will be doing the fucking!”   
He let go to slap my face. He sat back up as well. I gasped in as much air as could.   
He picked me up by my waist and flipped me over. I laughed mockingly as he slammed me down. I heard a rip of his clothing. He pulled back my wrists to tie them. His costume was made of silk and made this a more comfortable and sensual experience. As I squirmed, he only dug me deeper into the floor. The smell of blood entering me more deviously than ever. I moaned at the feeling.   
He pushed my head down further.  
“Yes! Lick it!” He demanded.  
“Savor the blood of your enemy!” He pulled open my mouth for me.   
I couldn’t believe I was actually about to do this and I wanted to. I have acquired a taste for it now. I didn’t need it, but I wanted it.   
I tried to be as seductive as I possibly could. I licked the blood up. It was still warm and felt nice inside my mouth. Especially from the cool air.   
He started to stroke my hair.   
“Good girl! More!”   
I liked once again. He moaned in appreciation. His hands in my hair felt relaxing. I could sit in his lap and have him stroke my hair till I fell asleep.  
On my own I licked once more, then again and again. I wanted more. It was like licking a Lolli pop.   
He pulled my head up by my hair. Pulling me up enough and bringing my head back and exposing my neck. My front now facing him. I was on my knees.   
“Enough. Greedy little slut! Im tried of seeing her blood! Its yours I want!” He growled and drool dripped down the side of my face. I smiled at his response. I loved hearing him express how much he wants me.   
His mouth opened wide and his razor teeth popped out. He lunged into the bite scar. He grabed on to the back of my head with his right hand, holding my head up. Each time since he begun and once it heals, the scar becomes more and more beautiful. It has shades of purple and red and you can tell its just gets deeper. I was his territory, mind, body and soul.   
I loved him biting down here, it was a hot spot for me. This only made me feel like I had a pool between my legs. I felt so desperate for his touch. His magical, wonderful, warm touch.   
I tried to push my legs back together for some relief to only get nowhere because his legs weren’t gonna give. They held me wide open.   
His left hand moved to my thigh. He slapped it as a warning. Then grasped it tightly, hard enough to bruise.   
I needed more from him. I couldn’t think of anything else. Only the feeling of wanting to cum.   
“Pennywise! Touch me! Now!” I demanded. I knew he wouldn’t listen.   
He lifted his head pulling from me with a slurp sound. My Blood dripping on my face from his mouth.  
“Oh. I see youre little game... you think you can just boss me around and get a little action, hooo haha! If you wanna keep being naughty, I’m not going to play by your rules, oh oh, no no. If you wanna play this game is about to get a lot harder...” he pressed his clothed throbbing cock right on top of my clit. I whimpered. His threat both arosed and scared me.   
Oh, I wanted to challenge him, partly because I know hell love it and half because I love seeing how pissed he gets. Tonight that was going to be the game we played.   
After this is over I’ll go back to being a good little pet. But now, Im not in the mood to be good. I needed to be told and fucked into submission. I needed to be reminded of that over and over. I needed it drill in my head till the only thing I can think and say by the end is ‘yes, master’.   
“Im a greedy little slut, who just wants to get off!” He mocked me trying to inmate my words.   
“Oh, dont worry, you won’t ever be able to talk. Youll be so strung up.” He pushed me back to the ground. I squirmed around for comfort with my hands behind my back. He showed out his claws in a threatening manner.   
He started to slowly run his claws against my stomach. It was light leaving scratches but enough to draw blood. I arched my back up at the sting. A sting that quickly turned to pleasure. He watched over me while he ripped his clothes to shreds.   
I tried my best effort to sit up and watch.  
I admired his sculpted body. The whole time his eyes didn’t leave mine.   
When he was finished he crawled up to me. He started to lick up the blood sprayed all over me pushing me down and lastly sealing it with a deep kiss. Our mouths fighting for dominance.   
“You look so sexy, my precious.” He cooed in my ear.   
“Gonna fill you up real good!” He grabbed at my thighs and pulled me to him. He leaned back to line his cock up with my pussy. He entered with one quick thrust as he grabbed onto me and pulled me into his chest. I moaned out at the sensation. It burned at first but slowly I feel completely full and like at home.   
He pushed us both back so we were in the missionary position.   
He began slow hard thrust. Pounding into me at force.  
“Oh, my you are so lovely, so beautiful, my mate, together, we will rule.” He whispered seductively.   
“Pennywise!” I moaned out. He felt so amazing. My walls clenching around him. I wanted to keep him there and I was determined to milk his cock.   
“Faster!” I screamed out. Now this was not on purpose. I was caught up in the heat of the moment.   
I was awarded a slap on the face. He just got slower.   
“What!? I didn’t hear you! Hooo haha!” He laughed.   
“Master, faster!” I screamed desperate to cum. He chuckled in response.   
“Thats what I like to hear, you have no business telling me, I like it when you disobey. I want you right here, always, under me!” He growled and picked up his pace.   
“Begging at my will!”  
I didnt even want to respond, if I was in the right frame of mind perhaps I would have said something snarky back.   
He quickly pulled out and flipped me over so I was bent over his lap.   
“Do you know why I’m about to punished you?” Honestly I havent a clue. The change in direction took me for a world wind. One I think I might like.   
“No, master” I answered looking up at him.   
“Head down!” He ordered as he pushed my head to look down. He grabbed onto my wrists to keep me pinned.   
“Your attitude! You cant tell me what I like and don’t like, you cant order me! Now count!” With that he gave me a hard slap on the ass.   
“One...two...three...four...five...six” by the sixth one it really started to sting and hurt. My body was reacting by jerking around.   
“Stay still, that just earned you, more wacks!”   
“Please, master, I need you” I cried out. This was only teasing me further. I wanted his cock back inside me.   
He reached his hand and rub on my ass working his way to pussy.   
“My my, just when I think you couldnt get anymore wetter, you do.” He said slyly.   
Then he brought his fingers to my anus. He circled and rubbed around it. This felt quite nice and I involuntarily pushed back.   
“Hmm? This is all going to much youre way, youre not really get punished now are you!?” He lifted up my head to look at him. I had no clue how to answer this. What was going to happen?   
“Too late! You took too long to think about it, so I’ll take that as a yes! Your still thinking, we cant have that can we now!” I felt his long warm slick finger enter my anus.   
My eyes widened at the surprise. He totally flipped this around. Fuck him.   
He stuffed in another finger in and began to finger fuck me. He curled his fingers down and I could feel it in my pussy. I moaned out. I felt great. Embarrassing but so pleasurable. I knew though this was just the beginning. He wanted anal, fine I’ll push through it even though I know his huge cock is going to destroy me.   
“My little like this? Oh yes! Youre so wet!” He took his other hand to wipe up some of my slickness, he brought it to his mouth and sucked his finger clean. Moaning the hole time. Then he slipped in a third finger. He increased his speed.   
“On your knees! Bend over! Face to the floor! Now!” And he rolled me off him. His fingers making me feel empty without their presence. I quickly formed the position.   
He settled down behind me and resumed his actions only this time he added his other hand to rub on my clit.   
He quickly moved making my eyes roll in the back of my head. I moaned out loudly shouting his name.   
“Yes.yes, can you be a good girl?” He teased. I wanted to cum at this point so badly I could feel it building. I said what he wanted to hear.   
“Yes, master, please!” I cried. Tears falling from my face from over pleasure. I was right there, but somehow he was able to keep me from my full potential.   
“Please! Master! Please! Pennywise!” I cried. Begging. Pleading. Desperate. Then I remembered what I needed to do.   
“Please, can I cum? Master!” I shouted.   
“Thought youd never ask, now! Cum!” And on his command I cam so hard I was seeing stars. Halfway through my haze his cock entered back into my pussy and he quickly thrusted into it. This kept my orgasm lasting a bit longer.   
He raged into me calling out my name.   
“Yes, I own you. I control you, I breed you. I am your mate. Yes yes. Mine mine mine!”   
As soon as the first orgasm ended I felt another coming on.   
“Yes, master. Only yours, you control and own my body. Do as you please! Use me as your fuck toy!” I shouted and with that I came again. He is so fucking amazing!   
“Fuck, yes! Master! Yes yes yes! Master!” He pulled out leaving me feeling empty. To only feel his cock nudge on my anus. He pushed in ever so slow. Letting me adjust. I gritted my teeth at the pain and I imagine it could have been worse if I just didn’t have two orgasms.   
He hunched over me. Holding my hips tight. I could feel his breathe tickle the back of my neck. He pushed in until he was at the hilt and halted.   
“Such a good girl, taking masters cock, I knew you could do it.” He brushed on my cheek in a caring sensitive way. He fucked his way in my ass. Grunting and moaning. I just bit my lip and took it. Oh god. This was what I wanted.   
“I’m sorry master. You were right. I wont play silly games anymore.” I mumbled. He indeed gave me his best. He clawed on to my hips moving faster. I was trying my best to silence my whimpers.   
But then as he moved faster, the more it felt good.   
“Faster! Master!” I demanded.   
“Good girl!” He shouted at me. He moved a hand to my sensitive clit and within a minute we were both orgasming together. Our screams echoing through the sewer. We entered heaven.   
This was the best time yet. Now that I had an all access pass. I focused on his emotions and divulged in them. He had become content, happy. It wasn’t me but flashes of us together appeared. Happy moments, laugher, caring memories.   
“I love you...” I heard him whisper in our void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long! Ive been quite busy! Hope its worth it tho!


	45. Messiah

This came as a surprise to me.   
As I came to from the void I was straddled in Pennywise’s lap. He was holding on to me tight. As if he never wanted to let go.   
“I love you, too” I responded out loud. He always amazes me. Comforting me after the abuse he put me through. My hands had been untied and I reached up to his face. I stroked at the soft skin of his cheeks.   
“Youre extraordinary.” I smiled.   
He smiled back. He pulled me into his chest. He held onto my head and rubbed it.   
“Do you wanna go home, my precious, staying to the dirty sewer will only lead to infection.” He warned me. His voice was calming. I could stay forever in his arms.   
“Yes, but save the boys, they are to be a treat for the baby.” I remembered.   
“Of course,” he rubbed my head and I quickly fell into sleep. 

 

I woke up cuddling with Pennywise. It was morning. The sun was shinning bright and it seemed just lovely. His warm body was always the perfect heater. We were back in my-our house again. It was nice to have that. Have my soft bed, lovely smelling room, and heat.   
My family I’ll soon have. I laid facing the wall as he spooned me from behind. As great as this felt and how wonderful last night was, I still felt depressed, I still wanted my son back. It was lost of love, a life. It made me feel like a part of me was missing. It was.   
I started to tear up.   
“We have to get you clean, youve slept long enough” I could tell he sensed my sadness but was choosing to ignore it. I did too. He was stiff in his tone.   
“Yeah...” I sighed.   
He took the bath with me. Washing every part of me. Gentle, caressing every wound and body part. I stayed still. Blank. I wanted to sink in the deep water. To be filled around with silence. To know the sweet innocence of the comfort under the water.   
“Youre so beautiful...my earth woman.” He chuckled. We were sitting with my back to his chest. I was between his legs. He titled my head back, putting little kisses along my jawline.   
I took my chance to while I had it, I wanted the pain away again. So I did the unthinkable. I went back on my word. I released my self from his grip. I turned around to face him.   
I took off his collar and threw it down on the bathroom floor. I wanted, needed, to be hurt.   
“What was that for?” His tone quick and boarding angry. I could see his fist forming and his body tensing.   
I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly had no clue what I was doing.   
“What do you mean!” He picked it up from the bathroom floor.  
“Does this not mean anything to you?” His eyes were watering and doed. This wasn’t how I wanted this to go. Fuck.why do I always have to make things hard.  
“You think you can, you can just... NO!This is...” he took my left hand and grasped my ring finger hold it up. He held on to where my engagement ring was.   
“This.” He shook the collar in front of my face.   
“Is 10x of more importance than this...” he shook my ring finger.   
“This... this... signals to me! You are my mate. This-this goes way beyond the comprehension of your stupid human marriages... stupid marriages, stupid humans don’t even know loyalty! That is a joke compared to this! You- you know to never take this off!” He grabbed at the back of my throat and harshly pulling me to him. He put the collar back on. My head hitting and staying on his shoulder.   
“You are mine” he growled and I swear I felt a tear fall down my back. Or it could have been water.   
I instantly felt horrible. I didnt want to actual take it off for the reason he addressed. I just wanted to rebel. The pain wasn’t going to help anyway. It would have just prolong me getting sad.   
My eyes started to tear up. I pulled my head back up to look him in the eyes. I was right he was crying.   
“I’m- I’m sorry, I didnt know it meant that much, I-I didnt,” he cut me off with putting his index finger to my lips.   
“Shh... I know. I dont want you to hurt...” He removed his finger to place a gentle kiss on my lips. The one thing on my mind lead to the other. Jackson... my baby. Baby.   
“Wheres our baby!?” I was worried instantly.” The one thing I controlled. Our child. I let one die at my hands, I wasn’t going to have another.   
“Its in the crib, its safe...” he stood up and got out of the tub. He held his hand out to me.   
He bandaged me up and I went back to bed, he followed. I curled into myself just wanting to go back to sleep.   
“Why?” He put his hands on my back. He started to rub it. I hummed at the sensation.   
“Why what?” I choked out, I was tearing up.   
“Why are you not angry?” He questioned.   
“I mean, I know, but I just-just can’t understand.”   
I cleared my throat.   
“Because I can’t be. Despite you killing Jackson and then putting our child in harms way, I ultimately failed. I’m angry with myself. I love you, thats the only feeling Im consumed with for you!... I wasn’t strong enough to save him...”   
He stopped rubbing taking his hands and pulling on my waist for me to turn mr around. I complied. He was sitting up on the bed. He gently pulled me in his lap and started to stroke my hair.   
The shine was still connecting us. We both sulked in silence for a bit. He was weirdly being to kind. None less I melted into his warm body. He calmed me.   
I interrupted the silence.   
“I don’t feel mortal anymore.” I sighed. All that made me feel human, was simply gone now. But we knew, I still was physically.   
He didnt say anything. He didnt need to. He knew what I felt and thought.   
“Is there anyway...” I wanted to know. To spend the rest of my life with him.   
“No. And even if there was, you wouldn’t be you. Youre the most divine mortal.” I cried silently into his lap. He just continued to stroke me hair.   
“How- much time, do you have left?” I sobbed.   
“With you, I don’t know, you make or break me. Either I can be at my strongest ever, unless you decided to end me. At this point, it seems nothing but you will ever be able to stop me. But I usually only stay awake a year or two. But that could change...” He whimpered. His tears hitting my face.   
I got up to straddle his hips facing him. I moved my hair to one side exposing my neck. I missed feeling him feed on me. I needed to be close to him. I remembered breast feeding Jackson. How this seemed similar. It was bonding.   
He looked at me for reassurance.   
“Please, As much you want.” I spoke calm and with a smile. He removed the bandage and began to bit into me. It was slow and soft. I breathed in serenity. I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. I closed my eyes and wiped my head of everything but the feeling of us together.   
He lapped, sucked, and bit the flesh and blood. How this could have been turned into something sexual. Yet we both just felt complete, both so venerable to each other, both trusting each other. He moaned and moved his hands up and down my body. We still happened to be naked.   
A loud cracking noise shook us from our haze. We both looked at each other surprised. Pennywise wiped his lips of the blood.   
“Stay here,” he got up, changed and walked away to find the source. A thought terrified me that someone could have broken in. Taken my baby. Hopefully pennywise can get to him before anything bad happens. I stayed frozen in bed. Pulling the covers up to my face.   
“Annabell, come quick!” He yelled excitedly. I was confused.   
“Annabell! Hurry!” He called again.   
I got up in search of his voice. Putting on my robe just in case. It was coming from down the hall. I walked hesitantly, avoiding his call to be quick. I was too worried.   
He came running up to me.   
“Come on!” He grabbed on to my arm and started to sprint. He reminded me of an excited kid at an amazement park. Wanting to go every where they could as fast as possible. I remembered doing this with Jackson. We ended up in the nursery. His face showing pure excitement. He was looking at me for a reaction.   
I was confused. There was no one here. And nothing out of the ordinary. He walked over to the crib. Then there was that loud crack again. My head followed the sound. It was coming from...the crib. Then it dawned on me.   
“Oh my god” I started to tear up at anticipation of what was to come. Of how someone of Pennywise’s species would look like? What form? I wished Id asked him more questions.   
Pennywise took his hands and helped brake open the shell. There was blood and goo everywhere. Then I heard a faint cry. I looked up at pennywise in shock then back down then to him again. Did I really just hear that.   
I immediately wiped away the covering goop. Lying there beginning to cry was a human baby. My eyes swelled with happiness. I picked the baby up with the upmost care, not caring about the mess. I took a blanket and wiped as much off as I could. I tried to hold back my excitement to be delicate. The baby was small like a newborn. About a foot and half in length. The child was fair skinned, matching my own, eyes fashioned and flickered gold, like pennywise, the little bit of hair it had was gingered. I laughed thinking of my father who was gingered, as well as the pennywise form. The baby was a girl. A little girl. She cried her little eyes out as I wrapped her in a fresh blanket.   
I looked up at pennywise whose eyes had not left the child. My first instinct thought he was mad, furious because she was human. A child. He could feed off. But his feelings told me otherwise. He was amazed.   
“Pennywise!” I called out trying to knock him out of his trance.   
He shook his head and body out of the haze. At the sound of his bells ringing the baby stoped crying, smiled and giggled. He looked at me.   
“She-she... has a deadlight. The-the human... has a deadlight.” He stuttered on his words trying to figure out what she was.   
“Impossible...” he whispered to the tiny being.   
He started laughing heavily.   
“Hoo hooo hahaha! She-she- is A-amazing!” He bopped her on the nose. I was thrilled beyond belief he was excited to have her. She took her little hand and grabbed at his finger.   
“Oh” he exclaimed letting her hold on. She giggled some more.   
“Thats daddy, baby” I looked to pennywise. He was making funny faces at her. His clown coming in full throttle. Laughing along with her. I was amazed at how alert she already was.   
I cradled her in my arms and pulled her little hand from Pennywise. He pouted. We had to wash her.   
He held his hands out though as wanting to hold her.   
I handed her over. He carefully cradled her. It was the most beautiful scene. Holding up her head ever so gently. He knew what to do. The light from the window reflected them perfectly. Making them seem holy.   
I smiled and laughed under my breathe. He was cooing at her. She was in love.   
The demon who only ever had a child in his hands if he was going to kill them. For the first time this wasn’t going to happen. I took them in awe.   
“What day is it?” I questioned pondering. I wanted today to be her birthdate.   
“Umm...umm...” he was searching.  
“December 25th! Oh! Hoo! What humans call Christmas!”  
The irony, the child of the devil born on the most holy of days. She was our messiah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can either end the story soon, unless you want to see them with the baby?


	46. Lilith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its such a short chapter. I thought this cute little scene needed to stand on its own. I really enjoyed writing this. Like Imma keep writing this shit until you guys are like sick of me.  
>  Im so entrapped by thier family now

I held the tiny child in my arms. Rocking her in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. She was clean now. She smelt of soap and baby power. I now had the chance to look at her more. She looked like me, she also looked like Jackson when he was a baby. Before my husband died we were trying to have another. I always wanted to have a girl.  
She had puffy red cheeks, a button nose and round face. Oh, just how beautiful she was. Such an innocent thing born of two monsters. She was our love from hate.  
She was crying and I was trying to settle her, while Pennywise made a bottle. No doubt she was hungry.  
“Shh... its okay, its okay,” I brought her up so her head was level with my shoulder. She only had on a diaper. She was extra warm like Pennywise. I didn’t think she would she appreciate the layers. Especially now. She quite her screaming and started to nub on my neck. I laughed at the sensation, she wanted blood and the poor thing couldn’t even get it herself. She had no teeth. Her gums gnawing at my skin and her saliva sliding down my shoulder and chest. The apple didn’t fall to far from the tree there. I hum at her in response. Silently giggling at her effort and determination. I wish I could breast feed her, sadly I cant give her what she wants the way I want. The bond from breastfeeding or feeding-as in Pennywise’s case- was like pure fusion.  
Im glad she at least had something to keep her quite.  
Pennywise returned with a couple infant sized bottles full of blood. He placed them on the dresser and then handed me one.  
“Warm? Did you heat this up like milk?” She lifted her head, no doubt smelling it. She began to cry. I adjusted her to a cradle in my arms.  
“Well, the person just died...” he was watching up with amazement. He sat on the foot stool-that matched the rocking chair-in front of us.  
The bottle he gave me was fresh. She would be in for a treat. But the only dead one was Julia, I knew of. And wouldnt have time to kill another. I laughed again at the irony. Pennywise’s daughter was consuming the blood of his enemies daughter.  
“It only seemed fair” he chimed in. Smiling wickedly.  
She rapidly sucked on the bottle. Her little sucking noises were too cute. As she ate her eyes shifted from gold-yellow, to a more normal color- green. The same color as my own. It was interesting finding out she had this quality. A trait Pennywise always possessed. I look forward to finding out what else she could do.  
Pennywise was content watching her and he pet her head.  
After the third bottle, her eyes got heavy. Soon she fell asleep still sucking on a bottle. It was to adorable. I pulled it from her lips and sat it down on the dresser beside me.  
“Have you thought of a name?” Pennywise asked.  
“Hmm. Well I had thought about Lilith. She is considered a demon in human religion. The name can roughly translate to night-monster. According to folklore she refused to be sub-servant and she was powerful, she was thought to steal babies or feast on human flesh in the darkness.” I explained.  
“Its perfect, for the daughter of the devil, she will grow to be strong, she will be fearless.” He added petting her head. Approving of the name.  
“She was also know to have red hair” I gave him a wink.  
“We can call her lily for short though. Rolls off the tongue easier.” I got up and gently walked over to the crib. Pennywise had cleaned and set up the area while I bathed her. Thinking back, this was Jackson‘s room. How it was empty when I arrived my first time back to the house. Pennywise not only stripped my memory of him but of all the evidence he even existed.  
I laid her on her tummy and gracefully put a thin pink blanket on her. I rubbed her back before I blew a kiss to her. So peaceful, the little monster looked. Pennywise stood behind me, his arm wrapped around my waist.  
“She’s just as perfect as her mother,” he kissed my cheek. I took in the moment that was happening. We were a family. I was a mother again. Time seemed to stand still as we watched our daughter sleep. Everything was calm now. We didn’t have to worry anymore.  
“Lily...” he whispered.  
I turned on her mobile and baby monitor. We quietly seeped out and went into the living room. I brought the spare monitor with me.  
I sat on the couch and put on the tv to relax a bit. Pennywise had went MIA. I still savor in the moment.  
Since it had been Christmas, only about nearly all the channels were themed. It was hard to get away from so I turned off the TV and pick up a book from the shelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Follow me on tumblr! We can bullshit if you want! 
> 
> Fittlestix.tumblr.com


	47. Christmas

I grew hungry so I made a sandwich and ate. As I was eating Pennywise appeared in the door way.   
“Where were you?” I looked up at him with devilish eyes. I was use to his disappearance so, I wasn’t too mad.   
“I got something...” he walked over to the table and sat next to me.   
He pulled out a box from behind him and placed it on the table. I gave him a curious look and opened it up. I pushed aside the tissue paper to find a dress. A tiny dress meant for a baby or toddler. The dress was full of volume and puffy. It colorful decorates in blues, pinks, and yellows. Three little orange puffballs down the middle. It was a little clown dress. I bursted out laughing. Pennywise was smiling wide with excitement.  
“This is going to be to big for her now, but... Thank you! I love it.” I continued to laugh.   
“Well, I’m not sure if she can shape shift, I like the clown so much, she needs to look the part!”  
I rolled my eyes.   
“She’s a baby, theres no way she is going to be hunting anytime soon!”   
I put the dress back down, I got up to sit on his lap. I pulled him in for a deep kiss. “She is going to be the cutest clown!” My amazement was over the top with how much Pennywise was enjoying being a father.   
He pulled down my robe passed my shoulders. He sank his teeth in. I moaned and cried out of pain and pleasure. He gripped my waist with both hands tight pulling me closer in. I closed my eyes and relished in the moment. The moment we were having before the baby. The moment I was seeking comfort for Jackson... I started to tear at the memory, at the lost. At how perfect it would be to have both Jackson and Lily. He would have been such a great big brother. He was the sweetest of boys. How perfect it would have been as a family, the four of us, Pennywise, Lily, Jackson, and myself.   
“I wanna marry you, For real, I want my last human custom to be with you. The last thing before I rid myself of all things mundane” I said. This caught his attention and he released with a hiss.   
“You Don’t have to get rid of your human customs,” he replied. He was always so messy, blood splatter all over my face. I gesture for him to wipe. Which he ignores it. I rolled my eyes at him.   
“I want to, besides whats the use if Im not around other humans. It will be sad, pathetic, but I want this one, only us. And by the off chance we actually do go out together, it will be that we are really married. Humans will respect you as my owner.” I smiled at him. He kissed along my neck and shoulder. Trailing hot kisses and licking after to leave a cool tingle.  
“Anything for you.” He continued kissing. He made his way along my neck and to my mouth. I giggled at the affection.   
“I’m so glad you are feeling better, glad to put this whole son thing away.” I pulled my face from his lips.   
“What!?” I was shocked at his words. Did he really just think I’d be over this! He sensed my anger. But I stood up from his lap to walk away furiously.   
“It’s done and over with, what!? You were so happy!?”   
I was walking to go up stairs when I ran into him. I hit him like a brick wall and fell back. I looked up at him with anger and tears. I got to my feet.   
“Youre mad at me now!” He yelled grabbing me and pulling to him.   
“Let go of me!” I fought out of his trap. He gripped tighter.   
“I dont understand! Why are mad at my words, I didnt do anything!” He spat in my face. Saliva and more blood smearing on my face.   
“Stop screaming. You are going to wake Lily!” I spat back. I duct under his arms to free myself.   
“I will do what I damn please! In my damn house!” He just grabbed at me again. At that last loud scream, Lily met his pitch and started to scream. Great.  
“Let me go. OUR daughter is awake now. I have to attend to her.” He just snarled at me and pushed me away. He didnt want this to end. He wanted to put me in my place.   
I ran up to comfort Lily. She was whaling in her crib. I picked her up in the blanket and bounced her in my arms. I was grateful, for the most part she was actually acting like a normal baby. I don’t know what Id do, if she wasn’t.   
“Shh, shh, its okay, its okay. Daddy doesnt mean to yell and be scary. Hes just upset thats all. Its okay. Shh!”   
She whaled and whaled. The next step was to check her diaper. She felt completely dry. She drank all her bottles from before. I thought that might help let her fall back asleep. But, that would mean talking to Pennywise.   
I paced the room with her some more, working up the courage to ask him, if he was even here. I was too focused on Lily to think about feeling the connection. When I turned around to make another lap, he stood in the door way. He held up a bottle his hand.   
I stood still. Shocked at his gesture.   
“Uh, I heard Lily needed this.” He walked into the room avoiding eye contact with me. He put the bottle on the dresser.   
“This isnt over, youre lucky” his voice was deep and cold. He exited the room.   
I huffed, grabbed the bottle and sat down in the rocking chair.   
I hummed to her as I fed her.   
“Its okay, Its okay” I sang. I appreciated his nice gesture and by his tone with his last statement, it wasn’t an apology. I was still upset with him. I cried and wept. At his words, at the lose of my son and humanity, at how my whole world has changed so fast. I was overwhelmed. Pain passed through my mind. I just wanted to wallow in self-pity.   
As quickly as Lily dosed off I did.   
——  
I woke up from a nap, what I assumed was hours later. I was in the rocking chair. Oh no. The baby! She wasn’t in my arms. I quickly ran to check the crib. She wasn’t there. Omg! Pennywise must have her. I checked all the rooms up stairs before heading down stairs. I rounded the living room and I could hear giggling. I peeked at them from a far. He had laid her down on a blanket on the floor and was making funny face at her. He was so gentle. So caring. He was so big compared to her. It was too funny to look at. She could fit in the palm of his hand. He looked up as he recognized I was there. His face was mute. It just reminded me of the anger. He was angry. This wasn’t going to go well. I had to blow off steam before I can talk to him. I grabbed my coat,shoes, the keys and left. As I drove off, I could see Pennywise’s angry face. The baby in his hands. I could feel him, he was pissed I left. I didn’t know where I was going. I wasn’t really dressed nice. I had on furry slip on boots, a robe, and over that a winter coat. And yes, I was freezing. I tapped the steering wheel, where could I go? Where? The bar. I set course. Soon, I lost all connection with Pennywise.   
It was late, dark out even. I drove into town to find the most non-respected bar.   
I came across the Falcon. It wasnt classy. The place was filled with men. Men that looked down in the dumps.   
I slumped over to the bar.   
“What can I get you miss?” The bartender asked. He was quite young and had a flamboyant voice.   
“Umm. Jack and coke please?” I said setting down my purse. I decided to not take my jacket off since I only had on a robe.   
He was preparing the drink. The bar was fairly empty.   
“So, what brings a pretty young lady like you to a bar on Christmas?” He poked. I had completely forgotten that it was Christmas. Would explain the empty roads and why this seemed like the only place open.   
“Kids, get coal in their stockings?” He put the drink down in front of me. I downed it.   
“Another.” I demanded.   
He gave me a weird look. But he proceeded.   
“I’ve had a very long a stressful day.” I huffed. He came over with two drinks.   
“Looks like it, its on the house.” He winked at me. I downed one again but I left the other to drink normal.   
“Woah! What a rock you have!” He picked up my hand to examine it.   
“This person must love you very much! Whens the wedding?”   
I wasn’t even paying attention to his words anymore. My body started to feel warm from the alcohol. But I realized he had my hand in his.   
“I stole it...” I dont know why I lied. It seemed way better than, ‘yea, Im marrying an inter-demential alien. Who just so happens to be at home with our love child and I’m here because we had a fight about him killing my son’ for some reason this was better.   
“Oh! Okay!” He gave me a wide smile. I sipped on my drink. For some strange reason I was expecting Pennywise to come busying through those doors. He would pick me up and kiss me and everything would be alright.   
“Would you like to dance with me? Seems like you could use some fun?” He asked. Why? Why? Is every human I come across so concerned about me. I honestly couldnt give two fucks about this small town hipster wanna be fuckboi.   
“Sure.” But I had nothing better to do. On the radio playing was some popy new wave music. I had no idea who it was but I could dance to it.   
He came around the bar and gestured out a hand. I downed the rest of my drink before, we went out to the dance floor.   
I had a good buzz on as we danced. The bar becoming completely empty as time went on.   
“Do a shot with me!” I pulled onto his arm and slurred at my words.   
“Okay! Okay! Because no ones here!”   
We did about four shots each. It felt nice to be drunk. I wasn’t thinking of anything, i was only living in the now.   
We stood behind the bar. It was pretty cool to see everything. All the accessories and liquor. My eyes scanned the counters, landing on the cutting board with the knife and lemon. I approached over to it.   
“You know, its so easy to cut a lemon, just slice, slice” I made slicing noises. I picked up the knife and twisted it in my hand. It felt nice. It had a good weight to it. I felt powerful holding it.   
“Woah there!” He grabbed the knife from me.  
“Dont want you hurting yourself...”  
He put the knife back on the counter behind me. He closed me in my butt hitting the edge.   
“Now do we...” his voice went from serious to flirty. My submissiveness kicked in and I just let it happen. I giggled nervously.   
“I bet youre real pretty under those robes” he grasped at my chin and rubbed my lower lip. Why was he trying to hit on me. I was in a relationship.   
I shrugged away from his hand. His head came in close to grasp a kiss. As he did, my reflects kicked in and I grasped the knife behind me. I shoved it into his shoulder than pulled it out.   
He looked at me horrified.  
“What the fuck! Bitch!” He walked away and out on to the main floor. He was holding his arm and it looked like he was trying to make it to his phone. His cell phone, he had sat down on the far counter to charge it.   
Oh fuck. Oh fuckkk. That felt good. He deserved that. I looked at him walking and followed behind.   
“I get the hint! You crazy bitch! Youre going to pay for this!” He screamed out. This thrilled me more. He was acting so helpless. So cocky! I had to have him. I had to have him not call the police. I ran to him and tackled him. He fought under me.   
My rage took over fully. I embraced my wonderful feeling. This stupid pig was going to pay.   
“Haha! No! youre going to pay!”


	48. My Life

I lifted the knife to dive into him. His eyes were of pure horror. He was trying to grab on to my arms to knock the knife out. This only resulted in him getting cut. I saw an opening and dove the knife in his shoulder again. Mainly so he’d stop struggling.   
“What the hell is wrong with you!” He screamed out. I was right his hands went to sooth the pain. I took advantage of this and strike again. This time in his chest. I wasn’t going to let him go free. I couldn’t have the police after me. But oh! Driving a knife into someones body felt divine. It WAS as easy as slicing a lemon. The fight was challenging but it just made me want to end his life more.   
He gasped and gave me wide eyes when I plunged into his chest. No doubt I hit his lung. Then he submitted. His body went weak. He was gasping for life. I dove the knife into his chest over and over. Plunge after plunge. Laughing all the way. There was a point when he died but I couldn’t help slicing and dicing along his flesh. It felt good. Feeling the warm blood pool and squirt on to me. This was like no other feeling.   
“Motherfucker! You deserve this! You-you!” I licked the blood splattering on my lips. The taste was excellent. The metallic taste heightening my senses. This was what I needed. This felt right. I felt relaxed. I closed my eyes and moaned.   
“Why didn’t you invite me?” I opened my eyes to see Bill standing at the entrance of the bar. Looking fine as ever. Wearing his usual outfit. I blushed up. It was about time he found me. He walked over.   
“Smells devious. Plan to feast my precious? And without me!” He was doing this on purpose. I looked at the dead body below me bleeding out. I didn’t necessarily wanna eat him. But I did want Pennywise’s banter to continue. I ignored him. I played with the blood in my hands like a child.   
He grabbed on to the hood of my jacket and yanked me up. I gasped, not expecting his action. He took one long sniff.  
“Answer me!” He yelled. I got to my feet but he still held on.   
“He’s been all over you, glad you killed him, cause I would have.” I felt a lump in my throat.   
“I-I didn’t do anything, I-I needed to...” he snarled at me. I don’t know why or what I was trying to explain.   
“Youve been drinking though” he pushed me away. Like what did that have to do with anything.   
“Like you care!” I hissed back, slurring my words.   
He marched right up to me. His stator intimidating me. He looked down at me. He grabbed my wrist.   
“Youre going home!” He started to pull me.   
“No! I gotta- gotta whats his name- he’s dead!” I pointed to him. He needed to be eaten and the area cleaned up. I couldn’t leave evidence behind.   
“I’ll clean up your mess like I always do...” he snapped back. Fine. If he was going to deal with this. I could tell he was beyond pissed.   
“Have-have you came to swoop me off my feet, to tell me everything’s okay.” He stopped us dead in our tracks right at the car.  
“Everything is certainly not ok!” He shoved me against the car. I took this the wrong way. It was arousing me.   
“Oh! Just fuck me already!” I blurted out, my drunk self having no control or filter.   
He growled at me.   
“Get in the car!” He demanded. He opened the door and buckled me in.   
“Bill! Please! Im at your mercy!” I cried out. Huffing against the seat belt.  
“Stay.” He said as he walked away. Like I had any where to go. Before I know it hes bringing whats his name to the car. He places him in the trunk.   
He slides into the drivers seat and takes off.   
“Are you proud of me!” I jump in my seat and lean over to him. He just pushes me off and ignores me.   
“Id killed the perv, real good! He deserved it.” I kept rambling on nonsense like a child.   
“You lied.” Thats all he said, not even looking over at me. I of course had no clue what he was talking about.   
Silence hit the car and I wondered where Lily was.   
“Wherrs our daughter?” I frantically looked around the car for her.   
“Fine. At home.” Was all I got from him. Like he hadn’t a clue on how to be a parent. I started to regret my decision of leaving. If something was to happen to her, it would be my fault. I started to panic.   
“No no! Drive faster! You cant leave an infant home alone! Please!! She needs me” he finally looked over at me. His eyes showing sympathy.   
“I can feel her through the deadlight. She sleeping.” He reassured me to only go back to his scowl.   
I slumped in the seat and focused on the nice drive till we got home. Obviously banter from me wasnt the way to go.   
When we arrived, I was half awake. He cradle me in his arms carrying me. He was still Bill.   
“I want my cute clown, please!” I lift my arm to caress his face.   
We get into the house and he sets me on the bed. He takes off all my clothes. Next he has a wet rag and is wiping down my body.   
“Why are being so nice to me?” I still wanted my clown. I reach out to him. He didn’t answer. He tucks me in and curls up to me. I turn and see my clown. I smiled and teared up a bit, the alcohol still affecting me. I rubbed his face.   
“I love you, Im sorry.” His words almost snapped me awake. But I drift into a happy sleep. 

I wake up to birds chirping in the morning, alerting me I that I have a massive headache. I sat up rubbing my head. I really shouldn’t have drank so much. Fuck. I shouldn’t even have left. What was I thinking?   
“Ugh...” I get out of bed and decide to take a shower. Pennywise was not in here.   
After I showered, I decided to put on actual clothes. Now that I didn’t have a swollen belly, I could fit into nicer clothes better. I put on leggings and a long sleeved brown loose dress. I brushed my hair then decided to go check on Lily. She wasnt in her crib so I figured she was with Pennywise.   
Apon going into the kitchen, there sat Pennywise cradling her in his arms feeding her at the table. I smiled at them when I entered. He was so caring with her. It was beyond weird to see a child killing monster, oogling with a baby. Something I’m going to have to get use to seeing honestly, or even trusting.   
“How are you feeling?” He cocked a smile.   
I rolled my eyes at him to which he just laughed. I wanted to continue to ignore him honestly. I was still mad. I made breakfast and sat down at the table. Not looking at him. He was just as equally pissed as me. The baby was complicating things. I believe this argument would have been over already without her. Actually she was servicing as a buffer.   
“Yes. Youre lucky. You are to never leave the house again without my permission. If you do there will be consequences.” He got up handed her to me and walked away. Not wanting to speak to him, I decided not to care where he was going.   
“I have some business to attend to.” He said as he was leaving the kitchen. This caught my attention. What the fuck was he talking about.   
I spun around in my chair.   
“Business!” I shouted.   
He turned around in the kitchen doorway.   
“Oh! So now you talk! Yes, I have things I have to do today!”   
This infuriated me, what did a killer clown have to do thats so businessy!   
“What!? Like killing kids and then eating them! What happened to us being a team!” I got up and headed to him. Lilly was starting to get antsy, I changed position on holding her. She didn’t like the yelling. I felt bad.   
“Look, I apologized last night! If you wanna still be pissed at me that youre problem! As for me, youre gonna get what you deserve...” his voice was deep and intimidating, threatening. He was pointing at me angrily.   
He apologized last night? I didn’t remember. My demeanor calmed down. I started to feel even worse.   
“I-I was pretty messed up last night.” I stumbled on my words.   
“I-I, wow...” I started to remember what exactly happened last night. The drinking, the dancing, the lying, the flirting, the killing. Him. My savior. Oh god.   
“You-you, helped me last night despite me leaving, despite the event that happen. Wow, thats... impressive.” As much as that could have been taken sarcastically it wasn’t. I was genuinely surprised at his kindness.   
He huffed. He didn’t want his intimation to die down. But I could tell he was breaking. He has a soft spot for me. Always.   
“I killed someone last night, you helped. Thank you! Pennywise Im so sorry.” I started to tear up.   
“I am trying...” he greeted his teeth and talked with a growl. I hadnt taken the time to realize, this was all new for him too. Me, love, a baby, and what I feel like topped it all was being nice. I put my hand in my head and shook it. How stupid and selfish I was. He probably wasn’t intending to hurt me with the comment he said and he still said sorry. I fucked up.   
“Pennywise!” I reached out to him. He came forward but he still held on to his anger.   
“Please...” I whispered. I just wanted him now. To show him, love. To be loved.   
“What can I do for you?” Tears fell.   
He took a deep breathe and cupped my face with his hand.   
“Youve given me enough already, you are more than I can ever ask for.” He leaned in and gave me a kiss. That was it, the fight was over. All of our anger wiping away when we looked in each others eyes. Reminding us that we loved each other.   
“And, yes, I’m very proud of you killing that dude. I loved how much you enjoyed it..”   
I blushed up and gave him doed eyes.   
“Would you like to come do business with me?” He winked. I still had no idea what this meant.   
“Come to the sewers, we have some people that still need attending to, if I’m correct.” He chuckled.   
Lily started to whine interrupting him.   
I tried shh..ing her. She needed to be taken care of.  
“Umm. Yes! I want to! But... Lily.” I titled my head to the crying baby now.   
“She needs her diaper changed, shell be fine.” I gave him a wide eyed look. Yes, she was stinking. But, maybe it wouldn’t hurt going.   
“Meet me at the barrens sewage entrance.” He kissed me and then Lily on the top of her head. Then blink he was gone in an instance. I was left dumbfounded.   
I held her tight in my arms and headed to the nursery. While changing her diaper, I couldn’t help but notice now, she grew, a lot. Only by maybe 1-2 inches, but noticeable. I put the fresh diaper on and she started to giggle. She played with her hands and feet. She was lovely. So perfect. I placed her in her crib to start packing. I didn’t know what a demon baby needed, so I packed for a normal baby. However I did decide to put warm clothes on her since we were going to be outside.

It seemed really sketchy, parking near the bridge, to then truck through some woods and sewer with a baby. I was really hoping no one would stop us. It was a bright sunny winter day out. As soon as we made it to the forest there stood Pennywise.   
“Aren’t you afraid people are going to see us?” I was nervous. He took Lily in her carrier from me. He smiled and wiggled his fingers at her.   
“Not if I don’t want them to.” he winked at me. I had made sure, I was wearing warm water proof boots to go through the sewer. How I wished I could possess teleportation.   
Going into his liar was always alarming. I was always impressed at his child pile. There were Joe and Robby as they were when we left. There was remains of what looked like Julia next to the Trailer. Then there was whats his name from the bar. Just laying on the sewer floor dead.   
Processing all this now, is easy. They mean nothing to me. They are food.   
Pennywise has put Lily down and is talking to her while I went to place the diaper bag in the trailer.   
When I came back its the most horrifyingly cute vision. He’s holding her, pointing to at the child pile. He’s explaining things to her. Im not quite sure what kinda bond they have or if she understands him. But she looks happy or at least hungry. She’s wiggling her littles arms and hands up at the bodies. Trying to reach for them.  
I sneak up behind them and giggle.  
“Having fun?” I laugh.   
“Hooo hooo! Haha! Yes! Yes!” He bops her nose.   
“Smart! Baby!” He exclaims with a bright smile and she giggles under his finger. They are my life, my love.


	49. Proud

Pennywise took the boys out of their void. They fell to the ground with a hard thump. There we stood in front of them; three evil beings, a family. They were going to die. They huddled together and backed away. They were screaming their lungs out as tears fell from their faces.   
He held on to Lilith still. He looked next to me with a wide smile.   
“Come, kneel! Pet!” He pointed to the ground next to him. I obeyed so well. The Boys were to fearful to fight. Paralyzed with fear. They just pleaded and pleaded for their lives.   
He cradled Lilith in one arm as his other hand sat at my shoulder. He tapped his fingers along. Like he was pondering what he was going to do. He was taunting them. He looked to me.   
“You do it” he eyed me down, a look of pure anticipation as he licked his lips.   
I was stunned. I thought we’d do this together. He gave me responsibility for once.   
He fashioned a knife in his hand holding over my shoulder.   
“They seem to be more afraid of you. My precious.” His eyes never left the frightened boys. Seeming to expect the faith they were about to get handed.   
“Yes, master, my pleasure” I smiled taking up the knife from his hand and stood up.   
“Wait” he placed his hand in front of my torso stopping me from moving forward.   
“Toy with them, I wanna watch. Tell them about their mother.” He spoke slow and sly, eager in his voice to see these boys suffer. It was sick. But it was perfect. I grinned maliciously.   
He let his hand down and I slowly walked up to the crying boys.  
“Hmm?” I tapped the knife on my lips and walked back in forth. I was pondering what to say. Paralleling to my partner. I also wanted to have them on the edge. Here I was about to kill more people. Still a justifiable killing.   
“You boys came and took me away, then plotted to have my husband killed, then when that didn’t work, you decided to kill my whole family?” I stopped and looked at them. They were shaken, dirty and weak. Helpless. Glorious.   
“Your grandpa didn’t succeed, what makes you think you could! Haha!” I looked back at Pennywise as he held Lily in his arms so gently, watching me, with approval, with wonder. He was letting me take the stage.   
“ I, AM the ultimate destruction to him!” I pointed to Pennywise.  
“I, can make him or break him. Only I...”  
I didnt know why I was telling them this, but I wanted them to know, the human they tried to save was just as powerful as her lover.  
“See, he kept me alive because My blood was the ultimate weapon! Because I can link myself to his mind. Because we created a legacy! Haha!” I ducted down and pointed the knife in their faces.   
“I killed your mother,” I pointed to the mangled body that was left of her. Rotting in the sewage. She wasn’t ate whole, for this very reason. So they, were fearful.  
“Fuck!! They smell soo good!” Pennywise moaned out, as I could hear Lily getting fussy in the back ground. Their fear was at an ultimate. And the monsters were craving it.   
“Noooo!” Joe screamed out finally speaking as he attempted to get up. I pushed his weak body back to where it was. He submitted but then continued to whisper to his brother.   
“I KILLED her! With this very knife! Sliced her up real good! And you know why? Because YOU told her to kill my baby! My little girl over there!” Tears welled up at the memory but I fought them, I tired to be strong.   
“And now you are going to get whats coming to you, youll float no more...” I closed in on them.   
“Were not even going to eat you... well maybe! But were going the bathe...in your BLOOD! A true victory at last!”   
With that Pennywise now stood behind me and put the boys back in a trace. I watched them float up. I wasn’t going to waste a drop of blood in this filthy sewer. I turned to face Pennywise and our darling daughter.   
“Hoo hoo haha haha! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Brava! Hoo hoo!” He had a smile from ear to ear. It was truly perfect. He loved my behavior.   
I blushed up and quietly smiled looking down embarrassed. His claw was scraping at my chin in effort for me to lift my head.   
“Revival! In this feeling, dont shy! Embrace it! You should be proud! You should feel godly! Because you are! My precious!”   
His words set me on fire. My heart racing twice as fast as it was before. His words of praise electrified me. I’d do absolutely anything for him. Even kill...  
Lily was antsy, crying, she was hungry. So much so she was slobbering and nibbling on Pennywise’s clothes. Poor baby she didn’t understand.   
“Let me-“ I started to say as I held out my hands to grab Lily.   
“No, I want to...” he interrupted me. He knew what she wanted and he was going to feed her. I sure as hell wasn’t going to get in the way of him helping. I skipped happily over the trailer. Hoping Pennywise would be trailing behind me. He wasn’t. Instead he sat cris-cross with her in front of Julias corpus. He simply picked up a piece of flesh for her to chew on, holding it for her. I interrupted quickly.   
“No! You cant feed her that! She doesn’t have teeth.” He growled at me playfully.   
“But look how much she enjoys it!” He commented. It was like she was numbing on it. She wouldn’t possible be able to eat.   
“She needs to eat” I threw out my hands, my full maternal insists kicking in now. He handed her over.   
“You-you seemed saddened by that?” I was partially sadden when it came time to feed her.   
“Because... I cant breast feed her, Even if I had milk, I dont think she would enjoy it.” I gave him a frown and walked to the trailer.   
I sat down with and prepared to feed her.   
Pennywise shortly came in.   
“I have an idea” I tried looking for it in his mind but I got nothing but excitement. I trusted him though in what ever he was talking about.   
He took her from me.  
“Penny-“ I shouted at him taking her.  
“Shh! Shh” he put his index finger to his lips. He gentle placed her in the carrier. She started to whale without her bottle. My heart ached and I hoped what ever he was about to do was going to be quick.   
He started to slowly pull off my jacket and shirt.   
“No! No, come on! Seriously! We dont-“ I got angry trying to push him away. His strength having no leeway.   
“Shhh! Shh!” He just kept saying.  
“No! I cant believe you are acting like a child! When your child-“ he cupped his hand over my mouth. His eyes were red on. He was angry, staring me down. I tried to fight my way, away from him. He held me down.  
“Fuck in! Bitch!” He growled. Lily’s screaming increasing. I honestly thought he’d change. Tears rolled down my eyes. Foolish of me to think. Different.   
“I cant do anything... to surprise you!” He screamed letting go of me and pushing me aside. He stood up and hovered over me.  
“I just wanted Lily and you to feel, feel the same way I do with you...” his voice calmed and saddened. He was showing empathy, compassion. He actually was trying to do something nice. His words surprised me. Stunned. I was lost for words. My mouth opening but nothing coming out.   
He knelt.   
“Please, you give me the greatest feeling in the world, she should have it too.” He lent down and grabbed at my boob. He sucked and hardened my nipple. With one quick sharp bit, my nipple was bleeding. I winced at the pain. But soon realized she can drink me. Thats all he wanted. He wasn’t selfish. Tears of happiness replaced the sadden ones. When he finished, he handed me they whinny baby.   
“Enjoy Lily,” he rubbed her little head.  
He looked me in the eyes.   
“You smell amazing, my precious.” He kissed me then put a kiss on Lily’s head.   
I helped guide her where she needed to be. Pennywise sat back and watched.   
When she latched, she started sucking hard. It felt like I was actually breast feeding her like a normal baby. But then, that familiar warmth came, the one that she possessed in the womb. Was this from our connection? Tears fell and fell. This felt wondrous. She was happy as well.   
We stayed in the sewers for a little, while Pennywise attended to his bodies. We set off for home together taking Joe and Robby with us. Hazed in the trunk.   
We arrived home in the car, to only see police scattered around the block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit. Schools starting up.


	50. Form

My heart sank into my stomach at the sight. There was no doubt it was for Julia, Robby, and Joe. David must have gotten worried when they didnt show up. We had planned to kill him, we’ve been so busy. I looked at Pennywise with fright. He was transformed into Bill.  
“Dont worry” he gave me a look then went back to looking out the car window.  
“They’ll forget”  
This wasnt something I was necessarily believing.  
“What do we do?” I asked.  
“Act normal.” He huffed out. I proceeded to take Lily into the house. Then without me aware Pennywise drove off. For God sake it would be nice for him to include me.  
I cuddled with Lily on the couch and waited Pennywise’s arrival. I turned on the news to see exactly what was going on.  
Headlining: A mother and two sons missing. There, blasted on the news was our street.  
This was a common occurrence because of us. But mostly the town forgot when the next person went missing. This though, this seemed bigger. It was, because it was three people. A family. And we weren’t that keen to them the just days before, he last saw them.  
The news revealed their names and posted a number to call if anyone saw them. I knew we should have just killed David that night. It will be fine, I kept telling myself. Pennywise has been able to outsmart this town for centuries. It was going to be fine.  
I decided to shift my focus on Lily. Trying to think of anything other than what was going on.  
I went up to the nursery with her. I took off her heavy clothing to put on a just a fresh new diaper.  
We sat in the rocking chair together while I hummed lightly.  
Everything about Lily, seemed perfectly human, with the exception of wanting blood. The only abnormality seemed to be she was growing just a tad bit faster. She hadnt shown any signs of Pennywise’s abilities. Perhaps he’d have to teach her.  
“Shes such a mystery...” Pennywise popped in now in his clown form.  
I looked up at him taking my gaze off of our daughter. I agreed. Though, Idid have some theories about her.  
“You thought you just implanted me with one of your eggs, yes?” He looked at me puzzled, figuring out where I was going with this. He came over to us.  
“I’m sure I did, what you gave birth to, was my egg. Though, she is not whats suppose to come out of it.” He wasnt angry just confused as we tried for the first time to figure her out.  
“I came into the macoverse knowing and being everything that is, was, or will be. I can choose my form. I thought it would be the same with her. She’d be just like me.” He looked up to us.  
“What if thats exactly what she did...” he looked even more confused trying to figure me out.  
“Except, she was already given a form for her. Me. She took my form, from my DNA, and as far as humans go they start off as babies. You must abide by the laws of your form, right!”  
He still looked as ever confused. I was really on to something. Surprised he was still dumbfounded.  
“But.. she doesn’t do anything.”  
I laughed at his response. It was such a simple mundane thing, and yet he didn’t know.  
“Of course not!! Haha! She’s just a baby! Were going to have to teach her! Not  
just about your world but mine as well.”  
I looked at her.  
“Daddy is so silly!” I pinched her little nose and she giggled.  
He just looked at us with pure amazement.  
“She is a being created from both worlds!” I yelled with excitement!  
“Woah.” Was all he said staring at us.  
“Didnt think youd be signing up to be a parent?” I giggled.  
“I-I think I almost prefer this, look how happy you are with a baby, and I am more then willing to try and show her our world!”  
Our world. Not mine not his. But us together. She was our world.  
He was happy as well. We were the perfect family. He took her from my arms and cradled her. He then pressed his head to her.  
With surprise his eyes lit up. They glowed blue.  
“Hoo hooo! Warmth! I feel the warmth!!” He shouted jumping for joy. I laughed, happy he finally felt the connect. Something so special, she can share with us when she is happy.  
In the heap of our revelation the door bell rang... we both looked at each other and stopped. We knew who it was.  
“Stay here, I’ll do it.” He changed into Bill.  
“No! We do this together!” I stood up and demanded.  
He rolled his eyes expressing his disappointment but let it slide anyway. 

We sat in our living room with two police officers. I held on to Lily. For the most part she was in and out of sleep.  
“So, You were good friends with the Smith’s?” One elder officer spoke with a deep smokers voice.  
‘Let me talk’ Pennywise spoke in my head. He could probably sense my anxiety was through the roof.  
“They were our neighbors” he responded.  
“Are you aware, Julia, Joe, Robby and Jenny are missing?”  
Oh shit, thier little daughter too. Shes been long gone.  
“No, I’m so sorry to hear that.”  
“Yea, Officer Smith said you guys have had a falling out. He called in that you abused your wife. But ultimately fled?” He gave a look of disproval. He wasn’t going to let anything slid. He had to be friends with David and he would believe him first.  
“Haha. Misunderstanding. I love my wife very much. On the other hand, Smith has it in for my wife. Hes a little to keen to her, if you know what I mean.” He blinked.  
“I don’t like when people touch of things.”  
His voice grew serious and I had no clue where this was going.  
“So, unless you want a counter-“ His voice was edging on demanding. How well did he know the law.  
The old officer sat up more and cleared his throat to interrupt him.  
“Where were you on the night of December 23rd?”  
They stared each other down.  
“I was with my wife home, caring for our newborn. Unless we are under arrest, I’d like you to leave my home.”  
The officers stood up.  
“Well be in touch, need proof of your alibi. Until then you cant leave town.”  
They left. 

I was frantic.  
“What the hell-!” I yelled at Pennywise. He quickly covered my mouth.  
“We cant live here anymore. Pack we leave tonight.”  
He looked around to watch out the window as the cops left.  
He let go of my mouth.  
“We cant just up and leave-“  
He cut me off again. Towering over me transforming into Pennywise.  
“Look!” He pointed his finger.  
“Out of sight, out of mind! You will do as I say! Now! Dont make me ask twice, pet!” He incited fear with in me. He wouldnt explain more but I knew to trust him.  
“And dont be scared. I dont have time to be...” he huffed.  
“Distracted.” He whipped his head to me. 

I took Lily in my arms and ran from our room to hers gathering a bag with everything I’ll need.  
“Only take a bag or two.” Pennywise hovered over and held Lily for me. 

We left the house to venture to the sewer. I was not looking forward to staying here in the cold. Especially with a newborn.  
“Stay here, I’m going to take care of business.”  
He left us in the trailer. We had warm blankets and he put in a small portable heater.  
I sang to Lily the song Pennywise made for me. We drifted to sleep. I was worried of what was to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry. Updates are going to become slower because of school.


	51. Blood bath

The next morning came and I was awoke by the bright sun. The first thing I noticed was I wasn’t in the trailer. I was in a bed. And cold. I sat up with glee thinking I was in my own bed. I was wrong. I was in bed, but I was in the neibolt house. The old gross rundown vintage of a house. I was in the same bedroom I had come quite familiar with. Across the room laid an old fashioned dirty basinet. That was the only difference. For Lilith. I ran over to check on my baby.  
I so bad tried to push the horrible memories away that had transpired here. I didn’t wanna come back. At least this time I wasn’t chained up.  
Lily was not there. I only hoped Pennywise had her.  
Pennywise was nice enough to keep clothes on me in the cold.  
“Pennywise” I called out and I tried to feel for him.  
He was in the living room. I rushed right to him.  
There he sat on the old dusty couch feeding Lily. But it wasnt a bottle. He had a bowl of mush and was spoon feeding her. Was she finally wanting human food?  
I sat next to them.  
“Its grinned up...meat. You said she was to young to have it whole. Thought this might be easier.”  
Omg. It was like baby food.  
“She is enjoying it very much.” He smiled at me.  
“Not as much as from you, Id imagine!”  
I could almost feel his sadist nature loving the fact that he can feed humans to another being.  
“Theres breakfast for you in the kitchen, eat and then meet me in the master bedroom.”  
He smiled at me. He still had yet to give up his plan. I was content. At least we were safe. I trusted him.  
—  
After I ate, the fast food he got me. I headed to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, naked.  
“Whats this about?” I blushed up. I marveled at his sculpted skin. So human, but not.  
He stood up and came behind me. He put his hands over my eyes. His warmth felt so pleasant.  
“Lily is a sleep, so dont worry. I have a surprise for you” I could feel his erection pressed firmly against my ass. He started to walk with me.  
When he let go we were in the bathroom. In front of me was the old claw foot tub, he would bathe me in. This time though it was filled with blood. My eyes lit up at the sight.  
“Joe, Robby, and now David, they have been drained.” He slowly and seductively stripped off my clothes. Kissing any exposed skin on his way down. When he finished he gestured a hand for me to get in.  
“No more worrying, everything is perfect.”  
I looked at him with love in my eyes.  
I sank down into the warm blood. It was better than imagined.  
“Thank you, master!”  
The warmth from the blood made a fog over the tub when it hit the cool air. It was thicker than water but thinner than I thought perviously. It was a glorious murder scene. The blood flowed over as my body adjusted in, leaking to the floor.  
I looked into Pennywise’s eyes as he set himself in. They were glowing golden.  
“I did eat, their flesh and bones... as well as Lily.” He read my mind.  
As he settled in it only increased the temperature. It was like a lovely little hot tub.  
I moved over to have my back agianst his chest. I slumped down and enjoyed the sensation. I sunk all the way until the blood fully covered my head. It was dark and glorious. Smelt of perfect metallic. There absolutely no sound. It was comforting being buried in blood. I stayed until I needed air.  
I lifted my head up and combed my hair back with my hands. Blood was definitely thicker than water. Unlike water it wasn’t dripping off easily. I had to wipe at my eyes to get them to see clear.  
Meanwhile, I could feel Pennywise growing harder again by the second. His huge aching cock pressing hard against my back.  
“Eager?” I dared to say at him. I knew he found this bloody look of mine beyond arousing. I started to think twice that maybe he didn’t just feed because he was going to be in blood. I giggled at the thought. All the power of bathing in my enemies blood, the glory of knowing we won, and his hard on made me full of excitement. I was indeed just as eager as him.  
His hand gripped tight around my throat.  
“Don’t. Pet.” He growled. He didn’t like my comment. He pushed my head back so I was able to look at him. His hips snapped up against my back to provide him with some friction.  
“I bet youre just so wet from all this...making you get pleasure from their pain. Huh?”  
His words frightened me as they were said out loud. Never had I really thought liked this. I did however so much enjoyed pain, that it was pleasurable. But from others? Yes. I enjoyed killing them.  
“Who’s the sadistic fuck,now?” He spoke with such dominance in a low whisper to my ear. Each word shot right through me and straight to my pussy. My breathing heightened. I was getting caught up in being so turned on by everything. I needed him. Now.  
“Still you, you have your hand around my throat, don’t act like you don’t want to tear my throat out, right now...” I edged him on. It worked because his grip tightened and his claws sprung free. I savored and welcomed the light headed feeling I got.  
He pulled my neck and head to the side exposing his perfect spot to him.  
He bit right in. He didn’t even ease the pain. I gritted my teeth at the intrusion as I kicked my feet in surprise.  
I rolled my eyes back and forced out a moan. A moan I purposely wanted him to hear. This only made my back press harder against him. He grabbed at my waist to hold me still. He proceeded to grind against me. This wasn’t for him, I could see right through, his intensions were to tease me. And fuck, it all worked to well. I could literally feel a mental orgasm brewing. It was all psychologically thrilling.  
“Such a dirty little slut...” he licked up shoulder to neck landing finally at my ear. He had let go my throat. He always wanted me abused.  
“Your dirty little slut...” then I did it. By mistake.  
“Daddy” I immediately regretted it putting my hands to my mouth. I got so use to calling him that because of Lily, it just slipped.  
He chuckled.  
“Oh, that embarrassed you?” He pulled my hands down and grabbed at my throat again. Lightly pulling my head back.  
“Say it again!” He demanded.  
I didn’t want to. It was dirty. He wasn’t my father. And I wasn’t into that kink.  
I shook my head. No.  
“Say. It.” His voice boarded anger. His other hand gripped at my boob then slapped it.  
He liked it. Not only was his arousal still present but his mind was elated with how dirty the word was in this context.  
I had to please him.  
“Daddy...” I looked in his now red glowing eyes and spoke soft. He responded with the most evil of smiles slowly creeping on his face. He loved it.  
I felt dirtier at the word than I am now soaked in blood.  
“Don’t call me master anymore, I am a father now and you shall address me as such.” I gulped. He didn’t have a mascochist bone in his body.  
He grabbed at my chin.  
“Say it.” He demanded once again.  
“Yes... daddy.”  
He moaned in approval.  
Though two can play at this game.  
“Dont you fuckin dare!” As he read my mind. He stood up and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. He hopped out of the tub and stomped over to bed. I kicked and screamed.  
“No! I just wanted to have a nice bath! Pennywise!”  
He swatted my butt.  
“Not my name!” He threw me on the bed. I was growing tried of his control. I wanted to please him. But right now his teasing, was pissing me off. I needed him, he knew what he was doing.  
Yeah, I love him. I didn’t want to kill him. I couldn’t. But yes, I could hurt him. Control him. Get what I want. Hurt him real good like he hurts me... make him learn his lesson. Make him pay the price, I was to easy on him.  
He slammed me on the bed.  
“Shhh! Your going to wake the baby” he mocked me quietly.  
He was wrong, edging me on. That was his down fall. He was pushing to hard to get me to submit. An already willing subject turning the page.  
I reached into his mind. There I took my anger. I needed him weak to take what I wanted.  
I was able get him off guard and flip over on to him. We were sticky, dripping with blood. The bed would be more ruined than it was.  
“You deserved this!” I whispered in his ear. Truth I didnt want to wake her and ruin our fun. I shot mental images of how I felt killing people, when Jackson died, and the lost of my humanity. He grew weak, but I grew proud.  
“You made me a sadist fuck!” I licked up the side of his face. I moaned at the taste of blood.  
“Im your sadistic sick twisted little girl... daddy!”  
I rub my soaking pussy on his hard cock before sliding in. His hands were weak at his sides and he tried to lift them to touch me. I swatted them away.  
He moaned out. He was holding back his submission. He didn’t wanna let go to me. I pounded on his chest riding him. His cock was rock hard and despite not showing he loved this.  
He fought for words.  
“Your-youre such a slut.” He growled.  
“You cant fuck me up. You love me abusing you too much.” He lashed back. But I had the upper hand now.  
He pouted with a whimper in a mocking way. I couldn’t tell why he was doing this. The only thing on his mind was his arousal.  
“I’m going to slow for you aint I? Awe sorry Im don’t have super natural powers.” I mocked back giving him a frowny face. Fuck. I loved him, so much, too much. We were perfect for each other. Perfect sadistic fucks. We complemented each other too well. In the midst of my loving thought he had grabbed on my hips hard and thrusted up into me at a fast speed.  
I moaned at the sensation of getting rawed.  
“Fuckin bitch! Take that!” He yelled at me. I wanted so bad to give in. To submit. I had slipped up. My loving thoughts brought strength back to him. If I wanted to win I would have to dig deep. I needed to show him I could do this. I needed him to be proud. I needed to show him Im beyond human.  
I ran the thought over again transmitting them to him. He made hurtful noises. They just edged me further. Soon I found my own pace riding him.  
Soon, my competition turned to anger.  
“You! Fucking deserve this!” I slapped his face. I widened my eyes as I saw it affected him. He whimpered again. I drove my hips deep down on him and fucked him as hard as I could now.  
My negative thoughts consumed me.  
“You-you fuckin killed my son! You-you” I slapped him hard again on the face. I was angrily fucking him as I pounded on his chest. I was reaching for a goal that I some how thought would make up like revenge.  
“You love my fuckin pussy! You will starve without me! You are greedy! Taking all you can get! You addict!”  
I pulled him up to me by his hair. He groaned and moaned. He couldn’t speak a word but his mimd continued to fight me.  
“I love fucking you with the blood of our enemies all over us.” I rubbed my hands all over him, spreading the blood. I put my hand up to his mouth. Shoving my fingers in.  
“Taste them.” He opened willingly and sucked on my fingers.  
A power dynamic changed then. I felt it. He submitted. He sucked them like I sucked his cock. So willing for the taste.  
I pulled my fingers out to pull on his hair.  
“I deserve what ever you are going to give me.” He finally was able to speak. He choked out.  
This edged me on. He was right he deserved pain for putting me through pain. I slapped him a couple more times. I pounded on his chest. He took it all. He was breaking. Physically breaking. I knew I was on the right track. He was suffering.  
I continued to punched, beat and slap the shit out of him while I rode him.  
My orgasm was quickly approaching.  
“You are such a monster!” I screamed out as my orgasm ripped right through me. I came around his cock hard. I desperately was trying to milk it. I wasn’t satisfied. I had to make the weak man cum. Knowing he can cum under my wrath, would be the ultimate pleasure.  
I shook him.  
“Fuckin cum for me! You sadist fuck!” I didnt care about the volume now. I only needed to reach one goal.  
“Cum! You asshole! You abuser!... cum for me! Daddy! I know you want to! I know... i can feel you love me being just as sadistic as you!... you hurt me in ways I’ll never be able to show you, but I can make you cum while your so weak. So desperate for any ounce of pussy you will put up with me weakening you. Weakening the big bad monster!” I slapped him again. His face now cracked throughly and blood and pieces floating up. It was working.  
“Cum! Now!” With that I slammed the hardest I could on him taking him deep with in me. He groaned out cuming deep within me. I laughed at his weakness.  
His hot cum filled my tight hole so well. My stomach extended just how he liked. It felt so amazing to have this victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im really surprised the daddy thing didnt happen sooner. I tried my hardest to hold back. I have a huge daddy kink. Sorry not sorry.


	52. Regret

I came down from my high to see Pennywise a wreck. I let him fall out of my grasp. He was whimpering, inhaling trying to catch his breathe. I looked down at him. He was cracked, falling apart. His cheek where I smacked him repeatedly was now a cracked void. On his chest where I pounded was multiple holes, where my fists went right through. I instantly regretted my decision. What had I done? I fell on him and started sobbing. We laid back on the bed. He was broken, helpless, weak. What did I do?   
“No! No! I LOVE YOU!” I held him in my arms rubbing his head.   
He coughed and struggled to breathe. I sat him up with me. I pulled myself from him. His cum leaked out all over the bed. I could careless about cleaning up. I pulled him into a hug.   
“Please, come back to me!” I could hear Lily whaling in the background. I don’t know how long shes been awake.   
“Im so sorry! I didnt mean for this to happen! Im so sorry!” I rubbed his back and held on to him, rocking with him. Cradling him.   
He weakly came to. He coughed once more. Blood would spill out and float up. On the ceiling there were blood splatters from him, all over from our events.   
“You should have killed me.” He choked.   
My eyes widened at his words. I was in disbelief. He talked and thats what he chose to say? I would never.   
“No. No. No. I dont wanna hurt you!” I screamed. Tears fell heavily from my face. I was mortified by my actions. How could I have let myself lose so much.  
He lifted his head from my shoulder to look me in the eyes. He was still in pieces.   
“You were amazing...” he slurred. I cut him off.   
“Shhh... Drink from me.” I pulled him back in by the back of his head. I didnt need to hear what he had to say. I just needed him to get better. He latched on to my shoulder consuming me, consuming strength. I was his downfall. I was his power. I didn’t want this responsibility. His words struck a cord. I hurt him and he liked it. He actually did. I wasn’t just fabricating it. Why? I cried, as he drank. Slowly but surely I sensed him getting better. Minute by minute. He gripped me tight into a hug. Holding me as if he never wanted to let go. I felt weak and I knew he consumed a big amount. He lapped up the remaining blood from me and lifted his head to speak.   
“Attend to Lily. She needs affection” he demanded. And just like that, he paid no mind to what happened. I snapped out of my haze.   
“But, are you okay? Im so-“ I sobbed out. I wasn’t paying attention to her. Right now she wasn’t my priority. She wasn’t dying.   
“GO. ATTEND. To Lilith!” He screamed cutting me off. He fell back on the bed. Out of fright, I obeyed. I scurried to Lily. I tried to brush the pervious events out of my mind. He had seemed to be better, enough to pay attention to his daughter. I picked her up and bounced her. She quickly found and latched on to the shoulder that was bleeding. That wasn’t even my intention. She was always very hungry. Just like her father. This started to make me cry. They were sharing a wound on me. The two beings I loved more than anything. She warmed me. She made me feel happier. Did he not drain me because he knew she needed me? I went and sat on the bed with her.   
I felt the bed shift and Pennywise was besides us.   
“You were amazing.” He kissed the side of my cheek. His voice still crocked and horsed. He was still healing.   
I gave him a sad look, that wasn’t what I felt.   
His was piecing back together, slowly. My handsome clown coming back to me. A smile came upon his face. I took my hand against his cheek.   
“No.” I pleated. I wasn’t. I was horrible.   
“It was too fucked up. I felt hate for you...” I started to tear.   
“I went to a bad place...”   
He started to laugh. This pissed me off.   
“Hoo hoo haha! But darling! It was-was evil. I felt it all. All of it... it was wonderful. Well, not with your son... of course...but!! The hate you used with killing! I loved it!” He took my face in his hands.   
“If we can a channel this differently, so your not destroying me- which would be greatly appreciated.- I think I- you might be pretty powerful. We could be powerful!” He smiled evilly.   
I was shocked that he enjoyed the hate yet it still hurt him. It was me, putting my feelings on him. He was sadistic on levels I was having a hard time imagining. Yet I was right there with him.   
“Its okay. I deserved it. I did something unforgivable. Im surprised you didnt kill me. But I’m not upset. Im proud. You are so truely amazing!” He planted a kiss on my lips.   
My vision started to fade as I grew weak. My blood didn’t have time to replenish. I blacked out from lack of blood. 

——

I woke up surrounded by warmth. I opened my eyes to see Pennywise and the baby in front of me. I fluttered my eyes and gained focus on them. I smiled.   
Lily was sucking on pennywise index finger. She held it in her little hands like a bottle. His finger was so big for her. Barely fitting in her tiny mouth. She slobbered all over his satin white gloves.   
I sat up and coughed.   
“What happened? I have a raging headache.” I questioned towards Pennywise. I had a feeling something had happened. I dont quite remember going to sleep.   
“You blacked out feeding us. We drank to much...” he looked up at me with big blue eyes. Lily the same with her green ones. She giggled.   
“Oh, well, it was well worth it than!” I chipped up. I was more than happy to give what was needed to my loves.   
“Youve been out for 4 days, I just took out your IV...” he huffed out lightly, worry in his voice.   
“I’m sorry, I should have taken better responsibility.”   
I caressed his cheek.   
“Its not the first, you two need to eat...” Lily she had grown a bit. She was a little chubbier than I last saw her. I reached out for her. Pennywise sat up and handed her over.   
“She missed you very much, youre all she thinks about.” He was petting her head.   
“Really?” I didn’t think I had that much of an impact on her.   
“She cant speak, but memories of you play over, she misses your voice, touch, and blood. She admires you. I envy this.” He was chuckling.   
I looked at her and she was happy. Smiling about and giggling.   
I tickled her tummy.   
“Hey! Mommy missed you too. Cutie pie!” She was Angelic, pure.   
“Why is it I cant feel her?” I wasn’t even sure if he would know. It was worth a try.   
“Ive thought about that. Its perplexed me.   
But I simply think its the obvious. She isn’t evil. She only knows the world we’ve given her. She needs humans to live, as I but we are living that sin for her.”  
He looked into my eyes.   
“One day. One day, shell be able to lead with us. Well teach her.” He leant over to kiss me.   
“Im so happy as well, you are better!” He kissed me again.   
“We still have one last thing to do and youll be my queen!”   
I didn’t know what he was talking about. I still felt fuzzy from being out.   
He took my left hand. His fingers traced my engagement ring.   
“I want to marry you.”


	53. The wedding

I stood in front of the cracked vintage vanity mirror. I was admiring my physic. I was wearing a long slightly yellowish lace wedding dress, I had found in the house. It flowed down straight, had little to no weight to it. Covered nearly every piece of skin from the neck down. I would circa this dress around the late 1800s. In its day it had to be stunning because I still thought it was. I wondered about the people who lived here when it was in its prime. I wondered if Pennywise just ate them cause he liked the place and it had his well. The house so to seemed to had been abandoned as is. Still having furniture, clothes, accessories all over the place.  
I pinned my hair up. In stead of wearing my normal collar I wore the gold one he provided. I looked at myself, I was thin, pale, and sported bruises that never seemed to go away. To any normal human I probably looked sick. But looking at my self now, I could only see beauty. I loved all my scars, marks, and bruises. I liked my look because I didn’t look human. It was perfect.  
I was about to be married for the second time.  
My first marriage was truly a fairytale wedding. I wore a cinderella dress and we married in a church. Both of all of our families attended the reception. It was huge and traditional. The only wedding I thought Id ever have. We thought we were soulmates... But I wasn’t half as nervous as I am now. A 27 year old marrying a being eons old. I was a blimp in the time riff compared to him. Even knowing I am bonded to him, this just being symbolic, somehow seemed different. A part of me started to ache that this was the last human ritual I wanted to do. Knowing Im leaving everything behind and yet knowing everything is already gone.  
It had been two weeks since we started planing. Nothing to it, but the date was important to me.  
It was the a new year now, 2013. January 20th. Simple, thats what I wanted. This was Jacksons Birthday. I wanted to memorialize him in some way. I couldn’t think but to unite love. Turn a depressing day into a happy one.  
Things were relatively quite. At least I was told to believe. There wasn’t much to do. Pennywise spent most of his days hunting. He hooked up some electricty so I could keep food. He also brought over clothes and much needed supplies for the baby and I. Mostly I spent time making a nursery. With the exception, it had to look old. I would rummage through the child pile and place various things in the room, I first came to know. I took out the mattress placing it in another room. Soon the room became a very creepy nursery. Old toys on display. Dirty cracked furniture. Blood on the floor. It was a scene from a horror movie. In fact the whole house was. It fit him perfect. I missed my house. I could only use candle light, since really none of the lights worked. The bath water was always dirty. Also it was cold. I had the exception to wear clothes during the day but at night pennywise stayed by my side. His behavior was normal, he was dominating, but at the same time he was caring. He even wanted me to carry out calling him daddy. He also discussed with me the terms he wanted. I had became a housewife. I accepted gratefully and I stopped talking back. Since, having Lily things have really been put into perspective for him. I also spent my time grinding up food for Lily. Her apatite increases daily. Now she could eat about third of a person in a whole day. I prepared a-lot. Overall, It felt like a nice happy family, the perfect family.  
I took one final look in the mirror. I was about to have a whole new life. No going back. In these short four months, its felt like years. I couldn’t wait to spend eternity with him, or at least the rest of my life.  
I smiled, I was happy knowing this was my destiny, I was rightfully-or should I say wrongfully- made for him. Two completely separate beings, enemies, finding love.  
I walked to pick up Lily from her room. I changed her in a cute pink dress. She was growing faster than normal but not significant. At this point she could pass for a two month old maybe three. I placed her in her carrier and headed down stairs. I asked for a same wedding like ceremony. Pennywise said to leave it to him, he liked being eccentric. I walked downstairs to nothing. I probed my mind for him. He was outside, in the back yard. I through on boots and my coat.  
It was a cold overcast day, it was nearing the evening as the sky was hued with oranges and reds within the clouds.  
The backyard was covered in rose petals. Like literally. Covered every square inch. The roses were blood red, matching the balloons that were scattered aimlessly floating through out the back yard. An isle was made directing towards him with candles. It was all unreal, something of a dream. I blushed up and looked towards my groom. At the end stood Bill. He was dressed in an all black suit. He came strutting up to us. He carefully took the carrier from my hands then slowly peeled off my coat.  
“Its fine, I’ll warm you...” he took my hand and lead us to the end. My feet walked through the roses and they were left untouched behind me. I was in shock. It was magic. He placed Lily down and grab for both my hands. I could hear her doing raspberries and giggles. She was such a well behaved baby. Mainly due to the fact her emotions fed from us and that Pennywise could sense her.  
I looked into his deep blue eyes.  
“I want my clown...” I whispered and smiled. He looked confused.  
“But this is human??” He questioned.  
“You like Bill so much better?” He added.  
I giggled.  
“I prefer the clown, and you should too,” I quoted him once upon a time when he was jealous of Bill. His eyes lit up, like literally. Blue diamonds were in his eyes. He towers over me and was the clown right before my eyes. He smiled wildly.  
“My name-this name, its not Bill. I stole this look from a guy named Robert Gray. The human his name was Bill, I didn’t care for his last name. Bill Gray was easy...” I didn’t understand his rambling now, about his name but he was nervous.  
“...so I guess if you want you can have the name Gray.” He shrugged looking down at me.  
I blushed up and laugh. He was too cute. I didnt care to have a new last name. But the sound of Mrs.Gray was heaven to my ears.The goofy smile of his, I loved.  
“Yes, that will do.” He sighed in relief at my answer, like I wasn’t going to choose it.  
“Im just happy to have you,” I smiled wide and a tear fell. He took his hand wiping it from my cheek. His gloves feeling extra soft for no reason. All my senses were heightened. Suddenly, it started to snow. I looked up at white flurries. How more perfect could this have been. More tears fell. The snow that would land on all of us quickly melted off our hot skin.  
“Should we?” He asked.  
“No. Its perfect.”  
“Okay. Lets start,” he leaned into me coming closer.  
“Okay.” I responded on instinct.  
“Annabell...Pet...good girl...My precious, With you I don’t have to be afraid of humans anymore...you continue daily to make me strong in-spite of being able to tear me down. You have gifted me with the most beautiful offspring, and I hope more. Together, there is no good, no evil, only flesh. Separate, we both hate, but together we love. Together we create to destroy. I have spent eons alone. It wasn’t until I met you I didn’t know just how lonely I was. You saved my life. I was going to die but it was your arrival which woke me up, ended my suffering. Love was something I never thought of, to want to protect, care, and make you happy was my goal...” at this point the tears fell heavily as I smiled like a fool at him.  
“I promise, to alway protect you. I promise, to always show you the guidance of my dominance. I promise, to be yours forever, and I will stop at nothing to make that happen.” He looked down at me the whole time his eyes never leaving mine. All around me felt warm and full of love and lust. I was hazed, eyes half lidded together. Together we were mesmerized.  
“Pennywise,” I grasped his hands tight in mine.  
“You are my savior, light, god. I honor you in the highest of all glory. You saved me from the mundane stupidity of humanity. To have me start this whole new life. The life I was destine to have. You take away my pain and have only gave me pleasure. I am more than thrilled to have a child with you. You gave me the gift of being a mother again.” I cried some more. Trying to get my words out. I was overwhelmed.  
“I have never felt this way ever in my life, this feeling transcends my world. Oh Im so happy to be part of your world now. To have this transition. I was soo wrongfully made for you but yet it was so right. I promise to never leave you, never hurt and use my powers on you for revenge. I promise to protect, care, and serve your every will. I promise, your cup will never be empty, for I am your wine. I promise to be your willing little human for the rest of my life.” I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
“You are not nothing, you are not a blimp, you have a huge impact in the macroverse. You are not stupid human, despite what your biology states. Pet, will you be mine?”  
He let go on my hands to than hold up my left hand. At some point he slipped my ring from my hand. But I grabbed it before he put it on.  
“I don’t want this stupid human custom, you are more than willing to mark me as you please, but I do not want a second human wedding ring. Especially if your not going to have one.”  
He looked at my surprised. This wasn’t what we originally planned. I was going to keep the ring despite him not having one.  
“As you wish,” he bowed his head. He dropped the ring on the ground. He dropped the last thing that symbolized my humanity. I felt relief.  
I looked back up to him.  
“Do you take me?” I asked.  
“Always.” He leaned in and ripped the shoulder of my dress. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. He placed a kiss on his scar.  
“Bite me.”  
This, I was not expecting. This, I didn’t even think I could do.  
“Its okay... taste my blood, my precious”  
He slowly sunk his teeth into me. I felt every centimeter of all of his teeth sinking into my skin. I moaned out. It was hot and it was cold. It was wondrous.  
He took his other hand to rip off his costume. This exposed his neck and shoulder. He helped lift me up to reach him. His hands on the cress of my butt and thighs. He hadn’t started sucking and I knew this meant he wanted to do it together.  
I put my lips to his neck. I kissed just like he did. I lapped my tongue and sucked a bit. As if I was giving him a hickie. Then I started to sink my teeth. His skin was a tough as a normal humans.  
It was hard to bite through. He winced at my intrusion. Finally after biting hard enough I got through skin. I felt the first drop of blood. I unclenched my jaw and dove in again.  
Blood started bleed and float. I clenched down covering my mouth with it. It tasted of the sourness of metallic. I soon felt the pull of Pennywise drinking me. His blood had a sweet aspect too. The same taste I tasted when I was pregnant. I instantly wanted more.  
This felt way more intimate than him just sucking on me. It was magical. The snow falling, the roses ever so red that surrounded us, with the balloons must of been one sight to see.  
I was head over heels in love. I knew this was way more than I could ever want.  
He released after a minute as did I. He set me back down. Lily was laughing her ass off. She was proud. We looked at each other and than at her and all laughed.  
I stopped.  
“I would like to have your blood more often...” I smiled at him.  
“Whats mine is yours.” He caressed my face.  
“I love you.” He planted a kiss on my lips. It was strong and meaningful. I kissed back with equal force. I never wanted this to end, but it did. He pulled away.  
I looked up at my new husband.  
“I love you, forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding dress 
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/550418857/edwardian-wedding-gown-true-antique-lace?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_-clothing-womens_clothing-dresses&utm_custom1=8c2dfae7-2f25-40c3-bb87-544bcfb964a3&gclid=Cj0KCQiAhrbTBRCFARIsACY7MW3TjvSPH73I_Oladi1DtX4xhv3n330EI85PqIwKsvmKrQbIAOTH6GkaAkq-EALw_wcB


	54. Consummating.

After the ceremony, Pennywise had surprised me by making us dinner. We sat in the torn up dinning room. I daydream about what this place really looks like. How beautiful, how rich. We sat by candle light. Lily joining us. He even made his meat look good. It was like a steak dinner. Its was peaceful. I felt like royalty. After, we put Lilith to sleep and went back to our bedroom.   
This was when the fun was going to happen. Lately he’s been on a full dominance kick. Ive been trying my hardest to not be snarky, but I know he loves it, he loves challenge. Besides, what would I be if I wasn’t making him happy. 

He placed a clawed finger across my cheek. Scraping at the skin, watching the blood flow down. I winced at the sting.  
“Are you going to be a good girl?” He asked, peering into my eye.   
“Yes, Daddy.” I responded with a soft, little girl voice, playing the role, he so loved to be called.   
“Are you going to let me control the situation and not talk back?” He gave me a wide eyed, serious expression.   
“I give you my full submission, daddy.”   
Lately it almosts seems like hes training me, to be extra submissive, to even stop the talk back. I didn’t care. I’ll do what ever he wants, how he wants. I thought he liked it, but I guess he changed his mind.   
“Good, good” he spoke.   
“I dont wanna do anything here.” I looked at him confused, I tried to read him, he spoke before I got anywhere.  
“I wanna take you to the sewer.” He said firmly.   
“Oh, gee how romantic.” I rolled my eyes. Fuck. I instantly regretted saying it. Fuck. Fuck. He grabbed at my throat.   
“Do. You. Promise. To. Be. Good!?” I choked on my breathe, he was crushing my wind pipe. I knew I was in for this, and I let it happen.   
“Yes.” I managed to speak out. This wasn’t pleasurable. It was meant to harm me. Meant to punish me.   
“Yes, master, I live to serve you.” Submitting to him felt lovely. The rush came through my body. I felt pleasure, pleasing him. I just made the promise. I will live by it. I am at his mercy.   
He let go, titled his head down an gave me an evil look. I sewer, my underwear were soak. His mind was filled with possession and arousal. I was impatient for his attention. He thought about all the horrible things he’d do. Wed both enjoy it. We were sick together.   
I instinctively kneeled at his feet.   
“You have my worth...” I looked up at him. My mind and body, officially his. I strive to be better, make him beyond proud of me. He deserves it.   
He smiled and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.   
“Lets go! My precious.” 

 

We had made our way down in his lair. Snow covered lightly over the place. The water that was puddled around was frozen. The place lit up by moon light. Despite the smell, I found it quite beautiful. Glad it had stopped snowing.   
He never let go of me as we made our way to the trailer.   
I looked up at the child pile and envied his trophies. I wanted my own. I was upset looking at it in passing, jealous.   
“Hey!” He growled and tossed open the door of the trailer and threw me in. To my surprise I landed on something soft.   
“Ive been meaning to enforce, that behavior, whats mine is yours now.” He closed the door and climb on top of me.   
He was seductive in the way he inched up to me. We were on a mattress. The same one that was put in a spare room. The same one I shared some nights with.   
His drool was dripping on the legs of my dress to my stomach as he traveled up to meet me.   
I was in awe at him. We were gonna be consummating our marriage. Make love. I grew more in love with him everyday.   
“Pretty little thing, youve always been mine,” He titled my head up to meet his lips. He had been slobbering a waterfall. His lips were so wet and he tasted of blood. I enjoyed it. That lead me kiss harder back against him. He pulled back and I instantly thought I did something wrong, however his mood didn’t change.   
“You just lay back, precious... let me control your body, just take what I give you,” He combed his hand through my hair to speak. I thought he was going to be pleasing me, taking things gentle. Meet my needs first.   
“Let Daddy, take care of you, just give into me fully.” He gently pushed me down as I laid back willingly. My eyes transfixed on him the whole time, they glowed yellow. I relaxed and let happiness consume me. I fed off of his emotions. I was being hypnotized. He was my everything. A fuzzy feeling crept warmly through my body. This felt different, than anything before, yet familiar. I enjoyed the wave. He was doing this. He was giving me this sensation.   
He hovered over me.   
“Now that you have willingly accepted your faith, accepted me forever...” he was inches from my face whispering.   
“Its easier... to...control you, fully. I now have you fully in my grasp. Yes, I know, you’ll already do what I want, thats what makes this so sweet... you’ll never hurt me again...” At this point I couldn’t speak, as if words needed to come out of my mouth. He was making it so I was silent. I blindly accepted every word he said. Not quite understanding. I was in a fog. I don’t ever remember hurting him. It was bliss and I couldn’t fight back.   
“I’ll use your powers, together, well rule. Yes! Yes!” He was slobbering on my face. I was so desperate for any part of him. My already open mouth, accepting the drool with admiration.   
“Rule... Rule this dirt covered shit of a planet. I may need sleep, but you, you brought me an offspring. Something, I have grown to hate all these years, humans...” He snarled.   
“They all be our slaves...” At this point a hand made its way down my dress. When he reached my waist he ripped at the fabric there. He exposed my lower half. I had attempted to wear lingerie, but that seem irrelevant now. He stayed on my eyes, still hovering over me. He continued his monologue.   
“I will breed you, and more hybrids will continue my legacy, my precious. You will teach them to be maleficent. You will be my arm- my legacy.” He toyed at my underwear now, the fabric was gone. He rubbed slow circles around my clit. Inside my head I was screaming. My mouth begging to make a sound. My underwear becoming utterly useless at this point they were so wet.   
“Awe, I just love watching you squirm, so delicious,” he pressed his palm hard against my mound.   
“Stupid human, hoo hoo ha! Falling in love with a monster.” I couldnt peer in his head, I couldnt think, I only listened and enjoyed the pleasure, with the mix of pain in his words. Drunk and confused.   
“Oh, I know what youre thinking... And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb! But precious, you know I love you. But you know I gotta hurt you...It makes me so happy to have you in my gasp now...” my breathing was heavy, as I prepared myself for his lashes.   
He slipped into my panties, fingers grazing my pool of an entrance. Just lightly tapping around the entrance, driving me crazy. He put some kind of hold on me and I couldn’t even move, not even allowed a little release of a small friction. This is what it must be like when he finally wants to eat his victims. They become utterly useless, by his control. A control, he never wanted.   
“I remember the days, when you hated this, boy you drove me crazy, oh but it is all worth it now,” *tap* *tap* *tap* he was controlling me, everything about me. I will no longer be able to be in charge. I was literally unable to feel anything other than pure white bliss. This was okay, I cant be afraid. I welcomed this, instead of fighting. I trusted him. If this was what he wanted, I am willing. I know he’s doing it for my own good.   
“So wet, turned on, sick, a monster, a whore, all by my words. All by my power. You love it, you little slut! So easy!? Was that it!? Yes yes! Hoo hoo ha ha! Drunk off my power, my blood and flesh, drunk off of the feeling” he slammed two fingers in me. It felt so full, so right. He kept them still. It was agonizing. I appreciated what he gave me, none less. I was weak.   
‘Thank you, thank you, thank you,’ it was all I repeated, all I could think, until he started to talk again.   
“Mmmm” he sniffed me in.   
“I am your god. Your savior. Your monster. We saved each other. You know, you only fell in love with me because I took your memories away... I instilled your visions, visions of a promised life. Of our meadow. Its better to have you forget, you were right. I needed you to love me, you could of killed me.” Right before my eyes there we were laying in the meadow. It was like a beautiful spring day. The sun bright as ever, birds chirping and... blood red roses surrounded us. This is where...  
“You were manipulated.” I couldn’t do anything. I knew I should have been. But kinda already knew all this. I had still loved him in despite. Yes, there was some resentment... but I loved him none less.   
“I needed you to love me, it was the only way you wouldn’t trash against me... wondering why Im just saying stuff? Because I wanna break you some more. Remind you of all my hate. You got comfortable there. Cant have you thinking I’ll be soft always. This control is for your own good. So I can make sure your safe, make sure you are kept for, to make sure you are happy. All for you. All for you. Always”   
He closed in close to my lips, I could feel his hot breath.   
“I love you, my precious, you make me better...let it happen, let it over take you, feel the endothorphins. Let me make you better.” He crashed his lips against mine. It was like nothing before, we were in perfect sync. His fingers thrusted into me sensually. My hips were able to move with his rhythm. I quickly felt my orgasm coming. He got faster, putting his thumb around my clit. He circled my tiny numb. I was gonna explode. I found my voice and moaned out. He must of let me. There was no need anymore to ask, or be reprimanded. For he could simply just make what he wanted to happen or not.   
“Such sweet sounds, It feels good? Doesn’t it, pet? Look how perfect we can be. Cum undone. Cum for me. For me. Give your self over to me. You wont ever have to worry. Were one in the same. Relax and cum for me, I can take you to places unseen, your mine forever, cum for me.” On his last note I screamed my lungs out experiencing a mind blowing orgasm. My body shook and trembled. Pennywise continued through. My body responing with him. I didnt want another, until it came screaming through my body again.   
“Thank you! Master! Thank you, Daddy! Thank you! Pennywise! Oh! Pennywise.” My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt like I was convulsing from a seizure. He pulled his fingers out and I went limp in his grip. I hit the mattress hard coming back to the trailer. I look to see him licking at his fingers.   
I steadied my breathing.   
My mind felt completely empty. There was nothing. Only the thought of seeing Pennywise right now.   
“Youve always had me.” He stated.  
He started to rip more up, at my dress. Suddenly he stopped. There was a small rip down my chest. he poked his head and body up. He looked around.  
“I hear something” he sounded worried, angry.  
“Maybe its just an animal.” I assumed looking up at him.   
“No. I can read their mind...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, you know the drill... school :(


	55. Ruined

I went to speak but words failed me.  
“Shh” He hammered at me, looking over and putting his index finger to his lips. He was listening, his head peaked like a cat.  
He rushed up to me and put his lips to my ear. Kneeling in front of me. I wanted do badly for our night to continue.  
“You are finally under 100% of my control, you are to never leave my side. Ha! Like youll be able too. Youre utterly useless now, to your own will. Now, I know you’ll be a good girl. Don’t try to fight back. I know, you just want to make Daddy... happy.” He whispered deep. Although it seemed when he wanted he’d let me, cause I reached my arms up to him, wrapping them around his neck. He went to kiss me, but talked instead.  
“This situation wasn’t what I planned, but we have to deal with it.” He growled. He pulled my arms off and got up. He tugged on my chain collar and pulled on me. My mind directly told me I should be on my hands and knees. I knew it was him, but it didn’t feel like I was being controlled. It felt like my own actions. How many times has this happened without my knowledge. I cant even feel fearful of this. I know it isnt right. But we weren’t normal, and I wanted this. I had begged for it. Forgetting was one thing, but... straight manipulation. It was for my best. He looked at me with a smug smile. It reminded me, I will protect him. He let go of me.  
“Don’t move.” He stumbled around the room looking for something. He ended up pulling out a long gold chain from a pile of what looked like crap in the corner. I assumed now was stuff, for us.  
He bent down to my head.  
“Well, hhaha, I thought I was going to be using this differently tonight” he latched the chain on.  
“Stand up!” He tugged and without thought I did as he said. I didnt feel robotic, but happy, loyal, I felt free. Free from every thing.  
I now started to hear rummaging and what sounded like a human voice shouting. My eyes lit up wide.  
“Remember. No fighting me.” He gave me a stern look and he opened the door.  
I followed behind him as he held onto my leash.  
The cold air hit me fast. My body started to shiver, I was barely wearing clothes. Rip rags of my wedding dress.  
Just than it disappeared. Goose bumps went away, and I felt normal.  
We stepped down and around various items to get to the sewer floor. With his back to us stood...  
“S-s-stuttering B-B-Bill” Pennywise mocked him. The old man turned fast with fright. This was the legend Bill Denbrough.  
He was fit for his 70s. I’d only encountered him a few times. He seemed crazy, he was believed to be, but he was not. He was right. Always right.  
“Y-y-youve taken my f-family. Where are t-they.” He stuttered just like Pennywise. I was surprised such an aged man was still having speech problems.  
“They all ended up like Georgie!” Pennywise wasted no time and charged at him and knocked him out. He fell swiftly to the floor.  
He turned in my direction.  
“Tie him up to a chair.” With that Pennywise left. I thought he was dead. I figured Pennywise would have wanted him dead.  
I ran over to the man. His face was bleeding. No doubt of a broken nose. Pennywise’s departure was a surprise and left me feeling empty. I hated when he left.  
Looking at the infamous man below me, he and his friends were what was the inspiration to create me. Did he know more about me than I knew about myself.  
The blood appealed to me, did he taste any different? Was he any different?  
I swiped some up with my finger. I brought it to me lips and indulged. It wasn’t anything special, perhaps now nothing will seem special, since Ive had Pennywise’s blood.  
I proped him in an old dinning chair and tied him the best I could.  
He slumped over, unconscious. I curiously looked at him, the same questions pondering in my head over and over.  
“If you want to know my precious, we shall ask,” Pennywise came from a sewer entrance and walked towards us.  
I looked at him as he came apon me.  
“Where were you?” I looked down showing I wasn’t worthy of his presence. He titled my head up when he approached.  
“Lily, now don’t worry...don’t fight me...she was in need. I changed her diaper and she went right back to sleep.” He smiled. He was an amazing father. I smiled back, I trusted him. Although I wanna be able to be there for her. I envy the connection they have.  
“You will, pet. You are going to raise all our children. But when youre so far away, it easier for me to attend to her.”  
“Yes, master.” I leaned in for a kiss.  
“Go put some water in a bucket, lets wake this motherfucker up!” He smiled evilly at me.  
“Pennywise?” I gave him doed eyes up at him. He nodded his head.  
“Dont be afraid. I’m here.” I put my hand on his chest. He growled at me. He of course wouldn’t admit it. He’s barely ever able to tell me he loves me. But I can sense it, he was happy to have me, but afraid to lose. 

I scooped up water from the sewage, no doubt freezing cold, and we poured it right over him. He woke with a scream. I scrambled back next to Pennywise. He pushed on my head and my body followed. I was kneeling next to him. He picked up my leash. I was his property. He was showing that. My knees sat in water, but I wasn’t cold. Despite that, I felt embarrassed for not having much clothes. I expected Pennywise as much to be possessive.  
“Hoo hoo haha! Think you can come here and defeat me again?” Pennywise smirked at him.  
“Wheres my f-family!?” He desperately pleaded.  
Pennywise walked us up to the old man. He placed his hand on my head and began to pet me.  
“Do you know who she is?”  
The mans look was a horrified one. No doubt the boys told him but could he piece it together. He was in shock looking at me.  
“I f-failed you!... this is s-s-sick! What is s-she your p-pet!” He looked over at me.  
“I t-t-told you to not go back h-here!” He screamed.  
Pennywise began to laugh.  
“Oh my! At that point she was already all mine! My beautiful little human” he caress my face. I smiled at him blushing at his kind words of praise.  
“Wheres my f-family!” He hammered.  
“Their gone... just like georgie! Is all of this real enough for you now Billy? Huh? Ive taken your wife, daughter, brother, and grandchildren from you! Its about time till you’ll be next! Hoo hoo haha!” Pennywise got in his face and slobbered all over him.  
Bill was terrified, but he was brave. Its what has kept him alive all these times fighting Pennywise.  
“T-this might be my time. B-But your day w-will come! The crafted will come and defeat you! So j-just kill me! Bring me to my family!” I smiled at his words. He didn’t know. That made me believe if the boys really knew. They were just being threatening.  
“Perfect! Just perfect!” Pennywise ripped out his claws and dragged them along Bills cheek. He was drawing blood.  
“No! You will suffer! You will be afraid! Then we shall fest on your flesh and feed on your fear!” He drew back and picked me from the floor. He grabbed at my arm pushing me towards Bill.  
“Her! Shes the one! And I have her all to myself! Your stupid precious turtle failed! Hahaha! Shes mine! All mine! All mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!” He got us in his face.  
“MINE!” He growled and ended it with a laugh. He spit all over his face with that last part.  
I marveled at his words. Bill did not look amused.  
“Oh don’t believe me!” He took me and bit right into his spot. My eyes rolled back, it was lovely. When he with drew, I stumbled at bit at reality. This was my wedding night and Bill was ruining it. Rage came to me.  
“How! Dare! You! Ruin! My wedding! Night!” I cried out, tears fell a little.  
He looked taken aback. Pennywise’s mouth dripped of blood.  
“She fuels me... and she loves me... she wont destroy me. Why else do you think Id keep a pathetic human alive!”  
Bill shoots me a sorryed look. He believed him now.  
Pennywise kept laughing.  
“What do you know about my precious! What has he predicted!”  
He spat in Pennywise’s face. He wanted to die, he had nothing left.  
Pennywise went up to him and pulled on his upper right arm. A pop sound was made and a scream from Bill followed. He just dislocated his shoulder.  
“I just need you afraid and alive, Perhaps having you in pieces will be better before hand. Better to feed myself and the baby!” He pondered at the thought now, instead of using it as a threat. He pulled at the other arm now. And went a pop and a scream. Pennywise laughing all the way. Enjoying this all to much.  
“See! You interrupted my mating with my pet over there.” He pointed to me. There was no need to point. I was the only other person here. He loved to be dramatic and boy I loved his show. I kneeled down showing my devotion and submission.  
“I have the only thing that could defeat me to the palm of my hands, together were going to great things! I will breed her full! And she will have a new species that will live amongst the humans. My blushing bride! She is just as evil!” He circled Bill. He was taunting him. Bill keeping his head down. Not saying a word. He was in pain. He looked horrible.  
“She killed your daughter! You know why? Because well! She was protecting our daughter!” He laughed.  
“Oh! I know! Its soo sad! Awe!! you think my daughter deserved to die!” He mocked.  
“You cant see a monster like me being a father! Pft!” I felt his anger grow. He was letting it affect him.  
“Fuck you!” Pennywise pulled his head back.  
“Youre okay! But let see if shell like it!” Pennywise disappeared. The hole in my heart aching again. I didnt understand. Hell come back I know. Besides Im in no danger.  
“P-p-please” was all I heard from Bill. Barely a whisper.  
Then he seemed to have connected with me. I started to feel everything. The shine. But he soon turned fearful. Really fearful. He had believed I could help him. But I could tell he was seeing my evilness. I took my strength and projected it on to him.  
“Youre being c-con-controlled... IT doesnt actually l-love y—you...” he fought to breathe out.


	56. It

“No. No. No” I shook my head in disbelief.   
“You don’t feel him the way I feel him!” I started to cry. I didnt even wanna look at him.   
“I-IT’s incapable of love... what you see is nothing... you feel IT’s w-want!” He blurted out. This time he looked up at me. He glared directly in my eyes. I felt bad for him for a moment. His whole family was ripped apart.   
“Do w-w-what you are ma-made for!” He screamed in my face. I took heavy breathes. I dont know what to do. I looked around frantically. Where was the clown? Bill is fucking with my head. I felt crazy. I whaled out.   
“No! We have a family together! See what I see!!” I projected all our happy memories, all the points of him being kind, nice, caring. I shot him our love. Showing him as a father and husband. All the times he saved my life. The time he told me he loved me. When we made love. When we got married. All the memories, flashing, making me happy. I cried some more, this was all reassuring. Bill was starting to make me feel worse. He projected that IT lies, IT controls. So I stopped it. He didn’t even acknowledge Pennywise as a being.   
“Get! Out! Of! My! Head!” He looked at me in shock.   
“H-how how?...” he was tearing.   
I fell to my knees sobbing. None of this was true. I could feel Pennywise’s love. I repeatedly shook my head in disbelief.  
“H-h-he he h-he...” he was struggling with his words.   
“A-and y-you you... I-I feel...” Bill wasnt righteous, he was just as vindictive. He wanted revenge. He wanted us all dead. Nobody was good. He wanted to destroy my family. He had every right. But so did we.   
I pulled my head up to look at him. I gave him an evil look.   
“Even monsters need love...” I sobbed out, wiping my tears.   
“Y-you you want this- I can feel it, just kill me end my m-my m-misery! P-Pleasee!” Wait. He was doing this all on purpose. What mind games was he playing. I rushed up to him and grab at his throat.   
“Tell me what you know!” I gritted my teeth. I was practically strangling him.   
“Maturin...” he spoke barely, I took my hands off of him to let him continue. I watched in awe.   
“When I was a k- kid, we showed him, humans love c-c-can hurt IT. Apparently every e-eldritch being thought we were useless. But-But he men-mentioned creating you/well something. You were too s-s-sp-special, with just enough human in you. Y-Your life was planned for e-every second. Anything that would lead you here... thats all I k-k-know. I looked for y-you when I got older. I didnt-d-didnt even know how to s-start. I thought we de-de-defeated him for g-good...I dont understand w-w-what...”   
“I woke him up. My own tragedies.” I looked out at my own realization. I processed what he gave me.   
“Am I human?” I asked sincerly.   
“Youre t-the only of your k-kind.” He looked back down.   
“What would happen after...” I asked.   
“I guess youd forget, go back to a normal life. Forget like the rest of us did. Or die trying.” He started to sob.   
I gulped. Still nobody really knew much about me. The only thing that did, was now dead.   
“ITs so m-much m-more than you believe, h-he must be be killed!” For one second I wasn’t going to believe him. I had been through it all with Pennywise, and it was for my own good.   
“He spoke to me. Maturin.” His eyes lit up as he looked at me. I caught his attention.   
“But he died!” He protested. I knew that. But I couldn’t fathom, the macroverse and how it worked.   
“Im important to all of humanity, but I hate all of you disgusting inbreeds.” I clenched my fisted together. I scowled at him. His look was that of betrayal. He wasn’t expecting me to say that.   
“Hhooo hooo haha! Hooo haha!” Pennywise laughed and clapped in the background.   
I turned to see him. I smiled at his presence. He was holding lily.  
“Brava! Brava! Sure put a good fright in him... my love!!” He walked up to us. He must of been there a good amount of time watching. Bill looked at Pennywise as he approached. His eyes falling to Lily. She looked sleepy and I was annoyed that Pennywise took her here. Took her to Danger.   
“Don’t fight.” He whispered as he handed Lily over to me. I cradled her in my arms.   
“I trust you, master.” He nodded in acknowledgement. He turned to Bill. Lily was crying frightened or tired. I rocked her gently.   
“Your fear, was seeing me proceed and having successors... hmmm... hoo hoo!...Oh! Human scum... I do love her very much. Is that to hard for you process? Cant think of me as any other way! Than a heartless monster. Hahaha! Ohhh.... it puts... hmmm... what... hooo hahaha... no, no, no, she does everything but make me weak or... How Dare You say! Humanity!” Pennywise was pacing back and forth. Bill had said nothing. But that didn’t need to happen. Pennywise knew his feelings.   
“You have empathy for me?” He closed in on him. Kneeling in front of him. Their faces just inches a part. He was curious. This came as a shock to me as well. But it could only be for love.   
“Answer me!” He screamed in his face. Took his head in his huge hands and shook it back and forth.   
“Why!?” He growled.   
Nothing.   
“Ohhh yess!” Pennywise stopped and gave him a wicked smile.   
“But you are right, I aint going to deny it, she is fully under my control, finally after such a long fight... she wont be hurting me... you fool... she wouldn’t dare ever to lay a finger on me.” he laughed in his face.   
“As you saw, she is one hundred percent here, on her own free will. She is my slave! She will do anything.” Pennywise had a playful tone. I just stood and watched this unfold. I wanted to kill Bill right now. But I couldn’t move.   
“BRING THE ChILD HERE!” I swiftly brought Lily to Pennywise. Trust. Trust. I handed her over.   
“Stop! It!” He slapped me in the face. I quickly kneeled next to him.   
“Trust.” I said. Lily stopped her whining once in her fathers arms.  
“D-d-d-disgusting” Bill blurted out.   
“If if if she was h-human before, s-she sure ain’t n-now” I watched up at my savior and child. It was all about to end I knew. Showing Lily what we really were for the first time.   
“Think shes cute!” Pennywise mocked at him. He craddled her in his arms carefully. He played with her little hands. She giggled.  
“Human looking huh? Little red hair, green eyes, pale and rosy skin. Shes just a perfect human looking baby. Hoooo hahah But! But!” He waved his finger at Bill.   
“She is not! She is something entirely new! She will lead a whole new form of destruction. Destruction via creation.” He laughed some more, in between mocking his crying.   
“Do you think this mean old man should parish?” Pennywise was looking at our daughter. He nodded at her. Then I was flashed with what I can only assume is what she showed her father.   
It was blood. Blood everywhere. Bodies laid across the floor. It was sewer. This very same place. A thrown of bones sat in front of the child pile. Death.  
I was cut back into reality. Blurry at best. But hard to understand. She had never... she wanted this. She conjured up an image. She understood Pennywise’s words? Or was it more impressive she was able to dream up this image. I looked at them in awe. I nodded as well and smiled.   
Bills eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen.   
“A-Annabell listen p-please! Please! He is not doing this for you! N-Not for you! Don’t believe him! Dont! He wants p-power! Thats all! Hell do anything! Its not for you, its for power, its for...” Pennywise slit at his throat and blood squired out all over them.   
Him and Lilly laughed. I watched as his blood covered them both.   
“We will kill what ever come our way, my precious! More to celebrate shall we!”   
He was happy spinning around with Lily.  
Bills words made me fight with my sub conscious.   
Pennywise stopped in his tracks. He looked at me, dead in the eyes.   
He rushed over to me.   
“Don’t fight, don’t believe him. I am your master. My precious, You make everything better, remember they wanted us dead.” He held on to my face with his free hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been stag. Ive been really busy with writing my thesis and sometimes my mind is just like done.   
> I have more plans or I can end it if its getting stale. lmk!


	57. Between the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day!!
> 
> Warning: Possible dubious consent.

“Now where were we...” Pennywise had taken Lily to the house and put her back to bed then we trailed to the trailer where he was being seductive and suave. He was covered head to toe in blood. I watched and held on to Lily as he devoured body parts of Bill left and right. Making sure to save enough for his beloved daughter.  
I felt nothing, voided of emotion. Now. However I had thought about what Lily had pictured. She only knew evil. But that didn’t make her evil. Bill was food.  
I snapped out of my thought when Pennywise dragged a claw up my dress to expose what was left of me. The shredded dress fell to the floor. I was hazed beyond belief, fogged of thought and words. Everything seemed to go at a slower pace. Pennywise embraced me in his arms and we fell back onto the mattress. I was laying on top of him. He smelt of the metallic bitter sweetness of blood. It was starting to get stronger, the longer it was exposed.  
He pushed his lips to mine and we tangled our tongues together. I tasted the metallic bitter sweet blood. It was nice in my mouth. The texture and taste was lovely, but what was missing...  
“Warmth?” I whispered. Pennywise was kissing along my neck but he had stopped.  
He pulled his head back to look at me.  
He gave me a wide smile.  
“Dear, dear, stop thinking. Enjoy the feeling.” He then lunged into my shoulder. Bliss poured through my veins.  
‘The only thing you can think of or say is my name.’ He was in my head. He was in everything. He was, he possessed me. Literally. His words ‘don’t fight’ echoed in my mind.  
The bliss consumed me and of course, I didn’t want to fight it. Instead I relaxed into it.  
“Pennywise...” I moaned out.  
“Yes, yes my precious...” He released and flipped me over so he was on top of me now. He was able move me so easily, like I was a feather.  
He kissed down my neck, to my collar bone and finally stopped on my stomach.  
He kissed gently all over my soft skin. I giggled because it was ticklish.  
“Gonna breed you, so well” he whispered into my stomach. I hadn’t put much thought to having another child. Definitely not this soon after having a baby.  
His hand had made its way to my mouth,  
His index finger landed on my lips.  
“Stop.” His voice was angry, deep. I gulped. I couldn’t realize what was him and what was me anymore.  
I wasn’t opposed to more children just not now. This had made me a little tense.  
Protection. Was that something that could even be done?  
He lifted my leg in his arm to spread me. He clawed at my panties to rip them off. I winced a bit when he scratched me. Then he clawed at his own trousers and revealed his massive hard on.  
He lifted my hips and pushed into me with a grunt. I was barely wet and the stretch of it hurt. I screamed a bit in pain.  
He grabbed at my face holding it tight.  
“Ugh! This so frustrating! Just fucking stop thinking!!! Stop it!!!”  
Tears fell from my eyes at his words. At this point he was pounding into me. Using his anger to drive him. I wanted him but not this way, I didn’t have the willpower to say no.  
He stopped when he noticed me crying.  
“Shh. Relax, this is our wedding night, let me give you all the pleasure, don’t cry.” His words, my heart flutter, again he was just trying to help. I miss understood again. I focused my attention solely on his moves. He picked a steady pace and began to play with my nipple. His thumb and index finger pinching it tightly.  
“There you go...” He started to hum and I realized what it was. Our song.  
“As the world fall down” He sang.  
“Hmm hm.” He picked up his pace and I wrapped my arms around his waist. His hands steadied by my head.  
“Ill there for you, ooo you.”  
“I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars”  
He sang as he trusted slowly now. I melted into his words.  
“Perfect” he mouthed over my lips. I leaned up and we kissed.  
“Im going to fill you up, so much.” He hummed. I felt drunk, head spinning, lust took me over.  
“Please...” I whispered. I needed sweet release. I needed more of him.  
He grabbed at my throat and titled my head back.  
“You are going to have as many offspring as I give you. You will the mother of all evil.” His eyes glowed red. He was looking into my soul.  
“Mother...” I mouthed. I was glad at this point I couldn’t think. He was right it felt way more pleasurable.  
“What do want? Huh?” He asked.  
“Pennywise...” I said.  
“Want to cum?” He said slyly with a toothy grin.  
“Please...” I begged some more.  
“Say it and accept it.”  
“Pennywise...” I could only think his name.  
“You’ll do anything for me right?” He shook my head as if I answered yes.  
“Pennywise” was all I said.  
“Say you’ll be the mother of my children” he was hovering me, he had let go of his grip. He picked up his speed some more. Thrusting hard against my walls as I moaned out. I felt every inch of him. Every bump and curve. My nerve endings were extra sensitive and it felt amazing.  
“The mother of your children I am,” I spoke without thought.  
He laughed deep above me.  
“So you gonna let me breed you real good...” a hard thrust and I moaned.  
“Fill you till you look like your about to explode...” another firm hard thrust.  
“Let Daddy take care of you... relax.” Again. It was getting harder with each phrase. He was going to split me open. He sat up and put he thumb on my clit and began a rhythm of flicking it as he fucked me hard. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I was just about ready to lose it.  
“Tell me, tell me, tell me” his thrusts grew uneven and fast.  
“Say you want me to breed you, or you don’t get to cum.”  
I was on the edge and I needed to cum.  
“Fuck! Yes! Breed me! Daddy! Give it all to me” With that sentence I came hard. I moaned out his name and we escaped to the white bliss of his world.


	58. No choice

What the hell is wrong with you!?” Pennywise slapped a scratch across my face. I shuffled back further on the bed. My back had hit the headboard. Tears had fallen from my eyes as I looked at him in fear.  
“You smell so delicious, my precious!” He smiled spiteful.  
“But trying to be scared of me... to distract me. Foolish girl! Its not gonna work!” 

It has been two weeks since we were married. Last of his kindness was spared now for when he wanted something. Something bothered him. Now, I blindly follow my love. Time had seem to move quite fast. Half the time, was spent in the bliss of serving my master. The other... attending to the needs of my ever growing monster child.  
She was extraordinary. Everyday, Pennywise praised in her glory. 

I whimpered back at him. I felt the blood trickle down my face. He sniffed and proceeded to pull out his long tongue and stretch it to lick up the crimson color. He moaned around his tongue as it flowed back into his mouth.  
“I cant see or feel anything...” he spoke soft with hurt in his voice. I had no idea what he talked about but his control over me was overwhelming.  
I couldn’t speak. Only listen.  
“You are not serving the purpose we agreed on. As my queen, you shall help rule with me.” His face came in closer and he whispered.  
“But we need an army!”  
An army. Army of half human monsters.  
I was not baring a child...  
He grabbed at my throat and lifted my body lifelessly. My back now agianst the wall as my feet dangle just above the bed. He stood tall on the mattess with me. Surprised he didnt break the bed frame from his weight.  
“We will get it right!? Won’t we!?” He yelled. His grip squeezed tight. I was getting lightheaded.  
Yes. Yes. I shouted in my mind. Despite the ever nagging disapproval that came from god knows where. Yes. Yes. Obeying without knowing. Thats was relevant.  
He ripped his trousers and his cock sprung erect.  
“Loads of eggs just waiting to fill you up, my precious!” He growled against my ear.  
With his other hand he spread my legs and pushed my already naked bottom on to his cock. He forced his way in. Screams couldn’t escape my mouth. Now tears didn’t even fall. I wasnt wet and it wasn’t painful. I was a doll. He let go of my throat, to put both hands on my waist. My head and torso slumped over onto his chest. Lifeless I was.  
“Its okay...” he hummed. He thrusted relentlessly. I felt nothing. Numb.  
He’d been fucking me non stop, with every chance he got. Only now I knew why. He really does want more children. Something I wont have a say in.  
But maybe just maybe, i liked the idea. I was having fun staying home as a house wife. His children Id bare with glory. Id raise them to be the very best. Watch them, have them, long after hes gone. They would remind me of his presence. Our love. My babies.  
He held me and placed me on the bed. Putting my head over pillows. He slowed his trust now. We were missionary style.  
“Yes. Yes. My precious.” He whispered in my ear.  
“Tell... me...” he breathed out.  
The tone calmed to a sensual one. This time wed make a babie in love. Sweet passionate love making. All feeling of love and warmth came into me.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist to allow him to dive deeper.  
Lust consumed me. My head fogged. He felt amazing. He always felt amazing.  
I needed this. I needed his seed. I needed to be his. Inside and out.  
“Oh Daddy! Please! I need you! All of you!”  
I cried out.  
“I need you to breed me!” My head filled with visions of an army of our half breeds. The clouds were dark and fire lit the buildings. Blood flowed in the streets.  
Evil roomed free.  
I could no longer see Pennywise in my actual vision. My eyes glazed over, my eyes were seeing our children. As I was in the street looking out on them. I was their leader. It was pure horror.  
I grew warm as fire surrounded me. Even hot. Way to hot. I was on fire! My mind opened to the intrusion. This was happening is reality.  
I screamed out in pain. I was blind but I kicked my legs. A force was holding me down, the pain over ride the urge to submit.  
Yelling. Heat. My mind came back to me. Only then I remembered a glimpse.  
I was destroying Pennywise, hurting him, killing him. Why.  
It came and went with a second.  
Pennywise held on to me tight, my vision and headspace coming back to me.  
It was him... unloading an insane amount of cum into me. My belly swoll like I was pregnant. Pennywise sat up but kept himself inside me.  
He rub my tummy.  
“That should definitely work...”  
before I knew it he was lunged into my neck and I soon passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking of somewhere in this thread spliting up the story. Too make it two “books”  
> Sorry its been a while.  
> Imma try and update weekly from now on.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	59. Not late

“Shit...” I stared down at the sight below me. There I sat on the toilet looking at the blood that spilled out. This wasn’t the usual blood that spilled after being fucked by my husband. I had gotten my period...  
All I could think about was the instant relief I felt. This meant I wouldn’t be pregnant. Something I still felt quite indifferent about.   
The moment came as quick as it left.   
When reality set in that Id have to tell Pennywise I wasn’t pregnant after spending the last weeks trying to get me pregnant.   
I didnt understand as much as he wouldn’t. I was pregnant pretty fast the first time around and now, nothing. I was inadequate.   
I feared the horror of his disappointment of not being able to conceive. The sadness that would stricken him.   
As much as this vision needed to be full filled. Id be happily evil with the three of us.   
I quickly bunched up toilet paper and made a makeshift pad. I went to the wardrobe and threw on underwear, pants and a sweater. The air still feeling quite cool as the spring approached.  
I then attended to a whining Lily. I was frantic and stressed. I longed for Pennywise to control me, I was in anxiety of him finding me. 

Lily sat up in her crib. Her eyes shined and glowed green as her fire golden hair shimmered. Sure she looked quite like the steortypical Irish girl. This was different. He skin was porcelain, flawless. She had the look of her father. The look of wanting something; needing.   
She giggled at me.  
Who was this little alien creature? she baffled me. 

I tuned into the shine to find Pennywise. He was no where to be found near.  
Lily put her little hand on the forearm.  
I was flashed with her being feed. She was hungry. As if I didn’t already figure.   
I headed down the stairs to the kitchen with her attached at the waist.   
Only to be confronted with a child at the end of the flight.   
I stopped short. Amused.   
The boy was covered in dirt. His yellow sweat jacket ripped at the edges. He stared wide eyed at me. His brown hair flowed to his shoulders and I almost would have thought he was a girl.   
I stood still looking, shocked now. As much as he was.   
“Will you...” he spoke softly, with worry.  
He didnt finish his sentence as Lily pushed from my grasp and leaped onto him.  
Growling, she pushed him to the ground.   
I watched my nearly 6 month old looking child tear the face off the nearly 6 year old boy.   
I grabbed at Lily. When I did I was shocked; pushed back and watched the boys screams turn to silence. Her power amazed me.   
Once again, death of a human. Didnt affect me. This was my childs food. I cared more about her choking.   
Lily gave up when he stopped moving. Crying, wailing at me. She crawled her way to me and I picked her up. We sat on the bottom step. I rocked her in my arms. Nothing in parenting books prepares you for when your child eats another child.   
“Its okay, baby” I tried to calm her as the wails got louder.   
Pennywise popped in out of nowhere in-front of us. Standing tall like a skyscraper above us.   
I stood and we were all the the hall way.   
“Woah! Is Lily okay?” He stammered.  
He took her quickly from my hands.  
He smiled widely at the crying baby.  
“You! Are! Impressive!” Holding her up above his head. She stopped, giggling now.   
He looked over at me.  
“Her wails! She called for me! For me!” A father so happy to be wanted by his daughter. In disbelief because she always wanted me, I smiled at the reality of it. He must be so proud.   
“She needs fear...” I gestured to the boy.  
“Oh wow weee!! Hoooo hooo hahahaha! We celebrate!! Her first kill!! Oh wow! Right for the face!!” He smiled at me and then back at her.   
“thats my girl!”   
He looked back over to me and handed me lily. She sat on my waist.   
“She clearly very upset I missed it.” He laughed.  
I giggled back, taking the little monster with me.   
“Penn...” i barely spoke out before he vanished.   
“Wow. You can get his attention, but I cant. Pft.” I was in shock.   
My days of being a parent were lovely. But I missed the alone time with Pennywise.   
Back before everything went downhill. 

Lily sensed my emotions and filled my head with pictures of Pennywise and I together in love. All the moments we showed affection to each other. 

Pennywise quickly came back in a flash. Grabbed me by my waist and pulled me in for a kiss and a swift motion.   
“You smell heavenly?” He had a cheer in his tone, and I couldn’t give away the obvious.   
“Oh, you know? Probably last night” I played off of our hardcore sex we had last night. 

“To the lair!” He shouted.   
He looked at me with golden eyes. Sweet and sincere Pennywise was here.   
I felt his looming present and warm control over take me. He smiled as we all walked to the sewer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry once agian. Ive been battling with serve depression over the months and its been really hard to write.  
> With halloween approaching I wanna start up agian. I know ive said this before but imma really try.   
> P.s In the sims 4 im currently making the neibolt house and the pennywise family in my story!! I will publish to gallery when done!


	60. Celebrating

The sewer was damp and cold. I was grateful I was wearing coverage. Grateful pennywise let me.   
As we entered, towards the child pile laid three human children and now the yellow jacketed boy.   
They were all dead.   
I surveyed the sewer more. However, there were less children floating.   
“We have a family now...” pennywise looked over at me, answering the thought. He sacrificed his poor trophies for us.   
Pennywise cradled Lily as we approached the children. I cared not to humanize them. They were food, nothing more.   
‘Good girl’ I was praised in my head. He loved my maleficent side. As much as it was hate, it was love. I knew not of the children. But I knew everything of my child.   
Pennywise laughed and giggled with her as they checked out their food.   
I sat and watched with a smile. I loved them bonding. I loved having a family. I loved knowing I was meant to be a mother.   
He praised her and they ripped at the flesh of the innocent.   
I grew hungry often also. I didn’t care much anymore. Pennywise feed me when he could. I dared not to leave the neibolt house.   
“Watch the bones please!!” I shouted over. Pennywise gave an odd look.  
“Whats wrong!? Look she loves it!” I got up and reached over to grab the bone from her tiny hands. It was too big for her. The size of her head.   
“Shes a baby!!” I barked at him. Quickly being reminded of my place.   
I was kneeling on my knees in seconds.   
“Im sorry, master. Shes gonna choke...” I worried and whispered, looking guilty.   
He had anger in his eyes. They glowed red.   
“Shes fine. I am in control.” He answered firmly.   
He shoke his head in agreement and quickly gave Lily a piece of meat.   
Being this close I noticed little claws on her finger tips. She tore threw the meat. 

She cried out and started to crawl to me. When she reached me, I picked her up but she was pulling from my grasp. Twisting and tangling.   
“What? What, do you want, little?”   
To strong for me she released from my grip. I didn’t get it.   
She landed her little head in my crotch. She touched her hand in mine and I was flashed with her feeding off me.   
I quickly tried to peel her away. Pennywise helped.   
“No no no” he laughed.   
“Thats my turf!”  
I quickly reacted by pulling off my sweater. I laughed along. I grabbed her to breast feed. To my surprise it worked. She latched on.   
“I know my baby” he caressed her head.   
“She smells divine today. More than normal.” His hand traveled up to my cheek.   
“So beautiful.” He smiled.   
“I wanna tell you. I really do.” He admitted.   
“Im sorry my love. I havent been the best. I need to protect you. For you to know. It will be the end...” he started to choke up.   
“I cant lose yous...” a tear dropped from his right eye. All was forgiven to begin with. He needed not to apologize to me. I knew he was mean because he loved us.   
“I know” i whispered. He planted a kiss on my lips.   
“Thats my good girl”   
I giggled.   
“You just smell so...” he lunged into my shoulder.   
The intense pain quickly subdued to a tolerable one, like always.   
I closed my eyes and enjoyed my favorite connection.   
Quickly pennywise jumped for me and was shouting with joy.   
“Ohh oh oooo yes! Yess indeedd!” He exclaimed.   
I felt faint as blood pour from my skin.   
He came up to me and shook me.   
“Whyy have I not shown you!!”   
I laughed along with him even not knowing what he was talking about.   
“Ooohoooo hooo!” He ran off to the trailer.   
I held and now fallen asleep Lily in my arms.   
She latched off.   
This surprise had to be for a Lily. This whole display here was fir her. I felt this more.   
All of a sudden creepy carnival music started to play and I noticed a bright orange light from the trailer.  
I walked over with Lily on my hip. Now waking up.   
Her eyes glued to the light and she laughed at the music. The trailer opened wide and special effects came bursting out.   
Next Pennywise came rolling out dancing side by side and we both laughed away.   
He rock side to side like he was jumping. The most ridiculous moves ive seen. However Lily was enjoying herself.   
He creepily smiled away and then jumped up to us. 

The evening was spent in bliss. A family celebrating. However, with Pennywise not staying awake long this might be the only party he sees of his daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to also finish up my Sims 4 build and family. Gives a nice visual!!


	61. Visitor

I woke up cold and wet. Oddly wet. I was not comfy in our bed. I adjusted my eyes. There laid pennywise between my legs. In shock I sat up. My shoulder jolted with pain where my loves feds. I looked over, I had been bandaged. However, pennywise wasnt doing what I thought he would be doing.   
Well actually... This was something I didnt even think of.   
He was trying to bandage my vagina.   
I bursted out in laughter.   
I shiver in the cold when i remove the blaknet.   
“Youre hurt” he looked up at me worried.  
This way wasnt suspected. I thought hed know.   
“After i had quite the treat...” he trailed as i went into thought.   
I missed our void. I missed the escape. The escape I now felt from his total control. But it wasn’t the same. He’s become obsessed. I missed my angel. Yet I did fall in love with a demon.   
“You taste different...” he was in my face.  
I gulped. I didn’t even look him in the eyes. He was trusting me. I wouldn’t have been able to disobey him.   
“What did you suspect?” His voice bordered angry. He shook my body.   
“Let me in!” He showed his teeth. I no longer really feared his threats. Even so, I wanted too...I really didn’t knew how to control my mind. Yet this kept secret. Something i had never done to him. My mind was an open book to him usually. I couldn’t contemplate why or how he was able to control me in certain aspects in the past. Fully, partly, physically, and mentally. It all varied. It all had to do with who I was. All I wanted was to be his fully and completely.   
His grip became bruising.   
“Okay! Okay!” I shouted. Knowing I could no longer hide it. I didnt want him upset.   
“Its my period!” I screamed in his face.   
He let go and leaned back.   
He had a dumbfounded look, arching his head side ways.   
“Im not pregnant!” I cried out.   
“Im sorry! This!” I pointed to my vagina.  
“This is what happens to human women when they aren’t conceiving!” I rambled on, only to end up crying. Trying to convince him. Too late.   
My eyes welled up looking at him. He was angry. His eyes glowed red and he looked at me like I was the ultimate evil.   
“No. You’re hurt.” He was in denial.   
“Sooo, hurt.” He gripped at my throat hard. I choked on air and tried to free myself from his grip.   
There was no relief. Everything went black.   
****

 

I woke on the cold ground to a crying baby. Oh god what had i done. I upset the love of my life. I couldnt give him a child. Why. Why. Why. I cried out. I stood up and saw my reflection in the mirror.   
Bruises on my neck and upper arms in the shape of fingers.   
My lower region covered in the blood.   
I felt weak and was full of pain.   
Pennywise appeared in the reflection behind me. He tugged on my hair and wiped it to the other side.   
“My dear, you love me so... why must you betray me...” he spoke softly in my ear. Lily ’s cry screamed. A knot in my stomach formed from not attending to her right away. Pennywise was more important. I gave him my attention.   
“Control, i really hate making you a mindless zombie... i know you want me happy...” he continued. A control, he wanted. He wanted so he could have all of me. His nails scrapped up my side. He nulled the pain or I was already in too much.   
I choked on my words as I spoke.  
“I am loyal to you, I kill for you, you are my king...”   
“Yess. Good. And without any help...” he looked in the mirror at me now. He laughed. His eyes showed to be blue.   
“You know youre my everything... give me my everything...” with that he disappeared and i was left with a tear rolling down my cheek. 

“Ill do anything...” i repeated to myself. Somehow I was still unable. I wiped the tear from my face.   
I made a promise to him. A vow and yet my thoughts and humanity betrayed me.   
Lilys crying came into focus. I quickly resorted to mother mode.   
I walked as fast as I could to her room. I was naked and the air was cold. I couldnt remember the date, month even year. Id been so isolated.   
I opened her door and her cry came loud.   
There stood a man with my baby. I screamed at the sight.   
He was old looking. Smiling comedically at me. His hair grayed and was wispy. His fingers were long and wrinkly. He held my baby trying to rock her silent. His gross finger on her lips.   
Dajavu had struck my head. I stood frozen. Not a word could leave my mouth.   
“Little baby don’t you cry, mommas gonna soonly die” he laughed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know about the sims4 build. Im almost done! There is soo much detail and I just keep adding and adding!   
> Do you wanna see the CAS version. They are done. Or should I wait to upload both?


	62. Update

Im currently rewriting the whole story to make it more fucked up and fix errors. And have a more build.   
I will keep this up if I cant re edit! 

Hope yall will enjoy the new major edits!!


	63. Update

Id really like some feedback on me rewriting the story.   
So far the begining has changed and is a longer set up to her meeting pennywise.   
Id like to restart the story. The storyline will be the same with the exception of me just going back in a adding more detail and editing.   
I plan on not adding anything new to this. I will be continuing on the revived. So look out for it.   
And please id love some feedback.


	64. Sims 4

I uploaded the family and neibolt house onto the gallery. My name is 100angelcass  
Plus you can see some pics of the house on my tumblr fittlestix.   
If you wanna see more shoot me a message.


	65. Revised story

Hey! Its been awhile since ive updated anything on Threats of Romance, because ive been hard at work on a rewrite! my friend @solid-grey(on tumblr) and I have been reworking the story. Unfortunately we do not have it at a point where we can post it but we do have a sample to show you to give a hint of the new rewrite.  
We really wanna make this more than a fanfic and really have it come to life with horror and erotica. Uploads will slow and far btwn mainly because we want it to be as perfect as we can. We are staying true to mainly the book. And comming up with our our interpertions with hints of It(1990) and It(2017).  
Please enjoy.  
This chpt is a snip and is still up for more revise.  
Thank you for your patiences 

****  
We ventured home and I tried hard to trust Jillians words. That I was just overreacting. It was all in my head because Ive been soo stressed. I assured myself soon Jackson would have friends and so would I. We would both start school/work and things would become normal again.  
I needed some wine.  
When we got home I poured some and started to unpack the kitchen.  
“Mommy, can I go outside and play” he wined.  
Probably thinking I would say no because we just got here. I hated to be the strick mom. But, I was in a good mood and was trying to live past the recent events. I should have said no.  
“Only for a bit” I giggled and rolled my eyes.  
He ran straight for his room. All full of energy and excitement. Singing the lullaby ring around the rosie. A few minutes later he marched down the stairs with his favorite action hero. A toy his father gave him on his sixth birthday. Then out he flew out the door to the back yard. The yard was fenced in except in the back where there was brush and a forest. I thought a swimming pool would look nice out there. And a campfire for cool nights.  
It was mid day around 3 o clock, I could see him playing in the autumn leaves out the of window above the sink. I had decided to put items away from the bod labeled ‘kitchen’. I could kill two birds with one stone. Watch Jackson and put away dishes.  
I saw him playing with another boy. I didnt think there were any kids on the block but I didn't stop him, I wasnt going to stop his fun to nag the other boy. He was so happy, I hadn’t seen him be so happy in so long. This brought joy to my heart.  
He talked words I could not hear. But the smile was prevalent.  
Time went on and I stacked dishes; about 10 minutes went by when I stopped focusing on Jackson and putting away dishes. On the radio the song Flesh by Simon Curtis came on.  
started looking at the other boy. Something about him was off. He walked in a half waddle the way a toddler would when they first learned to walk. His arms would flail when he got excited, and most weird of all he drooled. I started to focus in. My paranoia getting the best of me. Not alot but enough to notice. He started stare at Jackson and drool. Jackson paid no attention. I shook my head thinking it was mind again. I took a sip a wine and went back to my task.  
“Ahhhh hH” I heard Jackson scream. I looked over to see the boys playing tag.  
He bit Jackson.  
When jackson was young we thought he might have been...special. So I read all the books I could on special needs children and took Jackson to the doctors just to find out he was fine. I wasted my time and money on books I didnt need. A few had talked about behavior like this but something was off. The way he’d look at him was... unnatural. Id had enough I called to him.  
“JACKSON! Time to go in honey I’m about to start dinner" Jackson turned to the other child and started to say his goodbyes. This is when I saw it, when it clicked in who it was. The boy was Tyler freso. The young man in the missing flyers. In shock I reached for my phone then started to walk out. Jackson saw me and started to walk over when Tyler. stopped him and grabbed his arm. Jackson pulled against him and couldn't get free.  
“Hey come on let go ty" Tyler grinned and pulled jackson closer, jackson struggled a bit.  
“Ty come on i gotta go!"  
I called out some more at the door as, the phone stayed on busy.  
Tyler dragged him into the forest.  
I ran after them. Looking and searching. I hadn’t been far behind yet I lost them. I tried 911 on my phone to no signal.  
Further I went. I just kept yelling his name. Running all over the place. Back and forth. Lost within the woods. I was scared and sweating. I heard cries and followed.  
There he was with Tyler.  
Tyler started to convolse and shake, dear god the boy was having some sort of seizure. I ran over and when i got closer i saw that he was... he was growing. I stopped and froze. Tylers legs stretched up, his arms elongated staying the same width. It was getting dark in the trees as the sun set behind him. Casting a black figure in front of me. He kept jacskon close to his chest as he raised off rhe ground. I watched as this skeletal boy lifted jackson off the ground, he had now become as tall as me. Tylers skin began to bubble and quvier his flesh clawing and reshaping its self, Tyler screamed and kicked, his scream took me out of my state of shock and I ran towards tyler. He batted me away with one arm that sent me flying back i laid in the dirt as I looked up and saw tyler grow even more. The pain was eminence, his blow was strong. What the fuck was happening?


End file.
